Demon mage in the pokegirl world
by You will fear my laser face
Summary: this was a story that I loved but for some reason disappeared from the internets all credit goes to chaos driver for creating this wonderful story maybe someone wants to pick up where he left off? I would but I'd probably just make a mess of it
1. Chapter 1

Name: The DemonMage - The PokegirlWorld Saga

Author: ChaosDriver

Chapters 1

Not author note: this was a story that I enjoyed but for some reason was removed from this and any site I may be a bastard for doing this but I'm going to and if you don't like then that's just to fucking bad

The DemonMage: Life in the Pokegirl World

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Pokegirls

Part1: The Arrival

Or

The Power of a Psychic

A bright flash announced the arrival of the person known in different worlds as Naruto Oniriyousha or more commonly known by his enemies as The DemonMage.

Not even out of his teen years, at the age of sixteen, he's already the ruler of a successful trading nation simply called Wave. His main expertise lies in Magic so powerful that even some deities tremble in fear. His familiars and staff, strangely consistent of mostly females, are some of the strongest combatants throughout the 'verses.

However, even for someone as powerful as he too much pressure at once can get to him. So having decided he used a self created trans-dimensional spell to launch himself into a random universe, hoping to alleviate the bore of paperwork and ruling by having a bit of an adventure.

He just hoped that his girls will forgive him once he returns. Because, although he will never admit or show it, even he feels uneasy before the wrath of a woman scorned.

Looking around Naruto found himself at the middle of the road. A couple of hundred meters in front of him stood a typical looking research center and next to it stood a dojo like structure surrounded by a highly fenced gate.

Coincidently the gate itself seemed opened.

Looking at a sign above the gate he reads a peculiar text.

-Spank Town's Pokegirl Research and Storage Center Butthole-

Puzzled he was just about to take a closer look when he heard several people approaching from behind. Utilizing his highly honed threat rating senses he quickly activated his telepathic abilities and read the surface thoughts of the handful of boys practically running towards him.

'Starter pokegirls? What the hell is a pokegirl and why would someone need a starter?' Naruto wondered.

Being as good a telepath as he is the teen could of course just break into one or each of the boys' minds 'But that would just take all the fun out of it!' he thought with a his famous devil-may-care smirk.

Going with the flow he effortlessly intergraded himself into the back of the group and followed them, eventually entering the research center.

A unique looking girl greeted the group once inside "Hello and welcome to Butthole Research Center, I am Katie." as she introduced herself the catlike ears on the top of her head flickered a little as the catlike tail coming from her behind swished from side to side in excitement, all in all she looked like some type of catgirl "I hope you are all excited to get your starter pokegirls today." she said smiling brightly and jiggling her decent sized bust a bit as if trying to put them on display "If you all just take the door unto your left and precede to the fifth door on your left hand side you encounter the professor will be with you in a second."

The excited looks not having dissipated in the slightest the group of four boys all but ran through the indicated corridor, with Naruto slowly trailing behind them with a look of regal indifference on his face although the gleam in his eyes was there if you knew what to look for.

Looking around Naruto passed several large windows showing different kind of female human looking creatures, some looking almost completely human while others had an extra pair of limbs. The strange and almost consistent scenario replayed itself in each room with the females putting themselves on display, although from some of the blank looks on their faces not all of it was entirely out of want.

Checking over the other four boys the taste of arousal and anticipation was almost visible, which gave Naruto a somewhat clear if a little disturbing picture of what was going on in this world he landed in.

After a good five minutes of walking they group finally arrived in a large room containing a podium on which a lab coat wearing individual stood. On the left of him a huge computer could be found and on the right a device could be found with a plaque reading 'Pokegirl Transfer System'. At the back of the room a dozen or so red devices could be found and next to that a dozen belts could be found containing five red and white balls and one empty slot.

He looked the man, whom he presumed to be the professor, over and saw a steel look in the guy's eye. A look which demanded only the utmost respect. His hair was a common brown and his height was around 1,75m. Not all that tall but the height of the podium added to the respectable air the person gave off. Naruto guessed his age to be around forty to forty-five.

The man cleared his throat "Good afternoon, I'm Professor Harold Dick. Please call me Professor Hard or Professor Dick, whichever you prefer." he gestured towards the group "You are all here to receive your first pokegirl and start your journey into becoming certified Tamers and perhaps even Harem Masters. As each of you undoubtedly known the Hardcore League isn't for the faint of heart and most of you could easily get killed. As one of the few places where anything goes and where there are no rules most beginning trainers early on journey to the surrounding leagues to build up their Harem and train. Most of those don't return to this League but those who do intimately come to know the power and harshness of it. Most of the battles end up leading to all out harem to harem fights and although most end up without real bloodshed it isn't unknown for Tamers to not only loose their pokegirls but also their lives. Although it is frowned upon killing Tamers is aloud." suddenly the man sported a truly ugly grin "For those of you pigheaded enough to stay in this League from the get go, let's just say it has been good knowing you." with a sharp whistle a side door opened and in stepped five females that Naruto deduced to be these so called pokegirls "One by one I want you to step forward to enter your name in the terminal to your right. It will register you as an official certified Tamer and allow you access to this center's storage area. Once done plug the pokedex I give you in the same terminal and it will automatically register that 'dex as yours. After that you can choose one of the five girls as your starter, get your belt and be on your way."

Naruto watched as the four fought to go first until finally one came out as the winner and stepped forward. He quietly watched as the guy entered his name in the terminal plugged in the red device the called a pokedex and chose one of the girls, who once picked gave one of those enlarged white and red balls. A beam shot out of the ball and touched the girl in which the beam and the ball promptly disappeared.

'It looks to be some kind of dimensional prison.' using his magical senses Naruto examined the ball form a distance 'It uses almost no magic! I wonder how it works?'.

During his internal musings another two of the so called Tamers have come and gone and Naruto waited patiently for his turn.

A minute later he was called front and center as only he, the professor and a strange yellow colored girl remained. Knowing that he has absolutely no records in this world he quickly takes over the mind of the professor as he simultaneously gave the pokegirl a mental nudge, meeting some pathetic resistance, knocking her out.

"Now then professor." Naruto began evenly "You are going to make me a thorough file listing me as a citizen to this country with all the needed licenses and papers to be one of these so called Tamers, once finished you will return to your please and remember nothing of what was done while under my thrall."

The man gave no other indication of having understood the orders then walking towards his computer and starting to type rapidly.

Within half an hour he seemed done and gleaming from the professor's mind that he had used several, often illegal, methods to worm his, mostly faked, data into the league system he was satisfied. With a quick snap the thrall broke and the pokegirl once again found herself upright. Both with no knowledge of anything that happened.

The professor quickly snapped out of his trance as I made my way to the terminal while hoping that everything would work out. Fortunately luck was on his side as both he and his new pokedex easily registered into the system.

Finally it came down to getting a pokegirl.

Just as I made my way to the pokegirl Professor Dick spoke "I wouldn't choose her if I were you."

"Why not?" Naruto asked wonderingly.

Dick seemed to shake his head in exasperation "I didn't really expect anymore then four Tamers today so quickly had to round up another girl. Unfortunately A-Bra's aren't really suited for starter pokegirls. They are arguably one of the weakest and sleep most of the day away. Besides that they don't really have any real attacks and are physically quite frail." he coughed "If you give me a few days I can probably get you something more usefull."

Intrigued despite himself Naruto quickly entered the mind of the A-Bra, once again encountering a weak resistance. What he found out was more then he wished he had.

'Slaves, sextoys and trading commodity that's the basics of how these people treat these girls. Any will is forcefully taken and any disrespect can be punished by deleting who they were and judging from the mental block on this girl she has been through that at least once.' Naruto seated in anger at the inside. Sure he had his familiars bound to himself but if anyone even ever thought about treating his girls in any way then with respect he would devour their intestines and bade in their blood.

A thorough analysis of the memories she does have show nothing but pain and abuse 'Whippings, beatings and even burnings. If I ever see that bastards who did that I will gladly show them how she felt.' Naruto had already made up his mind before he himself was even conscious of the decision 'Methodically starved and brought on the brink of something called a feral state.' he hadn't really got all the theory behind the world yet, because quite frankly he just didn't feel up to it right at that moment. The only thing stopping him from killing everything in sight were his years of practice in burying his real feelings behind a cool façade.

In a crisp and regal tone Naruto just said "That won't be necessary, I will take her."

The professor just gave him a look that clearly stated how much he questioned his intelligence but ultimately he just shrugged his shoulders "Fine, it's your life."

Naruto calmly walked towards the girl, still with a cool look on his face, and extended his hand. The girl hesitantly gave him her ball and he quickly recalled her, having gleamed how by watching the other Tamers.

Without a word he picked up his new belt, tied it around his waist and left the center. He hoped to find a nice quiet clearing to sort out what he had gotten into exactly.

After a walk of half an hour Naruto finally arrived at a small clearing in a small forest just at the east of Spank Town. With a quick application of his magic a comfortable looking wooden lodge, a technique he once used by a shinobi of the Elemental Countries and converted for his own use, shot out of the ground. A few quick conjurations and two nicely furnished bedrooms appeared in the impressive space of the lodge. The application of a few magical seals made the lodge impenetrable to all but the toughest of fighters and invisible to all but the best of mages.

Walking into the living room Naruto absentmindedly changed his black robe into a more standard black jacket to better blend in with the natives of this world and dropped his illusion changing to his true appearance of 1,82m, neck length white hair, silver colored eyes and lean muscled shape. His skin tight crimson shirt, black baggy pants and jacket with a crimson colored hydra on the back completed the look.

No longer able to contain his curiosity he first opened his pokedex.

"Hi, I am the pokedex of Naruto Oniriyousha of Spank Town."

Looking at the display he wondered about some of the info but let it slide for now.

Name: Oniriyousha, Naruto

Age: 16

Residence: Spank Town, Hardcore

Status: Active

Rank: 00

Licenses

Tamer Y

Master Tamer Y

Researcher N

Watcher N

Breeder N

Active Harem

Name Species Type Level

1 ? A-Bra Psychic 09

2 N/A

3 N/A

4 N/A

5 N/A

6 N/A

Naruto shook his head in confusion, although he got the gist of it. Looking at the photo added to his profile he quickly came to the conclusion that he had to retake it. No one in this world would recognize him so he found no reason to hide his true appearance.

With a feint snap and a hiss the picture was updated and added to his profile. A quick base search through all the available options of his 'dex revealed a section dedicated to a whole library full of information about the world he landed in making his inner bookworm jump up and down in excitement, not that it showed on his face of course.

'Unfortunately it might be best to start with introductions to this pokegirl they gave me.' Naruto thought with a barely recognizable frown 'And find out why they gave her to me exactly.'

A few moments of fiddling with the shrunken red and white ball produced some results as it opened, spewing out a red light that transformed itself into the same girl from earlier.

The girl looked startled for a moment once she finally appeared. With a quick look around she finally rested her gaze on the white haired youth. She gave a small, almost unnoticeable, sigh as her gaze shifted into something Naruto concluded as resignation and no small amount of fear.

Naruto just looked at her passively, his neutral face not once changing expressions. After a full five minutes of silence Naruto finally spoke "What is your name?"

With a dear caught in highlights expression she questioned in a whisper "M-m-master?"

Not batting an eyelash at the honorific, he has been called Master daily after all, Naruto questioned once again "What is your name?"

Feeling incredibly insure about of herself and this situation and fearful of any punishment the pokegirl tried to answer as best she could "My previous master called me Jean."

Almost immediately after she said that she cringed in fear. She knew all Tamers hated a pokegirl revering to anyone else as Master and a it was a huge unspoken taboo to talk to them about previous so called 'owners'.

As minutes went by and she felt no strike or whip she hesitantly opened her eyes once again, to find herself starring into the hypnotic silver pools of Naruto's eyes. Almost immediately she felt herself relax as her new Master used his magic to calm her.

A blink later it felt as if nothing happened as she suddenly looked over at her Master who was entering something into his pokedex.

Looking over his dex at the girl Naruto could finally see her relax as he quickly worked at entering her name and other characteristics into the red handheld device. While doing so he gave her a good and long once over. Her skin appeared a strange goldenrod yellow, he looked at it for a while not really understanding how such a color could be strangely appealing on the girl. Just above her eyebrows on her forehead are two small yellow antennae, which just looked peculiar. Her beautiful heart-shaped face was surrounded by a long mane of deep and rich red hair. Almost glued onto her A-cup bust is a small weathered green strapless top and her panties are barely concealed by a threadbare micro shirt. Her feet are clad in a pair of heavily worn green slippers. All in all it made her look like an abused whore down on her luck.

Naruto couldn't help but let a brief look of pity shine through his eyes, which fortunately for him remained concealed by his pokedex.

With a snap and a hiss he took a picture of the girl's face and finalized the update on his pokegirl's profile.

After looking through his pokedex for a few minutes and remembering the speech given by Professor Dick Naruto found that all things pointed towards pokegirls being some type of warriors, while the Tamers are some kind of team leaders.

After he gave the girl another once over he could hardly contain his disbelief 'How can she ever survive in any real combat in clothes like those and with a haggard appearance like that.' he finished his thoughts revering to the skinny appearance of the girl.

He sighed, he had his work cut out for him "Stay here." he ordered the girl as he left the living room to prepare a bath for the girl.

Jean watched her new Master leave 'So far so good.' she thought 'I wonder how long it will last.'

She could still remember her last. He also appeared rather friendly at first and after the abusive master she had before him she relished into the false feeling of protection. It changed however after a few days. The guy liked to starve his pokegirl into 'fighting harder for food' as he said it.

'I just wanted so hard to believe all the abuse to be over.' she almost sobbed at the thought of him.

Fortunately he finally decided her to be too much trouble because of her many hours of sleep and her seemingly inability to evolve.

'I'm just worthless!' she cried mentally as she heard water running into something 'This Master will notice it soon as well and then I'll be dumped once again to some sort of research center or to other less desirable elements.' she shivered at the thought of various criminal elements in the world.

Anymore doom and gloom thoughts were cut of by the arrival of her Master.

As he walked out of the living room various thoughts flashed through his head, the most common thought of what he should do with the new responsibility dropped into his lap.

He finally arrived at an, until now, empty room. With a few swift conjurations a decent sized bathroom appeared complete with a decent sized furo. An application of elemental magic combined the Oxygen and Hydrogen in air into enough water to fill it and with some fire magic the water got a relaxing temperature.

As he was about to leave the room he stopped and pulled a few large towels and a nice silk bathrobe out of his personal stuff-space. He gave the room one last look and left the room to collect his new servant.

He found her were he left her looking like some one just killed her puppy "Jean." he uttered.

"M-m-master?" she answered quickly hiding and wiping of the few tears that fell down her face.

"Stand up and follow me." Naruto demanded as he once again turned around, confident that his order was followed upon.

Within moments the two found themselves in the newly made bathroom. Naruto turned his attention back on the girl and in a completely even tone of voice commanded "Strip!"

She saw it coming the moment they entered the bathroom 'He's going to order me to strip and bade him.' she thought 'And after that he will probably tame me.

She didn't really know what to think about that. On the one hand it would be good to be tamed be a male once again, but on the other hand she had been pretty burned from tamers by the actions of her previous two.

She looked up from her thoughts as she heard him command her to strip 'I knew it.' she sighed mentally as she began to methodically remove the few scraps of cloth that was her outfit.

As she removed her skirt she suddenly stiffened in horror 'STUPID! STUPID! STUPID!' she mentally screamed at herself 'You know most tamers will punish any pokegirl for not putting on a show while undressing.'

With fear literally pouring of her she turned her attention back to her Tamer. Almost automatically her gaze pulled itself into those hypnotic pools of his, his neutral expression doing nothing to diminish the comfort of those soulful eyes. For the first time she noticed that she couldn't read her Tamer at all and would have panicked again weren't it for those same eyes calming her of all her worries.

While distracted by those eyes she shed the rest of her clothing and stood there for the entire world to see. In an almost eager fashion she awaited the actions of her Tamer as he slowly made his way towards her. She almost melted into him when he gently guided her by the waist towards the furo, only her experiences with abusive tamers preventing her.

She couldn't help but question "M-master?" as he gently helped her into the water. He himself taking a seat on a stool behind her.

She sighed in an almost organic bliss as her Tamer slowly began to wash her hair, gently massaging her scalp. From seemingly nowhere he pulled a bottle of shampoo as he began to clean the weeks of dirt and grime of her head and hair, slowly revealing her shiny and long red hair back into the world.

As she felt she couldn't get any closer to heaven he stopped washing her hair and scooted a little closer while pulling a sponge from somewhere and messaging her skin with a especially well smelling body wash. Within minutes she experienced a small orgasm that seemed to lazy stretch on and on. It seemed to go mostly unnoticed to her Tamer when she looked lazily at him when she finished.

A few minutes later, still in post orgasmic bliss, her Tamer carefully pulled her out of the furo and began to dry her. Almost agonizingly slow he dried her from top to bottom, causing her to sigh in appreciation.

As he finished he pulled a, what seemed like silk, robe from were it hanged on the wall and put it around her. The relaxing clean smell of it lulled her in an especially sleepy state as she was gently guided to a nice looking bedroom. The sheets on the bed were already pulled back and she was laid to rest on the bed with extreme care. Before she realized the covers were pulled over her and she fell asleep.

As he quietly left the room Naruto quickly returned to the living room and dropped unto one of the couches. He cracked his muscles and bones a bit as he shifted in a more comfortable position as he picked up his pokedex once again.

Before long he found various texts about the world and several containing the word pokegirl. With just a brief look at the list he selected one that should help.

-The Basics of Pokegirls

A pokegirl is a remnant of the war with master criminal Sukebe. In the war used as weapons of mass destruction the armies of Sukebe have long since disbanded with his death. Unfortunately with his death the armies scattered over the world. Without a master the pokegirls began to loose their intelligence and rational thought and came into a frenzied state nowadays called a Feral state. They searched for someone who could Tame them to return their ability to think. In return they bound themselves to those humans and performed various tasks. It soon became apparent that Feral pokegirls became a problem to the safety of the human race and various governments began to convert themselves into Leagues to combat those dangers. It became clear early on that these governments lacked man power and they began to encourage people to become something they call Tamers to deal with the problems for them.-

Naruto quickly went on to read more about the various politics, rules, regulations and other information related too this world.

As he read more and more one little question kept plaguing him 'What exactly is taming?'

The more he read the more frustrated he became. He read through a good deal of the public archive and nowhere was explained what taming was. Ultimately he associated taming with training and just left it at that. It didn't explain everything but it would have to do until he found out otherwise.

He finally came to a section that particularly interested him.

-Types and their Weaknesses

Pokegirls are each classified into up to three types. Most have a signal type which brings to it different weaknesses and strengths. Every good Tamer has to note that it is always better to at least fight against someone which is neutral type against your own. If you fight against someone whose type is strong against your own you will most likely lose swiftly, which is why being a Tamer requires a bit of tactical expertise.-

'Hmm. A-Bra is a psychic type pokegirl.' Naruto quickly checked his pokegirl's file

Jean

A-BRA, the Psychic Snoozer Pokegirl

Type: Near Human

Element: Psychic

Frequency: Rare

Diet: human style food

Role: A-bra are often found working in security or with administrators or researchers. Not very popular due to their down time.

Libido:: Low

Strong Vs: Fighting, Poison, Psychic

Weak Vs: Bug, Dark, Ghost

Attacks: Teleport, Foresight, Confusion

Enhancements: Telepathy

Evolves: Ka-D-Bra (normal), Alaka-Wham (evolved Ka-D-Bra; normal)

Evolves From: Nymph (Psi Crystal)

'I known exactly how I'm going to train her.' Naruto thought with a smirk.

Still sleeping Jean suddenly shivered in fear.

Unbidden of the time Naruto continued on to read, until his stomach finally decided enough is enough and gave a roar.

GROWL!

Startled from his reading Naruto checked the time and found out that he had been reading for almost a day 'Has it really been so long already?' he wondered.

Not even tired in the least (he has long since gotten past the need for sleep, an hour of meditation a week usually being enough to go on) he quietly closed the pokedex and stood up.

Checking the silent alarm he placed to alert him to the waking of his servant he noticed it still working 'She hasn't woken up yet?' he wondered silently in surprise.

A quick check of his pokedex reproduced the reason as he read in wonder 'A-Bra's sleep around eighteen hours a day?' he thought 'She's probably more tire then usual because of her frailer then normal state, which explains why she is still asleep.'

With a start Naruto remembered that he hasn't even gotten any food. Luckily he remembered that every trainer gained a starting capital, which should be enough for food and some other supplies he read about.

A fifteen minute walk brought him to the center of the town and the small shopping district. Some grocery and potion shopping later Naruto could be found back at the lodge within the hour.

He returned to a still quiet cabin as he began to put the stuff away in his recently created kitchen. Within half an hour a decent dinner stood spread out the kitchen table.

With a start Naruto noticed the alarm going off, signaling the awakening of his pokegirl 'Must have awoken from the smell of the food.'

With a relaxed feeling she awoke 'I can't remember ever feeling so good waking.' she thought lazily, slowly the sent of good food entered her nose 'Hmm, smells good.' she mentally commented.

Feeling the silk of the bathrobe she fell asleep in she awoke completely with a start 'OH GOD! I fell asleep!' she thought in panic 'What will he do?'

With a feeling of dread in her stomach she stepped out of the comfort of bed and went in search of her clothes, unfortunately she couldn't find them 'Where are they?' she thought panicking all the more.

Finally she resigned herself to her fate and went to search for her Tamer. She easily found him following the sent of food.

With fear gripping her thoughts she waited obediently next to her Tamer as he finished setting the table. As she noticed his eyes on her she internally cringed and waited for the verbal or physical abuse to begin only for him to simply say "Take a seat."

Opening her eyes she looked at the place he gestured and found a seat with a plate in front of it stacked with all types of mouthwatering food. Hesitantly she obeyed and seated herself as her Tamer began to eat.

After a few minutes of silence her Tamer suddenly asked "Well? Aren't you going to eat?"

She swallowed her suddenly dry throat and hesitantly looked the food over.

With the feel of his eyes on her she softly stuttered "Y-yes, M-m-master." and took a couple of bites.

After the first few bites her poor abused stomach suddenly demanded more of the heavenly substance and she suddenly began to eat at a frenzied pace. As the last crumb left her plate she suddenly realized what kind of manners she displayed in front of her new Tamer and paled.

Hesitantly she turned her attention back towards him only to once again find herself trapped into the comforting silvery eyes of her Tamer. She was unable to even try to look away, all she could do was enjoy the look of comfort shining through them.

Suddenly he broke eye contact and started to do the dishes. Before she could even think about getting up to help he suddenly spoke "I have put some new clothes on your bed, your old ones were despicable and badly tarnished." before she could even process something as monumental for a pokegirl as that he continued on "Get dressed and meet me in the living room once done."

Jean took the order for what it was and went to the room she slept in and found her bed made and a new set of clothes lying on it. She could only look at it in disbelief.

Most tamers like their pokegirls to display as much flesh as possible, which often caused those pokegirls to wear uncomfortable or restricting clothes. However what lay on the bed looked almost comfortable.

A red sports bra lay on top of the pile, while beneath it laid some red panties both the same color as her hair. Underneath that lay a comfortable look pair of black baggy pants accompanied with a light pink top made in such a way to accentuate her small bosom giving it a playful sexy look.

As she looked at the brown hiking boots she almost cried in relief, anything else would have been a killer to her feet during those long trips. She could still remember those blisters she received with her first Tamer.

As she put everything on she made her way to the living room to find her Tamer waiting for her.

As always Naruto portrayed a perfectly calm exterior. He looked regal even in his altered outfit and showed to the entire world that he could show a calm front in any situation.

Internally he grinned like a little schoolboy. The absolute vision that walked through the door into the living room stood in sharp contrast to the absolute wreck she looked the day before. Of course she still looked a bit frail but it's nothing a few weeks training and diet wouldn't cure.

Personally he's absolutely fascinated by the whole concept behind pokegirls, especially one aspect in which they can still function in even the worst of conditions. A normal human who had been treated like she had been treated would have died long ago, but she still kept going despite the hardships.

He could even go as far to say that he respected her.

Something he doesn't give easily.

The moment she stepped in front of him he noticed something peculiar. She stood as if presenting herself to him, as if his opinion meant everything.

He found it slightly strange.

However once he looked into her eyes he found the reason. Buried beneath a metaphorically ton of shields a small spark of hope rested. A hope he has come in contact with often in his travels and a hope primarily seen in abuse victims.

A hope for acceptance.

Understanding her just a little bit he let a bit of his respect for her show in his eyes, just enough for only the sharpest of observers to notice.

The small hesitant smile on her face and the beaming one in her eyes was all the reward he needed.

The moment passed however and he came back to the important things " How are the clothes?" Naruto questioned.

Jean seemed to freeze for a moment before she hesitantly replied "M-master, they a-are too m-m-much. Pokegirls don't get stuff of such quality and tamers who do give stuff like that to their pokegirls are mostly seen as outcasts and…"

Naruto interrupted her with a disappointed sigh, a sigh which seemed to have a profound impact on her as she trembled a little "Enough." he ordered quietly, volume not lessening the demand of obedience one bit "I see I will have to start your training right from the start. It's kind of disappointing but it seems most people in this world are just too stupid to understand some things." he grumbled the last part under his breath " Now listen closely."

Having caught the 'this world' part she nonetheless ignored it in favor of obeying her Tamer "Yes, Master." she answered a little bit more sure of herself, obedience she could do.

The slight nod the only indication that he heard her Naruto continued his earlier explanation "Equipment in a fight can mean everything. I can lead you around in skimpy and uncomfortable clothing all I want and it wouldn't help the slightest in a battle. So pay attention and learn this lesson well, because I will only say it once." he gave her a second to absorb what he said "From now on you will wear clothes that fit and are comfortable, because you are useless to me as anything less then your best."

Jean seemed to swell with a sense of pride as the small hope that she may have a use registered 'I will do anything to become the best I can be and make my trainer proud.'

Boy would she regret those words later in the day.

"Good, I see you understand." Naruto exclaimed.

Jean nodded in agreement "Yes, Master! Comfortable clothes will improve my combat performance."

He acknowledge her understanding with a flicker of a smile before he went on "I have been readying a lot about your type and kind when you were asleep and I found several interesting bits of information. It seems your talents lie in the mental side of things, e.g. telepathic, telekinetic and empathic powers." seeing her subconsciously nod he went on "While all of that theory is pretty interesting it means nothing if practice shows a difference and of course a generalization is never a good thing to base the abilities of one person on. That would only lead to underestimating or overestimating someone or thing. On that note I want you to do something for me."

Jean looked a little apprehensive but she nonetheless asked "What do you want me to do, Master?"

"I want you to teleport to the other side of the room on my mark." Naruto ordered.

She agreed "Understood, Master."

Naruto briefly centered himself and activated his magical senses as he commanded "Now."

To Naruto the disappearance and reappearance felt like a dam bursting open. The power poured of her as she switched from one place to the other, it only confirmed a theory he had been having for a while now.

He looked directly at Jean as she rematerialized "It is as I feared. You have so much power and so little control that your body can't handle it and it slowly disintegrates growing weaker and weaker after each use." he paused a little "Your body can't handle your immense power and so has to rest and recover, ergo why you sleep so much." Naruto said clinically "Now." he began once again "There are two ways to fix this problem, or actually three ways in your case if you count evolution. The first is beefing up your body to handle your power. This will extend your endurance and you will ultimately require less and less sleep. Of course with such a frail body as yours it would go painfully slow, but its manageable." he gave her a moment to process his statement "The second option is to train you mentally to handle your power. This will improve your control which will ultimately give less strain on the body and make you require less sleep. This will of course go faster as your mind is already quite developed and your whole genetic make up is actually built for this kind of stuff."

Give the girl a look he found her in some kind of internal conflict, he decided to end it swiftly by talking once again "Others might decide they prefer one over the other and extensively train in that specific direction." he went on to say in his in his usual monotone "I, on the other hand, find such people fools and will train you both methods at the same time. You will become powerful even if I have to work you through the ground." he finished with his patented devil-may-care smirk.

Jean gulped, a little intimidated by the smirk.

"Now, I think it's time to introduce you to the room I prepared for your training." he gestured for her to follow him "You will get intimately familiar with it as we won't be leaving this lodge until I find you ready."

Jean looked around in barely concealed awe as she stepped into an honest to God exercise paradise. Weights, mats, benches and even a pokelympic sized swimming pool and all of this in what from the outside seems like a small room.

It really wasn't the first time she noticed something unusual with her Tamer, but only now could she collect the courage to ask him about it "H-how is t-this possible, M-m-master?"

As Naruto turned his attention on her she found him giving her an unreadable look, so when he opened his mouth she automatically presumed the worst "I'm a Mage." luckily her fears were once again unfounded.

'A Mage?' she thought 'It sounds logical, but I have never heard of a Mage whom is capable of all that my Tamer is capable of.'

All thoughts were cut off as she suddenly hissed in want. Her Tamer had taken of his jacket exposing a wonderfully tight crimson shirt exposing his impressive muscles to the world.

'It has been a while since I've been properly tamed.' she thought while panting slightly.

Luckily for her she was able to suppress her need by the time her Tamer ordered her to sit opposite him on a mat.

As he began to speak she had to fight a little to stay coherent and stop staring. It took a while but she succeeded "Your training schedule will be quite simple. As you are only awake for a total of eight hours a day we will have to cram as much as possible into your skull. Everyday after waking you will have twenty minutes to dress, eat and get ready before heading towards this place. The first three hours will consist of physical exercises, after that you will have a forty minute break followed by three hours of mental exercises. The last hour can be used to eat dinner, take a bath and prepare for sleep." he paused "Any questions?"

She shook her head a little "No, Master."

'Her physical exercises went well.' Naruto concluded as he looked at his half-dead looking servant 'Of course she had to take a lot of breaks, but I wouldn't have expected otherwise with a body as frail and abused as hers.'

He started her on a few simple stretching exercises. It's always best to warm-up before any strenuous activity or Jean would have cramps in the morning. After that he ordered her to run a few laps around the pool. She tired quickly but managed to go on longer then Naruto had expected.

After giving her a breather he ordered her to lift weights and he began to slowly instruct her so she would use every important muscle group at least once.

After a little bit of swimming the time was almost up and he only strapped a few weights on her arms and legs, three kilos each. He decided to leave dodge training for the next day.

As he looked at her taking a break he thought about the time 'Probably won't have a lot of time left before she has to go to sleep. Probably another hour or so left.'

He ordered her to come to him "Jean, come over here. I want to test your mental strength before ending training for the day."

She obeyed without question and took a lotus position in front of him "I want you to look me in the eyes." once again she obeyed "Clear you mind and raise your mental shields."

Without a word she obeyed. As Naruto watched her magic put up a crude, but effective, shield.

Unfortunately for her, to someone with his capabilities it would prove less then satisfactory "Defend yourself!" Naruto demanded as he slowly began to build his attack.

Quickly Jean seemed to be experiencing some trouble. As it became harder and harder to combat the effect of Naruto's mental intrusions she began to sweat.

A second later it was all over as Jean's shield cracked and shattered in pieces.

Naruto sighed and his disappointment must have showed as he felt Jean's depression build.

With a pull on his magic he left the girl's mind and decided to once again utilize a small trick of his, he has been using more and more as of late. With a small pull on his massive magic reserves he channeled some power too his eyes.

The effect was twofold. First the one the magic is intended for feels a subtle pull to make eye contact. The second effect projects a calming feeling from his eyes to the recipient.

Within a minute the girl came out of her depression and Naruto could continue his lessons "Whomever thought you has been doing a crack job of it." he began while thinking 'The abuse she received wouldn't have helped in strengthening her shields either.' nothing of his inner thoughts showed as he continued speaking "However it doesn't really matter I'll get you up to my standards in no time."

Jean immediately visibly perked up at the mention of such training. She straightened herself out as she paid as much attention as her relative high intelligence aloud.

"Unfortunately I myself trained for years to accomplish the level of proficiency in the mental arts that I have today. Luckily for you I know various methods to speed up the process." suddenly his patented devil-may-care smirk appeared on his face "Unluckily those methods will hurt like a son-of-a-bitch!" regaining his composure he went on "By entering your mind I can show you various tricks and techniques that will speed up the process, by seeing such intimate examples you will learn much faster. I will teach you art of telekinesis, telepathy, empathy, reading minds, silently entering minds, bashing minds, wrecking minds, shattering minds and recreating the mind. As a side effect to the teaching method used you will experience mental fatigue a lot faster then usual however." he paused a little to let the information be absorbed "Do you understand?"

Totally dazed and amazed by the prospect of the training and experience she could gain Jean didn't answer for a few moments, until the usual fear of punishment came back on the forefront of her mind "Y-yes, M-m-master."

"Good." Naruto said immediately "Give yourself a few seconds, then lower your shields and relax."

She breathed out most of her nervousness and slowly lowered her shields. A few seconds later the A-Bra gave a nod, a sign for the teaching to begin.

Naruto gently entered her mind, taking extra care from destroying anything. He began by slowly connecting with her and by the mental equivalent of holding her hand began to guide her.

Easy at first and faster and faster he began to show her his clan's tricks, his own tricks and those picked up at various other sources. All of them aimed to reinforce her shields and better protect her mind from intruders.

As he stopped roughly an hour had passed and Jean looked dead on her feet as he helped her stand up. He gave her the tiniest of smiles as he gently guided her to the bathroom.

A few waves of his hands and a liberal use of water and fire magic created a furo containing water at perfect temperature.

As he disrobed Jean he found her dazed and half asleep. Without a word he lowered her in the furo and bathed her.

As the minutes passed he cleaned her up, took out of the furo, dried her and clothed her in a fresh robe. He quickly leaded her to her room, disrobe her once again and dressed her into a pair of pink silk pajamas.

Without a backwards look he exited the bedroom and went back to the bathroom. He picked up the disposed clothes and retreated to his own bedroom, he had some work of his own to do.

As a Seal's Master in his own clan's style of Seal magic Naruto has done this many times for himself, his familiars and even his troops. The sacred art of his clan has been kept a closely guarded secret and only a few of his closest confidants and familiars have been able to study it.

Like most aspects of magic it can be draining and tiring work, but Naruto has gotten used to it and his massive reserves help to put a damper on the biggest strain.

As he picked up the first article of clothing he began the time consuming job of enchanting his pokegirl's primary battle outfit.

As a person coming from a heavily battle orientated society and veteran of a few wars himself he knows the value of good equipment. A life can hang on the quality of a warrior's or mage's gear and a servant of his only gets the best.

Fortunately for them and him he is the best.

Wordlessly he began to etch seals in the soles of the boots. One set for endurance, one for comfort, one for size adjusting, one for self-cleaning, one for indestructibility and one for mending. All basic enchantments, but nonetheless valuable.

After he finished those he came to his personal specialty: resistance enchantments. A set for each element was added, a set for physical damage, a set for ki damage and even a set for most mind magic (or psychic as they call it in this world). Especially the last set was hard to make, as only an accomplished Mind Mage could really design them.

It would explain why he was the one who invented them.

As he finally finished he went to work on the pair of black baggy pants. The basic sets were finished in a few minutes and the resistance sets followed them a few hours later.

Finally the pink tank top followed the others. The basic and resistance seals were finished after a few hours.

He took one last look at his work and was about to add his magic to the seals to activate them, when he suddenly got an idea 'Yes, that might work!' he thought excitedly.

He quickly searched through his stuff space until he found a white piece of silk. With a few applications of precise wind magic he cut the silk into a nice ribbon. Once done he quickly went to work and added the same basic and resistance Seal sets as did to the others. It was hard, seeing as the material he had to work with was rather small, but doable. Finally he added one last special transformation seal set.

Especially this last set was hard to do. He had to specifically order the seals in such a way that he got what he wanted. To accomplish this he even had to invent a few new seals, but after an unmeasured amount of time his hard work paid off. He quickly added his magic to activate the seals.

With a quietly whispered word the ordinary looking ribbon changed into a quite remarkable looking robe. The material of the robe looked an almost ethereal white, it would be blinding when cast in a certain light. Embroiled along the edge of the robe and cowl is a light yellow wave pattern, barely noticeable from a distance. On the back a large white and yellow yin and yang symbol can be found, giving the robe a more alluring and mysterious look.

Satisfied Naruto once again whispered something under his breath and the robe returned to its white ribbon state.

He finally remembered that he still had to activate the seals of the other clothing. He worked on the boots and the pink top and finally arrived at the black baggy pants. As was about to activate the seals on the pants, he suddenly stopped and added one last set.

Without a sound he activated the seals on the pants, causing the pants to change into the same ethereal white as the robe.

Satisfied he relaxed and dropped himself on his bed, only to jump off it as he looked at the time.

'Once again I let my work distract me.' Naruto thought as he quickly left his room to prepare lunch, never once dropping the regal mask he once again slipped into place.

She woke up from the smell of food.

It took a while to register where she was until the events of the past two days came back to her.

She had a new Tamer and he seemed to be quite nice, if a bit emotionless and hard to read.

She remembered the mental techniques she learned last night and began to get excited. It is a hardly known fact but A-Bra's and their evolutions revel in gaining new information and increasing their knowledge. It is one of the reasons they are such good Alpha's, tacticians and advisors.

She sighed a little in comfort 'Well it's time to get up and eat.'

Still a bit weary she stepped out of bed slowly. Looking herself over in a nearby mirror she found herself in a pair of comfortable, pink, silk pajamas.

She stared at them in disbelieve 'Who is my new Tamer to give his pokegirl and property so much wealth?' as she thought it over she could only come to one conclusion 'He must come from a wealthy and influential family, but even then they wouldn't spoil their property so. Besides that I have never heard of the Oniriyousha family or clan.'

She just shook her head in a sort of resigned resignation as the clues just didn't fit, and let it be.

After she took a quick look around the room she couldn't find the clothes she wore yesterday and reluctantly left the room, following the sent of food to her Tamer.

As she looked at him busily setting the table a strange heat entered her being 'Why hasn't he tamed me yet? Is he trying to make me suffer?' she finally started to use her fast intelligence, ruthlessly repressed by her previous tamers with fear and abuse, to come to a reasonable answer 'It doesn't fit with how he has acted up till now. All of his actions have seem to lead towards one thing, making me as powerful as possible.'

All of those strange actions she observed in the last few days seemed to point to one thing, she just couldn't seem to piece it together or maybe she was just afraid of the answer.

Any further musings where cut off as a deep baritone and slightly husky voice spoke "Eat."

Jean felt herself get wet just by the tone of his voice and a slight fog entered her mind. Luckily for her the very same techniques taught to her last night got her mind back under her control and she slowly began to eat her lunch.

Lunch passed quietly as the two ate in a comfortable silence.

"Now that you are done eating." her Tamer began "You can return to your room and change into your clothes. I have them laid out over your bed."

'Your room.' he mind echoed as she stood up from the table 'Pokegirls don't have property, everything is their Tamer's. It is a fact that most Tamers love to rub into their faces to keep them disciplined and in their control.' she racked her brain for an answer 'What is so different about him, or is it all a game.'

It frustrated her to no end. She just couldn't get her Tamer and the thought that he was playing a game was almost absurd 'If he is playing then he hasn't slipped even once. It could be possible, but even with his remarkable mental state the chances are slim to none.'

She finally came to a hesitant decision 'I will put a little of my trust in him for now and see how it will go from there.'

Her mental dialogue finished she entered her supposed room and found her clothes where her Tamer said it would be. She looked a little surprised at seeing white pants instead of black, but thought nothing of it.

As she finished dressing herself she made her way to the training room.

She found her Tamer seemingly waiting for her in front of the training room door "Master?" Jean uttered to get Naruto's attention "Why haven't you put me in my pokebal yet?"

Naruto quirked an eyebrow on his otherwise emotionless face "Are you question my orders?"

She almost fled in terror, suddenly reminded of how her last two tamers acted when orders were questioned "No, Master." she answered quickly, while gathering some courage for her next statement "B-but it just isn't done." she said hesitantly.

Naruto kept his face utterly blank for a few heartbeats, causing her to almost run away screaming in fear "You know Jean?" Naruto suddenly began as he turned around and opened the training room door "I have no use for those who can't think for themselves." with that he entered and slowly walked away from her "I'll ball you tonight."

As she saw him walk of she let out a huge sigh of relief and as the conversation rewound itself in her head she suddenly smiled brightly. She felt as if she just had a test and had been found worthy.

'So I have to think for myself, huh?' she thought with a small smile 'I can do that!'

Naruto internally smiled as his respect for his pokegirl went up a notch.

He helped her through her physical exercises, already seeing an improvement from yesterday, as he thought about her earlier question.

From reading files on his pokedex he knows that most pokegirls view their balls as a home and safe haven of sorts. They can change the interiors of their balls to anything they want and for most it is the one possession that no one can take from them, or that's at least what he got from reading through the lines. It only got confirmed when he entered Jean's mind last night, when he found a small sense of longing in her thoughts.

He gently watched Jean as she took a break before going into the next exercise, before going back to his thoughts.

Her bold question earlier should only be rewarded and for now their seemed no greater reward then giving her what she wanted.

As he turned his attention back to his pokegirl he watched her finish the last exercises "Very Good, Jean." he praised her lightly "You finished a half an hour faster then yesterday, which gives us some time to practice another exercise." he pulled out one of his personally created throwing knives "Dodge-practice." he finished with a smirk.

Without warning the blade soared through the air at the pokegirl, whose fatigued look dropped from her face as she rolled to the side just in time for the blade to pass her. As the diamond shaped, flat blade impacted on the ground it disappeared instantly and returned to Naruto's hand.

Naruto's smirk turned a little feral as he pretended to examine his blade "As a primary user of the mind arts you will have a glaring weakness when fatigued; you will be a sitting duck." he threw his knife again, only for Jean to dodge it, barely "Now most tamers wouldn't care and just say something like 'my pokegirl is so great she won't get fatigued'. I see them as idiots as everyone gets tired every once in a while." he grinned as he threw his knife for a third time "As you are right now." he muttered as she dodge once again by the skin of her teeth "So we are going to make sure that even without your mental abilities…" he threw his knife once again "…you will still be able to keep out of harms way." a lock of her fell to the ground as Jean leaned to the side just in time for the knife to pass her "If we had a few years I might have taught you to be able to fight physically as well." he said while pulling a second knife from his jacket and throwing both of them at once "But quite frankly I would get bored." he finished as both knives were dodged rather sloppily.

A half an hour later Naruto finally stopped hurling knives at his pokegirl. As he looked Jean over his eyes expressed but a bit of the pride he felt. Although she got a few nicks and scrapes she looked overall to be fine and as he expected the small tears in her clothes mended perfectly (his knives more then up to the job of bypassing any indestructible enchantment, they are his master pieces after all).

While he looked at the few cuts he pulled out a substance, simply known as potion in this world, from his stuff space. He gently walked to Jean her eyes looking at him wearily as he approached.

Without any warning whatsoever he was suddenly kneeling beside her as he gently applied the potion to all of the different cuts, the small bit remaining he offered to her to drink "Here drink up."

She almost shakily reached for it and slowly brought it to her dry lips.

As she drank she seemed to visibly improve before Naruto's very eyes and once finished she gave out a heartfelt "Thank you, Master."

He only nodded and set down on a nearby bench.

A few seconds later he felt his A-Bra join him and cuddle into him. He was surprised when she sighed in contentment, but showed nothing of it as he wrapped an arm around her.

That's how the two of them shared the forty minute break.

As Jean took in his sent she almost creamed 'Jean needs taming.' she started to rub herself against her Tamer 'Jean needs Master bad. Jean want Master. Master should grab Jean and play with Jean.'

As her thoughts continued further into taming her Tamer suddenly stood up, letting her loose her train of thought. She had just enough mental power left to pull herself back into coherency and dampen her growing arousal using various mental tricks she had learned the other day.

As she turned back to reality she found her Tamer once again occupying a mat, seemingly waiting for her to sit opposite him.

When she dropped herself into a lotus position he began to speak "Clear your mind, drop your defenses and relax."

Once she did she felt a gentle tug and met her Tamer in centre of her own mind. Once again she was showed a multitude of tricks and techniques used for protecting one's mind.

Luckily her ingrained thirst for knowledge held back her more lustful thoughts.

As time seemed to became meaningless she learned and learned and learned. More and more she gained as Naruto showed to her the art of his clan.

With a gasp she came back to the world as she left the haven of her own mind, her mind delightfully fatigued. Still open to the world, her shields still inactive, she looked at her Tamer in an almost worshipping manner.

Only when he spoke did she shook herself out of it "I have taught you all the basics you will need." she actually creamed herself as he uttered basics, meaning that there would be so much more left to explore "The rest you will have to find out on your own through trial and error." she nodded in understanding "Now take a few minutes to rebuild your shields as you see fit and I will test them."

"Yes, Master." she said instantly as she reemerged into her own mind and began to break, build and strengthen her defenses.

Before long she finished and returned herself back to the world and found her gaze directly locked with her Tamer's. As she looked into his eyes, she felt a small tug on her mind. Instantly she remembered the few times she calmed down when looking into those silvery pools and it suddenly all clicked.

Unflinchingly she lowered her shields a little and felt what she thought she would, a sense of calm.

Abruptly it stopped and as she looked at her Tamer she thought she saw a hint of pride in his eyes, however when she blinked it was gone.

After a few moments pause Naruto suddenly broke the silence "I see that you are done." she nodded in agreement "So let's test your new shields shall we?"

Before Jean could even answer in agreement she felt a very subtle probe around her shield, so feint she almost missed it. Without really thinking about it she slowly boxed the probe in and gently pushed it out of her mind, effectively expelling the attack.

Just as the probe left her a sudden pressure began to build at the center of her shields. Stronger and stronger the attack got until it took her all to just hold her shields.

With a crack they broke.

A little winded she felt her attacker move into her mind evading all of her useless information pitfalls. Finally he bumped into her second, much stronger, shield.

As the pressure began to build she easily held the assailant at bay and began to prepare her counter measures. Without warning her information pitfalls began to slowly be sucked to the assailant. She hoped to be able to at least delay him with the useless information stored in them.

Unfortunately for her the pressure suddenly build and her second shield exploded, blowing her concentration and scattering her pitfalls.

By the time she regained her concentration her third and forth shields were destroyed and her final, fifth shield, was under attack.

Knowing she didn't have much time and her energy was pretty much depleted Jean activated her last ditch defenses. Without warning information pitfalls opened everywhere around the intruder.

All of them having but one purpose…

…DELAY!

She succeeded in buying herself some time and began to rigorously work on expelling the assailant. First she build temporary shield around the attacker, then she dropped the fifth shield and used the energy gained to reinforce the shields around the target. Using the last bit of energy she flung him out of her mind, while slowly rebuilding her fifth, forth and third shields. They wouldn't hold up for long, but once the attacker left she could rebuild them almost instantly.

Finally she literally threw him out and took a few precious seconds to rebuild before exiting her mind.

As she opened her eyes she found her eyes once again locked to her Tamer's.

He seemed to mull something over as his eyes clouded a little, before they got back into focus "Well done. You have applied what I taught you in such a way that you can expel medium skilled opponents almost instantly and most masters would have trouble entering your core." he paused a little as if unsure he should add the next bit "I'm proud of you."

Outwardly she gave off a hesitant half smile, while inwardly she beamed like a three year old who obtained a new toy, at the praise of her Tamer and teacher.

Suddenly her Tamer spoke once again "However your still have a long way to go."

As he finished his statement Jean suddenly felt a subtle probe at her fifth shield, just before all her shields and defenses shattered. She felt herself lying bare to her Tamer as her whole being lay open before her.

As fast as he entered he left, leaving her to rebuild her defenses once again.

Humbled she looked her Master in the eye and only found understanding and encouragement. She took the unspoken lesson to heart as her Tamer gave her some time.

A few minutes later the comfortable silence was broken as Naruto spoke up "You now have a basic understanding in protection of the mind and entering of another's mind, so it's time for me to teach you something closely related: telepathy."

"I already have an understanding of Telepathy, Master!" Jean interrupted with a bit of pride in the tone of her voice.

Naruto raised an eyebrow "Indeed?"

She nodded her head "All A-bra's have an intuitive understanding of the art."

His face still blank he just simply said "Show me."

Without any concentration Jean's voice entered Naruto's mind ~See, Master?~

Naruto nodded in acceptance "That's adequate for now. So let's move on to something else; telekinesis."

"But Master…" she began carefully "…telekinesis is a technique I won't learn until my next evolution."

"Are you questioning me?" Naruto asked, his face carefully blank and neutral.

She tensed and was about to shout her denials, when she silently remembered his statement earlier in the day 'He said "I have no use for those who can't think for themselves" so that should mean he wants me to question him, right?'

She decided to take her chance as she hesitantly answered "Y-yes?"

He simply said "Good." and left it at that as he began to explain "Everyone, in essence, can learn all that I have taught you and will teach you. All it takes is time and effort. The problem with that is that most people don't have the time, because they don't have the lifespan to learn, or they just don't take the effort needed." he paused a little, giving her time to take it all in "So to answer your unspoken question: no you don't have to evolve to learn telekinesis."

She nodded in acceptance and understanding as she said "Yes, Master. Thank you for explaining."

"Good." he began "Lower your shields and let me enter your mind, I will show you how to manipulate your energies to get the desired effect."

Without question she followed the now routine procedure and gently lowered all of her defenses. A second later she was pulled into her mind as her Tamer showed her how to use her magic to lift and move objects. A second later he once again left her mind, leaving her to do so as well.

Once more in control of herself she heard her Tamer begin to speak "Now I want you to practice until you can hold everything in this room in the air for at least a full minute."

Her eyes almost popped out of her head as she looked around the room and found a multitude of different heavy items to lift. She sighed softly and began to get to work, starting with the smallest item.

A second later a plastic cup floated easily to her mind as she smiled at her first success with the skill. When she looked around she almost groaned in despair at all the work left for her to do.

Without a word she continued her training.

It was around dinnertime that things got a little weird for Jean. Although she was more tired then she had ever been, she was also incredibly horny. It's rare for an A-Bra to be horny as they usually have a very low libido and their lengthy sleep patterns make them more of a quickie kind of pokegirl.

Fast and easily sated.

However the past few days have been catching up to her as the long pause between taming, the euphoric feeling of learning and the almost orgasmic feelings of accomplishment have been bringing the girl towards he limit.

It didn't help that she had been consciously suppressing the first few signs of turning feral.

'The real problem is how do I propose a taming to my Tamer. Most don't expect A-Bra's to ask for them and just tame them every once in a while.' she sighed mentally 'Unfortunately Jean is nearing Jean's breaking point.' she could only stare hungrily at her Tamer as he seemed to almost sensually eat 'Tamer not even Master as Master hasn't tamed his Jean yet.' she almost growled in annoyance as she ruthlessly suppressed her Feral state once again, the only thing holding it back are her newly attuned mental shields 'At this rate I'll slowly go insane.'

Jean looked her Tamer over and decided to subtly direct her Tamer to the action she wanted "When is Master going to tame Jean?" or she could just ask bluntly.

Naruto arched an eyebrow at his normally shy and quiet pokegirl and asked in his usual regal tone "And what pray tell is taming?"

Would she be in a clear state of mind Jean would have questioned her Tamer's lack of knowledge in the sexual side of pokegirl handling, now however she just wanted to get laid "You know, sex, doing the nasty, humping each other, going at it, getting down and dirty, getting sweaty or otherwise known as fucking."

The only sign of Naruto's surprise would be the ever so slight widening of his eyes as his pokegirl began listing various words for sexual intercourse. Before she noticed, however, his expression changed back to neutral as he began to think.

'It does clear up a lot of the strange information I've read about.' he thought while keeping his eyes locked on the smoky look in the eyes of his girl 'It's not like I'm a stranger to sex itself, the girls back home have been demanding such activities for a while now.' his thoughts turned a bit more perverted 'Not that I'm all to against their requests.

A plus of being the former Kyuubi container and one of the most powerful Mages of all time is the unbelievable stamina and energy it gave him. Another plus to being a Mage is that he could fabricate all kinds of magical tricks to further stimulate and heighten the pleasure of his partners.

'I can still remember that one time when I created a few Doppelgangers and we had a massive orgy in my bedroom back in the tower.' he thought with a slightly dreamy look of remembrance in his eyes.

He shook himself out of his thoughts and turned his attention back to his A-Bra. He made sure she was looking in his eyes when he gave her a predatory looking smirk, the one that had never failed to get his familiars in the mood.

As he heard a small gasp of pure want he gently pulled her from her chair and walked to the bathroom.

Why not kill two birds with one stone?

Make her dirty and clean at the same time.

As she was lead to the bathroom she could only think one thing 'I hope I didn't do anything wrong.'

As her Tamer excruciatingly slowly began to push the strap of her pink top down her arm all such thought left her as the wonderful sensation of being touched went through her. As he began to slowly kiss down her neck from behind her any thought at all disappeared, the only thing left was pure pleasure.

As she gave into the emotion she didn't even feel as the other strap was slid down as well until he began to kiss the other side of her neck. Slowly the wet, hot kisses trailed her neck, when she was suddenly turned around and given a scorching hard kiss.

As his tongue entered her mouth she almost orgasmed as his organ made a strange vibrating sensation, while gently caressing her tongue. She let out a soft moan as he suddenly increased the passion, dueling with her tongue in an almost frenzied pace. His hand went along her still clothed body, passing her belly button and stomach as it finally came to rest on the underside of her left breast. Slowly he began to play with it as her moaning increased and the nipple of her small A-cup breast came to attention.

Calmly he pulled his other arm from the small of her back, slowly trailing it along her back until it came to rest on the underside of her right breast. With practiced skill he began to play with that one as well as the moaning kept getting louder and louder until Jean had to break off the kiss. With a loud scream she threw back her head and came, the torrent of emotions of the last day disappearing to leave a feeling of comfort and contentment.

As her orgasm passed her legs finally gave out and she fell to the bathroom floor.

Naruto was quick to catch her and gently lay her down on a large towel he placed earlier. Slowly and gently he began to remove her pink tank top, exposing her sportsbra to the world. As he looked down he admired the twin peaks still standing erect and almost poking through her bra. He gently massaged both breasts once again, taking the time to rub the peaks with his thumb every now and then. A few moments of his ministrations made the sound of moans return once again as his A-Bra decided to voice her approval.

He stopped his actions, to the loud the loud disapproval of his pokegirl, as he gently pulled her back up to give himself access to the clasp of her bra. The sounds of disapproval stopped as he began to kiss along her collarbone up to her neck and finally entered his tongue into her mouth once again.

As he gently massaged her tongue with his own he finally worked the clasp of the bra and exposed her breasts for the entire world to see. He gently placed her back onto her back and gave a final kiss as he pulled himself away from her to admire the view.

As he looked down on her he found every boys wet dream staring back at him. Her light yellow skin sparkled in the soft light of the bathroom. Her beautiful, long, vibrant, dark red hair was tussled and spread out over the towel. Her pinky lips looked slightly swollen from activity and her eyes were smoky with need. Finally her perfect looking but smallish breast stood at attention, her nipples pointing straight up.

Naruto could no longer control himself as he began to kiss all over her torso with want and need. The increase of the noise that came from the A-Bra did nothing to calm him as he began to gently lower her white pants, quickly followed by her dark red panties.

As he beheld her in all of her glory Naruto gently knelt before her slit and turned his attention back on her breasts. He slowly lowered his mouth onto the nipple of her left breast, as his left hand went to her right breast.

Jean gasped as the sensations hit her. Her left nipple felt extremely cold while her right felt extremely hot. The duo sensations of extremes had her juices flowing, coating the towel with a white sparkling liquid. It seemed the Mage brought his elemental abilities to play.

As she felt her orgasm built once again she thought she couldn't feel any better, until the almost forgotten right hand began to move along her slit as if searching for something.

Apparently it was found as a small nub was suddenly pressed out above her vagina. The hand began to gently play with it while Jean felt the pressure built and built. Just as she reached the edge a small shock blasted through her clitoris, making her come like a fright train.

On and on it went as Naruto kept her expertly exited by utilizing his hands and mouth and combining it with alternately warming, freezing and shocking her sensitive bits. As her mind blanked out from the pleasure his actions suddenly stopped giving the A-Bra a chance to recover.

As her vision cleared Jean suddenly stared at a completely nude Naruto, his dick looking almost painfully erect as he slowly knelt before his prize. Jean gasped as he entered her in one swift stroke, his need awfully apparent, and began to slowly build up a pace.

As his tool began to work her over his hands didn't stay idle as he used one hand to pull her up by her hair and urgently began to kiss her. The other slowly trailed down her back, until it reached her ass, and began to slowly kneed the flesh.

As she began to feel another orgasm build Naruto suddenly stopped. She moaned in disappointment and let out an embarrassingly sounding squeak as he turned her around on her knees. He gently caressed up and down her arms as he placed them on the outer edge of the furo.

Without warning he entered her once again in one fast earthshaking stroke and began to hammer into her. Her red hair flailing everywhere as she desperately tried to hold on to the tub.

Her moans turned into groans that turned into breathless squeaks as she thoroughly got herself fucked out of her mind. She briefly worried about friction burns, but forgot all about them as she gasped out her most earth-shattering orgasm yet. As she came down from it and tried to regain her breath she suddenly felt thick spurts of seed fill her more then willing cunt and was pulled over again.

The long hours of training and taming finally took their toll on her and she passed out mid-orgasm.

When Jean came to she felt a pair of hands massaging her breasts, the moan that followed that action was pure pleasure. When she come out of her pleasure induced state she opened her eyes to find herself in the furo being thoroughly cleaned by her Master.

"A-bra?" she questioned.

"You are in taming shock." her Master exclaimed "Just relax and let me clean you up."

She didn't need to be told twice as she gently pressed her back into her Master's chest. She sighed as she cuddled a little further into him, closed her eyes and relaxed, enjoying the sensation of being bathed.

As her Master's hands left her she mewed a little in disappointment. That disappointment turned a little into confusion as she felt herself being picked up. When she opened her eyes the confusion turned into delight. Her Master slowly dried her with a fresh looking, white, fluffy towel.

She enjoyed the sensations the towel produced with a quiet murmur of approval. The feeling stopped all to soon as she was declared dry and swiftly dressed back into her clothes.

She would have questioned their clean state if she wasn't just able to stand half awake on her feet.

She opened her eyes completely as she asked in a confused manner "A-Bra?"

Her Master seemed to get the gist of it as he answered her question "It's a white silk ribbon. See it as a gift for all the hard work you have been doing in the last few days."

Jean beamed with pride as she gave her trainer a passionate kiss in thanks. Before she knew it a red colored beam collided with her, returning her to her pokebal for a definitely earned period of rest.

The last thing she heard was a whispered "Good night."

During her break in training the next day Jean found herself with a little bit off time to once again try and piece together the strange actions of her Master to date 'His actions of the past few days are strange and his ignorance concerning the meaning of taming are even stranger.' she slightly grinned in triumph as the pieces finally fit 'It all makes sense now! He's an off-worlder, a dimensional-traveler. I heard of those in myths and legends but never expected to meet one, let alone one be my Master.' her grin widened 'That comment about being disappointed about the stupidity of people in 'this world' finally makes sense now.'

As her conclusion finally began to set in she began to think 'So what does that mean for me?' she pondered about it a little longer 'He doesn't seem to want me to act like a normal girl. He doesn't have any issues with being called Master and the whole taming situation didn't really seem strange to him. He seems to be pretty familiar with giving orders and being listened to.' she sighed a little 'On the other hand he doesn't really seem to expect me to dumb down any of my responses. He doesn't want me to follow him obediently like a good little brainless fucktoy and he doesn't seem to want to show me around all his friends so he can share the wealth.' she growled at the last thought, being forcefully reminded of her past tamers.

She glanced at her Master working out himself and was reminded of the night before 'He was so different, so tender and gently.' she sighed dreamily 'So hard and fast at the right times and the magical things he can do with his tongue.' she drooled a little at the end.

Suddenly she was snapped out of her trance as her Master walked up to her "Ready for some more training?"

"Yes, Master." she responded obediently while walking after him, checking out his tight behind all the way.

The night brought with it a special after dinner desert as Naruto decided to have a little fun in the tub. Instead of just standing outside of the tub cleaning his pokegirl he decided to join her, stripping naked and stepping in after her.

As he sat down he saw his pokegirl sitting demurely, almost shyly, at the other side. The situation got even stranger as she visibly tried to hide her more private areas, she seamed almost ashamed.

When he moved a little closer she submissively bent her head downwards, her cheeks gaining a strangely alluring pink color, in sharp contrast with her yellow colored skin.

He finally reached her and gently pulled her back against his chest, his throbbing erection positioning itself in her ass-crack.

"M-m-master?" Jean stuttered while he began to absently play with her breasts.

"Is something the matter Jean?" Naruto huskily purred in the poor girl's ear, his ministrations and the slight vibrations against Jean's ear causing her to moan slightly.

"N-nothing." she stuttered a little to quickly as he began to play with her nipples using his magically cooled fingers, the sharp contrast of the heat of the bathwater causing Jean to start to pant.

"Then why do you suddenly seem so embarrassed…" Naruto began as he flicked on cooled finger against her clitoris, causing her reddened cheeks to flush just a little more "…while you were so enthusiastic yesterday, hmmm?" he breathed out the last in a cold breath, causing delightful Goosebumps at the back of his pokegirl's neck.

She barely managed to get out the words between pants, but his servant finally answered his question "It's just that -pant- last night -groan- was so woooooonderful." she drew out the last as a orgasm hit her. As she regained a little of her bearings she added "I'm just so confused. No one has ever treated me like that." she finished in a near whisper.

"Ssh." Naruto silenced her "Let's forget about the past and concentrate on the present." he finished as he really got into the taming session.

He made his girl face him as he gently brushed her lips with his in a silent offer of comfort. The second, much more passionate kiss, was initiated by her. It was a lot more needy and he saw no reason to not give into her.

He suddenly felt a hand trailing the lean muscles on his stomach, slowly going southwards. As it gently wrapped around his cock he gave into the sensation and enjoyed the pleasure his A-Bra gave him as she slowly jerked him off.

Not caring to stay idle as she pleasure him Naruto moved a hand of his own and trailed it to her honey pot. He gently entered her pussy with one of his fingers, the water giving it an odd but nonetheless pleasing sensation.

As he entered a second finger he felt her pussy tighten around them in a viselike grip, almost as if trying to milk them. As he brushed his thumb over her clitoris she suddenly moaned and began to increase the speed of her hand job.

He couldn't help but groan himself as he reached the edge of his own orgasm. Determined to get her off first he added a third finger and frenzied his pace.

The last brush of her nub with his thumb seemed to do it as she screamed her release. At the same time he let loose his control on his own orgasm, causing jet after jet of sperm to shoot out of his dick. All of it lazily drifted and dispersed in the hot water.

Slowly recharging his half erect dick he used a bit of his energy to return it to its fully erect state.

His A-Bra seemed to hum in approval as she slowly began to play with her own tits. A predatory smirk appeared on his face as he swiftly turned her around and impaled her sopping cunt on his dick.

The swiftness of his action seemed to spur on his A-Bra as she began to ride him like a horse. Faster and faster they went as the groans and moans turned into silent screams.

Ultimately it was Jean who came first as she creamed her third release to the heavens, unwilling to yield just yet Naruto held out. He slowly pumped in and out of her as his A-Bra returned to the living.

Unwilling to let the slight to her abilities stand Jean started to bounce up and down once again. Her bouncing tits making an enticing show, giving him no choice but to touch them, fondle them and tease them.

He finally couldn't hold it anymore as she began to massage and milk him for all he was worth as she came for the forth time.

He watched her dropping forwards, seemingly spent, and caught her just into to lean her back into his chest. He gently caressed her hair, as they both cuddled and relaxed in the afterglow of their activities.

He finally decided that it was tie for them to get out as he watched Jean slowly fall asleep.

He carried her out of the furo, used a time reducing drying charm and swiftly clothed her. A second later she was back in her pokeball, able to rest and recuperate.

It was only after that one day that she truly began to believe in her trainer. A week into her two week training an event happened that created a level of trust in her Master that she would have never thought possible.

-FLASHBACK-

They were once again having a mental battle of wills. As always Naruto proved to be unyielding. She tried every trick she learned and some of the ones she invented herself. To her personal shame she even tried seduction, while logically she knew it hadn't ever worked and wouldn't work then.

Unfortunately thinking about that incident gave her such a loss in concentration that she was blasted of her feet and smacked against the wall behind her with a loud…

…SMACK!

When she collided she heard something in her body crack and felt some bones break.

As she lay there in a daze, feeling as if a truck had hit her, her Master suddenly came into view. She could hardly concentrate but she thought she saw something like genuine concern blazing in his silvery eyes.

She then did something that for her species of pokegirl is an automatic action when in contact with people. Something that had never worked on him before and would have once again failed if it weren't for his emotional state at the time.

She entered his mind.

It really wasn't even her intention to do so, but she entered it nonetheless. Later on she would be glad she did however, as what she found out on in that moment would stay with her till the day she died.

She found a sense of respect for her. A sense of worry for her condition at that moment and most important to her, she found love. Unyielding and unlimited love and all of that, all of that love, directed solely at her.

The abused one, the pathetic one, the useless one.

She has been ridiculed by tamers and researchers alike as a waste of space. But this one person, her tamer, held only love and respect for her.

As consciousness finally left her she had only one new thought and one new burning determination; she would do anything to please her Tamer, for him she would die.

-END FLASHBACK-

The taming after that gave her the most precious gift yet, a delta-bond. Now, even though his shield stayed just as strong, she can break through his mind with a bit of effort and reach that one place in his mind reserved solely for her.

It never failed to brighten her day.

As she returned her thoughts back to the present she found her Master a ways ahead of her. Today was a special day. Her Master had decided to give her a day off and had agreed with her to take a walk through the forests.

Secretly she hoped to encounter a feral to prove herself to her Master and boaster his harem a little. Although it would cut into her time with Master she had long ago decided to become his Alpha, besides she still had a little problem with sleeping. Although the exercises and mental training did seem to help. She could stay awake for up to half a day already.

When she looked ahead of herself she heard a little growl and found her prayers to be answered.

A Feral Pokegirl.

As Naruto heard a low rumbling sound he suddenly found himself face to face with one ugly motherfucker. From head to toe the creature seemed to be riddled with metallic spikes. On what he assumed was its head a thick mane of dirty gray hear hang. At the chest area a pair of hairy lumps formed in what he expected to be a pair of misshapen breasts.

Intrigued despite himself he pulled out his pokedex and aimed it at the misshapen creature "Youma, the Demon Pokegirl. Once used as the shocktroopers and cannonfodder of the Legions of Terror. Nowadays they are almost extinct because of their often times bad temper and ugly appearance."

As the digital voice of his pokedex finished he looked at the screen, which revealed some other interesting information.

Level 08 YOUMA, the Demon Pokegirl

Type: Semihuman

Element: Magic/various

Frequency: Rare

Diet: special

Role: Legions of Terror

Libido: Average

Strong Vs: Normal

Weak Vs: Megami

He smirked a little at the pokegirl, it seemed to frighten her a bit as she back off a few steps 'Perfect.' he thought 'This is exactly what I need a low level Feral pokegirl. She will come in handy at the next training exercise for Jean.'

He stepped back a little as he went through all the information on pokegirl battle he had read about. It was about time to put theory into practice.

"Jean, I choose you." he found the fraise a bit retarded put it seemed to be the universal line of identifying the one you would use.

Jean seemed to snap out of whatever thoughts she was in as he ordered her to get ready. With a calm ease the pokegirl stepped in front of her Master and readied her mental attacks. Although limited in her techniques the extra training with Naruto had sharpened her skills, increased her level and gotten her a skill most A-Bra's wouldn't learn until they evolved; telekinesis. She had just the other day reached the goal set to her a week and a half earlier.

The Feral Youma didn't seem inclined to wait as it noisily and sloppily charged the psychic pokegirl. Although fast the girl had nothing on the sheer mental reaction speed of the A-Bra.

As Naruto yelled "Jean, Confusion." the girl's attack struck through. It halted the Feral girl in her tracks as it began to run around in circles.

Naruto looked at the circling pokegirl and decided to end it quickly. His pokegirls opponent clearly not coherent enough to resist anymore.

"Jean, finish her off with telekinesis." he finally ordered as the Youma completed her third round.

Slowly the Youma began to rise into the air, while Jean concentrated on lifting her up. As she reached a height of two meters and victory seemed sure the area was suddenly bathed in a bright white light.

Once it disappeared those present found the former beastlike form of the Youma changed into something completely different.

Her form had changed drastically. Her height had stayed mostly the same, about a meter seventy-two. Her once messy tangled hair changed to a shiny metallic looking silver color, the only real indication that she wasn't human. Her breast lost their hair and spikes, rounding out nicely at a high C-cup. Her skin changed into a deeply tanned brown. Her body overall lost their spikes as her legs smoothed out and her but gained a soft quality.

Furthermore she appeared completely naked.

Naruto quickly pointed his pokedex towards the changed pokegirl "Daimon, the Schemin' Demon Pokegirl. Daimons were the planners of the old Legions of Terror. Nowadays they are mostly used as planners by various Tamers and Researchers.

Level 08 DAIMON, the Schemin' Demon Pokegirl

Type: Near Human

Element: Magic/Dark

Frequency: Uncommon to Rare

Diet: fear

Role: Legions of Terror strategist and planning

Libido: Average

Strong Vs: Normal, Psychic

Weak Vs: 'Purifying' magic (like a Megami uses)

So surprised was his pokegirl that she let go of her telekinesis attack and dropped the newly evolved girl to the ground.

The A-Bra seemed to gulp a little. With the evolution as it is her opponent would be immune to her Psychic attacks. Unfortunately those are her only type of attacks and although her body has been conditioned admirably she is nowhere near taking on a physically enhanced opponent like a Daimon.

Naruto never kept his eyes from the battle, interested in how his pokegirl would try and overcome her glaring weakness ~Any ideas, Master?~ he heard his pokegirl ask him using telepathy.

He smirked, he had been saving this for a special occasion ~Concentrate some magic on your ribbon and utter 'Pugna Activate'.~

"Pugna Activate." Jean shouted as in a small flash of light her ribbon disappeared, leaving her hair to fall loose over her shoulders, and an ethereal white robe appeared around the pokegirl.

~Master?~ the pokegirl asked sounding less then sure of herself.

Naruto's smirk widened as his creation worked perfectly ~It's a battle robe. Designed to lessen the impact of most attacks. It should come in handy here.~ he paused a little ~To return it back in ribbon form simply say 'Pugna Deactivate'.~

Jean gave a mental nod as she watched her opponent finally charge at her. Her dodging practice and the less then perfect state of the Daimon the only reason she could evade the attack.

She found the girl using Glare at her and felt herself weakening. Almost in despair she dodge the Fury Swipes attack, followed by a Scratch attack. The next Scratch attack hit home as a long, but superficial gash opened on her cheek.

As Jean recovered the Daimon was back on the offensive and charged her with another Fury Swipes attack. Luckily all of those attacks were simply absorbed by her magical battlerobe.

When the attack failed to do any damage Jean finally came out of her despair and back to her senses as she began to think of a plan. When she got one she almost hit herself at her stupidity.

After a quick look at her surrounding she found the perfect spot and as swiftly as possible made her way toward it.

As Naruto followed the path of his pokegirl he noticed her plan immediately and prepared to give the command.

The Daimon put up an extra burst of speed, quickly gaining on the A-Bra. She curled her claws in preparation as she finally reached her target as she swiped down she suddenly heard "Teleport." and found her target missing. The sight of a large three was the last thing she saw before darkness claimed her.

Naruto easily threw a pokeball as his A-Bra returned to his side. The button on the ball blinked once, twice and a third time before all was silent. After a moment or two passed Naruto deemed the pokegirl captured and used a bit of his own telekinesis to return the ball to its position on his belt.

Once done he turned his attention towards his pokegirl "So what did you do wrong?"

The A-Bra sweated a little, afraid to have disappointed her Master "I toyed with it and didn't finish it of when I had the chance."

"And?" he directly added as she finished talking.

She bowed her head submissively "As she evolved I despaired at the sudden disadvantage I had and didn't think clearly. I froze and it almost caused me the match."

Naruto simply nodded in agreement "That's all true." he paused a bit "However it is also true that you ultimately got your act together and came up with a simple but devious plan." he added after a few seconds "You did good."

As he walked away Naruto could almost feel the beaming smile burning at his back. He could never stay too angry with any of his girls and besides that she overcame a major disadvantage. He could let a few beauty mistakes slide for that.

Naruto sighed as he relaxed his muscles in the furo. He had put the A-Bra back into her pokebal earlier that day. After the battle and a celebratory taming session she was worn out, so he gave her a period of well deserved rest.

As he went over the battle he quickly went over various tactical errors made by Jeans as well as his new Daimon. It intrigued him that one of the most revered (or should that be feared) tactical pokegirls could be reduced to such a pitiful state. The only thing on her mind seemed to be clubber, clubber, and clubber.

"Such a waste." he sighed out loud, as the usual mask he wore was dropped in favor of his regular personality 'It's not like anyone is present anyway.'

He stretched a little as he came out of the furo. His back popped wonderfully as he walked towards the pile of clothes he discarded earlier in a random corner.

'Love those cleaning enchantments.' he thought with a little smirk as he smelled the everlasting fresh state of his clothes.

As he pulled on the last article of clothing, his jacket, he walked out of the bathroom heading towards his bedroom. He still had a job to do after all.

'If only all jobs could be as easy.' he mentally mumbled, while pulling out a certain pokeball.

"Come, Daimon." he yelled in favor of the traditional I Screw You activation sequence 'It would sound idiotic to say otherwise.'

When the Daimon came out of her ball Naruto gave her quick look over. Although he held no real love or hate for the creature, more of a slight indifference, he could admit in the privacy of his own mind that she is a stunningly beautiful member of the female species.

Her long silver metallic hair swayed in a gentle none existing breeze, flaring gently over her butt. Her soft and gentle facial expression belied the crazed madness floating in her eyes, mostly brought on by her feral state. As her soft pouty lips curled into a smirk, Naruto got ready to defend himself.

Suddenly the Daimon charged.

She was brought to a halt, however, when she suddenly floated into the hair. She flayed her arms and legs uselessly as she struggled to get loose. It is a widely known fact that Dark pokegirls are all but immune to any psychic attacks.

It is however much less known that as with everything there is a certain limit, as is the case in this incident. Naruto's psychic abilities are just much more powerful then the Daimon's Dark type alone can negate. Which in this case resulted into a floating Dark type Pokegirl, suspended by Mind Magic.

Finally Naruto grew weary of the continued struggle of the Daimon and entered its mind, only to hastily jump out again a second later 'Just as I thought. The Feral state these pokegirls develop not only disrupt their hormones distribution but it also shatters the mind, bit by bit.'

Even he shuddered a little as he thought back about the small amount of time he spent in the mind of his pokegirl. Her mental plane was shattered, broken and burst throughout the plane. It could be best described as a piece of glass broken in an accident and then sloppily put together, leaving bits and pieces out.

'It would however explain why most Feralborn pokegirls never learn the ability to speak and are considered less intelligent then Domesticated pokegirls. Their minds are just too far gone to be healed by normal means.' he grinned 'It does make her a perfect subject, however, too teach Jean all about Mind Healing.'

He finally turned his attention back to the suspended pokegirl, once again having lost himself in thought, and gave her a better once over. As he searched for any left over damage he smirked as he found none.

Her useless struggles soon aggravated him and he began to put a special piece of enchanted rope out of his stuff space 'Ah the good times I had with this rope.' of view of the instances he used it flashed through his brain 'Especially Anko doesn't seem to get enough of it, although Tsunade seems to crave it more then any.' he could still remember the first time he used it to subdue the succubus in disguise, he was so sexually naïve back then and saw those perverted novels of Jiraiya more as techniques to subdue the opposite gender 'And subdue they did. I don't think I've ever heard my familiars complain about the actions spurred on by me reading those books.' he smirked as another thought hit him 'Although the sexual tension, at the tower, prior to first time I actually did the final deed could be cut with a knife.' he shook his head 'And I found it strange when I kept finding my servants and familiars lying half naked in my bed, which only let to more disciplinary actions involving this rope.'

While he was partially lost in memories he completely paralyzed the pokegirl from the neck down with some Lightning Magic designed to scramble the various nerves throughout the body. As he floated her towards him a certain liquid could be found dripping down the girl's inner thighs, it seemed that although she loved to struggle the Daimon wasn't totally against being immobilized.

The blazing fire burning in her eyes seemed to give testament to those thoughts as it dissolved bit by bit the longer she remained restrained. The defiance shown in them grew weaker and weaker as she seemed to loose herself into the loss of control.

Naruto decided to start simple and only bound her arms. A quick wave of his hand conjured a large metal hook, which he imbedded in the sealing with a quick burst of telekinesis.

Still holding her suspended in the air he pulled the rope through the hook. He finally let her go and as she started to charge towards him once again he pulled the rope tight. She became suspended in such a way that only her toes touched the ground, her arms stretched straight up and her deeply tanned C-cup breasts bounced lightly.

As she stopped standing on her toes her arms seemed to grow tired and she had to quickly stretch once again to reach the floor and rest. Her heavy breaths grew in speed as her arousal grew exponentially.

With a wave of his hand Naruto disappeared his clothes to neatly appear in a pile on his bed, his arousal obvious for the world and the Daimon to see.

The Daimon licked her lips as she stared at the prize she had been searching for earlier in the forest and just now when she was let out of her pokebal. All of her being literally screamed to be tamed as her nipples grew steadily harder and her cunt grew steadily wetter.

Naruto slowly approached to stand in front of her. He gave her quick look over, taking great delight in the begging look in her eyes. He slowly raised a hand and began to lightly tease her as he preformed feather-light touches on her beautiful bouncy breasts.

He stretched out one finger as he slowly traced a spiral around her left breast. She moaned in pleasure as he began to get closer and closer to the nipple, only for the sound to turn into a groan of torture as he pulled his finger back just before reaching it.

"Dai-Mon." the pokegirl panted while presenting her breasts further towards Naruto, while at the same time trying her best to keep her toes on the ground.

Naruto just smirked mischievously in response as he raised his other hand. Slowly he began the small game again as he trailed a spiral around her right breast. The Daimon moaned erotically as his ministrations continued. Closer and closer he went until finally he reached the nipple and…

..stopped.

The mischievous smirk never left his face as another much larger groan of disappointment and want sounded throughout the room.

Naruto took a step away from the Daimon, causing the girl to whimper. He looked her directly in the eyes and found the earlier fire of deviance gone completely. He gave a small nod and, having proved his dominance as a Master and Tamer, stepped directly in front of her.

In one fluent motion he entered the girl, causing a loooong drawn out moan. As he expected she appeared completely submissive, never instigating anything as he took her hard and heavy. He pulled her legs around his waist locking them over each other at his ass. His frenzied pace increased as he got better access and she hesitantly began to counter his motions.

He reached his mouth towards a nipple and licked it like a lollipop. Her groans turned into silent squeaks, as her hair flew everywhere. Finally he bit down gently down on her nipple as he pinched the other.

She came as a banshee, wailing her orgasm for whole the world to hear.

Naruto felt his balls tighten as his Daimon's pussy began to tighten around his cock like a vice. As the girl's orgasm went on and on he almost lost it many a time, bet he managed to hold back at last.

The Daimon gasped as she finally returned to the world. Her pause was however brief as the pleasure once again built up as Naruto never once slowed his pace. The ministrations on her breasts hit her next as the pleasure continued the built. Finally she couldn't take it anymore as a tongue began to ravish her mouth, while it made a slight humming sensation.

Her second orgasm came a lot more quiet, because of the dampening effect of Naruto's mouth on her own.

Naruto groaned in his pokegirl's mouth as her pussy once again clamped on his cock. Slowly it began to milk his tool, his balls tightened and he finally couldn't hold it anymore. With a long drawn out dampened groan he came and came and came. Jets of sperm entered the sterile womb of his sexy partner.

When he came down of his high he found blank eyes staring back at him "Da-daim-daimon?"

Naruto sighed as her ruthlessly repressed his libido 'It seems the Taming Shock and the orgasms proved to much for the girl.'

He gently embraced her and used a bit of Water Magic to clean the girl and himself of off excess fluids. He loosened the bonds and gently lowered her before putting her into his bed. He returned the rope back to his stuff space and gently lay next to his recently tamed pokegirl.

He gave her small peck on the lips as he positioned her head on his broad chest "From now on you will be called Urd." he decided after a few seconds of thought.

As he lay next to her he decided to take his weekly rest and fell into a deep trance, not to be woken for a few hours.

Naruto sighed lazily and stretched. He looked down on his chest and found the Daimon he named Urd wrapped around him. He tried to gently make her let go, but he failed miserably. He shook her bit to wake her up, but that failed as well and she only tightened her grip.

Finally he just gave up doing it the mundane way and teleported out of the grip. When he looked behind him he found Urd cuddling his pillow to her chest and squeezing the living shit out of it.

He just quirked an eyebrow and decided it wasn't any of his concern as he pondered another, much bigger, problem:

Clothes!

Luckily by living with so many females prepared him for any such emergencies, as he has a virtual shopping mall of female clothes and undergarments in his stuff space. The problem, however, lay in the choosing of the right clothing.

Fortunately his choice could be made a lot easier by utilizing his pokedex. As he activated the system his harem appeared on screen.

Active Harem

Name Species Type Level

1 Jean A-Bra Psychic 17

2 Urd Daimon Magic/Dark 08

3 N/A

4 N/A

5 N/A

6 N/A

The needed information wasn't present however and he decided to highlight Urd, creating a pop up with the updated information he got since her capture.

Urd - Level 08

DAIMON, the Schemin' Demon Pokegirl

Type: Near Human

Element: Magic/Dark

Frequency: Uncommon to Rare

Diet: fear

Role: Legions of Terror strategist and planning

Libido: Average

Strong Vs: Normal, Psychic

Weak Vs: 'Purifying' magic (like a Megami uses)

Attacks: Glare, Leer, Scratch, Fury Swipes, Burst (variations apply)

Enhancements: Enhanced Reflexes, Strength x3, Speed x3, Endurance x3

Evolves: Droido (Moon Stone), Demoness (orgasm), Succubus (mechanism uncertain)

Evolves From: Youma (stress, orgasm, or battle)

He grinned as he got the information he needed 'So she mainly uses magical attacks to immobilize their opponents and then finish them physically.' he pondered about the collected information 'So she will need a flexible outfit for easy dodging if her immobilizing attacks ever fails or her opponent ever comes to close.'

It took him a while but he finally found what he was looking for in his stuff space dimension 'Ah spandex, the light and flexible material. Usefull for quickly getting out of any situation. Unfortunately it's easily destroyed, however it's nothing a few Seals can't solve.' as he looked a little further in his personal dimension he found another item he had been searching for "Perfect!" he exclaimed while picking up beautifully crafted necklace.

As he stepped back into his bedroom he found Urd still sleeping, so he turned towards his worktable to get to work.

First he picked up the spandex suit. The suit itself was a full body silver lycra suit, with a zipper at the back. It left only the head and hands unclothed. He was quick to put the basic seal sets on the suit and quickly followed them up with the resistance seal sets.

As he looked the outfit over an idea suddenly popped into his 'Yes, those would be perfect.'

He quickly used his telekinesis to call the items from his stuff space 'These should work.' he thought as he looked over the boots and gloves he just called.

He began with the boots. Low-heeled black leather boots able to reach a height to just below the knees. Build for endurance and comfort the boots would come in handy for long hikes. He quickly went to work enchanting them with the basic and resistance seal sets.

He finally got to the long black leather gloves. They reach to just below the elbow. Build for comfort, grip and shock absorbance they would be usefull when his pokegirl decided to get up close and personal. The enchantments were put on in quick succession, once again Naruto added the basic and resistance seal sets.

Naruto quietly admired his work as he finished with the last item. The pieces of clothing/armor would look splendid on his pokegirl Urd, but it still missed something.

He turned his attention on the silver medallion. The beautifully crafted medallion hangs from but a simple string, which for some reason makes such a contrast that the sparkling image of the moon is enhanced. He remembered receiving the piece as a gift from the Land of the Moon, when they came on a diplomatic mission to his lands.

Now it would be put to good use by his servant.

He turns the medallion around and began to agonizingly slow engrave the various Seals he needed. Once again he had to invent a few Seal combinations to get the right transformation, but as he finished he had the feeling that he got it right. He finally added the basic and resistance sets and he finished. At last he used his magic to activate all the seals on the clothing.

When he whispered the activation phrase of the medallion he heard a gasp followed by a surprised sounding "Daimon-mon?"

He almost groaned out loud as he was once again caught off guard, while being emerged in his work. An annoying quirk he didn't seem to get rid of, but which seems to delight in haunting him. Even alarms are ignored when he is in 'The Zone', as his familiars call it.

Naruto turned to look at his familiar and found her on his bed looking at the material in his hands. He decided to follow her actions and looked at his hands as well.

He smirked at what he found.

A light absorbing black ankle-length cape could be found in his hands. The material seemed made out of shadow itself as a dark aura surrounded it. The clasp contained the same image as the medallion, a now eerily beautiful engraving of a silvery colored moon, used to clasp the cape around the neck.

He once again whispered a phrase, causing the cape to return to its medallion form.

He once again heard a gasp and turned his full attention on his second pokegirl "These are for you, Urd." he said gesturing towards the assortment of clothes he enchanted.

Urd gave an unsure smile as she got out of bed, naked as the day she was born. Wearily she walked to the pile of clothes, quickly touched them and pulled her hand back.

As nothing happened she relaxed and picked up the full body suit first "Daimon?" she asked gesturing towards the suit.

Naruto guessed that she didn't know how to put it on, so he calmly helped her dress. Ten minutes later she was clothed and Naruto looked in approval as she tested the flexibility of the outfit, causing some interesting effects..

The silver bodysuit hugged her curves perfectly, outlining her perfect breast and ass. While the leather boots and gloves fit tightly, which gave her a slightly naughty look. She looked like the textbook version of the evil sorceress.

Naruto stopped her from stretching as he approached her with the medallion in hand.

She looked at it wearily, but any noise of protest was caught of as Naruto gave her a knee jerking kiss. She molded herself to him while he pulled his arms around her neck, fastening the medallion.

He let go over her as he finished his task and took a step back. He looked at Urd as she slowly looked the medallion over and began to finger it.

When she finally got bored of it Naruto decided cough, gaining her full attention "To make it change shape say 'Pugna Activate'."

"Daimon." she tried "Daina, Dagna, Dugna, Dugna Daimon, Dugna Daimate, Dugna Daivate." she tried again and again "Dugna Daitivate, Dugna Daictivate, Dugna Dactivate." the final one finally came close enough as a black cape shimmered around her neck leading all the way down towards her ankles "Daimon!" she cheered in accomplishment.

Naruto smiled lightly at the accomplishment 'It's almost unheard of for a Feralborn pokegirl to utter anything else then the name of her species.' he thought to himself 'It shows good promise for later.'

"Good job, Urd." he praised the Daimon "Now say 'Pugna Deactivate' to return the cape into its original state and I'll go see for something to eat."

As he left the room he heard "Pugna Daactivate." quickly followed with the footsteps of his newest servant.

Author Notes:

The first chapter of Chaos driver's pokegirl fic is…

…FINISHED!

This is just a little something I have been working on since last Friday or something. I didn't feel like writing another chapter for some of my other stories, so I made a future fic involving one of my other fics.

This story is a pokegirl crossover with my Naruto story 'The Demon Mage'. Most unexplained or vague background information in this chapter can be traced back to my other story or will be written about in future chapters.

For those of you who haven't read my other story and don't want to take the effort to do so should known that Oniriyousha Naruto is the same as Uzumaki Naruto from the Manga and anime series Naruto.

This story is hugely created through plot bunnies and my mind's inability to create different scenarios about pokegirls. I will only continue the story with enough response, otherwise it will probably be put on a back burner and eventually forgotten entirely. So please if you find this story interesting review or if you find it repulsive and retarded review as well, you will responsible for me continuing this or not.

Warning

This is probably an AU fic in the Pokegirl World, because quite frankly I can't be bothered to compare notes with all of the mainstream pokegirl fics.

Warning

For those of you who want to know what pokegirls are just Google 'Pokegirl', 'Pokegirls' or 'Pokegirl World'.

The A-Bra Jean is derived of the Telepath Jean Grey from the Comic series 'X-men'.

The Daimon Urd is derived of the Goddess Urd of the Anime series 'Oh My Goddess'.

Pokedex Entry

Name: Oniriyousha, Naruto

Age: 16

Residence: Spank Town, Hardcore

Status: Active

Rank: 04

Licenses

Tamer Y

Master Tamer Y

Researcher N

Watcher N

Breeder N

Active Harem

Name Species Type Level

1 Jean A-Bra Psychic 17

2 Urd Daimon Dark/Magic 08

3 N/A

4 N/A

5 N/A

6 N/A


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter: 2

ChaosDriver Presents

Your favorite Fox

Naruto

In a Naruto Story

The DemonMage: Life in the Pokegirl World

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Pokegirls

Part2: The First Official Battle

Or

The Destruction of a Tamer

It was a desolate place.

Sand as far as the eye could see. Sandstorms are changing the landscape, while the winds whispered tales of destruction and loneliness.

It was a place of madness.

Whisperings in the wind about things that happened. Images and mirages jumping about at random. Ghosts of the past playing along the sand and pieces of broken glass being unearthed and once again buried by the storms.

It was a place of reconstruction.

Two figures working in the sand. The pieces of glass seeming randomly floating from under the sand to merge into one being. Desert slowly transformed into rich, life bearing and fertile ground.

The merged glass slowly began to show signs of life as it pulsed lightly.

Faster and faster the glass merged, as ghostly images began to follow into them. Sand began to clear and grass began to grow.

Finally one figure dropped, immediately halting the merging process.

"You're done for the day." the still standing figure said towards his companion.

"But I still have some energy left." the figure on the ground protested "Let me continue just a little bit longer." she finished as she pushed herself to her feet.

"You are of no use to anybody dead." the standing figure uttered as he saw the other figure dropping to the ground once again.

"Yes, Master." the lying figure muttered almost dejectedly.

"Good." the so called Master exclaimed "Now exit this place, Jean."

As she watched the form of her Master disappear Jean quietly followed him out. Within a blink she found herself back where she started, in front of her fellow Harem-sister and one time feralborn Youma: Urd.

It had taken her a long time to even be able to come so far as to enter the mind of the Dark-type pokegirl, even with her Master dampening the natural resistance of the Daimon to her psychic abilities. Her Master thought of it as good training so he lowered the resistance to such a degree that she had to use all of the energy she had to be able to break through it for as little as a second.

'Sadistic bastard.' she thought as she remembered those days.

Unfortunately resistance to Mind Magic is a lot different from being blocked by mental shields. With resistance you have to extent a certain amount of energy to counter-resist the resistance so that once you entered the mind you can stay in the mind. If you let up for even a second your probe will be expelled and you'll have to start all over again. With shields you just have to break them and you'll have free access to the persons mind until they rebuild them, which is all but impossible once someone entered your mental core.

It did reproduce results however.

Her energy levels increased exponentially, her focus increased and her overall control skyrocketed.

She could now enter the Daimon's mind instantaneously (as long as her Master helped to suppress most of the resistance) and her telekinetic, telepathic and teleport abilities increased in range, durability and power.

Unfortunately for Jean all of these pro's had one enormous con.

"Daimon did good?" Urd asked while rubbing her enormous breasts, especially in comparison to her measly A-cup, against Jean's Master.

No she isn't jealous of 'That no good big-breasted harlot!'

Not she isn't jealous one bit at all.

"Daimon did good?" Urd asked her Master as she covertly looked at her Harem-sister from the corner of her eye, she loved to get a reaction out of the self proclaimed Alpha.

Her Master just raised a white colored eyebrow as he answered curtly "Very good." in a tone that suggested that he knew very well what she was playing at.

It always gave her a little thrill that her Master could read her so well. It also had the added bonus that it aroused her like a cat in heat.

"Thank you, Master." she said while clasping her hands together to expose her breasts for maximum effect.

From the corner of her eye she could see her sister seething at her actions 'Ah, and another win for me!' she thought mentally rejoicing in her accomplishment 'I love it when a plan comes together!' she turned a hungry look towards her Master 'Now let's see what we can do about a little celebratory taming.'

It irked her a little that although her thought patterns had fully constructed themselves, that her speech pattern was still found lacking. It would have been alright if her Master found the whole airhead speech exciting, because then it would only give her an advantage, but now it just made her look stupid.

It annoyed her slightly that none of her plans ever worked on her Master, so she had long given up seducing her Master with words or actions and just said what she wanted bluntly and upfront "Does Master want Tame Urd?"

"What?" a voice next to her screamed outraged "How dare you ask that! You! You…"

"You jealous you didn't ask." Urd exclaimed calmly, with a little bit of a smug air about her.

The full body flush her sister sported was all the answer Urd needed.

Naruto was seemingly content to watch the argument quietly, but seized his opportunity while Jean was still too embarrassed to retalliate against Urd's statement "Actually Urd it's time to work on your training."

Urd almost acquired a whiplash, so fast did her head turn towards her Master when she heard those words.

In the week she had been with him she experienced all kinds of things, but she had mostly been recovering from her life in the wild. Life for a feralborn pokegirl is tough. Especially when food is slim and natural instincts drive them to search for something that is scarce resource in the world today, namely men. Urd had always been on the bottom of the ladder because of her fairly low level in comparison to her fellow pokegirls. Therefore she was always given the meager pickings, the smallest fishes and the tiniest pieces of meat.

Most of the week consisted of toughening up her rather frail and thin body (somewhat recovered by her unexpected evolution). The only training she had was some light weight lifting, easy for someone multiple times stronger then a normal human being.

The other part of the week was spent fattening her up. Luckily her pokegirl constitution meant that her body quickly adjusted to the severe increase in available food and her body quickly became training fit.

Apparently that meant that today she would actually get some training.

She didn't know if that would be a good thing or a bad thing.

She had seen the things her Master ordered her sister to do under the pretence of training.

Her Master is one sadistic bastard.

"Alright Jean you are done for the day." Naruto pulled out a pokeball "You have earned your rest." a red beam shot out of the ball as he uttered "Jean, Return."

"Urd." he called and waited until he was sure he had her undivided attention "Follow me." he ordered and started walking towards a large exercise mat, positive that she would follow his orders.

She learned last time what happened when she flat out ignored his orders and he was sure that she wouldn't disobey him again.

Sexual Deprivation is such a good motivator, no one likes to be brought to the brink and left hanging for hours at an end.

He stopped at the edge of the mat "Get on and stand in the center."

"Yes, Master." Urd immediately answered as she walked to the center.

Naruto nodded in approval "Now, stand still, concentrate and let loose one of your Burst attacks."

"What?" Urd yelled in shock "Master could get hurt! Master standing too close."

His raised eyebrow was the only sign of the amusement he felt as he said "Trust me. Nothing you could do at the moment can hurt me."

Urd seemed to bristle at the insult to her abilities and without warning suddenly let loose a burst of magical energy.

A barely visible ring of energy moved from the center, Urd, and made a path of destruction outwards. Weaker and weaker it became until it finally dissipated.

The bit that would have come in contact with him was easily stopped by a shield that barely became visible when the wave hit it.

Urd looked at him with visible signs of embarrassment and remorse. He suspected it was largely directed at her hasty actions made in uncontrolled anger then anything else.

Naruto just didn't care about it at the moment, all he cared about were the results "Did you feel the build up of energy in your body?" he waited for her to nod before he continued "That pressure you felt was the magic leaving your body. I suspect that as a Magic-type you can find your magical core rather easily?" at her nod he gained a small, almost pleased, smirk on his face "Excellent. I asked you for a demonstration because I had a suspicion that your so called Burst attack would look a lot like one of my own spells and apparently I was right." his face returned to its blank state, transforming it into something his girls had dubbed lecture mode "Unfortunately your attack as it is now is next to useless. First of all a pure magical attack is fine but most don't have any real destructive properties, that is why an element is added into most of those kind of attacks. Your attack at the moment is nothing more then the equivalent of a magical push. Luckily that can be fixed easily enough by me teaching you about a few of the more basic elements and adding them to your attacks. The elements I'll teach you about are: fire, earth, water, wind and lightning. You can later experiment in your own time to combine two or more of those basic elements to create a new more powerful and versatile element." he paused a little for Urd to absorb his statement "The second and last problem is that although your Burst spell is still useful for pushing off your opponents it would be much more damaging and surprising if you could make the attack completely visible in a physical sense, instead of the attack just being transparent. Later you can work on expanding the damaging field and making it invisible to all but the highest magical senses as well." he stopped there, waiting to see if there would be any questions.

"Yes, Master!" Urd exclaimed almost enthusiastically.

Which Naruto didn't find all too strange.

Elemental manipulation in this world is only available to the highest of Magic-type pokegirls. Even what her read about the so called elemental spells they learn in the magical school of Vale produced nothing more then what he would call 'Party Tricks'. A Daimon with Elemental Magic is probably unheard of and would probably give her another ace up her sleeve, giving her another advantage for her little tactical games she seemed to love so much.

"All there is to Elemental Magic is combining your own magic with an element in your surroundings. The more magic you use, the more of the element is available and the more control you have all determine power of your attack. These three elements are the key in Elemental Magic." he smirked a bit at the look of understanding in the eyes of his Daimon, he loved intelligent women after all "Fire Magic can be preformed by actually combining a nearby fire with your magic or by using nearby oxygen in combination with your magic as the fuel. Water Magic can be preformed by combining nearby water with your magic or by combining oxygen and hydrogen in the air to create water. Wind Magic can be used by combining nearby wind with magic or by moving the air with your magic. Earth Magic can be preformed by combining earth with magic or by concentrating magic in dust. Lightning Magic can be preformed by using lightning, if available, and magic or by creating an electric pressure in the air and moving it with magic." once again Naruto saw a look of comprehension in the eyes of his pokegirl "All of these methods require a lot of practice." he paused a little before he almost muttered the rest "But I believe in you."

Urd beamed at him in pleasure at the confidence he had in her abilities while he walked up to her and began to instruct her further into incorporating elements into her Burst attack.

It would be a good few hours before they finished that day.

"NOW! FIRE BURST!"

"BURST!"

"WATER BURST!"

"FIRE BURST!"

"WIND BURST!"

"BURST!"

"WATER BURST!"

"ELEC BURST!"

"WIND BURST!"

"FIRE BURST!"

"WIND BURST!"

"STONE BURST!"

"STONE BURST!"

"BURST!"

"Alright, cool down." Naruto watched as his pokegirl dropped to the ground in exhaustion "That was…" he let the silence drag out a bit "…acceptable."

It was quite a complement, for him at least, to deem his servants performance as acceptable. He has always been scarce in his compliments, believing everybody should try to do the best in what they do regardless of outside stimuli. It's the reason why he only trains his students up to a certain point and let them figure out the rest.

"Now get up and repeat." he commanded calmly "Break time's over."

With a groan Urd picked herself of the ground and went back to training.

Within seconds rings and rings of elemental and pure magic blasted out of Urd's center, reaching a rang of five meters before dissipating. On and on it went; magic, fire, water, rock, electric and wind.

Finally, as a last ring of fire burst out of Urd, she dropped to the ground. Her reserves having run dry.

Naruto smirked sadistically as he watched his pokegirl drop 'Time to get physical.' he thought as his smirk widened "Alright Jean time for you to spar." he turned his attention to the downed pokegirl "Urd defend yourself."

When he finished his words Jean had already reached the Daimon, her leg outstretched to kick the downed form of Urd.

Fortunately for Urd, Daimon have a natural toughness and endurance. She had just enough time to roll to the side. Quickly she picked herself of the ground as another kick was aimed at her by her opponent.

Naruto watched it all with interest. He knew intellectually that his A-Bra would never become a physical match for his Daimon in the few weeks he trained them, so he devised a clever little trick to give them both the best physical training possible. He first tired out his Daimon magically, bringing her to the brink of exhaustion. Then he made sure his A-Bra was completely fresh and orders her to use only her physical abilities.

He smirked as he watched the results. His A-Bra became faster and faster, while his Daimon became better and better at thinking when in a pinch. Urd would need it if she were to become the main tactician of his battle orientated Team.

A faint slapping noise caught his attention, as the first blow of the match fell.

Urd dropped to the ground, winded from the blow she received to her stomach. Jean was quick to capitalize on her opponent's condition and added a quick kick to the downed pokegirl.

Urd rolled with the blow and got back to her feet. She took a deep breath, never taking her eyes of her opponent, and finally gained her second wind. With a calculating look in her eyes she slowly circled her opponent, biding her time as a plan began to form in her mind.

With a yell she charged, catching her opponent off guard, and feinted a left kick. Her opponent blocked with her arm only to feel a Scratch attack on her left cheek.

As Jean stumbled slightly backwards, more in shock then in any real pain, Urd quickly used her Leer attack.

With the defense of the A-Bra lowered by the Leer attack, Urd easily broke through her defense and finished the spar with a Fury Swipes attack. Swipe after swipe rained down on the now totally helpless pokegirl, until she couldn't take it anymore and dropped backwards on her back.

"Enough!" Naruto clearly ordered "Urd you did great. You quickly came up with a combination of attacks to take out your opponent quickly and efficiently. Go take a rest." as he watched Urd walk over to a bench he looked at his downed A-Bra, the depression almost rolling of her "You have down well as well, Jean."

"But she took me out so easily, while I was still fresh and she was already so tired!" Jean all but yelled at the end as depression seemed to take her over.

Naruto just raised an eyebrow "That is why you train to become better. A-Bra's aren't very physical by their very nature and are more of a blast from the distance kind of pokegirl." she seemed to perk up slightly at his words, but the look in her eyes still gave away her hesitance "Look…" Naruto almost sighed "…I don't expect you to win any physical competitions. What I do expect is that you train to built endurance, so that when someone comes too close you can at least buy yourself some time to create some distance." with that he turned around to go sit on one of the benches himself "Take a few minutes of rest and we will finish healing the mind of your fellow fighter."

While she watched her Master leave she perked up slightly as his words finally registered. It seemed she didn't do so bad as she thought after all.

When they entered Urd's mind they already found her waiting for them.

"Master!" she shouted enthusiastically as she all but glomped Naruto and rubbed her breasts all around them.

Jean growled in jealousy, while looking at her own chest 'Dammit! Why do you always have to rub it in my face!' the pun was totally lost on her as she almost screeched at Urd "Let go of Master so we can finally end this!"

"Oh pooh, you are just no fun!" Urd exclaimed as she stuck out her tongue at Jean. She finally let go as she noticed the penetrating gaze of her Master towards her "Okay then!" she yelled enthusiastically as she started to guide her Master and Harem-sister towards her mental representation of the core of her self "This way!"

Naruto quietly followed his two girls as the both where in a sudden uncharacteristic serious mood. At least for Urd, seeing as Jean is almost always serious 'It's not too strange of course. The last steps to healing a mind are always the most important. This can literally make or break Urd as a person.'

It took but a few minutes for the party to reach the core.

What Naruto found gave him hope about the chances of the outcome of today "Nice stable core." he mumbled as he looked the transparent orb over "Good and healthy mental representation of the mind." he mumbled some more as he looked at the surrounding grass fields, with but a few pieces of barren waste land left "And good clear sense of self." he mumbled at last as he looked the clear sky over.

Mind healing is actually quite simple if you know what you are doing. The core represents the mental state of the body. The more transparent the healthier the patient is. The landscape represents the mental connection to the actual physical body. The more elaborate the surroundings look the better the connection. Coma patients for example can have a totally clear core but have a barren landscape for surroundings, which represents the loss of connection between mind and body. Finally the sky represents the sense of self, the individuality of the person. Brainwashed people will have a clouded sky for example and totally controlled people will have a totally dark cloudy sky with angry thunder clouds.

Urd's mind had in actuality problems with all three aspects of the mind. Her core, otherwise known as the mind itself, was shattered because of her Feralborn state. The pieces literally lay scattered all over her mental plane. The first task had thus been for Jean to collect all those pieces and reform the core. Her landscape, otherwise known as her minds connection to her body, was barren and withered. In reality her mind was hanging to her body with a thread. A little more stress on the connection could have made her mind snap all together. The first task of Jean was thus made harder, because she had to make sure that while she was repairing the core she didn't put so much strain on the mind that not only would she trap Urd in her own body, she would trap herself and Naruto in Urd's body as well. Once she completed her first task however, she had to rebuild the landscape. This actually wasn't all that hard, she only had to jumpstart it a little and the core would do the rest itself. The sky, otherwise known as the self, was mostly cloudy and unfocussed. Having been a Feralborn pokegirl Urd hasn't ever really had the time to explore herself and create a personality. The only reason she had a personality at all was the combination of her evolution and the taming quickly after that, which freed her mind of the hardest stress that the body forces on those pokegirls who won't get regular tamings and opened it to explore. The only real thing Jean could do to help that along is completing the core and landscape as soon as possible so that her mind has a chance to explore and develop a solid personality.

"Alright Jean." Naruto exclaimed as they arrived at a transparent sphere "The final piece of the core, the keystone if you will, is ready to be inserted to merge with the rest." Naruto gave the girl an attentive look as he continued "This is the most important part of the process and it will signal if your first time of healing a mind is successful or not. As I told you before this is the hardest part of the healing process, because you have to keep the core stable the first few minutes of the complete merger. This so that the core can adjust and stabilize. Make sure you are rested enough before you ever try this, which is the reason I stopped you yesterday from completing this task." he gave Jean a few minutes to absorb everything, the process is just too delicate and important to screw up "Alright, begin when ready."

Jean gave one last look to the mental presentation of Urd before she stepped forewords.

She looked at the tiny piece of glass-like substance and shook her head in wonder 'How something so tiny can mean so much.' she took a deep calming breath and prepared herself.

The glass-like substance began to almost lazily float before the A-Bra. A second later it slowly made its way towards the transparent sphere of Urd's core. Another second later and it began to slowly dissolve in the sphere. The next second it fully merged at the same time the surface of the sphere began bubbling.

"Hold it!" Jean heard Naruto scream over the sudden noise.

She snapped the strongest barrier she could over the entire sphere. Pieces of glass-like substance jumped out of the sphere, only to bounce back into it by the barrier. More and more strain came on the barrier and in correlation Jean, as more and more glass-like substance shot out of the sphere against the barrier. Faster and faster it went and just as she thought she couldn't take it anymore, it stopped. She kept up her barrier a few seconds longer, but nothing happened.

She gasped as she looked at the almost completely transparent sphere, while it was still mostly clouded not even a few minutes before.

She finally dropped her barrier and gasped, this time in exhaustion, and sank to her knees. It had taken a lot out of her to keep the barrier up so long, but she did it.

"I did it." she whispered as the realization of her situation began to sink into her mind "I actually did it!"

"Yes you did." her Master's voice cut through her thoughts "I'm proud of you."

She gasped a third time, this time in pleasure, as the rare complement washed over her. If she wasn't so tired she would have probably been all over him.

"Yeah, you did it." a female voice cut through her thoughts this time "I guess I should…uhm…thank you." Jean gasped a fourth time, the second time she gasped in surprise "So…" a pause "ugh just say it girl…" she heard Urd mumble to herself "…thank you." Urd hurriedly finished.

"Celebrations over." Naruto's commanding tone broke through the awkward silence "Time for each of us to return to their own minds."

Jean followed his order without question.

Naruto opened his eyes to find himself where he started, the exercise room.

He felt oddly proud of his two servants. Both having come a long way.

Jean's psychic abilities had increased more then a hundredfold and Urd had not only been improving her fighting skills, but also her reasoning and tactical skills.

Jean's love for reading had been shining through the last couple of weeks, as she managed to stay awake longer and longer and Naruto not only allowed her to read but even encouraged her. Her dedication for the position of Alpha primarily influencing the reading choices in her spare time. She would make a great leader for the combat orientated team he had been planning to establish.

Urd, on the other hand, has had a hard time recovering from her shoddy mental state. She still can't read, a problem he's going to have to fix soon by teaching his A-Bra to transfer knowledge, but she has shown an unbelievable interest in tactical games. Checkers, chess, Chinese chess, shogi, go and others have been played in the past couple of weeks and he's proud to say that she has been improving steadily. She would make a great tactician for his team.

He smirked as he picked up his pokedex and scanned both of his girls. Normally the Tamer Profile Information Pokegirls subsection would be updated every time he returned his pokegirls to their balls, but that would mean he would have to wait to see the progress of his girls. He had a hunch the restoration of Urd's mind helped level up both pokegirls greatly. Jean getting experience from her first complete mind heal and Urd from enduring the experience and finally having a healthy mind.

Naruto just couldn't be made to believe that a scrambled brain won't have a negative effect on the girls level.

Name: Oniriyousha, Naruto

Age: 16

Residence: Spank Town, Hardcore

Funds: 1,375 SLC

Status: Active

Rank: 04

Licenses

Tamer Y

Master Tamer Y

Researcher N

Watcher N

Breeder N

Active Harem

Name Species Type Level

1 Jean A-Bra Psychic 32

2 Urd Daimon Dark/Magic 28

3 N/A

4 N/A

5 N/A

6 N/A

The smirk on his face got a little wider as he realized he was right. Jean increased a further three levels and Urd another five.

'I think it's time.' he thought to himself as he turned his attention back on his girls "Alright you two! Enough resting, I have an enouncement to make."

As he finished talking Urd almost literally glued to his side 'That girl can be so affectionate at times.' he inwardly sighed.

Jean walked a little more subdued, still tired from her first Mind Heal, although the foul look directed towards Urd might have had something to do with it as well. Especially when Naruto looked at the corner of his eyes to see Urd deliberately seeking eye contact and then almost, but not quite, subtly began to rub her breasts along his arm.

If Jean could have shot fire out of her eyes Urd would be a smoldering pile of ash.

"What is it Master?" Jean asked maybe a little too sweetly, seemingly blocking out Urd altogether.

He opened his mouth and spoke into his commanding tone, which never failed to get people to obey him "I want you both to pack and get a good night sleep, because tomorrow we are going to begin our journey."

Jean seemed to visibly brighten "That's wonderful Master! So we are finally ready to take on the Ruby League?"

Urd, on the other hand, seemed undecided about it being a good or bad thing 'On the one hand more travel means more opportunities. On the other hand more travel means less time to tease miss stick-up-the-butt and sample mister tall, dark and handsome.' she pondered some more 'Although I could of course still sample along the way and annoy miss stick-up-the-butt at the same time. Nothing a few public groping and other showings of affection won't cure.'

Their wasn't really much left to think about when her last thought was processed "Yes Master, I have to agree with Miss Flat-chest here. It does sound like wonderful fun."

Jean's glare at Urd became almost atomic when the dig about her boobs registered, however it became replaced by shock at Naruto's next words "No, we aren't going north to the Ruby League. We are going south, staying in the Hardcore League."

"But Master!" Jean yelled shocked "Only the toughest of tamers stay in Hardcore. The rules are almost barbaric and most newcomers don't even survive their first battle. They like to drive people in the ground, take their pokegirls and do it with a smile. The worst part is that it is all perfectly legal!" her rant really got going as she went on "The one rule in tamer to tamer battles in this League is that there are no rules. They can kill tamers in this League and all they will get is a slight frown from some people, while most won't even bat an eyelash. The only saving grace is that pokebattles don't have to be accepted. Of course even that will have those that declined loose face, unless the pokegirl level difference is too much." she went on without even pausing once "And the underworld! As you probably know almost the whole population of what was once called India, today called Hardcore League, was all but wiped out. The remnants Russian Mob and the rich Sheikhs of the Arab World saw their chances, the frequent sightings of rare pokegirls and migrated south and east respectively to covertly lead the League from the underground. They can get away with almost anything!"

Naruto never showed any sign of emotion during his pokegirl's rant. When she finally stopped he turned around and walked away, leaving but two statements "You both have gotten a lot stronger in these past few weeks. I believe in you two, now you just have to learn to believe in yourselves."

Urd started to laugh "Heh! If he tells me I can do it then I'm going to believe him." she shook her head "He just has that kind of aura about him."

"Don't be absurd!" Jean countered "You don't even know anything about Hardcore League! They are ruthless, all of them! We won't survive!" tears started to leak from her eyes "We can never survive that. What if…what if he doesn't make it? I could never forgive myself if he…"

SLAP!

Jean looked bewildered at her Harem-sister as the sting of Urd's slap before long became a burning throbbing "Shut the hell up!" Urd yelled at her, a murderous look on her face "You know our Master is much more powerful then that! You must have figured out by now that he is a Mage and Psychic of some skill, AT LEAST! Look at all the things he showed us, the techniques he makes us perform. You yourself have said multiple times that you still can't beat him!" the murderous look disappeared as her eyes returned to neutral "Besides he told us we could do it. That is all the encouragement I need."

"Your right." the A-Bra mumbled after a minute of thought, ashamed of herself "If he says we can do it, then we can do It." suddenly her entire posture changed "It won't work, you know." she suddenly said out of the blue.

"What are you talking about?" Urd questioned, truly confused.

It didn't change Jean's attitude one bit "I've seen you suck up to Master, being all buddy buddy, hugging him, rubbing him and being all sweet." she turned her expression into one of confidence "He won't fall for your petty tricks!"

"Tricks? What tricks?" Urd said, she decided to milk the innocent act while she still could "I have nothing but the best interest in heart for my Master!" she exclaimed almost accusingly.

"Your best interests you mean!" Jean gritted through her teeth, the anger on her face clearly visible "You want to take in my position as Alpha, don't you!"

"Your position as Alpha?" Urd started to laugh a deep laugh that came all the way from her toes "Heh! Why would I want to do that?"

"Wh-what?" Jean stuttered, taken off guard by Urd's response.

"No, you can do all those meager chores you seem to enjoy so much. Cleaning, keeping house, and devising taming and training sessions." Urd looked at her nails as if them being the most interesting things in the worth "I, on the other hand, will just take it easy while you do all the work."

"Oh, okay then." Jean mumbled more then a bit confused, she had been so sure of her accusation "I'm sorry I accused you." she mumbled a bit embarrassed.

"Don't mention it." Urd exclaimed, waving the apology away.

Urd watched her Harem-sister walk away mumbling to herself 'While you are doing all the boring stuff and solving mundane problems, I'll be running the really important things behind the scenes.' she grinned 'The best part about this deal is that her powers aren't strong enough to break through the mental defenses inherent in my species, so she'll never know my real intentions.' she grinned wider in triumph 'God I love it when a plan comes together.' as the thought passed she suddenly became incredibly horny 'And I love the effect a victory brings. Time to look my Master up! I need a taming…' she sensually moaned the last part out loud "…NOW!"

"Oooooh, Maaasssterrrr!" Urd sing-songed "Whhheeeeereeee aaareee youuu? Your little Daimon has a present for you!"

A quick sweep through her Master's bedroom produced the results she was looking for.

"Master!" she exclaimed enthusiastically as she watched him tinkering with something on his workbench.

She silently walked towards him and pulled him in a hug, her C-cup breasts poking in his back.

"Masterrr!" she purred huskily "Will you play with your Daimoooonn?" she moaned in his ear.

She pouted as she failed to get any reaction out of him at all 'I hate when he gets in this state. It's so hard to get him distracted from his work.' she grinned playfully as an idea hit her 'Yes that might work!'

"Oooohhh, Master!" she breathed sensually in Naruto's ear "Let your little pokegirl give you a little treat."

She squeezed herself under her Master's desk and knelt in front of, her mouth almost salivating in expectation. She gently lowered her Master's pants down to his knees. The boxers were quick to follow and she finally found the prize she had been looking for.

"That just won't do." she murmured as she looked at the still deflated member.

Her soft and gentle hand went towards it and gently wrapped around the cock.

Up and down she pumped, as it slowly began to stand to attention.

'Just a little bit longer.' she thought as her Master's tool became harder and harder.

Slowly she stroked her Master one last time and took the time to admire her work. The cock now standing perfectly erect and pointing in her direction.

"Mmm, just like a lollipop." Urd murmured out loud as she lowered her head towards Naruto's little head.

Slowly she poked her tongue out of her mouth and gave a brief sensual lick to the head of the member in front of her face.

Without another thought she licked the head again…

…and again…

…and again…

…and again.

Enthusiastically she kept licking…

…and licking…

…and licking.

Her arousal flared with each lick. Her large chest started heaving in excitement and her pussy juices started flowing.

Gently a dainty hand turned southwards, only for the owner to moan in frustration as she met the resistance of clothing.

She couldn't believe that, in her haste, she forgot to pull down the zipper on the back of her silver latex full body suit.

With a quick motion she pulled the zipper on her back down and pulled the silver outfit from her shoulders, rubbing it unconsciously against her breasts. Her arousal growing to new heights. She quickly lowered the suit past her waist, freeing her pantieless orifice for her own ministrations.

As she plunged two of her fingers in her own love hole her mouth engulfed the shaft of her Master at the same time.

The sensation of her mouth being filled and her fingers exploring her love tunnel made a moan escape her plugged mouth, causing a small vibrating sensation on Naruto's dick.

She suddenly felt her Master tense a little and smirked around his cock, her actions seem to be starting to get him out of 'The Zone'. The state he reaches every time he's researching something exciting.

Deeper and deeper his cock went in her mouth, until it almost hit the back of her mouth. Repositioning herself she really got into the action as she started to deep-throat her Master and as she added a third finger to the two who've been working her pussy over.

She gasped as the excitement got too much for her and she experienced a mini-orgasm. Her pussy clamping unnaturally tight around her fingers, her blowjob never halting.

All to quickly her blissful state passed and her fingers went back to work, pumping in and out…

…in and out…

…in and out…

…in and out.

She got a little frustrated as her Master failed to explode into her mouth and decided to use a trick she learned by watching Naruto use it on her again and again.

A surprising hard orgasm hit her suddenly, just by thinking about the action.

She pulled her hand from her pussy and channeled a bit of magic towards it, at the same time as she channeled a bit of magic towards her throat.

As her throat suddenly began to gently vibrate, she heard a very excited moan escape her Master's lips.

As her gently vibrating hand began to play with his balls she felt the release of liquid she had been working so hard for.

Wad after wad of sperm shot out of Naruto's little head. Urd pulled her mouth back slightly, hoping to catch and swallow it all.

The slightly confused silver pools of her Master connected with her own shining green ones.

"Hi, Master!" she greeted her Master enthusiastically, managing to look seductive, cute and innocent all at the same time. Even more so when she stuck out her tongue to lick away some of the sperm that dripped on her face.

"Urd?" her Master mumbled, no doubt still caught in a light daze from the burst of pleasure he just experienced.

"I wanted to surprise you Master." she pouted a little and muttered weakly "Don't you like my present."

She watched him grin "Of course I liked the present." he arched an eyebrow "But did you really think that tone would work on me? You're a very bad girl for trying to manipulate me." he stated the last with a carefully neutral face.

"OOOoooohhhhh! Is master going to punish his Urd?" she exclaimed her voice filled with wanton need and excitement.

Her Master sighed "It seems I have no choice." he pulled out the famous piece of rope from nowhere "Now stand up so I can have you properly contained to await sentencing."

Urd was quick to comply. She leapt to her feet, her latex suit dropping past her waist and only halted at just past her knees by her leather boots.

"Take off your boots." her Master ordered sharply.

She obeyed without question and a second later she was completely naked, save for her silver moon necklace. It excites her like nothing else to wear nothing but the special symbol of her Master's affection before him.

"Maybe there is some good left in you after all." he said to her as he walked to stand behind her and gently began to grope her breasts "At least the outside has a lovely package." he mumbled in her ear as his hand began to dip further south.

"Oh no Master!" Urd moaned back "Urd is very bad giiiiiiiirrrl!" she screeched as her Master reached an especially sensitive spot.

"Hmmmmm." he pondered "I guess your right." he finally exclaimed as he used his rope to bind her arms together behind her back "Over the knees it is then." her Master ordered as he placed her over his knees, exposing her ass-cheeks to the world.

He gently began to fondle her ass with one hand, while he slowly traced his other all the way done to her honey pot. He began to tease her snatch with one finger, while the other teased her rosebud.

Suddenly the hand on her butt disappeared into the air. A second later a loud smacking sound could be heard as the hand reappeared back on her ass with a solid…

TWACK!

The action was double as effective as the finger teasing her snatch suddenly began to tease her clit.

The two extreme sensations of pain and pleasure got a loud moan out of her.

The second smack caused an even louder moan. The third drove her over the edge like nothing else, as she screamed her release.

"Already?" he Master questioned. He sighed as he went on to say "It seems harsher methods of punishment may have to be applied."

The hand playing with her clit disappeared as the other hand went up once again.

Ten strikes later and her ass felt on fire, in such a good way she couldn't help but pant and moan in lust. She felt the muscles in her perfect behind suddenly loosen slightly and a strange lubricating substance suddenly filling it up.

A second later the reason became apparent as her Master dropped her on the ground, pressed her face in the floor, positioned behind her, pressed his shaft against her rosebud and entered it in one swift stroke.

She gasped in the combination of pain and pleasure, her pokegirl constitution working to enhance the pleasurable feeling of someone filling her ass.

Her master quickly began pounding into her ass. Harder and harder, faster and faster. Her face pressed further into the floor after each rough animalistic push.

Suddenly two hands roughly grabbed her breast. Groping them and pinching her nipples.

She couldn't hold her orgasm in any longer as she literally howled for a good two minutes, the constant pounding of her Master prolonging the sensation.

Just as she finally came down from her sexual induced high she felt his shaft twitch just before a great jet of sperm started shooting in her butt hole. Wave after wave of the stuff shot in her ass.

Her third orgasm of the day soon joined her Master's. The intensity of it increasing with each dose of the white stuff squirting out of her Master.

Finally she came down and felt exhausted. Her body ached, her knees felt scraped, her wrist had burn marks from trying to break the rope, her ass felt used and abused, her tits ached from the rough handling and the pleasure it brought and her head was still spinning a little.

As the world turned dark the only feeling she felt was, Safe. She snuggled deeper in her Master's arms as he carried her tired body to his own bed.

'Master's so good to me.' was her last thought as she drifted off to sleep.

"Jean, do we have everything?" Naruto inquired.

"Uhm…wh-why do you ask me?" Jean wondered, a little of her old habit showing at being put in the spotlight so unexpectedly.

"You are Alpha, are you not?" at her hesitant nod he continued "So it is to be expected that you will be responsible for the Harem in my absence and there is no time to better practice then the present. At the moment my Team is still small, so it shouldn't be a problem for you to ease into it. Nobody is really born Alpha after all, its something taught by watching others and experiencing command."

"Yes, Master." she acknowledge, suddenly a lot more confident after his explanation.

"So?" he questioned "Do we have everything?"

The A-Bra was silent for a minute as she went over a mental checklist, before she nodded "Yes Master, we have everything."

"Good." he said with a nod "Then we don't need this anymore." he exclaimed as he turned his attention towards the wooden shack.

A whispered word and the place disappeared back into the ground.

"M-master?" Urd questioned, eyes wide.

Jean could only nod in agreement with the unspoken question directed at her Master as she was still too shocked to speak.

"Yes?" Naruto questioned as he looked at the girls as if nothing extraordinary just happened.

"Nothing, Master." Jean finally said as she got out of her shock. The numerous powers of her master would probably never cease to amaze her, but now wasn't the time to question him about it. They had to be going after all "Come on Master we have to start going if we want to go south and get to Exit Point Town within the week."

Naruto smiled slightly at the instinctive way his second in command took to leadership and giving advice. She would be a good Alpha indeed.

"Your right." he agreed "Let us set out on our journey."

It didn't take long for Urd to agree and the three set out on the beginning of a journey filled with hardship, love, comedy, action, adventure and sex.

Otherwise know as the Great Tamer Journey of Naruto 'The DemonMage' Oniriyousha.

The Hardcore League will never be the same again.

Within ten minutes of their journey a rustle in the bushes caught the attention of Naruto's party.

"What's that?" Urd exclaimed surprised by the sudden sound.

Naruto smirked a little at her expression "I would think it is a pokegirl."

"Orders, Master?" Naruto's A-Bra questioned as she immediately resumed position of her Alpha spot when her surprise wore of.

"I should have trained you enough to get a clear reading about, at least, what she is in the chaos that is a Feral's mind." Naruto said simply.

Jean nodded "Understood, Master." she scanned the mind of the pokegirl "Watch out Urd! It's a FairyCute and it's coming out in fifteen seconds. I can't read if she is in her smaller form or not, so prepare to blast her with a burst if she is. If she isn't I'll take care of her with my telekinesis."

"Perhaps it's better if I use Glare on her if she's tall. It would decrease her defense and she may be startled enough to use Fury Swipes on to knock her out." Urd countered, her tactical mind going in overdrive.

"Agreed." Jean quickly agreed as she analyzed higher probability of success altering the plan in such a way.

'I've trained them well.' Naruto thought as he watched his girls prepare 'Jean quickly snaps her orders, but isn't to prideful that she doesn't except a better plan if it is presented to her. And Urd analyzes a plan within seconds and pulls out the flaws and shows the places that need improvement.'

He could only grin proudly as he watched his Harem put their hastily thought about plan into action.

Just in time for the pokegirl to erupt out of the bushes.

Level 15 FAIRYCUTE, the Fairy Pokegirl

Type: Metamorph

Element: Flying/Magic

Frequency: Uncommon (Crimson League), Very Uncommon (Hardcore)

Diet: berries, pokechow

Role: spying

Libido: Average

Strong Vs: Ground

Weak Vs: Rock

Attacks: Enlarge, Reduce, Spark, Burst

Enhancements: Flight, size alteration

Evolves: FairyCuter (normal), SexyCute (mechanism unknown), HentaiCute (orgasm), Spitfire (Fire Stone), Nixie (Water Stone), Pixie (Thunder Stone)

Evolves From: SexyCute (mechanism unknown)

With a burst the FairyCute came out of the bushes. Before she knew what happened Urd fired a Glare attack at her, unleashing an enormous feeling of terror and lowering her attack stat.

As Urd prepared to close in to use her Fury Swipes, Jean watched and felt the growing panic in the FairyCute rise. With a quick thought she yelled at her partner "She's going to flee Urd! Disengage while I use my Telekinesis to hold her still!"

Urd disengaged without a word just as a blast of Psychic power arched towards the hapless FairyCute. Urd grinned as she watched her opponent stop moving all together. Quickly she went to do her part of the unspoken part of the plan. In a second she was in front of the girl and started using her hardened nails to rain swipe of swipe upon the immobile girl.

Five swipes later it was all over and the pokegirl lay passed out on the ground.

"Good job, girls." both pokegirls heard a voice from behind them say.

"Aren't you going to catch her, Master?" Jean questioned her Master as he came closer to his pokegirls.

He shook his head slightly "No, Jean."

"Why not?" Urd's playful voice cut into the conversation.

Naruto gave her a 'you should known better look' as he spoke "We are going to be a combat orientated Harem. We would have no room for a relatively weak pokegirl like a FairyCute is."

Urd just shrugged at his explanation, but it hit Jean much harder 'Does that mean he only trained me to trade me for a stronger pokegirl? Look at me…' she thought almost hysterically '…I can't even evolve into a Ka-D-Bra even after he tried so hard to train me! Oh GOD! Please don't let him trade me! I would never get over it.'

Jean finally just resigned herself 'I just have to accept it then. I guess the best way I can help is getting as strong as possible to be an appealing trade and hope he gets a powerful pokegirl back for me.'

As if reading her thoughts, which wouldn't be all that farfetched, she suddenly felt a tug on the Delta-bond she shared with her Master.

A moment later love, respect and understanding flowed throughout every inch of her mind and body. A bundle of images accompanied them, each of them trying to make one single point:

You are going to be Alpha of the Team.

A few tears appeared in the corners of her eyes, before she remembered her training and repressed the emotional happiness from showing on the outside.

Head held high she sighed and urged HER subordinate and HER Master to continue the journey "Perhaps it should be better if we go on?"

"Yes, that would be best." her Master agreed as the three continued the journey.

Urd in a natural high brought on by the successful battle.

Jean in a natural high brought on by the guarantee of her position.

Six more encounters with various low level FairyCute and Naruto and Urd where sitting down for lunch. The A-Bra had been returned to her pokeball. She still had to sleep for about half the day, after all.

It would be much easier if she were to do so on a time where encounters would be slim at best.

"Master?" Urd suddenly spoke from the chair her Master conjured for lunch, it had some major perks having a Mage for a Master "What are your goals? I mean I know you have been training both me and my illustrious Alpha in combat, but all that says is that you need us to do some serious combat."

"Heh." Naruto smirked "I would have guessed that you would be the first to find out and ask, I especially trained you for thinking tactical after all." he smiled at her startled expression as he mentioned her future area of expertise, she probably hadn't looked at it that way yet "To answer that you first have to know a bit more about me. As you probably don't know, simply because you have few world experiences, is that I'm an off-worlder. Or at least that's what they call me in this world." he smirked at the calculating look in her eyes, even now she's adapting to the information received "In actuality I'm what is called a dimensional traveler, someone who breaches dimensional barriers to visit others." he shook his head "But that's not really the point. The reason I came here is actually completely random and was actually induced by heavy boredom." hearing a snort from beside him, he couldn't help but let a small smile show on his face as well "Yes laugh it up, but it's true. However since I came here I found this world had an endless potential. Untrained warriors of mass destruction just lying for grabs, only held in check by the few trained warriors of mass destruction."

As her Master paused he got a far away look in his eyes and seemed to stare at something unseen "So? Your plan is what? Concurring this world or something?"

His response wasn't what she expected, he laughed.

He laughed a deep hard laugh coming all the way from his toes "Hahahahahahaha!" he went, wiping away a tear "On every world I've ever been on people have asked me that same question. Always without fail is that question asked." his laugh toned down to chuckles before disappearing all together "No, I don't want to rule this world or any other world for that matter. I rule a trade country from the world I come from and that keeps me busy enough with paperwork as it is." a last chuckle escaped him before his serious mask was put back in place "What you have to understand is that I come from a heavy combat orientated society. From early on I have been trained to become a shinobi; the deadliest, most silent and elite warrior of my world. Fortunately for me I came across something far more interesting when I came across my family's hidden archive. The point is that our society is heavily run by the warriors, death and bloodshed is part of everyday life. It's how our economy is kept running and it's how I protect my country." he smirked "Don't get me wrong! I have shed some blood of my own in my days as ruler, but still most troops are used to keep the country safe. After all the safer the place is the more recourses, money and information I have. It's what they call a win-win situation." his expression went neutral "Besides the countries troops we have my personal army, consistent of familiars, elite warriors and bodyguards. Unfortunately, although each of them is strong in their own right, each of their skills is deeply appreciated and they are loyal to a fault they lack one thing. The ability to work in a close unit, or otherwise known as teamwork." he leaned deeper into his own chair as he watched the blue sky "They can work together in a pinch, but they aren't really trained as a close-knit combat group. It could be learned of course, but that would take unlearning of different skills and learning new ones. With the amount of power these people have that could take years and it would limit their power during that time." he looked his pokegirl in the eye "So when I came about information about this world, I found it perfect. Combat units just lying for grabs and all I need to do is throw balls at them to get them. The rest is just a simple job of training them how I want them." he smirked as he put his attention back towards the sky "So now you know."

Urd had been listening closely to his explanation and seemed to slightly tilt her head every time something clicked for her. A cute little tell in which Naruto had to restrain himself not to kiss her, even he can get hormonal sometimes. Now it seemed she accepted everything told to her as the truth, if the light in her eyes was any indication.

Strictly speaking it was the truth, she just didn't have to know the other part of his plans yet.

"Thank you for trusting me Master." Urd mumbled in gratitude.

He held the snort threatening to erupt from him in check, only raising an eyebrow "I would have told all of you eventually, anyway. It's kind of hard to complete a plan such as mine without telling the ones trained for it after all."

"Yes Master." Urd agreed "Still, I want to say thanks. If you hadn't stumbled on this world by accident then I would have still been a weak feral with a shattered mind. I will always follow you, my Lord." she exclaimed, actually bowing before Naruto.

Naruto smiled at the bowed girl. Things were starting to look up and his plan was getting underway. Hopefully, within a year he would have his team.

But now it was time for a little combat experience for Urd, as he felt a presence near their position.

"Get ready Urd, a Spitfire is about to attack." she heard her Master say as she still kneeled before him, having just given her oath of loyalty.

"Yes my Lord." she uttered as she picked herself off the ground and readied herself into a fighting position "What is the info about the enemy, my Lord." she asked him.

After all the tactician of the group should collect all the info they could, shouldn't they.

Her Lord seemed to agree as he turned his pokedex towards her.

She stumbled as she remembered her inability to read the information available. A second later her Tamer remembered as well, as the information flooded into her mind…

Level 20 SPITFIRE, the Fire Fairy

Type: Very Near Human; Metamorph

Element: Fire

Frequency: Rare, Very Uncommon (Hardcore League)

Diet: human-style foods

Role: spies, saboteur

Libido: High

Strong Vs: Bug, Fire, Ice, Plant, Steel

Weak Vs: Ground, Rock, Water

Attacks: Flamethrower, Ignite

Enhancements: Flight, Size Alteration, Elemental Abilities

Evolves: None Known

Evolves From: FairyCute (Fire Stone)

…while at the same time she reminded herself that she would have to develop a method of her own to detect approaching possible hostiles and eventually she needed to learn how to read as well. It wouldn't do to have to rely on her Alpha and her Lord all the time, after all.

"Do you want to catch this one, my Lord?" she questioned as she watched her surroundings for any sign of the threat.

"They are fairly rare in most places, but are easy to come by here in Hardcore." she heard him say behind her "Besides that the closest PokeRanch, which indecently is in Exit Point Town, mainly deals with Poison and Grass types. We probably couldn't sell her their and she is too weak for the team."

"Alright my Lord." she acknowledge, finding no flaw in his reasoning "K.O. it is."

As she finished her words she found her opponent coming up to her from the sides.

She cursed herself at being caught off guard "Next time I have to remember to ask which way the enemy is coming." she muttered.

Luckily for her she had an ace up her sleeve as she watched the pokegirl prepare for what was probably going to be a Flamethrower attack.

She quickly let loose a Burst. Halting the Spitfire's attack and dropping her out of the air into the ground.

She took a moment to asses the situation until she heard a clear order from her Lord "Use you Water Burst and finish her off with Fury Swipes."

She almost winced as she complied with his orders. Water Burst would take a good portion of the health of her opponent, with her having a weakness against water. Fury Swipes could damage her wings quite easily and finish the match for her.

With steady steps she sprinted towards the downed opponent and used her Water Burst attack.

A ring of water exploded out of her and went into the direction of the, only just now, recovering opponent.

Before the girl even got to her feet she was blasted a second time and dropped ten meters away from Urd. Urd quickly went to follow up with a Fury Swipes assault at the dazed Spitfire.

Just as the Daimon reached her, something happened that disrupted the plan.

The Spitfire ignited just as Urd's claws reached the skin of the fairy. Urd winced as her own attack was redirected back at her causing fire damage all over her body. Luckily, most was absorbed by her silver outfit. Unluckily, her head wasn't exactly covered and her right cheek got lightly burned.

Wincing in pain Urd withdrew to take the time to collect herself.

Unfortunately her opponent didn't give her the time as a Flamethrower headed her way.

On the defensive Urd let loose with another Water Burst weakening the Flamethrower enough to let it harmlessly dissipate on her armor. She didn't give the damn fairy the time to prepare another attack as she used her superior speed to appear before her and use a Water Burst attack at point blank range.

The Spitfire was downed a second later.

Urd dropped on the ground in exhaustion as the fight finally ended. It had taken a lot out of her and her earlier battles of the day didn't exactly help either.

As she lay on her back she suddenly felt a little energy returning "Probably went up a level." she mumbled as she recognized the feeling from her leveling during training.

She gave out a surprised yelp as a cooling sensation was suddenly felt on her burned cheek "That's better." she heard her Tamer mutter. She gave him a questioning look "I supplied myself with various potions and drinks for pokegirl care in Spank Town. It seemed the best idea at the time and it seems I was correct as it's paying out now." he pulled out another bottle with a label she couldn't really understand, she had yet to learn how to read "Drink this. It should restore you the rest of the way."

"Thanks my Lord." she uttered gratefully as she greedily drank it down "Hmm?" she questioned sultry "Is my Lord grateful?" Urd purred seductively as she pressed her prominent assets in his side.

"Of course." her Tamer exclaimed with a raised eyebrow.

"Soooo…" she trailed off, trailing a finger along his jacket and onto his crimson muscle shirt all the way to the rim of his black baggy pants "…does that mean that little Urd gets a taming." she ended hopefully.

Naruto disengaged himself from the amorous girl "Not now Urd." he said, declining the invitation "We still have a long way to go before we can rest for the night."

"Your no fun my Lord." she pouted sultry "Why don't we just play?"

"Their can't be play without work first, Urd." he exclaimed before he gained a sly expression on his face "Unless of course you don't want to play at all?" he left the sentence hanging.

"Let's hurry up Lord." she called back at him, having a good twenty meters head start on her Tamer.

She could literally feel her Tamer's smirk burning into her back, but she just didn't care. She loved the loving her Master gave her, dammit. And nothing, not even a little work, would get into the way of that.

It took another hour before the next danger made itself known in a very violent way.

Urd was almost overwhelmed as three pokegirls shot out of the high trees unexpectedly and charged her. Another two going for her Tamer, who simply raised a barrier to hold them off.

"Master!" she yelled in fright. Once she noticed he was safe her first action was to ask for information, while dodging the stingers of her opponents "Master, what are th-they?" she swiftly dodged the stingers of the two opponents behind her, as they gave up trying to attack her Tamer.

Suddenly information flooded into her mind, she instantly connected the source to the powers of her Master.

Level 17/18/20/21/23 BUZZBREAST, the Swarming Pokegirl

Type: Humanoid Anthropomorph(insectile)

Element: Bug/Poison

Frequency: Common, Very Uncommon (Hardcore League)

Diet: herbivore

Role: primary attacker

Libido: Average (becomes High seasonally)

Strong Vs: Bug, Dark, Fighting, Plant, Poison

Weak Vs: Fire, Flying, Rock

Attacks: Poison Sting, Agility, Mimic Poison, Fury Attack

Enhancements: Exo and endo skeleton, anthropomorph: bee, high metabolism, living chemical factory

Evolves: Buzzqueen(mechanism unknown; only occurs in the wild when attended by a full hive)

Evolves From: None

'Great!' she thought sarcastically 'Five pokegirls, of the most vicious kind, are trying to kill me.'

Suddenly she grinned in anticipation as she exclaimed "Just the way I like it!" before an empowered Fire Burst erupted out of her.

BAM!

One girl bashed into a tree, literally burning and unconscious.

BAM! CRACK!

Another Buzzbreast joined her a millisecond later, taking the tree she crashed against with her down to the ground. Naturally she wasn't getting up from that.

Of the other three one was wobbling in the air, one of her wings having caught fire. She stumbled a little, seemingly trying to escape, before she too dropped to the floor.

A pathetic whining noise was the only sound to escape her lips before she too lost the battle with unconsciousness.

The other two didn't get unscathed either, but seemed to at least be able to stay conscious.

The leader seemed to have come off of it the best, having only gotten a small burn on her left wing. She probably wouldn't be able to use it for a while, but her other abilities were ready for combat still.

The other Buzzbreast had lost the ability to fly as well, having lost one wing completely in the Magical Fire attack. The other was half burned off and her left leg had gotten a viscous looking second degree burn.

The leader was the first to charge and, if the speed was any indication, then she had to have used her Agility move to go faster.

Urd calmly watched the girl charge, stinger first. She even stayed calm when her comrade joined her a split-second later.

10 meters…

…she stood still…

…5 meters…

…still she calmly watched…

…3 meters…

…a red hue began to surround her…

…1 meter…

WHOOSH!

Just as her opponents reached her a ring of fire literally EXPLODED from her.

The leader got blasted away, both her wings burned to a crisp, her left eye turned to a jell like substance and the left side of her face covered in second and third degree burns.

The subordinate had it worse as her whole body was covered in second and third degree burns.

Needless to say the both didn't get up from that.

"Good job Urd." her Lord praised as he dropped his barrier "Now lets go before their Queen decides to take a visit. You aren't ready to fight her…" he paused for a few seconds "…yet." he finished as he started walking along the path.

"Yes my Lord!" she agreed enthusiastically, still a little battle-high, as she followed his lead.

The few hours before he released his A-Bra were pretty quiet.

A few more weak FairyCute and a few moderately strong Spitfire attacked the duo of Tamer and pokegirl, but that was about it.

Urd seemed to have gotten more hyper the longer they traveled and the more pokegirls she defeated and conquered. She would be a hell later that night.

Jean seemed a little disappointed that she missed so much of the action and could be heard cursing every once and again about 'stupid sleeping problems', but Naruto didn't really pry into it much further.

The mysterious smile Urd kept shooting her combined with the Daimon's pleased look didn't help too much either.

"Master?" Jean asked suddenly.

Or not so suddenly as Naruto answered "Ah, I see you finally felt it as well." he paused a little "She has been following us for the past hour now." he turned subtly towards his pokegirls, so as not to tip of their pursuer "You know the opponent, Jean. So start planning." he finished with an eyebrow raised in challenge.

Jean turned towards her sister "The enemy is a Domina…" she began only to be cut off halfway.

"Info my Lord?" Urd questioned him.

Within a second information flooded through both pokegirls' mind.

Level 25 DOMINA, the Aggressive Pokegirl

Type: Very Near Human

Element: Plant/Poison (leather is NOT a valid element)

Frequency: Uncommon, Rare (Hardcore League)

Diet: human style food, heavy on meat

Role: frequently domesticated pokegirl, often used to discipline/oversee other pokegirls. Also commonly used by criminal elements.

Libido: High

Strong Vs: Tomboys, Ingenue, non elementals

Weak Vs: Psychic, elementals

Attacks: Rose Whip, Call Me Queen, Poison Lash, Dominate, Sex Attacks 1 & 3

Enhancements: Toughness, Hypnotic Gaze/Voice, Healing Factor

Evolves: Dominatrix (normal), DragonQueen (Dragon E-Medal)

Evolves From: Nymph (Dark Stone)

Jean just raised an eyebrow, she's been picking up certain habits of her Master's, at the interruption and the sequential information download "As I was saying." Urd didn't even have the grace to look ashamed, the nerve of that girl "The opponent is a Domina. She's a plant/poison type so your water and electric attacks won't have much of an effect. Your fire attack will be most effective, as the other two elemental attacks advantage would be cancelled out by the disadvantage of the second element."

"You don't say." Urd mumbled sarcastically.

Jean bristled at her sister's tone but went on "My Telekinesis attack should hold her easily, as she's weak against Psychic, and you can finish her of with a constant stream Fire Burst."

"Sounds like a plan." Urd agreed.

Naruto watched the two impassively as they awaited the Domina to appear. When she still didn't come out five minutes later Jean became inpatient and charged the girl's position.

That would prove to be a mistake.

Physically weak and slow Jean was caught completely flatfooted by a Rose Whip attack of the Domina. She was blasted back on the road by the attack, covered in scratches.

Urd, having noticed the mistake of her sister almost instantly, was directly behind the A-Bra. She used a Burst attack that blasted the Domina of the downed figure of her Alpha.

Unfortunately it didn't knock her down.

The Domina swept passed the two and ignored them completely in her quest to capture the pokegirls' Tamer.

Naruto just smirked, unbelievably amused. She didn't stand a chance to actually capture him of course and his girls knew it, but Urd just couldn't take to being completely ignored like that.

He watched as Urd got of the ground, where she was checking Jean, and quickly caught up with the Domina. The Domina didn't know what hit her as a Scratch attack cut her back and launched her off the ground.

His amusement grew as he watched Urd follow it up with Fury Swipes and preceded to beat the living shit out of the girl.

However, Domina aren't know for their toughness and quick healing ability for nothing, as the Feral girl used her Poison Lash attack to poison Urd and get her to back off.

Luckily Urd disengaged on time and jumped back, the whipping attack just missing her.

The Domina pressed the advantage and lashed out with another Rose Whip. When Urd dodged that as well she followed up with another Poison Lash, a Rose Whip and another Rose Whip.

All three attacks were dodge in order as Urd was slowly backing off.

Just as the Domina stretched out to throw another Vine Lash attack she froze. Her whole body stood still in a rather awkward position.

Urd grinned as Jean appeared from behind her, her arms outstretched towards the Domina "Now Urd." Jean commanded as she held the Feral girl.

"Aye, Aye Cap'n" Urd joked as she stepped in front of the Domina "FIRE BURST!" she yelled as a fiery blast erupted from her core.

As the blast washed over the Domina a scream of intense pain could be heard in the clearing, before all became quiet.

A moment later a red and white ball shot out towards the downed and burned form of the Domina.

Once…

…twice…

…thrice…

…the ball shook before the ball rested and the red light of the release button stopped blinking.

Naruto had caught the Domina.

"Great job Urd." Naruto praised as he picked the red/white ball up "Jean I would have expected better of you. You shouldn't charged to the Domina in impatience. It almost caused you the match."

Jean looked down, more and more the, longer her Tamer went on admonishing her. She seemed to grow progressively more sad as the time went on

Naruto threw a potion towards the girl "Use this for your injuries and prepare to set off once again." he finished as the girl awkwardly caught it.

He could feel the sad look of his A-Bra in his back, however he didn't budge an inch. She had to learn that it's foolish to charge into battle like that. The sooner she learned, the less he had to remind her.

Urd followed her Lord silently. She had of course noticed the emotional state of her sister, but she couldn't help but agree with her Lord's actions. It was rather foolish of Jean to charge into battle like that without first consulting anyone or at least thinking it through. She could understand the need to prove herself to her Tamer, but that still didn't excuse her actions.

As the hours passed since the last battle Urd became more and more curious about something, until she just couldn't contain her curiosity any longer "Lord?" she questioned to gain her Tamer's attention.

"Yes, Urd?" Naruto answered her after a few quiet seconds.

"Are you going to keep the Domina?" she wondered.

It wouldn't be too farfetched to keep her. She would be a powerful addition after all and she has some of the more powerful evolutions. The usual problems weak tamers have with Domina shouldn't really bother her Lord, not with his rather dominating presence and personality.

'He could probably even order around a group of Killer Queen without breaking a sweat.' she thought as she awaited his answer.

Her inner mussing were broken when her Lord answered, still walking in front of her "A Domina isn't a good choice for my Harem, even despite their strength." she looked at him a little surprised at his declaration, she really hadn't expected that "She would constantly try to undermine me or my Alpha's orders and would, especially in the beginning, only have loyalty to herself." she watched him shake his head almost unnoticeably "She would clash too much with the others of the Harem. Only when I gain the unconditional loyalty of someone can I start giving that unconditional loyalty back to them."

Urd nodded at the wisdom of that statement, but still… "So why did you catch her then?"

She watched him turn his head towards her, a small smirk on his face "To sell of course." once again he surprised her "She would fetch a pretty penny at the plant/poison PokeRanch in Exit Point Town. Domina are rare in this League and especially a feral will give me some capital to play with." he seemed to shrug his shoulders as he turned his attention back on the road "It won't be much but it will give us enough money to get the essentials."

Urd smirked at the answer. She absolutely loved the sneakiness and intelligence in her Lord. She got all wet just thinking about it.

It would be an intense taming session later that night.

The next day brought the traveling trio back on the road.

The first day had been intense in pokegirl battles and a capture.

The first night had been intense in taming.

It had surprised the girls at first that the same familair wooden shack, which mysteriously blasted out of the ground, would be their sleeping place for the night but they quickly adapted.

An hour into their journey of this day and another kind of threat made itself known.

"Well, well, well!" a strange laugh burst through the small clearing "Look at what we have here." a boy stated as he came out from behind a three, a familiar looking pokegirl following him "A noob and his two fuck toys on legs." he said as he looked with a leer at Naruto's two pokegirls, specifically Urd's C-cup breasts.

"Can I hit him, my Lord?" Urd whispered to him, as she shuddered from the look the other tamer gave her.

Naruto looked at her from the corner of his eye "Not yet." he muttered just as quietly back "What can I do for you." Naruto questioned the boy with a carefully neutral face.

The boy laughed again "Heh! You can leave and leave behind all your pokegirls!" he tried to look tough by flexing his none existent muscles "If not, then April here will show you the error of your ways and kill you."

He recognized the boy of course, he was one of the group he met when first got into this strange world 'Sometimes having a photo graphic memory is a curse.' he thought as he looked at the pathetically disturbing look in the eyes of the punk 'He chose a Boobisaur as his pokegirl.' he thought, remembering that day easily.

He confirmed his suspicion by getting out his pokedex.

Level 23 BOOBISAUR (aka BULBOUSTITS), the Busty Plant Pokegirl

Type: Near Human

Element: Plant/Poison

Frequency: Common

Diet: sunlight, water, nutrients through soil

Role: arousing other pokegirls, soil regeneration

Libido: Average to High (sunlight-based)

Strong Vs: Electric, Plant, Water, Rock, Fighting

Weak Vs: Psychic, Fire, Flying, Ice

Attacks: Vine Whip, Razor Leaf, Leech Seed, Lust Dust, Vine Bondage

Enhancements: Solar Rejuvenation,

Evolves: Ivywhore (normal), Venuswhore(evolved Ivywhore; orgasm)

Evolves From: None

'What an idiot! He hasn't even trained his girl all that high, probably been fucking her all the time. Idiotic hormonal retard! And he hasn't even restricted other tamers from assessing his pokegirls level. At least it would have added a little bit of caution to another tamer.' he gritted his teeth as he read the bastard's mind 'He has the gall to think about doing that to me and my girls!' he seriously had to restrict himself from just wiping out the little bastard from the face of the planet 'No, lets let my girls do the killing. It will prepare Jean for things to come and it will help Urd establish the true extent of her powers.'

"Are you going yet?" the guy uttered with impatience "There is no way a rookie like you is going to defeat me. As you no doubt have seen with your pokedex my pokegirl is much too strong for you."

"Can I hit him now, my Lord?" Urd asked again as she balled her fists and gritted her teeth.

Naruto didn't even ponder her request any longer "Go ahead and knock the pokegirl out." he whispered to Urd "Jean! Restrain the tamer." he yelled to his A-Bra as his Daimon charged the Boobisaur.

It was over in a few seconds as the opponent tamer was totally caught off guard.

The retard couldn't even get one order out before Urd blasted the Boobisaur with a Fire Burst and a followed up Fury Swipes. Jean in the meantime had restrained the tamer and awaited further command.

"Urd ball the Boobisaur." Naruto exclaimed as he looked over the result of his pokegirls' actions.

He caught the ball thrown at him easily enough and walked to his fellow tamer.

"You really thought you could take me on, didn't you?" Naruto said as he stopped in front of the restrained retard "You couldn't even take me in a million years." Naruto snorted at him "But you know what?" the guy tried to shake his head as he looked at Naruto with terror filled eyes, unfortunately his head was still restrained by Jean "I don't take kindly to people wanting kill me and steal my pokegirls. So do you know what I'm going to do?" the tamer just looked at him with a horrified look as he pissed his pants "I'm going to make sure you will never try that with me ever again." Naruto led out a fake sigh "Unfortunately for you there is only one way to make certain that something like that will never happen again." he straightened his shoulders and looked at Jean "Jean?" she looked at him with a questioning look in her eyes "Kill him."

Jean's eyes widened and all of a sudden a totally oppressive silence filled the clearing "B-but…" Naruto watched the girl stutter.

"Do it Jean!" Naruto ordered harshly, commanding her to follow his orders.

"Yes Master." the pokegirl answered him, her voice listless.

With a crack it was over and the tamer laid death at Naruto's feet, his neck bent at an unnatural angle.

Jean looked at her handiwork from a distance, having killed the tamer with her telekinesis, her expression totally devoid of emotions. She just looked numb.

Jean's expressionless visage stayed the same throughout the rest of the day.

Her battles were almost mechanical in there efficiency and indignations at Urd's actions was noticeably absent.

Urd had no visible problems with killing. She's feralborn after all and has had nothing else then violence in her life since birth. The feral pokegirl world is an eat or be eaten society. Mercy, compassion and value of any live but their own just wasn't healthy in the long run.

Jean, on the other hand, has had the morals of the pokegirl suppressed society pressed on her. In that world, a pokegirl killing any human is the worst possible sin

It wasn't until the party was dining in the wooden shack that evening that she finally had to get something of her chest "M-master?" she began hesitantly "W-why did you have me kill the tamer? I-it's not right to k-kill someone in such c-cold blood is i-it?"

Naruto looked his trembling pokegirl over "Jean…" Naruto began with a small sigh "…what do you think that tamer would have done to me? To you girls? To us?" he shook his head "He would have killed me, used you girls and then he would have sold you or killed you. You should know that as well, after all you probably got the same read of his character as I did." his expression turned even more serious "Should you let someone like that live to do that onto others?" he seemed to frown at his own question "Frankly I don't care about that all too much, but should I let someone like that live when it's easy to see that he wants to do actions like that to my family?" his eyes grew steely "NO! You have to understand that nobody hurts my family! No one!"

"B-but Pokegirls don't even have any last names?" Jean said hesitantly while feeling the anger rolling of her Master, old habits die hard after all "H-how can we be f-family?"

Naruto looked at his pokegirl with a carefully neutral look on his face "You are an Oniriyousha now, of course. As clan head I adopted you in the clan the moment you became my servants and warriors." he raised a perfectly groomed white eyebrow "Otherwise I would have never taught any of you my clan's techniques. It is, after all, punishable by death to teach our skills to outsiders."

"Master!" Jean cried out in happiness, her earlier problems with the death of the opponent tamer totally forgotten at the light of this good news.

Urd's eyes turned suspiciously teary as well at the news, before she turned her head away from the couple hugging. A second later she was added to the group hug by a blissfully happy Jean, finally unable to keep her own tears from flowing both pokegirls cried their happiness to the world.

Naruto looked at it all with softening eyes of his own. His vow to protect his Harem from harm once again renewed.

Later that night Jean hesitantly knocked at her Master's room. Her earlier guilt from killing the tamer not having left her completely. She felt the need to forget, if even for a little while, her earlier actions.

No better way then having her brains fucked out, as Urd would say.

She blushed at the thought of her ever saying such a thing.

A clear "Come in." was the result of her earlier action and she slowly opened the door and entered her Master's bedroom.

It surprised her to notice that Urd wasn't present 'The girl always sleeps in Master's room.' Jean thought as she inspected the room.

Unbeknown to her Urd had noticed her emotional state and had decided to give her some alone time with their Tamer for the night.

Not looking a gift horse in the mouth she walked towards the bed her Master was sitting on, wearing the same nightie her Master gave her a few weeks earlier.

She sighed in comfort as she snuggled next to her master, taking in his musky scent.

Naruto's arm went around her as he asked in the gentle tone she loved so much "What can I do for you Jean?"

Jean didn't open her eyes, she closed when she snuggled into him, as she mumbled heavily embarrassed "Can you tame me, Master?"

Jean missed the surprised look on her Master's face. As a low libido pokegirl she hardly asks about being tamed. Usually she asks once a week and that's it until the next week. It's not that she doesn't want to be tamed more often, but it's just that she's a little embarrassed about it.

She isn't used to asking about tamings, her previous masters just tamed her once in the one or two weeks and that was that. The usual method to change the number of tamings you get is seduction, but Jean has never considered herself pretty enough to try and it wouldn't work on Naruto anyway.

Even Urd never managed to get a taming if their Master didn't feel like it.

Jean sighed as she felt her Master begin to massage her shoulders. It eased the tension present right out of her. The little bursts of magic, leaving her Master's nimble fingers, massaging her pleasure centers.

It didn't take long for her to moan and her pussy to get moist.

Still her Master went on, pulling the straps of her nightie down and massaging her shoulder blades.

He slipped the nightie of her, in its entirety, as he turned her around to lay on his bed. His expert hands slowly lowering down her back. Lower and lower he went, kneading the tense flesh.

Finally he reached her ass and began to rub it with an intensity that didn't take long for her to get off.

The A-Bra gasped as her centre tingled, her pussy wetted, her clitoris throbbed and her nipples ached. She screamed her release as the tension finally left her body.

As her orgasm died down she felt herself being turned around and laid on her back. Slowly he turned her in her favorite sexual position. She just loved the way she can look her Master in the eye when he fucked her like this.

Her mouth turned into a big O as he entered her in one swift stroke.

She hadn't even noticed that he discarded his clothes. Such thoughts left her as he started pumping.

The bed creaked under the strain and intensity.

Faster and faster they went, her eyes never leaving the loving ones of her partner's. She pulled her Delta-bond connection wide open and felt herself almost feeling detached from her body as all kinds of feelings of love, lust and need filled her.

Her eyes finally closed as the mother of all orgasms rocked her body, leaving with it any last thoughts of guilt.

Her Master never let down during the time she floated in ecstasy. As she came back to the world she felt another orgasm already building. When her painfully erect nipples suddenly brushed against the rock hard chest of his, as her Tamer having pulled her closer to him, she let loose another banshee wail.

The little part of her mind still coherent couldn't believe the effects her Master was having on her. Her past experiences had always been intense, but this…this just blew all of it away.

When she once again connected with her Master's mind she finally found the source of her increased pleasure…

…her Tamer was well and truly horny.

Their had always been a lot of lust in the mind of her Master during sex, but he was never actually horny.

Far from thinking what brought it on she rode away on another orgasm as her Master grunted his release in her deeply abused pussy.

She would have felt content to drift away just then, but he would have none of that.

This night she would truly learn what kind of stamina her Master had.

She was turned around and put on top of him. She took one look at the lust in his eyes and understood.

She began to ride him like a horse. A very horny horse.

His hands began to cup her smallish breast, trailing in a spiral towards her nipples. When each nipple got pinched she came again, screaming even louder then before.

As she came down her heavenly journey she felt her Tamer release his seed, once again, in wad after wad of sperm. She almost groaned in despair as she orgasmed. She came longer and harder then ever before in her life.

When the ability to think returned to her she noticed that their position had changed. He had turned her around and had put his hands on her sides to help her ride him backwards. He pushed her a little more forwards and sped up his trusts, stretching her in all the right places. If her speedy orgasm was anything to go by at least.

She panted in exhaustion as she rode the wave of pleasure out. As she felt fresh cum drip out of her pussy she noticed blatantly that she missed the third orgasm of her Master and that they had changed positions once again.

She felt her Master's balls slap against her, as he took her from behind. She used the last of her energy to push herself up her hands and knees and began to push back with her Tamer's thrusts.

Juices made of her wetness and his cum leaked around her Master's tool and dripped onto the bed. A hand snaked up to her clitoris and touched the, until now, mostly ignored swollen nub gently.

She felt it building once again, but managed to hold it off to wait for her Master.

The hand left her clitoris and a little of the pressure left her body, that is until both hands found their way towards her chest. Both nipples got gently played with and her moans got louder and louder. She felt her upper body being lifted until her back met his chest.

The closeness finally did it as she orgasmed, her pussy milking her Master's cock with an unprecedented intensity. Slow at first, but faster as time went on, white substance began to leak from the small hole in her Tamer's tool.

When she came down she felt herself laid on her side comfortably snuggled in her Master's chest. She sighed in bliss at the intense taming session that she just had. That sigh turned a little less positive as a certain rock hard object entered her snatch once again.

'OH MY GOD!' she thought as her eyes widened and he entered her once again 'This is going to be a LOOOOONG night!'

"Whatever did you do with the dead tamer's pokedex and pokegirl, my Lord?" Urd asked early the next day.

Breakfast time had been uncharacteristically freaky as Jean had been disturbingly quiet all throughout the meal. No objections, no speeches about her indecent actions, no list of activities for the day. Just a very disturbing smile.

A smile of a woman who got laid but good.

She didn't even want to think about what could get the usually so composed pokegirl to wear such a shit eating grin. It looked way to much like the ones she always sports after a good session with her Lord.

"I wired his money to my account." he answered her "To the victor goes the spoils and all that." he shrugged "It can be done legally according to League rules after all. The pokegirl I registered to myself and I will probably sell her to the same ranch as I'll try to sell the Domina."

"So how much did you make?" she asked, unable to hold back her curiosity.

"Around 1,500 SLC." she watched him take out his pokedex "1,425 SLC to be precise. It isn't much but it should help us get through the first couple of weeks. We'll just have to look for a job in the next town or otherwise prepare to do a lot of pokebattles for money in the near future. The sell of the two extra pokegirls will bring in some extra funds as well."

Urd just nodded, still trying her best to block out the limping and grinning form of her Harem-sister.

It wasn't really working.

"Oy, what's gotten into you?" she asked of Jean, more then a little annoyed at the red-head's behavior.

"Master, of course." she giggled semi-coherently "Over and over again." she mumbled the last before blushing like a school girl.

Urd just looked at the girl weirdly and more then a little exasperated 'I just don't understand that girl. Yesterday she acted like it was the end of the world and today she smiles like she got handed the world, on a silver platter no less.'

Urd's musings about strange Alpha's were cut of by the sound of her Lord's voice "We'll eat lunch here." his voice said.

"But my Lord?" she said as she looked around the clearing "It isn't even close to noon yet."

He gave one of those rare, barely noticeable, smiles as he turned towards her "I know but I have a little task for Jean."

That seemed to finally alert her Alpha to the waking world.

"Huh?" Jean eloquently stated.

Well, at least it was a start.

"Alright Jean." Naruto started "It's time I teach you a special trick of mine. It's one of the more useful techniques for quick information transfer from one person to the other."

Sitting in front of him Jean absorbed his words like a sponge, no longer looking totally out of it 'Maybe I shouldn't have overdone it so much yesterday. Most pokegirls aren't really built for sexual endurance and almost all are genetically engineered to get off much easier then human women.' he grimaced almost unnoticeably 'It's just that real battles make me so horny, even if it actually was a virtual massacre.'

"You have seen me using it in its more basic form by transferring knowledge from me, of the pokedex, to you during battle." he was pleased to see the understanding look suddenly shining into Jean's eyes "That was one of the simpler methods. I transferred the information from the forefront of my mind to the forefront of yours. It looks a bit like reading the pokedex yourself, which has the negative effect of having you attention somewhere else for a second." at her confused look her elaborated "You can't see and gain information that way at the same time. You should see it as looking through my eyes." at her nod he went on "I've trained myself to make that time as short as possible and luckily the mind itself helps, because the mind can process things much faster then the body. This method would cut the time it took for your eyes to pick up the information, your mind processing you should read it, your eyes actually reading it and your mind turning its gathered data into information you can use. My way just instantly gives you the information as you can use it."

"That sounds interesting, Master." Jean uttered "But what does the advanced technique do? If those are only the basics then how can it be improved?"

Naruto gave a small nod of respect, pleased she picked up on that "The improved version allows you to download whole sections of your own mind to another person."

"But how is that useful?" Jean cut in as she wondered about using such a technique.

A raised eyebrow was the only sign he gave at his annoyance of being cut off in his explanation "If you would have let me finish you would have know." at least she had the decency to look embarrassed "What makes it so interesting is two things. You can add your own mental experiences to another and, if you reverse engineer it, you can add the mental experiences of another to your own." he watched her eyes light up in understanding and smirked a little "Of course both could be used to wipe memories or add useless and untrue ones, but that I'll let you figure out for yourself." she gave him a small smile at his statement, she still is an information whore after all and just loves to piece things together "Now then. The first thing you have to understand is that you need to have a perfectly ordered mind to be able to use this technique. Fortunately you already have that from your earlier training. Second you have to understand that the more ordered the mind of your victim is, the easier it is to plant memories. In this case you will use Urd…"

"What?" said girl said startled out of the bored state of mind she got in when the lectures started again.

"…as your victim." he went on without sparing Urd a glance, she would return to her earlier state of mind in a second anyway "It's mostly for you to get a hang for it at the same time as giving Urd a much needed ability."

"What ability, Master." Jean asked, barely able to contain her curiosity.

The way Urd was looking at the two with interest, all of a sudden, spoke miles about the girl's own curiosity.

"To read." he said simple "If she's going to become as good as I want her to be, then she going to have to read and understand what has been written. It will be incredibly useful further on in her training." Jean nodded in understanding and Urd seemed to look really interested now "It's fairly simple a technique to use. First you have to make sure that you can find your knowledge as quickly as possible even outside of your own mind. The quickest way to do this is to simply mark it with a keyword. It's the same way I gain excess to my fast amounts of knowledge. Second you have to make sure that you connect the knowledge transfer from your mind to the others in the right place. It is a little harder but it would otherwise look unnatural in the other's mind and the victim might eventually forget it, misinterpret it or it may be detected by another entity." he grinned "The rest is a simple matter from connecting point A to point B and letting the information flow, be sure to keep an eye on the information stream and cut it off once done." Naruto leaned back in his comfortable chair once he was finally done.

Jean sported a slight grin of understanding and leaned back in her own chair "So connect point A with point B and let it flow." she shot a grin at Urd "Aren't you just a little bit afraid I get it wrong."

Urd shrugged her shoulders, swinging her metallic silver hair everywhere "I belief in my Lord, so why should I be afraid."

Jean gritted her teeth at the answer, before relaxing "Yeah, guess your right." the A-Bra said at her sister's statement.

"So when are we going to do this?" Urd asked him in a clearly exited tone of voice, she was literally bouncing in her chair. Making certain objects bounce in such interesting ways as well.

Naruto just ignored them as he answered the question "Now." it seemed it caught both girls off guard as they looked at him with a stunned expression, at least until Urd's turned into one of eagerness and Jean's in one of apprehension "I'll walk Jean through it the first time and make sure she doesn't make any mistakes."

The girls nodded eerily in unison as the both braced and prepared themselves.

A good two hours later they were finished just in time for lunch.

Jean dropped into her chair from exhaustion just as lunch finished and a small snore could be heard signaling her tired state. Naruto balled her and he and Urd went on with the journey.

If Urd's glazed eyed look was any indication, then she was exploring all the new knowledge added to her own.

Naruto smirked 'Things are going according to plan.'

Naruto was leaving the forest path, leading to Exit Point town, and making his way through the forest in search of a clearing 'It may still be early, but Jean is still exhausted from her earlier task and Urd is still getting accustomed to her new situation.'

Surprisingly, the day had been pretty quiet.

No random pokegirl charges, attacks or escapes. He had sensed life, of course, but it was mostly on the edge of his passive senses. He didn't really feel like pursuing those pokegirls when it would stray him much too far from the path.

He had a schedule to keep, thank you very much.

So it actually came as a surprise when his senses suddenly picked something up 'Where did you come from?' Naruto wondered at the sudden blimp on his radar 'A driving need to sun? It's all I can pick up from the girl without getting deeper. At least I know she's a Plant pokegirl of some kind.' he considered the situation as he looked up and could find nothing but a thick layer of leaves blocking the sky 'That means that she's in a less dense part of the forest, if she has excess to the sun. In other words, a clearing.'

Next to him Urd gave a small, out of breath, huff.

'Will I take the chance?' he thought as he looked the silver-metallic haired girl over 'She's mentally and physically fatigued and so will be in a less then stellar shape. At the other hand it would train her to fight even when exhausted, in a situation that I can influence. If it gets too much for her I can always step in.'

"Urd…" the Daimon looked at him "Get ready to fight."

"Yes my Lord." he heard her exclaim from behind him.

'No tactical information asked?' Naruto thought after a few minutes of silence 'It seems this exercise will prove more important then first thought. I will have to run both Urd and Jean through different scenarios like these when we arrive at Exit Point Town. We'll have a little bit more time then.'

Urd began to walk in front of him, an action that never failed to amuse him, as the clearing came closer and closer. She was therefore the first to enter it.

As Naruto came out of the forest a second later he watched a strange cat-like pokegirl lying on the ground sunning her FUR?

'Weird creatures this planet has.' Naruto thought as he looked at the pokegirl lying on a small bed of low cut grass.

The most intriguing aspect of the girl was perhaps the green fur like substance covering a large part of her, it was the only sign that even hinted at a Plant type pokegirl.

Curious about the strange creature, despite himself, Naruto took out his pokedex and scanned the girl.

Level 25 CATNIP, the Flowery Feline Pokegirl

Type: Near Human

Element: Plant

Frequency: Uncommon, Rare (Hardcore League)

Diet: carnivorous; prefers fish, chicken, and milk. Usually finds finer brands of pokechow acceptable.

Role: jungle predator

Libido: Average

Strong Vs: Electric, Ground, Plant, Rock, Water

Weak Vs: Bug, Fire, Flying, Ice, Poison

Attacks: Bite, Scratch, Slash, Wrap, Tackle, Razor Leaf, Leaf Shield, Leech Seed, Cuddle, Catnip Kiss

Enhancements: Enhanced Hearing (x3), Enhanced Reflexes (x3), Enhanced Sight (x3), Enhanced Speed (x2), Night Vision, Disguise Scent

Evolves: None

Evolves From: Merrowl(Leaf Stone)

'What a strange creature.' Naruto thought as he watched his Daimon approach the Catnip with caution 'However if the 'dex is right then girl would have sensed Urd by now. It's a sign of Urd's exhaustion that she hasn't noticed it as well.' he watched the impending disaster silently 'It's something she will have to learn on her own.' he suddenly smirked as he thought back to the harsh training regime of his two girls 'After all it's time I stopped cuddling them.'

"God Damn Son of A Bitch!" he heard his Daimon suddenly exclaim.

Naruto's smirk turned into a grin 'And it seems she finally noticed that the cat isn't that unaware after all.'

He looked at Urd standing opposite the Catnip. The cat pokegirl had instinctively gone for the weak spot. Her Scratch had left a four nice gashes on the left side of Urd's face.

The Catnip had since then retreated and hid herself behind her Leaf Shield.

Naruto watched as the Plant pokegirl threw a seed, who knows where she got it from, to his Daimon.

The sluggish way his pokegirl reacted with her Burst attack, just in time to disperse the seed, had Naruto raising an eyebrow 'She's more tired then I thought.'

The second Leech Seed was even less easier dispersed and the third just got through her defenses altogether.

Naruto kept his expression calm, but internally he winced at Urd's screw up 'It's going to take her a while to get over that, unless she gets her act together.'

It seemed Urd finally got the massage as she evaded a Razor Leaf attack, the five razor sharp leaves missing her entirely, and advanced towards her opponent.

The Catnip tried to push her back by using another Razor Leaf attack, but she suddenly found Urd a little too close for comfort. Judging from her slow backing away from Urd, she had escape in mind. Unfortunately for her Urd finally had her head back where it belonged.

A, barely unnoticeably, weaker then normal Fire Burst exploded out from Urd's core. The Leech Seed, that had been almost compassing Urd's right arm in its entirety, was burned off. As the fire elemental attack traveled through the air the Catnip tried to backpaddle, but she was already to late.

With a scream the fire elemental attack hit, destroying her Leaf Shield completely and burning a good portion of the Catnip's leaf-like fur. Burn wounds started appearing over those places fur had entirely disappeared.

Determined, although weakly, the cat-like pokegirl stood up. She seemed able to ignore her wounds for the most part and looked more then ready to take a little revenge.

It was therefore more then a little comical to both Urd and Naruto when she suddenly disappeared in a beam of red light.

The pokeball shook once…

…twice…

…trice…

…and the red light went out, signifying the capture of the Catnip.

A burst of Naruto's telekinesis and the ball landed in his hand, only to disappear a second later into his dimensional storage room.

He looked at his Daimon, only to literally teleport at her side when he watched her drop to the ground. He had her in his arms before she even hit it.

"Did I do good my Lord?" Urd weakly asked him through half lidded eyes.

Naruto sighed as he looked at her exhausted state "I will have to train you a lot harder in the future. You forgot to use a lot of the basics I thought in the last few weeks and even tired you should have been able to end the fight earlier." he looked at her downtrodden expression and couldn't help to at least give her some type of praise "But at least your battle wasn't too horrid, considering your physical and mental state at the time." he decided to bend the truth a little, it wouldn't do to walk a round with a depressed Daimon the next few days "Your Fire Burst at the end was a masterful move and it allowed me to ultimately catch the pokegirl."

The Fire Burst was a masterful move, yes, but it should have been used long before it was used.

A little bit less morose his pokegirl fell asleep in his arms.

He gently floated her behind him and started raising their 'tent' from the ground. A few seconds after the wooden shack burst from the earth Naruto activated the notice me not and confundus seals built in the shack and entered the place.

He had long ago learned the trick to keeping the interior of the place the same as he last used it. Every time he uses the spell it is not so much as creating a new shack, as it is more like recalling the house from another dimension.

It worked like a charm, every time.

Naruto walked out of the shack the next morning. His refreshed and awakened Daimon and A-Bra following him.

"So what are you going to do with your Catnip, my Lord?" Urd asked him from his left, looking a lot more rested and healed then she did the day before.

"Sell it." he said simply "It's isn't all that rare in most League's but in this one their presence is pretty limited and people in this area just seem to love Merrowl and their evolutions." he shrugged his shoulders "She won't make us a lot of money, but all little bits help."

"If you keep catching pokegirls to sell Master, then how are you going to increase the power of your Harem?" Jean wondered, with a bit of scolding in her tone.

Naruto almost smiled, it showed good progress that she could already admonish him without thought. A far cry from the weak, sickly and terrified girl he gained by some strange means a month and a half earlier "I'll see what I can find in the next town. Maybe I'll see something interesting at the PokeRanch and will just trade my captured pokegirls for a better one, instead of money."

He didn't think it would really happen 'After all I'm searching for some unbelievably specific girls. Powerful or powerful evolutions and totally loyal. The more powerful a pokegirl, the harder it is to get her to stay loyal to you. She will get along badly in a group dynamic, finds herself superior to everyone else or won't listen to suggestions at all.'

"All right, Master." it seemed his statement placated the A-Bra.

"Soooooo…" Urd trailed off sensually as she pressed her breast into his left flank "…can we expect some…"

Whatever she wanted to say was cut of by the arrival of three pokegirls, with a speed that seemed to surprise both Urd and Jean. Since the had not returned to the forest path, just yet, the chance of a pokegirl encounter being much higher.

Naruto looked at his Alpha 'I would have expected her to sense their presence long before now.' he thought it over briefly 'It seems the speed at which they traveled was too fast for her to pick up.' he watched the three pokegirls encircle him and his pokegirls 'We'll have to work on that.' he thought at last as he opened his pokedex.

Level 29/31/32 WASP, the Swarm Pokegirl

Type: Anthropomorphic (insect)

Element: Bug/Poison

Frequency: Rare

Diet: Vegetarian

Role: Swarm Soldiers

Libido: Low (High in mating season)

Strong Vs: Bug, Dark, Fighting, Plant, Poison

Weak Vs: Fire, Flying, Rock

Attacks: Sting, Quick Attack, Whistle, Double Sting, TriSting, Air Recovery, Dash, Blur, Rapid Sting, High Speed, Quickturn, Poison, Poison Powder, Poison Mist

Enhancements: Enhanced Speed (x7), Wings for flight, Stingers on abdomen tail and wrists, Poisonous venom

Evolves: Whorenet (battle stress), or Wasp Queen (normal, death of previous queen)

Evolves From: None

Bounty (for confirmed kill of full swarm): 800,000 SLC

Bounty (for reporting sighting of full swarm & getting out alive): 200,000 SLC

Recommendation if you see a swarm: Evacuate the area immediately. If you have a powerful-enough Pokégirl, try to kill the Wasp Queen. The swarm will not pursue you if you do so, as they will stay to watch and find out who their new Queen will be.

'SHIT!' Naruto thought as he looked at the warning 'My girls are way to low to take on a Wasp Queen and I don't want to reveal the true extend of my abilities just yet.' he turned his magical radar to full power 'Luckily it seems these three are just a scouting party. The Wasp Queen is at least five kilometers away.'

For once he took a more active roll in the battle "Jean, Urd they are levels 29, 31 and 32 Wasps."

"W-wasps?" Jean gasped in fright, as she looked at the almost lazily circling pokegirls.

Urd just looked at her Harem-sister strangely, the species having no real significance to her Feralborn mind.

"Urd I want you to use a Burst attack on my mark. Use just enough power to push the three away." Naruto began laying out his plan "Jean single out the one most isolated and use your telekinesis to bash her to the ground, don't worry about knocking her unconscious just dazing her is enough."

Before any more could be said the three pokegirls charged the tamer and his Harem.

Urd was quick to follow the plan. She smirked as within seconds the three pokegirls were blasted away from the trio, Naruto having in the meantime ordered Jean to put up a barrier over him and her. It wouldn't do for them to be caught in the blast as well.

Jean smiled as she found the perfect target. Isolated on the left side of her lay one of the wasps, a bit ruffled but mostly okay. The other two were much to far on her right side to help as she lifted the Wasp in the air, rendering her wings useless, and bashed her to the ground. She wouldn't be coming back up for a while.

Naruto grimaced as the other two Wasps came a little to close to Urd "Jean Barrier, Urd Fire Burst."

A barrier snapped in place in front of him and Jean a split-second after he gave the order. Unfortunately the order to Urd came a little to late.

Urd screamed as she was stabbed again and again by the Rapid Sting attacks of the two Wasps. Her Fire Burst coming out only half as powerful as it could be.

Naruto saw Jean wince behind him as she saw her Harem-sister go down. He could sympathize with the girl, it did look kind of painful to get stabbed like that.

"Jean." Naruto snapped "Use your Confusion on the two."

Jean quickly complied and dropped her Barrier. She floated forwards, using her telekinesis unconsciously to speed up, and unleashed the most powerful Confusion attack she could.

The two Wasps wailed as their minds got assaulted. One of the Wasps actually started to attack her sister in her confusion, causing the other to retaliate.

Naruto smirked at the situation, even as he watched the third Wasp get up out of the corner of his eye "Jean finish of the third Wasp with your Confusion." he ordered "Urd finish off the other two with a Fire Burst."

Jean had already turned around before he uttered the order 'Seems she sensed the pokegirl getting up.' he thought, while he watched her silently.

Urd picked herself of the ground, a look of cold fury in her eyes. Naruto watched the girl crack her knuckles, before throwing out her arms and executing her most powerful Fire Burst yet.

'Oh! That has got to hurt!" Naruto thought as he watched the two Wasps going down with a scream.

The following two Fury Swipes attacks were just overkill.

At the same time that the two Wasps went down Jean arrived at the last Wasp. She tried to give out one final struggle, but it was all for not as Jean just kept out of the range of her Poison Mist attack.

A Confusion later and the third Wasp was down for the count.

Naruto easily threw three balls and within seconds the three Wasps were captured. With a burst of telekinesis the balls were caught in his hand, only to disappear a split-second later into his Dimensional storage.

"Urd, come back." he said as he returned the injured pokegirl to her ball 'I'll heal her later.' he though before turning towards his A-Bra "Jean we have to go quickly. These three were just a scouting party and the rest of the hive may come after us any minute now, looking for their missing comrades."

Jean nodded in understanding and the two of them headed off.

Naruto used a basic confundus charm to confuse the hive when they reached the battle site 'It would be very problematic if the hive manages to follow us.' he thought as the duo left the trees and burst into the forest path.

The following two days were a little more quiet.

Urd was let out of her ball quickly after the duo escaped and Naruto healed her puncture wounds with a potion. Fortunately she wasn't poisoned and was back in tiptop shape in no time.

Both of his pokegirls were elated with their win against such a superior opponent and numbers that they walked with smiles the rest of the day.

They took turns later that night to show how much they appreciated him.

The rest of the two days were mostly filled with a battle here and there with Boobisaur, FairyCute and a rare Buzzbreast or two.

It gained the girls some experience, but nothing really interesting caught Naruto's eye.

He did have to reprogram the Wasps on the second day. As he read more of the pokegirls that night he came across something that might become a problem trying to sell them, their loyalty to their Wasp Queen.

-FLASHBACK-

"FUCK!" Naruto exclaimed, Anko having had more then a passing influence on him, as he looked the pokedex entry over "This could become a problem."

He pulled out the three balls he used to hastily catch the three Wasps. The only reason two of them hadn't been transferred to storage, is because he hadn't registered them as his yet.

He checked with his mental powers to make sure that both of his pokegirls were asleep in their beds, before activating the shielding seals in his room. It wouldn't do for his pokegirls to find out his real power.

Once done, he threw all three of his pokeballs and in a red beam of light the three injured and unconscious Wasps lay on his bedroom floor.

He left their injured bodies laying on the ground. He saw no reason to use his potions on the moaning mass of flesh 'I'll be at a PokeCenter before long anyway.' he thought as he began to work.

Methodically he began to delete the extreme loyalty towards their Wasp Queen. It wouldn't work for more then two months at most, it's just built into their genetics. However should they be tamed by any tamer before that time is up they will bond to him immediately and forget their previous queen forever.

With their rarity they would probably be sold and bonded long before the two months are over.

-END FLASHBACK-

Naruto smirked as the memory replayed through his mind. The pokegirls were reprogrammed easily enough and would be a lot easier to sell.

He blinked a little as the darkness of the forest suddenly retreated. He had been expecting the change, but it still came as a little shock when he looked at the sun for the first time in days.

"We're here, Master!" his A-Bra exclaimed excitedly as she ran a little in front of him.

A little part of him grinned at the enthusiasm of his Alpha. The other part was reading the sign in front of a town gate.

-WELCOME TO EXIT POINT TOWN -

- (aka The Exit from Hell) -

A small smirk displayed on his face as he entered the gate 'Exit from Hell indeed.'

Author Notes:

WOOHOO!

The second chapter of is posted

Name: Oniriyousha, Naruto

Age: 16

Residence: Spank Town, Hardcore

Funds: 2,800 SLC

Status: Active

Rank: 04

Licenses

Tamer Y

Master Tamer Y

Researcher N

Watcher N

Breeder N

Active Harem

Name Species Type Level

1 Jean A-Bra Psychic 35

2 Urd Daimon Dark/Magic 32

3 ? Domina Plant/Poison 25

4 ? Boobisaur Plant/Poison 23

5 ? Catnip Plant 25

6 ? Wasp Bug/Poison 29

Storage (Spank Town Research Center)

Name Species Type Level

1 ? Wasp Bug/Poison 31

2 ? Wasp Bug/Poison 32

Till next time.

Ja Ne!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter: 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Pokegirls

Part3: The Third Pokegirl

Or

The Underground Tournament

"You!" a voice yelled "Yeah you! Ya little punk! You think ya're all that, walking into town like ya own the place. Strutting your two pokegirls around!" the gruff and smelly man demanded "Ya're nothing but an A-grade punk, you lil' hotshot." he grinned showing off his discolored and badly kept teeth "I challenge you to a lil' pokegirl battle, you lil' ass. Or are ya to much of a lil' chicken shit to accept!"

The man's booming voice had attracted quite a crowd of people.

"Ol' Jimmy is doing it again!" one bystander moaned.

"Yeah, he just can't keep well enough alone!" another agreed.

"Always challenging any new rookie coming out of Vinelash Forest to enter the Hardcore League." a third whispered to her companions.

"Oh, SHUT UP!" Ol' Jimmy screamed "Ya bunch a pussy shut tha trap of yours and watch. Ol' Jimmy 'll show you how a real man wins a pokebattle!" the grisly looking man turned his attention back towards the rookie that just entered town "So, how about a…" he trailed off when he realized the tamer was missing "…EH! You lil' punk!" he screamed as he found the tamer walking away from him, further into town "What do ya think ya're doing! Come back here and fight!"

Naruto turned around as he heard something approaching his position and looked at the strange and smelly man thundering towards him "Yeah?" he questioned simply.

The man pulled out a pokeball "Fight me!"

Naruto decided to humor the man "Rules? Stakes?"

The man showed his rotten teeth to the world as he opened his mouth into what looked like a rather disturbed grin "One on One pokegirl battle. No tamer interference. Stakes…" the man seemed to look him up and down a bit "Judging from those fancy silk clothes of yours ya're something of a rich lad, so how about 2,000 SLC?"

It would be a little tight for him if he lost, but money could always be earned back. Besides, his pokegirls could use a little experience in real tamer battles.

That little moron in the forest just didn't count.

"Alright." Naruto said his recently chosen mask in place.

The less he spoke in public, the less he would be asked in private.

Always useful for dodging those pesky questions he just didn't want to answer.

Not that it was TOO much of a stretch, considering his normal behavior anyway.

"Jean." he simple said, pointing to his A-Bra.

Jean looked at him a little strangely because of his behavior, but the ~Just play along.~ message he send her mentally kept her quiet.

"Alright, lad!" Ol' Jimmy exclaimed "Ya lil' Psychic against my lil' mountain!" he laughed a graspy laugh as he threw his pokeball "Come out Big Ol' Bertha!"

Naruto raised a white eyebrow at the appearance of a huge rocklike creature and pulled out his pokedex.

Level 41 RHYNODAME the Rhino Pokegirl

Type: Centauroid, nonhumanoid

Element: Rock

Frequency: Rare, Very Uncommon (Hardcore League)

Diet: vegetarian

Role: construction, hauling

Libido: Low

Strong Vs: Bug, Electric, Fire, Flying, Ice, Poison, Rock

Weak Vs: Fighting, Ground, Plant, Steel, Water

Attacks: Body Slam, Crushing Punch, Horny Attack, Quake, Rock Throw, Stomp

Enhancements: Extreme high density (x8), armored skin, altered digestive system, high strength, reinforced musculoskeletal system, low feral

Evolves: None

Evolves From: Rhynowhore (normal)

'I don't even want to think about how he tames a pokegirl unable to get out of Centauroid form.' Naruto thought as he looked the four legged rock type pokegirl over.

Naruto looked at his own pokegirl and opened a mental connection, relaying the pokedex information and a bit of advice ~Just stay out of her way. All that armor slows the Rhynodame down immensely.~

Jean gave a brief ~Understood.~ back to him as the two pokegirls started walking to stand in front of each other.

"Heh!" Jimmy scoffed "My lil' Bertha is gonna crush ya puny A-Bra easy." he gestured towards Jean "Bertha use your Rock Throw to crush the lil' shit's 'girl."

"Raagh!" the Rhynodame roared as she lifted a piece of rock from the ground "Crush girl!" the rock pokegirl yelled out as she threw the rock.

Both Bertha and her tamer looked at the rock strangely as it suddenly halted in mid-air "Telekinesis? Impressive for a lil' shit like you to have an A-Bra with a move na learned until the next evolution." Jimmy's grinned "But it won' be enough. Bertha Body Slam!"

Bertha did as ordered and charged at the A-Bra with all the speed she could muster. She turned her upper body slightly, throwing out her shoulder, and rampaged towards Jean with the force of a bulldozer.

It was a good thing then that the A-Bra had already used Teleport to exchange herself with the, until now, floating boulder. Instinctively the A-Bra used her telekinesis to hover in mid-air.

Naruto watched it all with a seemingly bored air. Only the very observant could see the calculating look in his eyes ~So you finally learned how to use your telekinesis to float yourself in the air.~ he said mentally to his pokegirl ~Although…~ he began as he watched Jean wobble and almost drop out of the air ~…It seems more like instinct then throwing any real thought about it.~ he finished as he watched impassively as the Rhynodame threw a boulder to her airborne opponent.

Jean worked through her Master's distraction, just knowing that it was another one of his tests, and hastily stopped the forward momentum of another boulder.

She was really glad now for her Master's training in heavy lifting by telekinesis.

She launched the boulder back to her opponent. It crashed into a hastily thrown second boulder by the rock girl 'So this is why Master trained us to fight battles on our own.' she thought as she watched another boulder launched towards her at the command of the opponent tamer, she caught it without a word from her own tamer 'It increases reaction time and removes telegraphing your moves to your opponent.'

She returned the boulder once again to its owner. This time the opponent tamer wasn't fast enough with his orders and the boulder hit the Rhynodame straight in the face.

The only noticeable sign of damage to the rock pokegirl was a slight wince 'Still, this isn't really working. Time to crank it up a notch.' she grinned in anticipation, before she returned her face to one of concentration as another thought hit her 'Ugh, I'm turning into Urd!' properly horrified at the thought Jean upped the ante.

"Get the lil' bitch out of the air Bertha!" Ol' Jimmy screamed "Use Rock Throw!"

Jean watched silently as the Rhynodame lifted another rock above her head 'That's my cue.' she smirked, unconsciously emulating Master.

With a thought and a brief built up of power Jean entered the Rhynodame's mind and used her Confusion attack.

The rock girl screamed and clutched her head, letting go of the huge boulder.

Jean took the opportunity to give the boulder a little telekinetic push. The rock blasted into fine powder as it came in contact with the head of the screaming pokegirl. The blow was so powerful that small cracks started appearing in the rock-like skull of the Rhynodame.

"Big Bertha!" Ol' Jimmy screamed as he watched his manhandled pokegirl drop to the ground in pain "Come one Bertha! You can do it! Get up!"

Jean watched with a slight widening of her eyes the opponent pokegirl actually trying, and mostly succeeding, to stand up. She would have none of it however as she let loose with another Confusion attack.

She watched as Bertha started to scream once again, before dropping to the ground one final time.

She didn't get up.

She smiled a small smile at her victory and the mental praise she received from her Master ~Good job, Jean.~ he told her telepathically.

She watched the opponent tamer pull out a pokeball, before grudgingly admitting defeat "Come back, Bertha!" she heard him grunt as he spoke in his gruff voice "It seems like you beat Ol' Jimmy fair an' square, punk! Take your money an' go!"

Jean looked fascinated as Jimmy took out his own pokedex and connected with her Master's. He typed something in his 'dex and a muffled ping sounded.

Her Master gave a small nod to the guy before turning around "Jean." he said simply. It was all he needed to say, she began to follow him immediately.

Naruto walked around the town, drinking in all of the sights and sounds. He watched amused as a man got harassed by his Amachoke.

"Dear!" the Amachoke yelled "Get of your lazy ass and get us some money. Little Misha won't feed herself, you know!"

"Yes, Dear." the haggard looking man exclaimed as he got up from his relaxing position against a tree.

"Good!" the, obvious, pokewoman exclaimed as she walked of. Naruto could just hear her mumbling under her breath "I swear the guy doesn't do anything productive anymore since he retired as a tamer." out loud she went back to harass the man "Well? What are you waiting for? We don't have that much time! Get busy."

"Yes, Dear!" the man said as he hurriedly got off the ground, following the woman like a kicked puppy.

Not showing anything on his face after the amusing scene Naruto just walked past the couple, following the signs displayed around town directing people towards the pokecenter. He had a few girls to heal after all.

Along the way he watched as Urd and Jean took in all the town had to offer. Especially Urd seemed to enjoy looking at all the strange sights she had never seen before.

"Masterrr?" Urd purred in his ear, as she pushed her breasts into his left flank. For some reason she always chose that side "Why are all those girls walking around naked?"

It was true, almost every corner they walked around another dozen girls were strutting their stuff. Bare for the entire world to see. Usually they were walking after a teenager, each with a cocksure grin on their face.

"This world is ruled by teenagers." he replied simply as if it would explain everything.

And in a way it did. Hormones can be crazy like that.

"Ah!" Urd nodded in understanding. She didn't have a lot of experience with humans, but from what see gleamed from the snippets of information from Jean she could get a good picture.

It took but a few more minutes for the trio to arrive at the pokecenter.

"Welcome to the pokecenter!" the pokegirl behind the counter greeted enthusiastically "How can I help you?"

Naruto stepped forward at the same time he balled his two pokegirls "Healing cycle." he said simply, pushing six pokeballs towards the pink haired NurseJoy.

"But of course sir." the NurseJoy answered politely, despite his rather crude statement "It will take but a few minutes." she gestured towards a row of benches in a corner of the center "Please take a seat and I'll call you when they're ready."

He nodded before walking to the corner, taking a seat at the edge of the row.

In his boredom he gave his surroundings a once over. On the other end of the row, left of him, a male tamer was yelling at what looked like a Bunnygirl. The poor girl seemed to be about ready to pass out from mortification. He thought it none of his business and swept his eyes somewhere else. To the right of him a pair of male tamers was discussing the pros and cons of various pokegirls in one of the rare booths in the center.

It was however the booth next to them that interested him the most, because he could make out vague snippets of conversation of potential interest to him "…tournament by…is sure to win…they say SHE is coming…"

Naruto whispered some words under his breath, chanting one of his lesser used spells, and a barely noticeable blast of magic crept into his ears. Even the most sensitive of Mages wouldn't have noticed the slight flux of power. He isn't called the first Eternal Mage of his clan for nothing, surpassing even the highly powerful ArchMages in magic potential and power.

Because of his use of magic the conversation became a lot easier to hear "So, you going to enter the tournament?" he heard the first thug exclaim.

The second thug laughed "And take it up against Brick?" he laughed some more "You have to be an idiot to take it up against him and that Gladiatrix of his. Even the most experienced of ruffians fear that girl's brute strength."

"Yeah, well." the third thug mumbled lazily "I heard Natasha would be present."

"Shit, no kidding!" the first thug yelled, surprised.

The second thug whistled "Damn, Olaf! If she's here the tournament will be something special!"

The one the second thug identified as Olaf coughed "Yeah, well. I heard she was sponsoring the prize of the tournament this time."

"Damn! That will be one big prize for the winner!" the first thug grunted "Seems I, Georgio, will have to enter with my Lioness after all." Georgio uttered in a boating tone of voice.

"And I, Gregory, will have to join you brother!" the second thug yelled in response "It wouldn't do for that prize to escape my clutches. My Merrowl and I will show you how it's done."

"Idiots." Olaf snorted "You've just been talking about how Brick would kick any idiot's ass…"

Naruto cancelled his spell as he pondered the conversation he just overheard 'A tournament, huh?' he pondered it for a few seconds 'I'll have to investigate.' he thought as he watched a different NurseJoy then before walked towards him 'And I know just the pokegirl for the job.'

"Your pokegirls are ready, sir." the NurseJoy said, as she smiled a beatific and serene smile all NurseJoy seem famous for "Please, come with me to the counter to retrieve them."

Naruto nodded and let the pokegirl lead the way.

A minute later he was back outside, his pokeballs neatly stored in his subspace.

He looked around for an appropriate alley and found one almost immediately. With an unnoticed strut Naruto entered the side street and called out Urd in a red beam of light.

"Urd." Naruto said, as he watched the healed and slightly disorientated Daimon look around "I have a little job for you."

That seemed to gain her undivided attention, as she bowed before him "My Lord?" she questioned.

He put up an anti-eavesdropping ward by scratching a few Seals in the wall and inscribing them with a bit of his vast magical reserves, the little bit of power returned before he even noticed its loss "Rise, I want you to investigate a tournament attended to by one Natasha."

"Natasha, my Lord?" Urd asked, getting up from her kneeling position.

Naruto kept his regal and commanding bearing as he answered "Yes. It seems she's something of a celebrity in the less favored side of town, if the thugs who talked about her were any indication. She will be attending one of the local tournaments." he was silent for a moment "It…peeked my interest and it would be a good way to gain some tamer-to-tamer combat experience for each of you."

He looked at Urd expectantly "I understand, my Lord."

"Good." Naruto acknowledged "Start by looking around along the more ill-reputed places in town. If my hunch is correct then you should easily be able to find a few boisterous individuals shooting their mouths off and praising their and their pokegirl's strength. There will probably be a few organized information networks spread around the city as well." he smirked at his Daimon "Try to make a few connections. Both in and outside of the pokegirl circles. You'll never know when such connections would come in handy."

"Yes, my Lord." Urd said "Where can I reach you?"

"I'll be going to the local PokeRanch with Jean." he said with a thoughtful look on his face "I'll probably be there for a few hours, negotiating prizes for each of the girls I caught." he paused a little to think about anything he might have missed "Go do your job."

"Yes, my Lord!" Urd bowed one last time, before disappearing from the alley all together.

Naruto smirked as he opened another of his balls "Jean, I choose you!"

A flash of red later and the A-Bra stood in front of him.

"Master?" the girl questioned him as the worst of the disorientation passed.

Naruto looked his refreshed A-Bra over for a moment "We're going to the Ranch to sell those girls."

"Alright, Master." Jean answered. She seemed to look around for a bit "Where is Urd?"

Naruto looked at his A-Bra with a piercing stare for a while, making Jean squirm for a bit, before opening his mouth "She's on an errand." he said simply, before turning around and walking out of the alley.

It took a half an hour, a few directions asked by Jean and a little searching, before the duo found the PokeRanch grounds.

It was a mighty journey fraught with peril, some might say.

Other would just call it a half hour filled with wrong turns and even worse directions.

Climbing a rather steep hill Naruto and his Alpha finally came into view of the Pokegirl Breeding Ranch, or PokeRanch for short. It was a large building, surrounded by a rather high metallic fence to keep intruders of the property. It spoke volumes about the danger the owner perceived, or maybe it just showed an unhealthy case of paranoia.

Naruto stopped in front of the gate and turned his attention towards the intercom located on the side.

Keeping in character Naruto gestured for Jean to make the call ~Just ask for a meeting with the head Breeder.~ he told her mentally.

He watched her nod and step up to the intercom to press the button "Hello?" they heard a female voice crackle over the intercom "This is the Head Breeder's Facility of Exit Point Town. How may I help you?"

"This is Jean, Alpha of Tamer Naruto Oniriyousha." Jean replied "My Master requests a meeting with your Head Breeder to negotiate some business."

After a minute another, faint crackling, sound was heard and this time a male voice could be heard speaking through the 'com "This is Michael Turner. Please enter through the gate."

A click was heard as the gate opened and both Naruto and his Alpha stepped through.

"Hello!" a female voice said, what was obviously a pokegirl appeared before the duo "Master Turner is currently busy, but please follow me. I'll take you to the living room for some refreshments as you wait." the feline pokegirl said.

"Thank you." Naruto heard Jean say to the Merrowl as he followed after the two pokegirls.

A second later Naruto found himself enjoying a cup of tea with his Alpha.

"Master Turner." he heard a female voice from behind him say.

The forty year old looking man turned around at the sound of the voice, showing a mixed breed of traits from the native population as well as some from his pokegirl ancestry. Coming from a long line of Merrowl and several of the pokegirl's evolutions, the slightly sharp claws, pointy ears and elongated incisors weren't that strange. The very light skin, the yellow slitted pupils and the dirty-white colored hair was another matter all together. The slightly short appearance for a male completed the rather strange look, however. All in all it was like looking at a male, humanized version of a Merrowl.

"Yes?" he mumbled distractedly as he turned around to look at his secretary, and main pokewoman, a Venuswhore left over from his tamer days.

"Someone at the gate is asking for you." the pokewoman informed him "Something about a Naruto Oniriyousha interested in some business with you." she finished with a slightly lusty look in her eyes.

Michael shook his head as he watched his secretary walk off with an extra sway in her hips 'She never really did lose much of her libido even after second puberty hit.' he sighed as he walked of to search for one of his other pokewomen 'Usually pokegirls lose almost all of their Libido when they hit it and at least mellow out a bit.'

He walked through a couple of corridors before he reached what he was looking for "This is Michael Turner. Please enter through the gate." he said trough the intercom, before making his way elsewhere.

Knocking on the door Michael entered the main hub of his final and last pokewoman, an Electrocat.

'That girl just loves to tinker with electronics.' Michael thought as he entered 'And she's a perfect bodyguard for those a little less…understanding of the house rules.'

He looked the giant terminal over briefly before starring at the enticing rear view his bending Electrocat presented to him. It always got him twitching to see his pokewoman stretch like that.

"As much as I like the view." Michael began, watching in amusement as his Thundercat's cheeks turned red in embarrassment "I need some information and I want you to look it up for me."

"Yes, M-master." the Thundercat answered, while trying to regain her composure "What do you want me to search for?" she asked while activating the main terminal.

"A tamer called Naruto Oniriyousha." Michael provided "Judging from the name he is from somewhere in Edo or his family at least comes from somewhere in that direction."

The sound of fingers hitting some keys was the only thing heard in a while, when his Thundercat suddenly straitened he knew she found something "Ah ha!" she cheered "Naruto Oniriyousha, age sixteen. Has been a tamer for little less then two months now. Comes from Spank Town and has won two battles and lost none."

"A rookie?" Michael questioned genuinely surprised, not much rookies entered the Hardcore League and even less stayed undefeated for very long "So he must be here to buy another pokegirl or something?" Michael mumbled more to himself then actually asking his pokewoman.

His Thundercat answered anyway "Not very likely, he already has a full Harem and even has two extra in his storage." she typed away some more "He has likely come here to trade or to sell."

That took the breeder by surprise "A rookie looking to sell?" he questioned "What could he possibly have caught that he'd think I would want?" he looked back to his Thundercat "Any clues?"

A brief ticking noise answered his question "No, Master. He has restricted his access to only his most basic profile. Not even pokegirl type can be accessed without at least Gym Leader level security clearance."

Michael whistled, impressed despite himself "A rookie knowing how to restrict people's access to information about his pokegirls. Impressive." he rubbed his ears, a habit he developed over the years when deep in thought "I wonder how he learned all of this." he continued rubbing his ears for a few seconds longer "Well no matter, let us meet with this tamer."

He started walking out of the room and to the living room, his Thundercat following him dutifully.

"Would you like some tea?" The Venuswhore questioned her guests "We have various imports from the Blue League. Master just loves their tea."

"Sure." Naruto uttered, showing a completely laid back attitude.

His Alpha was at least a little more vocal about it "Please, thank you." he heard Jean say.

Naruto looked around pleasantly surprised.

From what he had read in and through the lines of the information accessible by his pokedex, he had expected something a little less homey. Breeding ranches are in essence just that, breeding places. He had expected pokegirls everywhere, showing their ware so to speak. At best he had expected it to look like an expensive brothel. At worst, well, let's just say he would have thought it would look a lot less like an expensive brothel and keep it at that.

It was nice, pleasant and professional.

Not at all what he expected 'At least that means I'm actually speaking with a grown up who won't try to con or rope me into buying or selling something I don't want.' he almost smirked, before remembering that he had to keep his mask up 'So much easier to deal with someone like that then an immature tamer-reject seeking to sell his substandard ware for premium pay.'

He looked at his A-Bra, sitting neatly beside him and remembered he still had to let her in on his plan ~Jean, I need you to listen carefully.~

~Yes, Master.~ his pokegirl responded mentally.

~I'm going to be putting up a laid back, quiet and slightly lazy front when out in public.~ he began laying out his plan ~It would make it easier for me to be underestimated early on and it will make it easier to seem less approachable when my name gets more known. Besides, the people who see through the so called 'laid back' attitude will be the ones I would be most interested in to approach me and their first mistake will be thinking they know everything there is to be know about me.~ he gave her the mental equivalent of a smirk ~First rule of masks is always have at least one back-up in place, it will keep the really good people guessing and it will take the merely good people off guard when you decide to drop your second.~

~Yes, Master.~ his A-Bra returned through their temporary telepathic link, her thirst for more knowledge unconsciously leaking through as well.

With a little creak a door opened ~I'll tell you telepathically what I want, so be prepared to answer some questions for me.~

"Welcome." the man who entered greeted with a bright smile, a Thundercat following dutifully behind him "I'm Michael Turner and I heard you asked for me." the man seated himself opposite the duo "So what can I do for you?" he trailed of looking straight at Naruto.

He thus gained a surprised look on his face when Jean began to speak "My Master has encountered a few of the more interesting pokegirl types in his journey." the A-Bra began in a highly professional tone, which seemed to please the breeder despite his initial surprise "Unfortunately these pokegirls would clash with the Harem dynamic and he seeks to sell them in the hope they encounter a far more stable and wanted home."

"And what, pray tell, does your tamer want to sell?" the man asked with a slight disbelieving tone of voice, so subtle it was barely noticeable to all but the best of observers.

It was a point to the breeder that he saw through the parts that were bull-shit immediately 'But business is business and flowery speech is just a part of the trade.' Naruto thought as relayed the next part of the conversation towards his Alpha.

Jean continued the rest of the sales pitch with her beatific smile and checked the first hurdle as crossed "Various pokegirls, including a Domina, Catnip, Boobisaur and three…"

"…Wasp." Naruto interrupted his Alpha for added effect.

"Wasp?" the breeder asked with a disbelieving pitch to his tone "You have captured Wasps? H-how?" he took a breath to regain his composure "Or better yet, what do you want me to do with them? They will probably escape back to their Wasp Queen if I let them loose anyway, taking as much of my pokegirls with them to turn as they can."

"That won't be a problem." Jean interrupted the breeder before he could continue "My Master trained them to be obedient to the first tamer they bond to." Naruto gave specifically vague instructions to his Alpha, he didn't think that saying he used his Mind Magic to alter their minds would go over all that well.

"I'll show you." he spoke lazily for the second time, throwing the breeder further off his game.

Before the Breeder could protest Naruto took out three balls, two of which he got out of storage specifically for this situation, and opened each of them. In a beam of red light three figures stood before the Breeder and his Thundercat bodyguard. Their expressions said it all; hook, line and sinker. They fell for Naruto's delicately woven trap.

The Breeder and his pokegirl looked startled as the three Wasps stayed completely still before them, seemingly awaiting orders "You actually managed it." the Breeder gasped in wonder as he pulled out a pokedex "This could bring in a lot of profit. Three rare pokegirls of such strength. Their lack of beauty will make them less valuable, of course, and their relatively high levels will make them unsuitable as starters, but they will be sold easily to veteran tamers." the Breeder literally drooled at the sight of the three girls "How much do you want for these?"

Naruto looked the breeder in the eye and easily read the surface thoughts of the man. He could have driven up the prize like nobody's business, but it would make future negotiations a little harder "4,500 SLC each."

"Deal!" the Breeder said immediately, knowing a good deal when seeing one "Amanda pick up the necessary paperwork and bring it here."

"Yes, Master" a Merrowl, whom sat silent during the talk, answered and left the room in a hurry.

Naruto pulled out three other pokeballs, he could temporary take out more then the legal six pokegirls from his storage by signing a special waver at the pokecenter designed for Master Tamers without a private storage system "My Master would like to sell three other pokegirls as well." Jean said as Naruto dropped the balls in question on the table.

It was a delicate balance. Should the Wasp be shown first or the other three. On the one hand any interest in the other three might be lost after buying such rare specimens. On the other hand a good bargain on those Wasp may drive the prize of the other three up much easier.

"Ah, yes. I almost forgot about that." Michael said, having regained his composure "What where they again?" the breeder stated, looking towards Naruto and Jean both. It seemed he was unsure of who would answer.

"A Domina, a Boobisaur and a Catnip." Jean answered, gesturing to each of the balls in turn.

"Hmmm." Michael mumbled "All three plant pokegirls, not surprising with Vinelash Forest just out of town." he picked up a ball and scanned it "A Domina level 25, rare around these parts. Especially a feral one. They are, however, more Uncommon in other League's then anything else. Not all too special, but interesting and easy to sell around these parts. I'll give you 1,500 SLC for her."

Naruto lend back in his chair, before lazily mumbling "2.000 SLC."

The breeder narrowed his eyes at him before giving a small nod to himself "1,750 then."

Naruto knew a good deal when he saw one and so he nodded lightly "Deal."

"Excellent. Now let's see what we have here." he picked up the second pokeball "A level 23 Boobisaur. Not that special, but a good starter for any beginning tamer. It would be hard to acquire in the forest, but it says here…" he gestured towards his pokedex "…that she is domesticated. Probably won from another tamer." the breeder seemed lost in thought, but he ultimately nodded "It would be a little harder to lose her to anybody, but she's still a very uncommon breed to find in Hardcore. I'll give you 1,000 SLC for her."

Naruto nodded in acceptance, it would be as good as he got for such a pokegirl "Alright."

When the breeder scanned the last pokeball a slight look of lust entered his eyes, it seemed his Merrowl ancestry did more then just influence his appearance "You really do have a Catnip." the breeder exclaimed, the look of lust building "I've never been able to find one of these illusive pokegirls. They like the combination of sun light and forests too much and those places are rare in the thick forests of Vinelash. How did you come across…" Michael shook his head "…No never mind. Let's round the figure of these three nicely and let's say 5,000 SLC for the lot. That's 2,250 SLC for the Catnip."

Naruto almost smirked at the hungry tone in the breeder's voice, which increased as he acted as if pondering about the offer. When he finally answered an audible sigh of relief could be hear from the breeder's direction "Deal."

Just as he said that the door opened and Amanda, the Merrowl, entered with an armful of paperwork "Here are the transfer papers, Master."

"Ah thank you, Amanda." Michael said as he took the papers from the girl's arms and started filling them "Just a few moments and I'll need your signature to make it official. When signed I'll transfer the 18,500 SLC to your account directly and you should have your money in a minute or two."

Naruto looked the paperwork over using a speed reading trick and, when he found nothing less then stellar, he signed on the bottom line.

"Alright." Michael concluded brightly "Give me a second to connect to your pokedex and I'll do the transfer."

With a strange beeping noise the transfer was finished and Naruto checked his account.

Name: Oniriyousha, Naruto

Age: 16

Residence: Spank Town, Hardcore

Funds: 23,300 SLC

Status: Active

Rank: 04

Licenses

Tamer Y

Master Tamer Y

Researcher N

Watcher N

Breeder N

Naruto gave the breeder a nod to indicate the transfer was successful "If that concludes our business?" he gave another nod "I'll ask Amanda to escort you out of the property."

Naruto started to follow the Merrowl, when a call behind him caused him to internally smirk "And be sure to drop by again if you find anything unusual or need something."

"Okay." he answered lazily as he internally thought 'Heh. Seems I got me a regular place to drop off some pokegirls and a happy contact.'

The internal smirk stayed even when Naruto and his Alpha reentered the outside world.

~What now, Master?~ Jean asked him once they stepped outside the gate surrounding the PokeRanch.

He looked at her from the corner of his eye ~Your learning.~ he watched her blush at his complement ~Now that we have some funds we wait for Urd. I've send her on a little errand for me.~

~Errand?~ his A-Bra questioned ~What errand?~

He gave her the mental equivalent of a smirk ~About something interesting I picked up during your healing cycle. It should make gathering Intel a little bit interesting and easier. If we're really lucky it might even increase our funds some more and give us some other interesting things to work with.~ he stopped and turned to his pokegirl with a serious expression ~If there is one thing I learned in my dealings with the world, it is that the most interesting and accurate facts can be gained by looking at the shadier side of society.~ he started walking again ~It's something I learned in my brief stint as a shinobi and my life as a ruler.~

He felt the strange look his A-Bra gave him ~Ruler? I didn't know you were a ruler? I only knew you were an off-worlder!~ she thought to him in a yell, until her words came back to her and she suddenly became very afraid ~Uhm…th-that's to say…~

Naruto cut her off before her fear turned in full blown panic ~Don't worry. I already knew you knew I was an off-worlder. I trained you to think after all, something others in this world have been working against for their pokegirls to do with all their strength.~ he send her a feeling of reassurance, something he would have never done anywhere else then from the safety of his own mind ~But I should have remembered that I only talked to Urd about it. Yeah, I'm a ruler of a small trading country. However, that isn't really important now. What is important is that you remember that even unsavory types have their uses.~

Any further talk was cut off when Naruto reached his destination, a PokeMart.

He entered the store in the same lazy gate he has been using since he exited the PokeRanch. He searched a little before he found what he was looking for.

'Pokeballs. Mine are almost depleted.' he checked his pokedex, using the item registration tool to look up how much he actually had left in his dimensional storage.

Item List

PokeBall 4

Potion 3

Burn Heal 2

All Heal 1

'I have about four left.' he thought after he looked the list over 'I need to have a lot more if I want to keep catching and selling my wares.'

He searched the rows until he came across the usual and normal pokeballs, only to stop short as he found something interesting.

-Normal Ball 200 SLC-

-Great Ball 500 SLC-

'Hmmm. I read about those. The have a higher capture percentage.' he gave the balls a good look 'They are however a little expensive with the funds I posses at the moment.' he calculated with his money for a few moments before reaching towards the ball 'I'll just take five great balls and twenty normal balls, that should be about 6,500 SLC.'

He loaded his basket with the balls in question and went on to look for some other necessities.

'Ah, here.' he though as he found what he was looking for 'Potions and healing salves.'

-Potion 200 SLC-

-High Potion 500 SLC-

-Antidote 100 SLC-

-Burn Heal 200 SLC-

-Paralysis Heal 150 SLC-

'7 Potions, 5 High Potions, 5 Antidote, 3 Burn Heal and 5 Paralysis Heal.' he thought as he grabbed each article 'That should prepare me for everything and it will cost me an additional 5,750 SLC.'

His Alpha followed him dutifully as he made his way towards the register. The Lioness behind the counter had long since ceased to amaze him 'It seems they have somewhat of a Merrowl fetish in this town.'

He pulled out his pokedex, lazily, keeping up with his rookie act and scanned her.

Level 15 LIONESS, the Royal Cat Pokegirl

Type: Anthromorphic Cat

Element: Ground/Fighting

Frequency: Uncommon (prides of 3-12 individuals), Very Common (Hardcore League/prides of 7-15 individuals)

Diet: carnivorous

Role: wilderness survivalist (plains and deserts)

Libido: Average, seasonal peaks

Strong Vs: Bug, Dark, Electric, Fire, Normal, Poison, Rock, Steel, mouse pokegirls

Weak Vs: Flying, Plant, Psychic, Water, some canine pokegirls

Attacks: Pride Claw, Slash, Growl, Call Pride (available only to Feral-born)

Enhancements: Enhanced Sense of Smell, Enhanced Strength (x10), Enhanced Claws, Enhanced Agility, Nightvision (x5), Pack Hunters

Disadvantages: Arrogance, Pride Mentality, Poor Single Fighters

Evolves: None

Evolves From: Merrowl (battle stress)

While he had been scanning the pokegirl had been tallying his purchases, so the softly and clinically spoken "That will be 12,250 SLC." didn't really surprise him.

What did caught him off guard was the slightly hungry look in the girl's eyes when she finally turned to look at him, his barely concealed muscles to be precise "Well hellooo!" she purred enthusiastically, never leaving his muscled chest "How's it going with you?"

He watched it all with amusement, which only grew as Jean pushed him a little to the side and blocked the other girl's view "He's in a hurry." she said harshly, actually taking his pokedex from his hands and paying in his stead.

The Lioness ignored it as she finally locked eyes with him "How…disappointing." she drawled paying special care to press her breasts together to show extra cleavage in her already tight little uniform "Are you sure you can't stay, just a little?" she pouted for extra effect.

"Yeah, very sure." his A-Bra exclaimed hurriedly as she began to drag him out of the shop "He's in a hurry."

The Lioness turned pleading eyes onto him "Sorry." Naruto shrugged, keeping with his lazy attitude.

"Ah, pooh." the pokegirl uttered with a dejected look on her face, before enthusiastically waving "Be sure to come back then." she said, her chest making very interesting movements.

"Sure." his impassive tone went through the store just before the door closed behind him. He looked towards his Alpha "Pokedex." he held out his hand.

Jean looked at the outstretched hand before she retuned her Master's device with a furious blush on her face "Uhm, sorry Master!" she declared hurriedly "I don't know what came over me, she just rubbed me the wrong way somehow." she pouted with a far away look on her face 'And she just had to show of those melons she called a chest.'

She watched a strange glint enter her Master's eye before he turned around and started to walk off "Whatever." she heard him say out loud.

She followed him, relieved that she wouldn't be punished for her actions.

Naruto looked his corrected pokedex entry over as he sat with his pokegirl along a quiet little restaurant.

Name: Oniriyousha, Naruto

Age: 16

Residence: Spank Town, Hardcore

Funds: 11,250 SLC

Status: Active

Rank: 04

Licenses

Tamer Y

Master Tamer Y

Researcher N

Watcher N

Breeder N

Active Harem

Name Species Type Level

1 Jean A-Bra Psychic 36

2 Urd Daimon Dark/Magic 32

3 N/A

4 N/A

5 N/A

6 N/A

A few touches later and his altered item list appeared.

Item List

PokeBall 24

Great Ball 5

Potion 10

High Potion 5

Antidote 5

Burn Heal 5

Paralysis Heal 5

All Heal 1

Naruto didn't visibly react as his Daimon suddenly appeared from behind, Jean was another story altogether "Don't do that!" his Alpha screeched, attracting a lot of attention from the streets Naruto didn't particularly need.

Naruto just lazily laid back in his chair and waited for the interest to pass.

When it finally did he mumbled, unnoticeably by anyone not directly next to him, under his breath and a small burst of magic blasted from him.

He gestured for Urd to take a seat, before seating himself a little more comfortably "Report." he ordered.

"Yes, my Lord." Urd acknowledge the command "As ordered I went around looking for information about the tournament you asked me to look into." she tilted her head slightly "It was…interesting, is the best way to put it. A lot of people became very silent when asked about Natasha, very silent. It seems she is something to be feared around these parts." she shook her head "All I really found out is that she is a high society human and has a lot of influence. The tournament itself was a little easier to find. It's the talk of the town, or at least the underworld of it. I overheard various people talking about entering and that there would be an amazing prize this time." she tilted her head again "I followed your advice and asked around a little about a pokegirl information point, which ultimately led me to a shady building in an even shadier part of town. It looked rotten from the outside, but the inside was actually kind of nice. I was barely let in by the guard, I got the impression I was only let in due to being a infernal pokegirl." Urd shrugged her shoulders, causing her chest to heave a little "Whatever works. It was a pokegirl paradise. A nice bar offering all kinds of exotic drinks and food. Even blood, if the Vampire happily slurping a red liquid from a glass was any indication. It was hard getting information and I ended up owing a few girls a few favors, but I got a location and password at last." his Daimon passed a piece of paper along to him "That should be the address to the local Underground Tournament base. From what I gathered a lot of gambling, drinking and trading is handled there."

"Good work." Naruto congratulated as he looked the note over "It says here that the tournament will start in about an hour, so let's hurry up and go."

His two girls nodded and he dropped the privacy barrier. A second later the trio went on their way.

It looked…well to be frank…it looked like a dump.

Surrounded by alleys invested with small rodents. Vomit and piss smell everywhere. Half-drunk or half-death bums lining the streets. The sound of alarms blaring and even the sound of a taming in progress. It was far from the most hospitable of places.

In other words the perfect place to hide an underground arena.

Naruto walked confidently through the rubble towards a warehouse. They could have printed 'Tournaments Here' for all of the slight contrast it brought, but then the police was probably bought off. The building appeared just a little neater, no dirt in front in the alley entrance for example.

When Naruto stepped inside he noticed a heavy crowd drinking and partying away. Milktit in too small waitress outfits showing their wares to those interested and getting groped at every table they passed.

A strong looking Amachoke acted as a bouncer in this sleaze pit, for any who got a little too grabby or too rowdy. Small scuffles were quickly handled with a chop to the neck and a throw out of the door.

A second Amachoke seemed to guard a stairway down, her muscles flexing in an expressive display of intimidation.

Naruto walked through it with a lazy gate, unseen. Impressive, if you count his valuable clothing, rather healthy looking body and strangely colored hair. He had long ago returned his pokegirls to their balls. He trusted them to take care of themselves, he just didn't trust others to do the same.

It would be such a bother if some punk suddenly missed an arm or two.

The aura of aloofness and unimportance Naruto send off almost made even the second bouncer overlook him, if he had really tried Naruto would have probably been able to enter without being noticed at all. Too bad that could have caused problems later on.

"What do you think you are doing?" the Amachoke questioned as he started his way down the stairs "This is for VIPs and invited guests only."

"I'm invited." Naruto answered, still with a bored look on his face.

"Oh, yeah!" the Amachoke questioned as she approached him, trying to intimidate him even further "Prove it!"

"Forever Virtuous." he whispered quietly, so as not to arouse attention or suspicion by any of the other attendants in the bar.

The bouncer suddenly relaxed and stepped back, unhooking the line blocking the way down "Welcome, sir. Please enter."

Naruto nodded in acceptance and walked down the stairs in a gentle gate.

The basement floor of the seedy establishment was a little more impressive. The first thing of real note was the increase in activity. The second part of note was the different sections the place was divided in.

The central part of the room was an inbuilt arena. Two raised platforms on the floor, designed for tamers. One blue and one red. The floor itself was covered in sand, designed to slow conventional pokegirls down and to make a battle a little easier to follow by the spectators. Higher up and surrounding the arena almost completely were seats for the audience. Only one section was different and these contained the so called box seats, seats for the real VIPs. Above them rested another raised platform for the Pittboss to announce the fights and an electronic scoreboard to display tamer and pokegirl information. The scoreboard was copied directly across.

To Naruto's directly left various ticket stands could be found, odds displayed on an electric board above the stands. Rows and rows of people were already occupying the stands, placing bets on their favorites.

To Naruto's directly right a sign-up post was planted. A Merrowl occupied the counter, helping various people sign up for the tournament.

To Naruto's far right a door was guarded by a duo of Gar-gals and hound, a sign proclaimed it as the entrance to Underground Market. That probably made it the local black market.

To Naruto's far left another Gar-gals and Hound duo stood as guard. It didn't indicate what they guarded, but Naruto guessed they were primarily the first guards guarding the money.

Finally Naruto looked far ahead of him and found two Kunoichi guarding another entrance, judging from the people entering and exiting the passage it was the way leading to the private VIPs rooms and central offices.

Naruto took it all in for a second, before taking out his pokedex like a good little rookie.

Level 36/37 KUNOICHI, the Ninja Pokegirl

Type: Very Near Human

Element: Normal/Dark

Frequency: Common (in Edo League), Uncommon to Rare (all other Leagues)

Diet: omnivore, prefers human style food

Role: spy

Libido: Average

Strong Vs: Dark, Ghost, Psychic

Weak Vs: Bug, Fighting

Attacks: Smoke Screen, Vanish, Throwing Star, Quick Attack, Shadow Dash, Hazy Vision

Enhancements: A Kunoichi can move in shadows and completely in silent, being almost impossible to detect. Enhanced Speed (x2), Enhanced Senses (x2)

Evolves: Cheshire (Cat E-Medal), Kunimitsu (Fox E-Medal)

Evolves From: None

Level 41/42 GAR-GALS

Type: Near Human to Not Very Near Human

Element: Fighting/Dark

Frequency: Rare, Uncommon (Hardcore League)

Role: Protectors. Highly respected by law enforcement.

Libido: Low normally, High on the night of the Hunter's Moon

Strong Vs: Normal, Ghost, Psychic

Weak Vs: Bug, Fighting, Rock

Attacks: Bite, Sonic Wave, Crunch, Harden, Dark Goggles, Rock Throw, Dark Blade, Dyna Wave, Dark Blade Mk 2, Mega Wave, Dark Holy, Shock Spike, Dark Redemption, Quake, Black Sky, Stone Healing

Enhancements: Enhanced Durability (x4), Enhanced Strength (x6), Enhanced Endurance (x3), thick skin, thick claws on hands and feet, horns (some Gar-Gals do not have horns, but simply ridged foreheads), wings

Evolves: None

Evolves From: None

Level 35/35 HOUND, the Hunting Dog Pokegirl

Type: Anthropomorph (canine)

Element: Dark

Frequency: Uncommon, Common (Hardcore League)

Diet: meat with the occasional plant, an extreme fondness for pizza with extra hot peppers has been noted in most members of the breed

Role: guard dog, faithful companion

Libido: Average (High monthly)

Strong Vs: Dark, Ghost, Psychic, cat pokegirls

Weak Vs: Bug, Fighting, olfactory attacks

Attacks: Bite, Howl, Pummel, Takedown, Tackle, Crunch

Enhancements: Enhanced Strength (x4), canine anthropomorph with extremely sensitive sense of smell, good running speed and endurance

Evolves: War Hound (normal)

Evolves From: N/A

Level 40 AMACHOKE (aka WRESTLER), the Muscle-Bound Pokegirl

Type: Humanoid

Element: Fighting

Frequency: Uncommon, Rare (Hardcore League)

Diet: human style with mineral supplements

Role: physical Labor, particularly in construction

Libido: Low

Strong Vs: Bug, Dark, Ice, Rock, Normal, Steel

Weak Vs: Flying, Psychic

Special Weaknesses: Can't swim, prone to narcissistic behavior

Attacks: Body Slam, Toss, Crushing Punch, Takedown, Tackle, Pose, Headbutt, Focus

Enhancements: High density (x2), armored skin, Enhanced Strength (x16)

Disadvantages: Low speed

Evolves: Amachamp(normal)

Evolves From: Amachop (normal)

After playing the part Naruto slowly returned his aura of aloofness and unimportance. He watched with a little amusement as people soon dismissed the rookie and he began walking towards the sign-up register.

"Name?" the Merrowl questioned him without looking up from the sign-up terminal.

"Oniriyousha." Naruto said in his aloof manner.

"Alright, Mr. Oniriyousha." the pokegirl began "This is a low level single tournament one-on-one match-up. So only one, level twenty to level forty, pokegirl is allowed to enter. Please hand over the pokeball of the girl in question for scanning and entry purposes."

Without a word he handed over one of his balls.

She scanned the ball "Jean, level 36 A-Bra." the girl stated in monotone "Is this the one you want to enter?" she questioned, once again not looking up from her terminal.

"Correct." Naruto answered.

"Alright then." she said as she returned his ball "That will be 1,000 SLC." he gave her the money "Thank you. Wait for your name to be called and walk down to the arena once your match comes up."

Naruto disappeared seamlessly into the crowd.

He looked around, checking out the competition and finding almost none 'So that's why they don't gather up the contestants in one place. Less chance for any 'unfortunate' accidents to happen before the match.'

He looked at a digital clock hanging against a wall and found himself with fifteen minutes to spare. Bored, he rested himself silently against a wall and awaited the matches to begin.

"WELCOME TO ALL LADIES, GENTLEMAN AND POKEGIRLS OUT HERE TODAY!" the Pittboss screamed in the microphone as he stood upon his podium "THIS IS THE 105TH VERSION OF THE MONTHLY LOW LEVEL SINGLES UNDERGROUND TOURNAMENT OF EXIT POINT TOWN!" the crowd of betters, thugs, swindlers, criminals and crime lords all went wild "For those in the know you can ignore the following, but for all those rookies, newbie and first-timers out there I'll explain the rules of this game." a slight laugh swept through the crowd as the guy's Domina made a slight wiping noise with her whip "As much as we all like a little death and bloodshed every now and then…" the crowd cheered in agreement "…most contenders would like their pokegirls to be alive the second time they compete, so no KILLING!" a loud booing rang throughout the audience "Of course bloodshed is much appreciated and ENCOURAGED!" the man exclaimed to huge agreement of the crowd "For all of those idiots…" another laugh went through the crowd "…who don't know what they signed up for, this is a ONE-on-ONE pokegirl tournament! So one pokegirl fights against one other pokegirl in the arena, no switches and no time outs! This means you BROOK!" a huge round of applause and laughter went throughout the stadium "Failure to comply any of these rules results in IMMEDIATE disqualification. Repeated failure to comply or failure to comply with disqualification can result to permanent banning! This means you once again BROOK!" another round of laughter "To keep score and make sure everything goes by the rules, my lovely assistant and own personal Domina Janette will be the referee! Give her a round of applause!" hollers and catcalls swept throughout the stadium as the Domina took a bow and jumped into the arena "Now to introduce this weeks prize, so generously provided by the lovely Lady Natasha!" he gestured towards a beautiful dusky skinned woman whom stood up from one of the VIP seats. Her hair a long dark black, her lips a pouty red, her eyes the color of sapphires and her bust just light of a D-cup. She easily reached 1.75m and her smaller then male stature did nothing to reduce the aura of respect and power she exhibited as people looked up at her "Besides the usual generous prize money, this months winner will receive an all-inclusive Mynx and all her known evolution triggers!" the crowd went wild "That's right! You want a strong and lovely Lupina, use the Moon Stone; you want a rare Draco, then use the Dragon Scale; is the dark and powerful Ursine better for your harem, then use the Dark stone; is the beautiful Phaenine more for you, then use the Angel Stone; is a Bawdger more useful to you, then use the Diamond Stone; or does a wet Slottern get you going, then use the Water Stone! Every harem can be strengthened immensely by winning this girl!" he waited for the crowd to die down "And the best part?" he questioned in total silence "She is a recently thresholded virgin put through a level five taming cycle! You will be her first and she will do anything for you!" the cheers redoubled in intensity as the audience went wild, cheering and clapping. A hand brought up by the Pittboss silenced the crowd once again "Now I present you with the first match: Brick and his Gladiatrix against James and his Merrowl! Let the hurting begin!"

Cheers, encouragements and cajoling was the only sound for the next fifteen minutes.

She watched over the crowd as a Goddess watching her sheep, a small mysterious smile gracing her lips.

Her eyes suddenly centered on something interesting "Nina." the name formed by her sultry lips "I want you to put a 1,000,000 SLC on that man." she pointed at her object of interest.

"Are you sure, Mistress?" the GunValkyrie questioned "He doesn't seem too different from the other brutes here."

A mysterious smile lit the face of the one called Mistress "Ah! But that's where you are wrong, Nina." she gave the man a gentle once over "There is just something about him. Hmm…" she trailed off "…something animalistic and exciting!" she paused "Yes, he would do perfectly. So 1,000,000 SLC on him."

"Your will be done, Mistress." the GunValkyrie bowed before disappearing altogether.

"Who are you to interest me so?" the Mistress wondered, her sapphire eyes narrowing.

Naruto watched with amusement as the Pittboss worked the crowd. It was the biggest frenzy he had seen in a long time.

The first match was a virtual slaughter.

The Merrowl was literally sliced and diced. Lines of blood covered her fur everywhere and little patches of fur and skin lay scattered around the sand of the arena. It was obvious the Merrowl's tamer had never fought on sand before, as her speed and attacks were very limited. The Gladiatrix, however, seemed to barely notice the sand as she waded through it as easy as any serpent.

Naruto could definitely see why Brick was hailed as the arena champion.

The next couple of matches were more or less boring, as poorly executed moves were shown and sub-par plans were given form.

'Pathetic really.' Naruto thought as he watched another loser got his pokegirl's ass kicked.

"AND NOW, IN THE RED CORNER!" the announcer and Pittboss began "LAST MONTH"S FINALIST AND SELF-PROCLAIMED ETERNAL RIVAL OF BRICK…" the crowd went wild as the announcer pointed to one end of the arena and a heavily muscled man dropped down "…STONEEEEESMASHERRRRRRR!"

The crowd cheered "STONESMASHER! STONESMASHER!"

"ON THE OTHER END, IN THE BLUE CORNER!" the Pittboss continued "WE HAVE A SMALL TIME ROOKIE, TAMER FOR ONLY TWO MONTHS…"the crowd began booing before Naruto even moved "…GIVE A ROUND OF APPLAUSE FOR ONIRIYOUSHA!"

The booing only got louder as Naruto took his sweet time into going down the arena stairs. It took him five whole minutes before he stood opposite his opponent on the blue platform.

"Your going DOWN, Newbie!" Stonesmasher growled at him.

Naruto just gave a lazy shrug in return, only further angering his hot-tempered opponent.

"Alright!" the Domina Janette interrupted anymore boasting, by cracking her whip "Remember the rules. No killing and no more then one pokegirl! As for the rest…" she grinned savagely "…enjoy."

"Alright!" Stonesmasher exclaimed slamming a fist in his palm "Amy! I screw you!"

In a blast of red light an Amachoke appeared before Naruto. He pulled out his pokedex.

Level 38 AMACHOKE (aka WRESTLER), the Muscle-Bound Pokegirl

Type: Humanoid

Element: Fighting

Frequency: Uncommon

Diet: human style with mineral supplements

Role: physical Labor, particularly in construction

Libido: Low

Strong Vs: Bug, Dark, Ice, Rock, Normal, Steel

Weak Vs: Flying, Psychic

Special Weaknesses: Can't swim, prone to narcissistic behavior

Attacks: Body Slam, Toss, Crushing Punch, Takedown, Tackle, Pose, Headbutt, Focus

Enhancements: High density (x2), armored skin, Enhanced Strength (x16)

Disadvantages: Low speed

Evolves: Amachamp(normal)

Evolves From: Amachop (normal)

"That's right punk!" the brute in front of him exclaimed "Not so cocky now, eh?"

Naruto just lazily raised an eyebrow as he threw his own pokeball "Jean, come on out."

In a blast of red Jean appeared in all her glory, her ethereal white cloak already fastened around her. She looked like a red-haired goddess as she lazily floated above the ground using telekinesis.

"Heh!" Stonesmasher exclaimed, a lot less sure of himself this time "No matter! My Amachoke won't be cowered by something as stupid as a type weakness!" he growled out an order "AMY! Use your Body Slam!"

"OH!" the Pittboss voice cut through the cheering of the crowd "STONESMASHER USES A DARING MOVE BY ATTACKING AN A-BRA DIRECTLY, WHILE HIS POKEGIRL HAS A TYPE DISADVANTAGE! WILL TAMER EXPERIENCE DETERMINE THE OUTCOME OF THIS DUEL?"

'Not likely.' Naruto thought as he watched the Amachoke charge foolishly. It took his all not to snort in contempt 'It's like fighting a genin all over again. A lot of determination, but no skill at all.'

"Jean." he spoke quietly "Telekinesis."

"OOOHHH!" the announcer exclaimed "IN AN UNEXPECTED MOVE THE A-BRA USED HER TELEKINESIS TO SLAM THE AMACHOKE INTO THE ARENA WALL! A MOVE AN A-BRA ISN"T SUPPOSED TO LEARN UNTIL HER EVOLUTION!" he yelled in amazement "IT SEEMS THE ROOKIE ISN"T SO GREEN AFTER ALL!" he took a breath of air "BUT WHAT IS THIS! STONESMAHER'S AMACHOKE IS STANDING! SHE IS STANDING! ONE OF HER FOUR ARMS SEEMS BROKEN, SHE MUST HAVE ABSORBED THE IMPACT WITH HER ARM!"

"Heh!" his opponent smirked, a bit of rage emanating from his eyes "You've got some skills, but no attack like that can keep my Amy down for long! Amy use Takedown and drive that A-Bra in the ground!"

"Jean." Naruto yawned, enraging his opponent all the more "Confusion."

"OH MY GOD! LISTEN AT THAT SCREECH!" the enhanced voice of the Pittboss exclaimed "TAMER ONIRIYOUSHA HAS DEALT A TERRIBLE BLOW TO TAMER STONESMASHER! HIS POKEGIRL IS DOWN! JANETTE IS COUNTING! 1…2…3…AND IT'S OVER! ROOKIE TAMER ONIRIYOUSHA DEFEATED LAST MONTH'S FINALIST!"

Cheers thundered to the crowd, accompanied by a boo or three from those who just lost their money on betting.

"Come back, Jean." Naruto said as a beam of red light captured the girl in her pokeball. He walked back up the arena stairs slowly, with his hands in his pockets, the crowd eating it all up.

It took an hour for Naruto's next match-up.

"AND NOW I PRESENT YOU WITH A TAMER WORTHY OF LEGEND, IN THE RED CORNER…" the announcer paused to built up tension "VETERAN TAMER AND STILL GOING AT IT AT FIFTY-FIVE…" the crowd went wild as the announcer pointed to red corner and a well mannered, if aged, man appeared "…VINCE THE GREY!"

The crowd cheered "VINCE! VINCE!"

"ON THE OTHER END, IN THE BLUE CORNER!" the Pittboss continued "WE HAVE TODAY'S NUMBER ONE ROOKIE TAMER, HIS FIRST ROUND ENDING INTO A FLAWLESS VICTORY…" the crowd began cheering like crazy "…GIVE A ROUND OF APPLAUSE FOR ONIRIYOUSHA!"

A far cry from the cheering for his opponent, but some actually cheered for him this time "Oni! Oni!"

Naruto once again calmly walked to his place on the blue platform "I have seen your tactics, young man. Very clever, but type superiority won't win you everything. Although…" Vince dragged out as he threw his pokeball "…I do commend you on teaching that A-Bra of you some rare skills."

Naruto just watched with apathy as his opponent's pokeball opened to reveal a Hound. He pulled out his pokedex in an exaggerated slow manner.

Level 35 HOUND, the Hunting Dog Pokegirl

Type: Anthropomorph (canine)

Element: Dark

Frequency: Uncommon, Common (Hardcore League)

Diet: meat with the occasional plant, an extreme fondness for pizza with extra hot peppers has been noted in most members of the breed

Role: guard dog, faithful companion

Libido: Average (High monthly)

Strong Vs: Dark, Ghost, Psychic, cat pokegirls

Weak Vs: Bug, Fighting, olfactory attacks

Attacks: Bite, Howl, Pummel, Takedown, Tackle, Crunch

Enhancements: Enhanced Strength (x4), canine anthropomorph with extremely sensitive sense of smell, good running speed and endurance

Evolves: War Hound (normal)

Evolves From: N/A

"As you can see in that pokedex of yours." Vince gestured towards his pokedex "Mine has a distinct type advantage over yours. You're A-Bra's Psychic attacks won't even harm my Melinda."

He shrugged at his opponents words and threw out his own pokegirl.

In a blast of red Jean appeared in all her glory, her ethereal white cloak already fastened around her. A slight smile the only sign of her excitement about the battle to come.

Jean's entrance had been something of a special project of hers she had been preparing for when she would become a Ka-D-Bra and would be able to use her telekinesis to float.

Naruto had watched her strangely when she presented her plan. Not because of the plan itself, because he himself could understand the power of the art of intimidation, but because she hadn't yet come to the conclusion that she could already levitate. After all, why would her available skills only be useful on the battle field.

"Alright!" the Domina, Janette, interrupted anymore talking when she noticed both pokegirls out on the field "Remember the rules. No killing and no more then one pokegirl a piece! As for the rest…" she grinned savagely "…enjoy."

Vince smiled a calming smile as he pulled out an item "To assure my victory I'm going to use the main weakness of you're A-Bra against you." he gestured towards the strange item with his left hand "With this X Speed my Hound will become even faster and will totally annihilate you pokegirl." he threw the item up in the air "Catch Melinda."

With a burst of speed the Hound inhaled the X Speed, while Naruto was watching it all without seemingly a care in the world.

"Fool!" Vince exclaimed "You could have used my pokegirl's distraction to attack her. Now prepare to taste dust as my Hound uses Takedown to take down your pokegirl!"

With a rush of speed the Hound sprinted towards the A-Bra.

"OOOHHH! TAMER VINCE IS PULLING A FAST ONE HERE!" the announcer's voice announced "HIS HOUND IS COMING UP FAST!"

Closer and closer she got and Naruto watched it all impassively.

5 meters…

…3 meters…

"IT LOOKS LIKE IT'S GOING TO BE A PERFECT HIT!"

…1 meter…

"SO CLOSE NOW!"

"Teleport."

BAM!

The Hound had too much momentum to stop and bashed herself into the arena wall.

"OH! THAT'S GOING TO LEAVE A MARK IN THE MORNING!" the Pittboss' voice could just be heard over the roar of the crowd.

"NO!" Vince screamed, his calm façade breaking slightly "You used my pokegirl's own uncontrollable speed against her! How could I be so foolish, I should have trained her better while using speed boosters. She might have been able to evade if I did." he regained his calm exterior "No matter." he said as his pokegirl picked herself form the wall "I will just take care of you're A-Bra with my next turn. Melinda, Howl!"

An eerie howl washed along the stadium, lowering the aggressiveness of the crowd and dropping Jean's attack.

"THE ARENA IS SUDDENLY GETTING EERIE SILENT AFTER THAT PENETRATING HOWL!" the announcer's voice easily cut over the somewhat silenced crowd "IT CAN BE SAFE TO SAY THAT NO ONE WAS LEFT UNEFFECTED!"

'Fool.' Naruto crushed the desire to shake his head 'That would only be of influence if my pokegirl would actually use normal attacks, instead of just special ones.' he looked the battle arena over with calculating eyes 'Unfortunately Confusion and Foresight are useless and Telekinesis can't be used on the opponent herself.' he looked at the barren surroundings of the arena floor 'That leaves using Telekinesis on the surroundings and Teleport, Jean's other ace is better left to be used later on in the tournament.'

He then saw something that was almost ironic in its perfection 'That might work.'

~Jean use this.~ he send his pokegirl a mental image of the item in question, while out loud he mumbled "Telekinesis."

Vince suddenly cried out as something flew from his belt to stop in front of Jean. For whatever reason the tamer had a small jagged knife clipped to his belt 'Probably for protection against the more rowdy members in the audience.' Naruto thought, actually too lazy to read the guy's mind for something so small.

"WHAT IS THIS?" the disbelieving voice of the Pittboss could be heard "TAMER ONIRIYOUSHA SEEMS TO BE GETTING READY TO USE TAMER VINCE'S OWN PERSONAL WEAPON AGAINST HIM!"

In a flicker of light the small blade disappeared from in front of Jean into her opponent's calf.

"OOOOHHHH!" the audience and announcer winced in sympathy "IN A TOTALLY UNEXPECTED MOVE ONIRIYOUSHA'S POKEGIRL PIERCED THE HOUND'S LEG WITH VINCE'S WEAPON! SHE WON'T BE COMING UP FROM THAT!"

Janette looked towards the downed pokegirl "THE HOUND IS UNABLE TO BATTLE!" the Domina exclaimed "TAMER ONIRIYOUSHA IS THE WINNER!"

The crowd went wild "ONI! ONI!"

"YOU HEARD IT FOLKS!" the announcer yelled with excitement laced in his voice "ROOKIE TAMER ONIRIYOUSHA REMAINS UNDEFEATED!" the cheering became almost deafening "AND ONCE AGAIN NOT EVEN A SCRATCH ON HIS A-BRA!"

Naruto recalled his pokegirl and walked back up the stairs. Ready for his next battle.

"Interesting." pouty lips turned into a sultry smile "So our man of mystery survives another round and goes on to fight in the quarter-finals."

"You didn't expect him to win, Mistress?" the surprised voice of her GunValkyrie drifted to her ears "Then why bet on him?"

"Oh no, no, no, My Dear!" the sultry smile turned into a predatory smirk "You've got it all wrong!" predatory smirk turned into smug grin "Just look at the people around him! They totally ignore him. Even his win is easily forgotten and pushed to the back of the people's minds." a gentle laugh floated through the air "No, My Dear. There's something special about this one, mark my words." she turned glinting eyes towards her pokegirl "And you know how I just love mysteries."

"Yes Mistress!" the GunValkyrie exclaimed.

The GunValkyrie's eyes now also glinting in interest, both Mistress and servant looked back towards the arena.

"AND NOW FOR THE LAST QUARTER-FINAL! I PRESENT YOU WITH A TAMER WORTH OF PITY, IN THE RED CORNER…" the announcer paused to built up tension "…UNLUCKY BASTARD BUT STILL WINNING MATCHES…" the crowd went wild as the announcer pointed to red corner and a weak looking and pale teen appeared "…ALEK THE BRINGER OF DOOM!"

The crowd booed "AWAY WITH YOU!" one audience member even shouted.

That poor guy had a sudden meeting with a plank. It seemed the piece of wood had an unhealthy interest in meeting with his head.

"ON THE OTHER END, IN THE BLUE CORNER!" the Pittboss continued, dismissing the wood incident altogether "WE HAVE TODAY'S NUMBER ONE ROOKIE TAMER, HIS FIRST TWO ROUNDS ENDING INTO A FLAWLESS VICTORY…" the crowd began cheering like crazy "…GIVE A ROUND OF APPLAUSE FOR ONIRIYOUSHA!"

With his rapidly becoming trademark lazy gait he walked towards his spot, cheered upon by the crowd "ONI! ONI!" his name rapidly becoming a favorite.

"So it's you?" Alek wondered "The rookie, huh? Well don't expect me to cower before some hotshot newcomer." the sickly and pale looking young man exclaimed "I have overcome much worse obstacles in my short life! Random pokegirls appearing before me, in the middle of the city no less. Heavy objects falling on top of me, without a source to be seen!" the pale boy sneered "So don't expect me to COWER!" he finished by throwing out a pokeball.

Naruto opened his pokedex as a rather rare pokegirl escaped the ball.

Level 35 MINI-TOP (aka BUN-BUN), the Excessively Violent Pokegirl

Type: Very Near Human

Element: Normal/Fighting

Frequency: Very Rare/Rare (on the rise in some areas)

Diet: alcoholic (mostly beer)/vegetarian (mostly alfalfa)

Role: discipline, assassination, intimidation, wanton violence and destruction

Libido: High (demanding-often the ones doing the Taming) Preference: Bi-sexual

Attacks: Slap, Double Slap, Hyper Slap, Backhand, Nipple Cripple, Pummel, Headbutt, Uppercut, Bicycle Kick, Mega Punch

Enhancements: Speed, Enhanced Hearing, Retarded Aging, Intelligence, Strength

Weakness': increased susceptibility to electrical attacks, and to attacks from Domina

Evolves: None

Evolves From: Bunnygirl, Beach Bunny, PlayBunny, MoonBunny, March Hare, Snowbunny (all evolve by emotional trauma caused by abuse, or witnessing highly frequent and/or extremely excessive acts of violence)

"So your still alive, huh?" the Mini-Top asked, looking at her tamer "With all the situations you get me in a wonder why I even stay with you." she put a finger to her lips "Although it's always fun to watch the trouble you get in, especially that one time where those Hound had a territorial fight right on your sleeping body."

A loud and sadistic laugh rang throughout the arena "See!" the boy screamed to him "See what I put up with! Why? Why should I cower before you?"

Naruto just looked at the boy with a flat stare 'This guy has more then a few screws loose.'

With a flick of his wrist his own pokeball dropped to the arena floor.

In a flash of red Jean appeared in all her glory, her ethereal white cloak already fastened around her. She looked like a red-haired goddess as she lazily floated above the ground using her telekinesis. A gentle breeze, coming from seemingly nowhere, enhancing the picture.

"Alright, quiet down!" Janette demanded. She took special care to look each tamer in the eye "Remember the rules. No killing and no more then one pokegirl a piece! As for the rest…" she grinned savagely "…enjoy."

"AND WE ARE OFF!" the announcer screamed "IT SEEMS ALEK"S MINI-TOP MAKES THE FIRST MOVE!"

The Mini-Top pulled a knife out of its sheath and advanced towards the floating A-Bra "Use your Mega Punch, Mini!" Alek ordered his pokegirl.

The Mini-Top grinned as she put the knife into her mouth, making for an intimidating picture, and charged the still floating A-Bra. Energy started to gather around her hand, as her momentum increased.

"IT SEEMS LIKE A FULL OUT ALL OR NOTHING CHARGE, PEOPLE!" the announcer replied "AS ALWAYS TAMER ONIRIYOUSHA KEEPS A COOL HEAD AND LOOKS LESS THEN IMPRESSED! WHAT COULD HE BE UP TO THIS TIME?"

'The poor fool actually think this low accuracy move will catch my pokegirl unawares?' Naruto thought as he calmly watched the Mini-Top's charge 'Normally I wouldn't interfere into a pokegirl battle myself, but that luck aura of my fellow tamer is just an unfair advantage. Let's change that.'

A burst of magic flowed out of Naruto, undetectable by those present, and put a dampening field around the opposing tamer. Only the gentle breeze that briefly surrounded him showed any proof of him having done anything at all.

"OH! WHAT A TOTAL MISS OF TAMER ALEK!" the announcer's exited voice drifted over the noise of the crowd "HIS MINI-TOP TOTALLY MISSED HER MARK, LEAVING HER OPEN FOR A DEVASTATING COUNTER ATTACK!"

"Confusion." Naruto's one simple word floated through the sand arena.

Jean nodded and charged up a fully powered confusion attack. Her opponent was easily overwhelmed. A scream marked the success of Jean's attack.

"WHAT IS THAT MINI-TOP DOING?" the announcer announced incuriously "SHE'S ATTACKING HERSELF WITH HER OWN KNIFE! SHE'S CONFUSED! THE A-BRA"S CONFUSION ATTACK ACTUALLY CONFUSED HER. COUPLED WITH THE ATTACK DAMAGE OF THE ATTACK THE MINI-TOP IS LOSING HEALTH, FAST! WHAT WILL TAMER ALEK DO?"

"No? NO?" Alek mumbled in panic, he had long ago pulled himself into a fetus position "Why isn't it working? My luck always makes Mega Punch a hit. Always!"

"IT SEEMS ALEK IS OUT OF IT!" the announcer declared "THE TAMER IS UNABLE TO CONTINUE! WHAT WILL HIS MINI-TOP DO?"

"Telekinesis." he declared the last move of the match.

A quick bash of the Mini-Top to the ground, curtsey of Jean-Air, finished it.

"OOOOHHH! AND ANOTHER VICTORY FOR TAMER ONIRIYOUSHA!" an exited cheer swept through the crowd "WILL HE BE ABLE TO KEEP HIS NO-HIT STATUS IN THE SEMI-FINALS? FIND OUT AFTER A BRIEF RECESS!"

Naruto recalled his pokegirl. He could do with a little drink himself.

"So you are the almighty Oniriyousha." a female voice from behind him huffed "I'm less then impressed."

"Oh?" Naruto questioned aloof, while he quickly looked the woman over.

She stood short at 1,62m. A light colored sandy blond hair, light blue eyes and a slightly elfin face. Her ears slightly pointed and her lips unnaturally pink. Her hair was braided into a very long braid, reaching to just off the ground. Her clothes were an interesting mix of a green kunoichi and samurai outfit, as if she couldn't choose which. In her left ear a thin gold hoop could be found, while her right was left bare. A pair of full bloomed D-cup breasts could be found bulging her outfit slightly, loose robes just too tight to cover them completely from view. The expertly kept sword on her side belied her experience in its use.

All in all she made the impression of a warrior.

Pathetic in comparison to him, of course 'But she might be giving chuunin back home a challenge if she tries hard enough.'

"Yes." the arrogance literally dripped of her tongue "Lady Natasha had been more then generous in my education. You are just lucky my Ronin is too high level to enter or victory would be all the easier." she shrugged her shoulders, causing her assets to be much more pronounced through her robes "Oh, well. My Kunoichi will just have to do the job then."

"How so?" Naruto lazily questioned.

"Now don't you be arrogant with me!" she snapped, jabbing her finger into his chest "I'll have you know my Kunoichi is more then up to the task of crushing you're pathetic A-Bra! So watch out for me, Anya!"

Naruto watched her storm away in a huff. His raised eyebrow not entirely faked this time 'What a weird girl.'

He shrugged and returned on his quest for drinks.

"AND NOW FOR THE LAST SEMI-FINAL MATCH! I PRESENT YOU WITH THE BEAUTY OF QUICK TOWN, SECOND ONLY TO NATASHA HERSELF, IN THE RED CORNERRRRR…" the announcer drawled "…THE WOMAN THAT KNOWS HOW TO HOLD A GRUDGE…" the crowd went wild as the announcer pointed to red corner and a beautiful woman appeared "…ANYA THE DESERT ROSE!"

The crowd went wild as the big-breasted beauty bowed to the audience "ANYA! ANYA!"

"ON THE OTHER SIDE OF THE ARENA! IN THE BLUE CORNER!" the Pittboss went on as the crowd settled down a little "WE HAVE THE STUBBORN ROOKIE, THAT JUST DOESN'T SEEM TO LOOSE…" the crowd began cheering like crazy "…MAKE YOUR APPRECIATION KNOWN FOR TAMER ONIRIYOUSHA!"

"You are going down!" Anya's eyes burned with determination "No way am I going to be letting Lady Natasha down! So prepare!" she shouted, throwing a pokeball to the arena floor.

In a red lightshow a Kunoichi appeared, her ninja-to seemed well cared for and well used. Naruto pulled out his pokedex to scan the girl.

Level 39 KUNOICHI, the Ninja Pokegirl

Type: Very Near Human

Element: Normal/Dark

Frequency: Common (in Edo League), Uncommon to Rare (all other Leagues)

Diet: omnivore, prefers human style food

Role: spy

Libido: Average

Strong Vs: Dark, Ghost, Psychic

Weak Vs: Bug, Fighting

Attacks: Smoke Screen, Vanish, Throwing Star, Quick Attack, Shadow Dash, Hazy Vision

Enhancements: A Kunoichi can move in shadows and completely in silent, being almost impossible to detect. Enhanced Speed (x2), Enhanced Senses (x2)

Evolves: Cheshire (Cat E-Medal), Kunimitsu (Fox E-Medal)

Evolves From: None

He looked at the pokegirl with slight interest in his eyes 'She looks very well trained and my A-Bra has a distinct type disadvantage.'

With a gentle flick of the wrist his own pokeball appeared in his hand and was thrown into the arena.

In a flash of red Jean appeared in all her glory, her ethereal white cloak already fastened around her. A sigh of appreciation went through the crowd when she majestically floated off the ground, using her telekinesis too levitate of it slightly.

Naruto watched his pokegirl look down at the Kunoichi with slight confusion, so he decided to fill her in ~Level 39 Kunoichi. She's a Dark type so watch out.~

When he gained a mental affirmative he turned his attention to the referee and awaited the start of the match.

"As if your weak little pokegirl can beat my champion!" Anya bounced excitedly, it did rather interesting things with her chest.

"SPARKS ARE FLYING AS ANYA IS THRASH-TALKING HER OPPONENT!" the Pittboss exclaimed "IN HIS USUAL ALOOF MANNER TAMER ONIRIYOUSHA JUST IGNORES HER! THAT HAS GOT TO STING!"

"Alright, quiet down!" the Daimon demanded. She took special care to look at the hyper active female tamer "Remember the rules. No killing and no more then one pokegirl a piece! As for the rest…" she grinned savagely "…enjoy."

Anya took the signal for what it was and Naruto watched as she ordered her pokegirl "Smoke screen, Amelia!"

"IN A BRILLIANT MOVE THE LOVELY ANYA OBSCURES THE ARENA IN A DARK CLOUD OF SMOKE!" a booming voice is heard announcing "UNFORTUNATELY IT SEEMS IT RENDERS THE AUDIENCE VISION IMPAIRED AS WELL! WE CAN ONLY AWAIT THE OUTCOME WITH BELATED BREATH!"

Naruto watched the move in interest 'She actually has a good head on her shoulders. An A-Bra normally shouldn't be able to pick up the mental signal of a Dark-type.' his small smirk was obscured by the thick smokescreen 'Unfortunately for her I have a dark type myself and have trained Jean especially for these type of situations.'

~Jean, use your psychic abilities to sense her.~ as he felt her about to protest he quickly silenced her ~You don't actually have to enter her mind, so it's a lot easier then trying to get into Urd's mind. Just pierce her surface to detect her.~

~Yes Master~ he heard her respond at the same time he felt a gentle probe searching through the black cloud.

With a flash Jean teleported as the Kunoichi tried to attack her with a Throwing Star.

~Watch out Jean, her orders seem to be given a little too silent. She's probably using a radio to communicate.~ Naruto warned as he failed to hear anything from the opponent tamer.

Jean used Teleport a second time as the Kunoichi tried to flank her using a Quick Attack. Another Throwing Star attack signaled another Teleport for the A-Bra.

The combination of scanning for her opponent and teleporting from her attacks began to get to Jean, so Naruto quickly looked for any way out ~Jean, deflect the next Throwing Star back to her using Telekinesis.~

A sudden scream pierced the air.

"IT SEEMS WE FINALLY HAVE AN UPDATE IN OUR SECOND SEMI-FINAL BATTLE!" a voice cut through the scream of pain "THE SMOKE IS DISSIPATING! EACH MEMBER OF THE AUDIENCE IS HOLDING THEIR BREATH IN WONDER AND EXCITEMENT! WHO WILL BE THE VICTOR?"

The smoke disappeared to reveal an injured Kunoichi holding her wounded right, sword arm. Her discarded ninja-to pressed against her own neck. Jean stood opposite her with an intense look of concentration on her face and a hand pointed towards the Kunoichi's direction.

"IT"S OVER! IT"S OVER!" the announcer yelled in disbelief "THE ROOKIE DONE IT AGAIN, HE DEFEATED THE DESERT FLOWER ANYA! ONCE AGAIN HIS POKEGIRL GOT OFF WITHOUT A SCRATCH! WE HAVE THE FINALS BETWEEN THE PEOPLE'S FAVORITE BRICK AND THE SUPRISING ROOKIE AND UNDERDOG ONIRIYOUSHA! MATCH STARTS IN FIFTEEN!"

"Winner, Tamer Oniriyousha!" the referee declared.

"No! NO!" Anya screamed in disbelief "How could an insignificant rookie like him win? I trained so hard! So HARD!"

Naruto left the defeated young woman in peace as he walked up the stairs. It was no business of his that the woman had a nervous breakdown.

"ONI! ONI!" the crowd cheered his exit.

"WELCOME TO THE FINALS OF THE 105th MONTHLY LOW LEVEL TOURNAMENT OF EXIT POINT TOWN! THIS MATCH WILL DETERMINE WHO GOES HOME WITH THE GRAND PRIZE OF ONE MYNX, HER EVOLUTION STONES AND 16,000 SLC OR WHO GOES HOME WITH A MEASLY 8,000 SLC!" they Pittboss paused as the two contestants entered the arena "AND HERE THEY ARE NOW! IN THE RED CORNER! REIGNING CHAMPION AND CROWD FAVORITE; BRICK!" cheering, applauding and whistles exploded throughout the arena "IN THE BLUE CORNER! ROOKIE TAMER, UNDERDOG AND NO-HIT WONDER; ONIRIYOUSHA!"

Brick grinned at Naruto "You may have lucked your way into the finals, but Brick will beat you! Brick Gladiatrix will slash you but good! No one beat Brick!" the bodybuilder wannabe uttered.

Bick finally seemed to remember he had to throw a ball, when one finally dropped to the ground. It took him but a minute or two.

Level 40 GLADIATRIX, the Arena Fighter Pokegirl

Type: Very Near Human

Element: Fighting

Frequency: Very Rare

Diet: Largely meat, bread and potatoes (body can't handle strong spices)

Role: Warriors

Libido: Low to Average

Strong Vs: Normal

Weak Vs: Psychic

Attacks: Slash, Slasher, Sword Dance, Focus Energy, Confuse, Mirror of Equity, Broken Castle, Weapon Repel, Firm Plate, Miracle Slash

Enhancements: Increased speed and stamina, ambidextrous, cannot be sunburned, can summon a weapon once per day (if said weapon is broken, once per week)

Evolves: None Known

Evolves From: Slicer (Round Stone)

Naruto quirked an eyebrow as he looked at the Neanderthal 'It seems he missed a few of the evolutionary steps.' he threw his own ball 'Still this guy knows how to train his pokegirls, if the previous matches are any indication.'

In a flash of red Jean appeared in all her glory. The crowd going wild at her awe inspiring entrance.

Naruto watched his pokegirl look at the Gladiatrix ~Level 40 Gladiatrix. She's a Fighting type so your attacks should be most effective. Just watch out, her previous battles were very quick and decisive.~

When he gained a mental affirmative he turned his attention to the referee and awaited the start of the match.

"You pokegirl may have Brick pokegirl in type, but Brick pokegirl much stronger! She will slice little A-Bra!" Brick grunted in boast.

"WORDS ARE EXCHANGED AS BRICK LOOKS AT THE A-BRA IN CONTEMPT!" the Pittboss exclaimed "TAMER ONIRIYOUSHA SEEMS TO JUST IGNORE IT, WHILE THE REFEREE SEEMS READY TO START THE MATCH!"

"Alright, quiet down!" the Janette yelled in authority "Remember the rules. No killing and no more then one pokegirl a piece! As for the rest…" she grinned savagely "…enjoy."

The Gladiatrix immediately charged, raising her Gladius in the ready "Use you Slash attack!"

"Teleport." Jean immediately blinked away as the Gladiatrix reached her.

Brick grinned "Just like Brick planned! Gladiatrix use Sword Dance!"

Red swords began to surround the Gladiatrix, spinning faster and faster, until they disappeared in a flash. Brick's pokegirl gripped her sword just a little harder and the Gladius shined just a little stronger.

"IN A CALCULATED MOVE BRICK FAKED A CHARGE TO INCREASE HIS POKEGIRL'S ATTACK GREATLY!" the crowd hollered in pleasure "HOW WILL TAMER ONIRIYOUSHA REACT?"

'So that thick skull of his actually contains a brain?' Naruto thought. He concentrated on the Gladiatrix for a moment 'No sign of weakness anywhere, I'll just have to try Confusion.'

He relayed his order to his pokegirl and she complied, while the Gladiatrix charged once again.

A scream pierced the arena.

"OOOHHH! A MENTAL ATTACK BY ONIRIYOUSHA'S POKEGIRL!" the crowd went wild "BUT WHAT IS THIS! BRICK'S GLADIATRIX IS PUSHING THROUGH, SHE'S PUSHING THROUGH THE ATTACK!"

"Use Double Slash!" Brick ordered his Gladiatrix "Take down the A-Bra!"

"BRICK'S GLADIATRIX SUMMONED A SECOND GLADIUS!" the announcer exclaimed in excitement "IT HAS BEEN A LONG TIME SINCE THE EXIT POINT BRUTE DEEMED AN OPPONENT WORTHY ENOUGH TO USE A SECOND BLADE ON!"

Naruto watched as the Gladiatrix's attack was much too fast for Jean to dodge, evade or teleport from 'Only one thing left to do.' he thought looking at his Alpha "Barrier."

"THE A-BRA ACTUALLY DID IT! SHE DEFENDED AGAINST DOUBLE SLASH WITH A MOVE SHE SHOULD HAVE ONLY BEEN ABLE TO LEARN AT HER THIRD EVOLUTION!" the Pittboss literally fell of his chair in amazement "THE PSYCHIC THAT TRAINED THIS POKEGIRL MUST HAVE BEEN A MAGICWORKER!"

Naruto inwardly grinned at the unintentional pun 'Now let's see what Brick will do.'

Jean was still holding the barrier strong, while Brick seemed to consider his next move.

"Use Slasher!" Brick exclaimed loudly.

The crowed gasped.

For once the announcer didn't have to yell over the audience to be heard "He is actually going to use it! The ultimate move of his Gladiatrix: Slasher! This move will be do or die, because it will cost the rest of the PP of the pokegirl!" a deep silence fell over the whole arena "No one has ever survived the move. Will Rookie Tamer Oniriyousha be the first?"

"Prepare Rookie!" Brick grinned "Slasher!"

The Gladiatrix complied, throwing slash against slash against Jean's barrier.

'This is bad. Jean doesn't have the time to drop the barrier and use teleport.' Naruto looked at Jean's barrier closely 'And her barrier is slowly loosing power! No way to attack or retreat, she can only endure it.'

Not a bit of hesitance entered his mental message ~I believe in you, Jean.~

Something wondrous happened at those words.

'I…can't…keep…going…on.' Jean thought through gritted teeth 'The attack...is just too…strong!'

Slowly the barrier began to flash, more and more slices hit it.

"Come on…just a little…ugh…longer!" she groaned out loud.

"Just give it up little girl!" her opponent taunted "This Gladiatrix is going to beat you sorry ass!"

'Maybe…she's…right?' her internal self ready to give up 'I can…never…win like…ugh…THIS!'

Drained of her last energy she was about to give up, until a strong and soothing voice entered her mind ~I believe in you, Jean.~

Those simple words changed everything. Her own mental barriers released, she relished in her Master's words and feelings.

'I can do this.' her mental mantra began.

'I can do this!' her mental mantra quickened pace.

"I can do THIS!" she finally yelled out with all her passion and energy.

In a great flash of light everything changed.

Bright white light spread throughout the arena, blinding in its intensity.

People stopped cheering, yelling, encouraging, discouraging, raging, laughing.

They just…Watched.

Bright white light encompassed the fighting duo.

It orientated from Jean and spread to include the Gladiatrix.

When it died down Jean had changed.

She had grown taller to a rounded 1,70. Her small A-cup breasts changed to fill up the otherwise loose pink tank-top dramatically. Her now D-cup breasts shown proudly to the world, only obscured by the tight material of the top and th girl's sportsbra. Luckily her clothes had automatically adjusted thanks to the seals woven into the cloth by Naruto. Her "antennae" had doubled in length, reaching 10cm. Her skin had darkened from a goldenrod yellow to medium orange, although her antennae remained yellow. Her Psychic powers increased exponentially.

Her barrier was stronger then ever.

The Gladiatrix was blasted backwards as Jean combined the barrier with a low powered Telekinesis burst.

"UNBELIEVABLE, A MIRACLE EVOLUTION PULLED THE VICTORY THROUGH!" the crowed stayed eerily silent "SHE DID IT! THE RECENTLY EVOLVED KA-D-BRA DID IT! SHE BEAT BRICK AND HIS GLADIATRIX! SHE BEAT THE UNBEATABLE!" the crowd exploded from their chairs and began applauding like crazy "ROOKIE TAMER ONIRIYOUSHA WON THE 105th MONTHLY LOW LEVEL SINGLES UNDERGROUND TOURNAMENT OF EXIT POINT TOWN!"

The audience cheered like crazy "ONI! ONI! ONI!"

~You have done well, Jean.~ Naruto congratulated as he watched his recently evolved Ka-D-Bra let loose a beatific smile ~I'm proud of you!~ his enthusiasm could be felt through the link.

"Thank you, Master." Jean whispered as she came to stand next to him, tears threatening to spill from her eyes.

The duo walked up the stairs, their opponents forgotten behind them, and mingled with the crowd to await the prize ceremony.

"That was tremendous! Absolutely splendid!" a voice sounded from behind him "What an unbelievable match!"

Naruto turned around and came face to face with a rather fat man. The man was dressed in expensive looking white robes, totally in clash with whatever other people where wearing. Expansive gold necklaces were draped around his disgusting pig-like body. Golden, diamond and platinum rings squeezed around his fat stubby fingers and a pristine olive branch adorned his head.

All in all he looked like a satire of what a pre-Subeke Roman emperor, or Caesar, would look like.

He was followed by a trio of Hound, each in skimpy rags leaving nothing to the imagination, and a couple of Ninjanezumi, wearing nothing but a couple of short and battered swords in their small rat-like hands. The Ninjanezumi flanked him perfectly, while the trio of Hound covered his rear.

With a disgusting swagger the man came closer towards Naruto and his recently evolved Ka-D-Bra, a sick smirk on his pale face "Yes, that was absolutely splendid!" he crooned with the same self-satisfied smirk on his face.

It even put a strain on Naruto to keep the same aloof exterior he showed all night instead of showing his disgust for this pudgy man to all the world to see "Thank you." he finally managed to mumble after regaining his internal composure.

"Now, now! Don't be so modest." the man went further, annoying him all the more "Your pokegirl was splendid, nobody expected her to defeat Brick and his Gladiatrix! So…" the pigman managed to lift the enormous weight of his eyebrows, somehow, in a manner that seemed to be designed to indicate camaraderie and friendship. Naruto wasn't really buying it "How much for a single night with the fine young lady here?" the man asked while leering suggestively at the newly increased bust of Naruto's pokegirl.

It took all of Naruto's considerable patience not to grab the guy, mentally torture him beyond insanity, bring him back and repeat. It's just wondrous what a Grandmaster in Mind Magic and Mind Healing can do.

All the glorious torture!

'Yes, that brought back some fond memories of Mizuki.' Naruto thought as a somewhat psychotic grin flashed across his face briefly, unluckily for the pigman he missed it "Nah." he lazily answered, staying in character.

The pigman's expression turned a lot less friendly "No?" he screeched "What kind of answer is that? It's not like you won't get her back! It's only for one night!" he gave a signal towards his two Ninjanezumi, causing them to heft their swords menacingly "I tried to be friendly, but now it think I'll do it the easy way. You give me that little slut for a night and you give her now! If your lucky something will be left of her after tonight and you can have the little whore back!"

It took everything in Naruto's power not to kill the little shit right there and then 'Nobody threatens my clan! My family!' his eyes flashed with a brief concentration of immense power.

The pigman was in luck, however, as his actions had been drawing quite a crowd. One of which intervened before the man could dig an even bigger hole for himself "Sorry Marcus." a honey sweet voice cut in through the crowd "But I have to borrow the young man from you for a moment."

"L-lady N-natasha?" the pigman exclaimed, even he wasn't as foolish as to cross swords with the dusky skinned beauty "B-but of course! I wouldn't dream of bothering anyone you have interest in." the pigman almost scraped against the floor as he crawled off "He's all yours!" he yelled at last, before he disappeared into the crowd with his bodyguards right on his heel.

A brief, icy glare of the woman was enough for the rest of the crowd to disperse.

Naruto watched it all with the same aura of aloofness and detachment. The only action he took was copying bits and pieces of information out of the mind of the one that dared threaten him.

'The guy will pay!' his eyes flashed briefly once again 'Oh yes, he will pay!'

"I have to agree with Marcus on one thing. You did put up a fantastic show." the sweet voice of Natasha cut into any further thoughts "I would like to invite you to my private quarters, I have a little…business proposal for you." she gave him a small smirk "Besides, I can hand over your prize much easier this way. I like to perform my business personally…" she trailed off with heavy innuendo laced into her voice "…if you know what I mean?" she finished with a glint in her eyes.

"Yeah." Naruto agreed, totally immune to her charms "Whatever." he answered in a lazy shrug.

"Alright then!" she mumbled with excitement, not even distracting Naruto from the ruthless businesswoman persona he could literally feel bubbling along the surface.

She may be good in fooling others with her exciting exterior but, for a master of masks and the mind, she was almost to easy to crack.

He followed her anyway, interested in her offer. It could help him in the grander scheme of things, besides it's always good to have a major Crime Lord owe you a favor or two.

The quartette were walking towards Natasha's private quarters.

"Don't worry about Marcus." she waved her hand in a dismissal manner "He has been outliving his uses. He might have once been the perfect Crime Boss for Exit Point Town, but lately all he has been doing is eating and spending his money on exotic pokegirls."

'That's good, because he will be completely useless after I'm done with him.' a smirk flashed briefly, to short to be noticed 'I might even be doing you a favor.'

"Ah, here we are!" Natasha exclaimed as the reached an expensive looking door, she opened it to show an even more expensive looking room "Nothing but the best for the Crime Lord, hmm?" she asked while she gestured throughout her room.

If she was expecting wonder or excitement, she was sorely disappointed as Naruto just raised a lazy eyebrow "Nice." he mumbled simply.

"Yes." she dropped herself elegantly on a large loveseat, her lovely black dress riding up her thighs "Yes, it is." she mumbled almost distractedly, her dress hiked up just a little more showing an amazing amount of silky smooth dusky leg.

"So…" she leaned back, crossing her legs "…where do you come from? Mr. Oniriyousha?"

Naruto lazily dropped into a seat across from Natasha "Spank Town." his pokegirl taking position behind him.

"Yes…" she waved his explanation off "…somehow I don't really believe you. You don't look like a native and Oniriyousha is, if anything, an Edo League name." she dropped her elbows on her knees, giving a fantastic view of her cleavage. She looked up into his eyes "But, somehow, you don't look like any sort of law to me. So who are?"

He raised an eyebrow at her in a very detached manner "Tamer." he shrugged.

"Hmm, yes." she mumbled "But how does a two month rookie tamer, without family recourses, win something as prestigious as an Underground Tournament like this?"

"Well?" Naruto asked her, actually curious what she had pieced together.

Natasha looked in his silvery pools for a few minutes longer, before standing up "No matter." she mumbled as she walked towards a liquor cabinet, her ass swinging just a little more then necessary "Drink?" she questioned, holding up a bottle with a clear liquid "It's pre-Subeke Vodka. An old Russian treasure if I remember correctly."

He never was one for alcohol, so he just shrugged "Nah, thanks." he muttered looking around the room lazily.

"Hmm, your loss." the fair-haired beauty uttered.

She poured a bottom for herself as she went back to her seat.

She recrossed her legs and bent backwards in her chair, her drink dangling in her right hand "So let's talk about that business proposal I lured you here with?" she emphasized 'lured' by trailing a soft, silky hand along his substantially, muscled arm.

Jean looked at the Crime Lord's actions with liquid fire in her eyes.

"Let's." he agreed his half-lidded eyes meeting the sapphires of Natasha.

Natasha leaned back in her chair, a brief intense unreadable look on her face "Your fight was very impressive." she mumbled, her look settling on what he could only describe as professional "I'm the Lord, or Lady if you will, of a great deal of Hardcore and would like to hire you to solve a little problem of mine. If the rest of your Harem is as impressive as your Ka-D-Bra, you should have no problem." she looked a little to her left "Sometimes being the Lord means people coming to talk to you about the smallest of problems and, as the local boss of the town is an incompetent pig, the request was made a little higher up the ladder then normal." she took a sip of her drink "The people of Spank Town came to me. It seems they have had an increase in their pest problem." she shrugged, causing her chest to make some very bouncy movements "Frankly it's getting annoying to listen to." she took another sip of her drink "So let's make a deal, shall we? A beginning Tamer like you could always use some money. You capture ten Buttsprout from Vinelash Forest and bring them to the PokeRanch in Exit Point Town. I heard from reliable sources that you've already met Michael, so it will be easy for him to reward you for me. When you give him the ten pokeballs he'll give you 1,000 SLC for each." she walked towards the liquor cabinet again and picked up a strange device "I'll even throw in a PSU or Portable Storage Unit to store your excess pokeballs in. It should be able to take up to twenty balls."

"Hmm." Naruto pondered, turning lazy eyes towards the PSU "Sure." he shrugged.

Natasha walked toward him and trailed a delicate hand around his own when she handed him the device "Thanks! Your doing me a huge favor." she purred sultry.

Jean was barely able to keep herself in check as she looked at the offending hand.

Natasha almost seemed to pout as she walked over to another table to get another package "This…" she handed the parcel over "…contains the occupied pokeball of the Mynx and her evolution stones. The money should have been automatically transferred to your account." she twirled a finger in her long black hair and fluttered her eyes "Anything else you want to talk about?"

"Nah, thanks!" he gave her one of his lazy smiles "But, I got to run. Things to do." he shrugged helplessly.

"I understand." Natasha mumbled as she walked him out of the room "I'll look forward to next time."

"Next time." Naruto agreed with a nod and left, his pokegirl trailing behind him.

"Mistress?" she heard her GunValkyrie, Nina, question from behind her.

She didn't turn around as she looked back at the door Naruto left "Classy, bimbo, slut, airhead, intoxicated, submissive. Nothing worked!" she muttered.

"Lady Natasha?" she heard her subordinate question.

She turned around to look at her two servants "Seduction." a sultry smirk appeared on her face "It all failed. He just ignored it." she looked thoughtful "Maybe he's gay." she shook her head "No, he chose to ignore it deliberately. He didn't overlook it entirely. So interesting!" she exclaimed at last.

"I don't see what's so interesting about that guy." Anya sniffed.

A teasing smile reached her lips "Don't be such a sore loser, Anya dear."

Anya gave off a very unladylike snort "I'm not a sore loser!" she uttered more then a little impishly "I just don't get why you gave him that stupid job. I would have done it in a heartbeat and for free, Lady Natasha!"

"It isn't about the job itself." she shook her head in disappointment "I thought I taught you better. See it more as a test of his capabilities." she gained a far off look "He has so much mystery and potential!"

"I understand Mistress/Yes Lady Natasha." her two servants exclaimed at the same time.

"Now then." she mumbled, the straps of her little black number sliding of her shoulders "My encounter with him left me all hot and bothered. It's time for you two to do your job and please your Mistress."

The only sound coming out of that room for a long while where grunts and screams of ecstasy.

"I don't trust her!" he heard Jean utter from beside him.

He quirked an eyebrow in her direction, putting up a moving silence ward, never stopping in his stride "I hope you at least have a clear reason for your paranoia."

He watched his pokegirl ground her teeth "She's just bad news!"

He sighed gently "You've at least taken a read off her to base your conclusions on, right?"

Jean blushed in embarrassment "Not really." the Ka-D-Bra mumbled.

He stopped and turned towards her "You mean you didn't even try? Sure she has some Dark-pokegirl in her ancestry, as she has some resistance to Mind Magic, but it shouldn't be anything your newly evolved powers couldn't handle."

His Ka-D-Bra seemed to duck her head further down with each new statement, as the truth hit home "Sorry, Master." the girl muttered, ashamed.

"You are right, however." he began after a slight pause "She isn't to be totally trusted. Her whims are fickle and her interest in us is just as fickle. She could decide to change that interest in negative in a heartbeat, so we have to be on guard around her."

"Yes, Master!" Jean brightened, at least having her suspicions confirmed took a little weight of her shoulder.

"Now, I think someone has deserved a little victory celebration." he whispered into Jean's ear, before suddenly appearing in a forest clearing.

With a wave of his hand a familiar wooden shack burst out of the ground.

He opened the door easily, while at the same time rubbing his pokegirl's newly enlarged chest through the fabric of her clothing. With a whispered word Jean's white cloak returned into a white ribbon.

With only a pink top and sportsbra standing between him and his objective Naruto removed them all together, leaving Jean's bouncy bosom free to explore the world.

"M-maaaaasterrrr!" Jean moaned long and hard as he began to play with her breasts "Yes, Master! Yes, play with my tits!" she groaned even louder as he began to increase his ministrations.

With a loud yell Jean came like a bitch in heat.

"M-master." he heard her mumble when she came down from her orgasm "Do-do you like my new breasts?" she mumbled a little insecure and proud at the same time.

'That explains the fast orgasm.' Naruto thought as he absently played with Jean's nipples 'She always was a bit insecure of her chest and it seems she greatly enjoys her newly enlarged state.'

He kissed down the back of his pokegirl's neck and whispered gently in her ear "Of course I like your breasts, I've always loved your breasts."

"Please, Ma-master!" she moaned at his continued ministrations "Play with my tits!"

He obliged his pokegirl and began to lightly pet her breasts from behind her. Slowly trailing a white hot line of fire along the outer edges of her tits, all the way to the core. Her greatly enlarged nipples sprang to throbbing attention when he finally reached them.

He tweaked them lightly and Jean's moans became guttural. He pinched them lightly and Jean's moans became soundless. He tweaked, petted and pinched them hard and her silent moans turned into one long yell.

Jean came like a banshee.

He nuzzled her from behind when she came down, his throbbing erection pressed against her ass crack. With a wave of his hand Jean's pants and underwear disappeared as well and the slightly panting girl stood pressed against him in all her glory.

With another wave of his hand his own clothes disappeared as well and his naked erection pressed against her naked bum.

He grunted himself, when his pokegirl wiggled her ass against him a little. Thinking turnabout is fair play, he returned to massaging her D-cup tits with one hand and dipped another hand down to cup her pussy. With gentle circular motions he began to massage the pussy, moans racking through his girl's body.

Tasting her cunt with one finger, then two, Naruto grinned in Jean's hair as her moans became silent once again.

It was an easy sign that her next release was quickly approaching.

His throbbing dick reminded him that he was in need of some release of his own and he turned his pokegirl around. He pressed her against a nearby wall and entered her in one swift motion. Naruto came surprisingly fast, when his Ka-D-Bra's orgasm was triggered by his chest scraping against her breasts.

Her pussy clamped on him in a vice grip, as the most powerful orgasm his pokegirl ever experienced swept through her. His own seed burst with a surprising speed into her willing hole, accompanied by a deep muscular grunt.

He looked with thinly veiled surprised eyes at the half lidded gaze of his Alpha when she suddenly took his still hard member out of her and went down on her knees. She had never really liked to go down on him and so he never pressed her, but now he was just confused at her actions.

That confusion disappeared as two big globes suddenly appeared at each side of his slick dick. He grunted as the makeshift hole began to move along his cock. The dainty tongue that began to accompany the action only increased the pressure.

There was just something terribly erotic to the action of his, usual prim and proper, pokegirl being titty-fucked by him. The undeniable increase of moans and groans showed that she seemed to enjoy the action just as much.

It was debatable who came first, but it was undeniable that they both came hard. Jean screaming with her head pulled back and Naruto grunting, spilling his seed all over his pokegirl.

Naruto looked down at the erotic sight of his pokegirl's face and tits covered in his sperm and his raging hard on suddenly throbbed angrily. With actions heavily fueled by lust he picked her up from the ground, turned her around against the wall and began to pump into her from behind like a jackhammer. Her tits scrapped against the wall with each trust, causing her mouth to form soundless screams of pleasure.

Deeper and deeper his trusts went, while combined juices flowed from their connection and his sperm dripped from the front of his pokegirl's body. Naruto gave one last jerk, grabbed his pokegirl's abused tits roughly and spilled his seed in the girl.

Jean's pussy clamped on him a second later, as his release triggered her own.

She collapsed against him when the two finally finished and fell asleep in exhaustion. Naruto cleaned them both up with a wave of his hand, pulled her in his arms and put her into his own bed.

He pulled out his newest pokegirl, while looking at the sleeping Jean 'Fuck! You'd think she's a DigTitTrio by the way she gets off on getting titty-fucked.' he thought as he left his room 'It would be for the best of if take this conversation somewhere more private.'

The living room appeared before him and he dropped himself in the couch, his previous session had tired out even him a little. He watched the fire place in front of him distractedly, with unseeing eyes.

'Will I keep her?' he wondered as he looked at the balled Mynx.

He scanned the ball with his pokedex.

Level 22 MYNX, the Nimble Pokegirl

Type: Anthropomorph, Near Human

Element: Normal

Frequency: Uncommon

Diet: human style foods

Role: entertainer and public service

Libido: Average to High

Strong Vs: Ghost

Weak Vs: Fighting

Attacks: Tackle, Leap, Dodge, Dance

Enhancements: high speed, extremely high agility and coordination, enhanced sense of hearing and smell Disadvantages: Mynx all suffer from a problem with their lung capacity, resulting in tiring quickly from sustained exertion and vulnerability to certain attacks.

Evolves: Lupina (wolfgirl; Moon Stone), Draco (dragongirl; Dragon Scale), Lynx (wildcatgirl; orgasm; mechanism unknown), Ursine (beargirl; Dark Stone), Furrite (ferret girl; orgasm), Phaenine (birdgirl; Angel Stone), Slutton (wolverinegirl; battle stress), Bawdger (badgergirl; Diamond Stone), Slottern (ottergirl; Water Stone)

Evolves From: None

Mynx evolves into one of several forms depending on the circumstances of reaching a certain experience threshold.

The mechanisms are not completely understood but Mynx can evolve to several different forms, which are all Anthropomorph Near Human but of apparently different species thereafter. With Mynx and her evolved forms, the things most notably different from a human are her ears and tail - with the hands and feet also bearing some differences depending on the breed.

'A little low level, but that could be easily fixed.' he though as he watched the pokedex 'And she does have a lot of interesting and powerful evolutions.'

He stared at the ball for a few minutes.

He nodded once "It's decided then. She'll be my third pokegirl." he looked back to the pokedex "Now to choose which type would be the most useful."

'Lupina, the wolfgirl. Can evolve into WolfQueen, a Fighting/Magic type. Interesting, but I already have a magic type.' he put down the Moon Stone and he scanned the next one on the list, picking up the Dragon Scale 'Draco, the dragongirl. Can evolve into Dragoness, a Dragon/Flying type. Dragon types are rare and once she evolve to her third form she would make a good scout.' he went on to read the next, the Dark Stone in hand 'Ursine, the beargirl. Ground type and final evolution. Strong for average tamers, but weak otherwise. So pass.' he took the Angel Stone and read the next 'Phaenine, the birdgirl. Flying/Normal type, final evolution. Same as Ursine.' he picked up his Diamond Stone and looked at the pokegirl 'Bawdger, the badgergirl. Ground type, final evolution. Weak overall.' he though as he picked up his last stone, a Water Stone 'Slottern, the ottergirl. Water type, final evolution. Useless.' he concluded at last.

He gave the list one last look.

'Draco it is.' he thought as picked up the Dragon Scale and activated the pokeball.

What he saw when the red beam dispersed caused even a little pity in one such as him, before he ruthlessly squashed it.

Light white fur covered her entire form. Her breast poked pretty large at a C-cup at her 1.52m frame. Her eyes a deep red. The fur covered most of her slightly bony figure, belying her slightly undernourished state and a small white tail poked out just above her butt. The one thing that caused his brief spurt of pity, however, was the glazed and blank look in her eyes.

She was totally and utterly mindless.

Naruto ruthlessly suppressed his emotions as he did what he was planning to do. He pushed the blue Dragon Scale in the girl's hands and a bright white light enveloped her.

When the light died down she had changed. Naruto raised an eyebrow at her strange transformation

Her fur disappeared and in it's stead small, almost unnoticeable, flesh colored scales took their place. So pale was her skin that he suspected she was an albino in her pre-thresholded state. Her hair changed to a light, neck length blue. Her deep red eyes stayed the same. On her back, near her shoulder blades, two blue scaled nubs appeared and a thick blue scaled 30cm tail appeared from where once a white tail began. Her height stayed the same as did her C-cup breast, but her humanlike ears turned slightly pointed at the tip.

Naruto gave her a fast once over 'Well at least the starvation problems have been taken care off with the evolution.'

He pulled out his pokedex.

Level 22 DRACO

Type: Very Near Human

Element: Dragon

Frequency: Rare, hardly ever attained by Threshold

Diet: human-like diet

Role: they make loyal companions once trust is gained

Libido: Average, can become High once Tamer earns respect

Strong Vs: Dragon, Electric, Fire, Plant, Water

Weak Vs: Ice

Attacks: Slash, Cut, Scratch

Enhancements: Tough skin, high endurance and strength

Evolves: Dracona (triggered by multiple orgasms or battle high only if the Draco respects Tamer)

Evolves From: Mynx (Dragon Scale)

Draco's are one of the hardest Poke girls to tame because of their challenging nature, they tend to resent their Tamer if he/she doesn't prove to be powerful, either by having strong blood gifts or having a powerful Harem. If the Tamer is not satisfactory the Draco will disregard orders and will not let themselves be tamed, even if they run the risk of going Feral, this is why most Draco's are re released into the wild after capture. However if their Tamer is satisfactory a Draco can become very affectionate, as they are extremely attracted to powerful Tamers, or sometimes a Tamer's most powerful Poke girl, these tamers are rewarded with the chance to evolve their Draco into their more powerful forms.

A Draco is very human like in appearance, the only noticeable differences are scaled skin, (only noticeable under a microscope), their hair is much more coarse than a normal girls, thick colored nails for scratching, two small colored nubs on their back( Color depends on rest of coloring), slightly pointed ears and a thin, foot long reptilian tale sprouting from just above their buttocks. Draco's are also very intelligent, even when in the wild.

It should also be noted, that even though a Thresh hold Draco is very rare, if you do get one that is newly evolved it will be extremely loyal and fight without you having to prove your superiority, but it is recommended you wait two to three weeks for their skin to harden because it will actually weaker than a normal humans during this time, damaging very easily.

He closed his pokedex. He dropped the girl next to him on the couch and turned her facing towards him. A second later he entered her mind.

'Fuck!' was his first thought when he entered the mental plane of his new pokegirl 'Someone seriously fucked up the level five taming cycle.' he thought as he looked around.

As he knew from watching Jean's mind, a Level Five Taming Cycle normally does nothing more then disconnect the memories of the victim and bury them deeply in their mental plane. Normally a very good Mind Healer could find these memories and return them to their proper place. Unfortunately, very good Mind Healers are hard to find. Luckily Naruto is such an excellent Mind Healer that he could find and reconnect those memories in an hour's work. The problem with his Draco's mind, however, was a lot more problematic.

'I can't reattach something that just isn't their.' he though as he looked around 'They managed to totally and utterly destroy and wipe out her memories…' he looked up towards the sky '…and sense of self.'

He couldn't help but look at the total devastation once again.

The land was barren. Well barren wasn't the correct word, ash described it better. The whole landscape was just one large pile of ash. The core, the state of mind, was totally annihilated. Only minuscule pieces of glass remained, scattered throughout the ash. The sky, the sense of self, was just one black hole. The only reason he wasn't sucked into it was the extreme mental pressure he exerted to stay on the surface.

'It would explain why they wanted to get rid of her so badly that they gave her away at a low level tournament.' he pondered the situation 'Although they probably couldn't have known that they messed up so badly.'

He walked towards where the core should be. A lesser Mind Healer would have a huge problem even beginning to fix this at all. Luckily Naruto is far removed from a lesser Mind Healer.

'Concentrate!' he encouraged himself. In a flash billions and billions of pieces of glasslike substance levitated above the ash covered landscape 'Steady!' the pieces flew towards him, merging in some places 'Alright, now combine!' a bead of sweat dropped from his temple as the pieces began to merge in front of him 'And now for the final piece!' the last splinter of glass merged with the core and a barrier snapped in place of the construct.

What felt like hours passed as Naruto held the barrier in place, the pressure even dwindling his astronomical magic reserves. He breathed a little easier when he stared at the calmed and brilliantly clear orb in front of him.

A second later the landscape changed from the core out. Grass began to replace the ash, slowly but surely. Once again it felt like hours before all of it changed. He looked over the green landscape that replaced the ash with satisfaction.

He finally looked at the black hole that represented the sense of self. The first thing he did was use an unbelievably large amount of power to seal the hole up. It took him another couple of hours, but the thing finally sealed. Unfortunately, the sky stayed completely dark.

'I can't do anything about her lack of personality and self-knowledge.' he led out an slightly exhausted sigh 'She just doesn't have any experiences to base her personality on.'

He left the girl's mind with one final tired sigh, his work as complete as he could get it.

"Master/My Lord!" two enthusiastic voices, laced with relief, greeted his coming back to the physical world.

"What's wrong?" he questioned the two distraught girls hugging him.

"Master!" his Alpha exclaimed with a sob "We were worried when you didn't move all day yesterday!"

The sobbing form of his Daimon nodded in his chest in agreement.

'Damn, it's been so long already?' he thought, hugging the two girls against him "I had to repair the damage to your new Harem-sister's mind." he mumbled quietly in the two girl's hair.

Urd finally seemed to notice what she was doing because she pulled away, turned around and cleared her tears 'Always the tough girl.' Naruto thought with amusement, watching the back of his Daimon.

"N-new Harem-sister?" Jean muttered in his chest, still sniffing a little. He watched her look at the Draco "Is that her?" she questioned.

"Yeah. Her mind was badly damaged, so I healed her." he raised an eyebrow when Jean hesitantly went to touch her arm "Her name's Rei." he exclaimed.

Jean screamed when the Draco suddenly moved and whispered "My name is Rei?" the girl tilted her head "I…like it." she gave the trio a hesitant upturn of the mouth, some people would call it a smile "What do you need of Rei, Commander?"

Naruto watched the girl with a slight glint of surprise in his eyes 'She must be quite intelligent to relearn speaking so fast and to develop a personality so fast, no matter how slight.' he though about her words 'And where does commander come from?' he thought with a slight raise of his eyebrow.

"Nothing as of yet, Rei." he turned towards his Alpha "Jean, Urd show Rei the library."

The two girls nodded and lead the smaller girl to the library 'If I'm right then she should be able to relearn reading just as fast and use the books to help her further develop.'

He flashed his pokedex towards his Draco one last time, before updating his and his girl's profile in his pokedex.

Name: Oniriyousha, Naruto

Age: 16

Residence: Spank Town, Hardcore

Funds: 26,250 SLC

Status: Active

Rank: 05

Licenses

Tamer Y

Master Tamer Y

Researcher N

Watcher N

Breeder N

Active Harem

Name Species Type Level

1 Jean Ka-D-Bra Psychic 40

2 Urd Daimon Dark/Magic 32

3 Rei Draco Dragon 24

4 N/A

5 N/A

6 N/A

He checked Jean's and Rei's profile separately.

JEAN - Level 40 KA-D-BRA (aka PSIKICK), the Telepath Pokegirl

Type: Near Human

Element: Psychic

Frequency: Rare

Diet: human style foods, especially sushi

Role: commonly used for peacekeeping

Libido: Average

Strong Vs: Fighting, Poison, Psychic

Weak Vs: Bug, Dark, Ghost

Attacks: Telepathy, Confusion, Teleport, Telekinesis

Enhancements: High psi ability (teleportation, telepathy, telekinesis), high intelligence

Evolves: Alaka-Wham (normal)

Evolves From: A-Bra (normal)

Nothing summarizes the evolution from A-Bra to Ka-D-Bra so much as "growth". She grows taller, usually only a few inches, with the tallest seen being 5'7. Her bust size increases dramatically, becoming the D-cup she takes her name from. Her "antennae" double in length, usually 4-6 inches in length. Their skin darkens to a medium orange, though their antennae remain yellow. They also become more active, requiring less sleep, and more regular Taming.

With their physical growth, and especially the increase in the size of their antennae, Ka-D-Bras experience significant growth in their psychic powers. Their ability to teleport and powerful telekinesis more than makes up for their physical frailty, giving them an edge in combat that their previous form lacked, and their augmented intelligence gives them a grasp of tactics that allows them to make the most of their attacks.

Ka-D-Bras tend to make people nervous. Many Ka-D-Bra sided briefly with Mao in her Rebellion, only to break away after Pine Ridge.

Unfortunately, the taint of associating with Mao continues to follow this once more plentiful and valued breed. Fear and distrust make Ka-D-Bra nervous or report feeling sickened, while those who have found a Tamer who trusts and likes them find a staunch ally in the near humans.

One peculiarity of the Ka-D-Bra still has researchers puzzled. A Ka-D-Bra will eagerly bend any spoons she comes across with her telekinesis, almost to the point of compulsion. While this urge is not intense enough for Tamers to use it as bait to capture Feral Ka-D-Bras (which are as rare as their unevolved form), most Tamers who have a Ka-D-Bra in their Harem quickly learns to eat with chopsticks.

REI - Level 24 DRACO

Type: Very Near Human

Element: Dragon

Frequency: Rare, hardly ever attained by Threshold

Diet: human-like diet

Role: they make loyal companions once trust is gained

Libido: Average, can become High once Tamer earns respect

Strong Vs: Dragon, Electric, Fire, Plant, Water

Weak Vs: Ice

Attacks: Slash, Cut, Scratch

Enhancements: Tough skin, high endurance and strength

Evolves: Dracona (triggered by multiple orgasms or battle high only if the Draco respects Tamer)

Evolves From: Mynx (Dragon Scale)

A few touches later and his item list was also updated.

Item List

PokeBall 24

Great Ball 5

Potion 10

High Potion 5

Antidote 5

Burn Heal 5

Paralysis Heal 5

All Heal 1

Moon Stone 1

Dark Stone 1

Angel Stone 1

Diamond Stone 1

Water Stone 1

PSU 1

Naruto closed his 'dex and headed towards his private quarters. He had an outfit to pick out and alter.

Author Notes:

Name: Oniriyousha, Naruto

Age: 16

Residence: Spank Town, Hardcore

Funds: 26,250 SLC

Status: Active

Rank: 05

Licenses

Tamer Y

Master Tamer Y

Researcher N

Watcher N

Breeder N

Active Harem

Name Species Type Level

1 Jean Ka-D-Bra Psychic 40

2 Urd Daimon Dark/Magic 32

3 Rei Draco Dragon 24

4 N/A

5 N/A

6 N/A

TBC…

Ja Ne!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter: 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Pokegirls

Part4: The First Bounty

Or

How to Torture a Bastard in Five Easy Steps

'What to do?' Naruto wondered 'What to pick? What to choose?' he walked around his room with indecisiveness shining in his eyes.

He has made a lot of magical armor and weapons in his short life. From highly personalized double bladed swords for Kyu to standard magically enhanced katana for his troops. From personalized armor looking like nothing more then normal civilian clothes to standard resistance uniforms for his special personal unit.

He has made it all, but he was just indecisive as to what he should give his new pokegirl.

There was one main problem 'What to do with the wings?' Naruto paced 'Jean will be totally protected by her cloak. Urd can always use her cape to encompass herself in her entirety, but a winged creature can't just stop in the air to cover her wings.' he paced some more 'Some type of full bodysuit?' he questioned himself 'But that would create problems in the air and it would have to be incredibly flexible to be able to stand against all the different kind of movements dragon-like wings can make. Besides that it would probably decrease the maximum flying speed, if she would be able to lift off at all.'

He thought about all the different kind of materials he had come across in his travels. Found in the far corners of the Elemental Countries, buried in ancient temples and stashed in his clan's vault. He came out blank. Nothing at all.

'Fuck!' he started pacing again 'What can be used by a Flying and Dragon type to…' he suddenly trailed off and stopped "So simple." he mumbled.

He searched throughout his collection of rare leathers before he found what he was looking for.

'Dragon leather.' he thought while looking at the material in his hands 'Flexible, durable and inherent moderate magic resistance. Best of all it could be made to encompass Rei completely and merge with her dragon-like skin.' he watched the leather a little longer "It might even prove to have a little bonus." he said out loud, while checking the leather for any imperfections.

With a little luck it would resonate with the human/dragon hybrid that's Rei and increase her power and durability, if only by a little.

On the other hand it would be hard to enchant because of the magic resistance the armor provides. The seals would have to be woven in exactly the right manner or it would unravel. It's exactly for that reason he had never before chosen to use dragon leather, it's unbelievably time consuming.

He walked out of his room and walked towards the library 'Now to see if it will actually resonate with her or if the two different types of dragon will oppose each other.' he thought while he entered the room that contained his three pokegirls.

It was actually a pretty sweet picture.

Jean was tutoring the newest edition. She bit her lip every so often in thought and seemed very enthusiastic every time Rei got something right, which in turn did wonderful things for her recently increased bust.

Urd watched it all with a bit of a bored air, lounging in one of the big and comfortable library chairs. Her right leg dangled over one end of the chair, while her hands stretched in the air before laying to rest under the back of her head.

Rei looked to be in deep thought at all times, unless she was reacting to a question asked by her tutor or asking a question herself. Her short blue hair swayed every time she titled her head in question, her eyes shining with raw need to understand.

As touching as the scene was Naruto broke it without any hesitation.

"Rei, hold this…" he handed her a small piece of leather he had cut just for this test "…and tell me if you feel something different."

"Yes, Commander." she muttered as she stood up and accepted the leather.

Once again Naruto wondered about the strange title given to him. It wasn't said with much emotion behind it, but he is nothing else if not a good judge of people and an excellent reader of emotions. The word Commander was said with anger and disrespect. He tried to get the reason for this hostility against him from Rei's mind, but even she didn't exactly know the reason behind. He would have thought it disrespect against authority figures in general or those who directly order her, but that would mean she had at least some of her memories left.

'It could be that small fragments of memories or feelings were left in the core fragments and that at least something returned after completion of the core merger' he pondered 'That would only explain small behavior and personality anomalies, but so far it qualifies.'

It could have also been some of the natural aversions Draco have against weak tamers shining through. He might have healed her mind, but that only showed a talent for healing. It had nothing at all to do with his strength of character and his power.

'I will probably have to show some sign of strength before Rei will actually become loyal.' he thought, while wondering further about the situation 'It might take a lot of effort, but the overall benefits outweigh the initial discomforts.' were his last thoughts before something interesting happened.

Rei's contact with the leather unleashed an energy backlash. Nothing too major, but Rei's power and energy levels went up slightly and she looked just a bit healthier.

'Perfect.' Naruto thought with a smirk 'That's a much better result then I could have hoped for. An increase in level from just touching that small piece of leather.' his smirk turned feral 'Just think about what the full armor will do!'

With barely contained excitement Naruto took back the piece of leather, to the visual deflation of Rei, and walked quickly out of the room.

He felt the strange looks directed at his back by his pokegirls, but thought nothing of it. He had work to do.

"Alright!" he exclaimed "That's finally finished." he cracked his back for good measure and looked at his work.

It had taken him a while to complete his newest masterpiece. Almost a full day had passed, but it was definitely worth it.

Rei's battle outfit existed out of eight articles of clothing; a light blue bra and panty set, a sleeveless white T-shirt, a sleeveless blue dragon leather vest, a pair of blue fingerless elbow-length dragon leather gloves, tight blue ankle-length dragon leather pants, a pair of white dragon leather boots and a blue dragon leather collar.

Each was enchanted to resist basic elemental damage, basic mind magic, ki damage and physical damage. Furthermore each one was enchanted with endurance, comfort, size adjusting, self cleaning, indestructibility and mending seals.

At last one more specially designed set of seals had been added to each article of clothing. When activated the clothes should merge directly with the wearer's skin and act as full body armor. It should strengthen the relatively weak scales of his Draco twenty-fold, without slowing down the wearer. With a bit of luck it should give his pokegirl the ability to shrug off punishment with the ease of a Neo Iczel.

'It seems it's time to test that theory.' he thought, while looking the newly enchanted clothing over 'They should be eating dinner right about now.'

His pokegirls had long since gotten used to their Master's ability to get engrossed in his work and not to bother him when he is in one of his moods. In only the rarest of cases did they enter his room when he's in 'The Zone', as they liked to call it. When someone does interrupt him it's usually Urd, who's feeling frisky again.

They respected his privacy as much as he did theirs. He only got into 'The Zone' when he feels safe anyway, as nothing short of a high level earthquake can shake him out of it. It gave them a deep sense of belonging that he trusted them so to protect him in his less on guard state.

He reached the dining room without a problem "Rei." the blue-haired Draco looked up from her food "I need to speak with you when are finished eating. Come to my room when you are done."

"Yes, Commander." the Draco answered in monotone.

A lesser person would have winced, Naruto merely raised an eyebrow when he left the room 'Once again she designates to use that title.' he thought 'Why has she such a distrust and apprehension against authority figures and why does she even call me commander, instead of the more commonly title of Master?' he entered his room 'On the other hand my pokegirls aren't exactly normal be the means of this world anyway. I have a Ka-D-Bra who loves to read and gain knowledge at a rate that can be called as borderline obsession. Besides that she love to have her breasts touched, prodded and groped as much as possible.' he thought about his silver haired pokegirl 'My Daimon Urd loves games, especially tactical ones, just as much as Jean loves books and every time she wins she likes to celebrate. More then once Jean had decided to intervene during one of those celebrations when Urd literally began to shed clothing, while at the same time removing mine.' he finally went back to his newest girl 'And now I have a Draco who's memory has been wiped almost completely, leaving only small bits and pieces. She likes to call me Commander with as much contempt and emotion she can express and has a learning curve that's almost frightening in its efficiency.'

Any further musings were cut off by a knock on his door.

"Come in." Naruto answered the knock.

Rei stopped in front of him into a stiff military-like stance "You wanted to see me, Commander?"

'She comes from some kind of military background?' he looked his pokegirl over 'A militant Team Rocket like organization? An official Pokegirl League organization? Or maybe an unofficial one?' he stared right into the deep red pools of his Draco 'Where do you come from and what was your purpose?'

The silence stretched for a few minutes. Rei never relaxing her posture.

"Yes, Rei." he answered finally "I have something for you to help you in your fighting." he gestured towards a chair loaded with the girl's new clothing "I enchanted it to give a little additional protection."

The totally naked pokegirl looked at the clothing strangely, before looking back towards him "What purpose do those serve?" the Draco wondered.

Naruto looked at the girl a little strangely "They protect humans against the planet's elements." he answered 'Has she never worn clothes before or has she just forgotten their purpose?' he wondered, before going on to say "I've enchanted them to handle most of the basic pokegirls' elements as well."

"Understood." the pokegirl said, while methodically dressing herself.

Even he had to work hard to contain even a little laughter at the strange picture the girl made "I think it's better if I helped you."

He went to work removing the white shirt from the girl's legs and removed the girl's bra from her head.

"Watch how I cloth you and remember for when you have to do so yourself." he mumbled while dressing the Draco.

"Yes, Commander." Rei answered, a little less of her usual contempt present in her voice.

It was strange to hear the slight embarrassment in her tone, however.

"Alright." he walked around his pokegirl "That's done. Now say Pugna Activate and your clothes should change into their slightly more armored state."

"Yes, Commander." his pokegirl once again acknowledged in monotone "Pugna Activate."

The change went a lot different then expected.

A hug scream ripped from the Draco's throat, speaking of unimaginable pain. A white blinding glow began to encompass the girl, while the yell increased to ever higher pitch.

'Damn!' Naruto thought while he heard Rei's scream 'That's why I hate enchanting dragon leather even in the best of times! Results can be so unpredictable.'

He tried his best to calm his pokegirl down as much as he could, while sending out soothing mental signals. The dragon leather, somehow, had an adverse reaction to the complete merger with Rei.

'It should have just made her skin a little stronger.' he watched the change in anguish, he hated been the cause of any meaningless hurt his girls endured 'I should have expected something like this when even that small piece of leather reacted so strongly!' he berated himself.

Finally the light began to die down and Naruto looked at his pokegirl in relief.

She was still in one piece 'Although she certainly doesn't look the same.'

Indeed, the pokegirl had gained a total metamorphosis. Gone were any features that made her look even remotely like a human female. Thick scales had darkened to a deep blue, even the previous flesh colored ones. Breasts had completely disappeared into heavily streamlined scales, her tail had thickened as well and her human like face had transformed in a dragon maw with sharp teeth. The nubs on her back were unchanged save for appearing more armored and protected like the rest of Rei's new skin. Dainty women's feet turned into claw-like appendages, with sharp nails good for grabbing and tearing. Dainty women's hands turned into claws. Previous deep red eyes had turned into deep glowing ones.

All in all the transformation made her look like a small dragon whelp.

Naruto pulled out his pokedex.

REI - Level 28 DRACO

Type: Very Near Human

Element: Dragon

Frequency: Rare, hardly ever attained by Threshold

Diet: human-like diet

Role: they make loyal companions once trust is gained

Libido: Average, can become High once Tamer earns respect

Strong Vs: Dragon, Electric, Fire, Plant, Water

Weak Vs: Ice

Attacks: Slash, Cut, Scratch

Enhancements: Tough skin, high endurance and strength

Evolves: Dracona (triggered by multiple orgasms or battle high only if the Draco respects Tamer)

Evolves From: Mynx (Dragon Scale)

'Well, the pokedex still registers her as a Draco.' he gave his pokedex another look 'She has gone up a level or two, but it isn't a new evolution.' he looked at his pokegirl 'That should make it reversible.'

Rei had been making strange deep noises, which Naruto identified as an effort to speak. The girl began to get more aggressive the longer she failed to produce the sounds she wanted.

~Calm down Rei.~ he ordered his pokegirl mentally ~I'm sorry you had to endure that, it wasn't my intention.~ he projected a genuine feeling of remorse through the temporary mental link ~It seems the leather had a more profound reaction then I had expected. Try to deactivate your state by using the deactivation code.~

~Yes, Commander.~ the Draco answered him mentally.

A much less spectacular show signaled the de-transformation of his Draco. Scales melted from Rei's form, returning into her previous clothes. Pain seemed absent and only a slight blink of his pokegirl's eyes gave away any discomfort. In but a few seconds Rei regained her previous form.

'This incident probably won't help in endearing her to me any sooner.' he thought, while inspecting the result of the de-transformation 'But at least the second attempt will be a lot less painful. The change should come more natural next time, now that it has been imprinted.'

"Rei." he began when the Draco regained her breath "Try transforming again."

Rei said nothing for a few seconds, before she suddenly spoke "Yes, Commander."

Leather melted, moved and merged.

Within seconds the Draco returned to her armored dragonoid form.

The pain noticeably absent this time.

'So it's as I thought.' he affirmed 'No pain any longer. Although she will be too noticeable in this state, I'll have to rectify that situation.' he thought a bit about a solution 'Well, a tried and true method should work best. I could make an Illusion wristband from dragon leather. It would probably merge with the rest of the leather and give her the conscious option of turning invisible at will. That should keep her form from prying eyes.'

~Return back to normal.~ he ordered, while he quickly went to work on the new wristband.

Rei waited obediently while he worked for a good hour to complete his work.

"Alright." Naruto exclaimed when he finished his work "Try this on." he ordered as he handed her his recently completed work "It should give you the option to turn yourself invisible while in dragonoid form."

"Yes, Commander." Rei agreed while she took the item he offered.

He watched her put it on "Return to your armored form." he commanded.

Rei did her task without a word and turned back to her previous form.

He nodded at the way the wristband joined the merger "Alright, now think invisible."

Rei disappeared from view completely. No distortions of any kind.

He had to strain even his senses to pick her up 'She should be undetectable to all but the Legendaries.' he thought, while ordering out loud "Return to normal."

In the blink of an eye Rei reappeared before him in her usual form.

'The change is getting faster.' he gestured towards his door "You can do what you wish. Just remember to train in the use of your new form and think about all the uses it could have."

"Yes, Commander." Rei's monotone voice whispered through the room, before she walked out of it with a small bow.

"Master." Jean began "Don't you have to tame Rei soon?"

The question was asked of him the next morning, when his Alpha came to him for the usual talk about the tasks for the day.

It's useful having a secretary to remind him of these things, sometimes.

Naruto sighed in exasperation 'She should know better then this.' he thought with a barely noticeable shake of his head while saying "Rei underwent a level 5 Taming Cycle directly after her threshold. It messed her up in such a way that her memories literally exploded and eviscerated." at Jean's blank look he sighed again "Her mind got fucked up and her body is still recovering, it doesn't need any further distraction at the moment. To further this goal it shut down any systems it could do without, without becoming much worse." Jean's eyes finally began to show some understanding "In other words it shut down the need for taming. It wouldn't last for long, maybe a month or so, but taming is as much a psychological as a genetic problem. Shut down only one of these systems and a feral state will take longer to be achieved. This in theory should mean that even if the genetics of taming should be wiped from a pokegirl she would still feel a mental urge to repress a feral state by having sex. The mind itself would provide reverting to feral state, because the mind has it ingrained that it should revert to a feral state without regular tamings. Look at it like a junkie needing a fix. The body doesn't really want it, but the mind screams at you to get it anyway."

Jean nodded in understanding "So Rei doesn't have a need for taming at the moment and won't have one for a while longer?"

"Exactly." he agreed with her summary.

"But…" Jean began "…wouldn't it be better to tame her anyway to better integrate her into the group and create a bond between Tamer and pokegirl?"

"Yes." he agreed "But I don't exactly go around taming anyone who doesn't want to be tamed by me." he mentally added 'Or who I don't trust. Her shattered mind makes her unpredictable.'

"Alright, Master." Jean mumbled and began to drive him through the rest of the events planned for the day.

Naruto listened to his pokegirl with one ear while thinking about the problem with Rei a little longer 'Luckily Rei has a weird way of wanting to be tamed.' he smirked slightly 'She doesn't want it gentle like Jean and she doesn't want it hard and rough like Urd. She wants it primarily slow. Dragging the action out. A little kiss here a little caress there and slowly building up the 'relationship'.' Naruto furrowed his brow 'It doesn't matter what kind of sex she has, as long as the buildup towards it happens step by step.' he sighed 'I should have never left those romance novels of Kyu's lying around in the library.' he smirked 'Luckily this gives me plenty of opportunity to endear her to me and make her loyal. She has a mind open to easy manipulation anyway, I just have to get past her strange subordination against me.'

Meanwhile Jean had been going through the activities of the day "…and we have to begin on catching those ten Buttsprout."

He nodded 'That's right, I still have to pay a personal visit to a certain menace.'

His dark grin went unnoticed by his Alpha.

"Rei." Naruto mumbled "I choose you!"

He had returned each of his pokegirls to their balls before leaving their wooden residence. It would be Rei's turn to shine this time and he didn't want to reveal all of his secrets to her just yet. Besides, the girl needed a little time to adjust to his commands and the team situation. It would take a while before she got used to the group dynamics and team fighting.

"Rei." he waited for the girl to look at him "You'll be my main pokegirl in case of any random pokegirl attacks this day, so prepare yourself."

Rei bowed lightly "Yes, Commander."

Naruto spread out his senses looking for the nearest grouping of Buzzbreast. He still had another appointment later in the day, after all.

He led the way, his pokegirl following in step behind him dutifully.

It didn't take long for Naruto to sense another pokegirl along their route. He had to leave the forest path to reach the Buttsprout, which increased the chances of hostile pokegirls.

"Watch out Rei." he warned his Draco "A Weepingbutt is approaching."

Just as he warned his pokegirl the aggressive Weepingbutt burst from behind some trees. Luckily the pair found themselves in a narrow clearing, giving them at least a little room to fight.

While the feral pokegirl turned towards him Naruto pulled out his pokedex.

Level 30 WEEPINGBUTT, the Lethal Tears Pokegirl

Type: Near Human

Element: Plant/Poison

Frequency: Rare (Uncommon as Domesticated, Common around the Magma Isles and desert regions)

Diet: carnivorous (but can live on sun, water, soil)

Role: gardeners, grounds keepers, predators (also check on Buzzbreast numbers)

Libido: Average (High after prolonged periods in sunlight)

Strong Vs: Electric, Fighting, Plant, Rock, Water

Weak Vs: Fire, Flying, Ice, Psychic

Attacks: Vine Whip, Vine Bondage, Buttsprout, Vine Leech, Sweet Scent, Acid Spray, Cry

Enhancements: Solar Rejuvenation, High Poison Resistance (any except Hyper Venom)

Evolves: Victorybutt (Leaf Stone)

Evolves From: Buttsprout (normal)

He immediately downloaded the information in his pokegirl's mind.

"Yes, Commander." Rei muttered with a little disdain in her voice when Naruto warned her of the threat.

A second later, information flooded her brain.

She had understood from her Harem-sisters that most battles would have to be fought using her own intellect.

She just saw it as a sign of weakness 'He can't even direct the battle. What kind of Tamer is he.' she kept her face expressionless 'Jean says he's a very strong Tamer, but I haven't seen him do anything important except maybe healing my mind.'

While she thought she kept her eyes on her opponent, who didn't seem all that interested in her presence. Instead the Weepingbutt charged her Tamer.

'Protect the Commander.' that single sentence entered her mind while she sprinted towards her opponent.

She almost screamed in frustration when she found her Tamer unusually unresponsive with the deadly pokegirl approaching him at a fast pace 'I'm not going to make it.' a brief flicker of helplessness entered her eyes as she watched her opponent get ever closer to her Tamer 'NO!' she shook off her sense of despair of and pulled through an extra burst of speed 'I need to protect the Commander!'

She caught the attacking vine of the Weepingbutt inches from Naruto's face "I won't let you approach the Commander any further." her monotone voice echoed silently throughout the clearing.

Not wasting any further time she pressed her advantage. Her free hand sped towards the captured appendage and with a simple Cut attack she severed the green vine.

"!" the Weepingbutt screamed in pain while Rei watched it all impassively.

Rei charged her still screaming opponent and prepared another Cut attack to end the battle swiftly.

Before she could reach the Weepingbutt the pokegirl opened her mouth and sprayed a clear purple liquid a few meters in front of her.

Rei screamed in pain as she entered the cloud of Acid Spray, much too late to stop her sprint. The Weepingbutt seemed to cry in victory while she watched Rei clutching at her badly burned eyes and throat.

Only her instinctual need for survival saved Rei as she blindly dived to the side of a barrage of Vine Whip attacks. The green tentacles slightly grazed the left side of her body, making her cry out in pain once again.

She hissed in agony and quickly got back on her feet.

Even while blinded and bleeding from her mouth the draconic pokegirl refused to back down, the urgent whisper in her mind refusing to leave her Commander unprotected. All rational thought left her as she watched the Weepingbutt once again continue the journey towards her Tamer.

With a pained yell Rei pulled herself back on her feet from where she had fallen down once again and charged her opponent in a state of mind that made a Rage attack look like a bitch slap.

Without showing any skill whatsoever she merely banged her body against that of her opponent in a move eerily similar to that of a Body Slam.

Whether she actually used that move or not the result was roughly the same as her armored skin connected harshly with the soft and squishy green and yellow skin of the Weepingbutt.

The grass and poison type pokegirl let out one last deviant cry before she passed out and a red and white ball appeared in her place.

Rei had long since lost the ability to care as she collapsed to the ground in pain. Her rage had left her and her improvised Body Slam had only worsened her wounds.

Soft footfalls reached her ears and she briefly wondered what would happen to her. Those worries left her when a pair of strong arms picked her up gently and carried her in a very relaxing and safe embrace. She gave a sigh of contentment went she suddenly felt all signs of pain leave her.

A small detached part of her brain noticed that the pain seemed to leave her when a presence entered her mind; not unlike the feeling of her Tamer leaving her mind after he had restored her mind.

A small whimper of disappointment escaped her lips when she felt herself leave the embrace. The sound turned back into content when a spray of some sort got applied to her wounds. They might not have hurt anymore, but the spray got accompanied by a slight refreshing and tingling sensation.

A second dose of the stuff got sprayed of her heavily damaged eyes and her vision slowly began to return. Before she drifted off into dreamland she caught a brief look of the Commander's face and watched as a tiny flicker of a smile appeared on it.

A warm and pleasant feeling erupted in her body from that simple smile, which nonetheless didn't manage to keep sleep at bay.

"So, you're finally awake." Naruto rhetorically questioned the awakening Rei.

The only response he got was a soft moan and a rustle of the small blanket he covered his pokegirl with.

He turned his expressionless silver eyes towards his recently recovered servant. For a very brief moment an unidentifiable emotion flickered in his silver pools when they connected with the light red of Rei, but it was gone as soon as it appeared.

He turned back to watching the afternoon sky "Your battle…" he paused, trying to decide how best to word it "…it was pathetic."

He felt a brief spike of defiance coming from his newest pokegirl's direction.

He easily ignored it.

"It seems I'll have my work cut out for me." he sighed again as he pulled out a throwing dagger from the inner side of his coat and threw it deeply into the forehead of the Buzzbreast trying to sneak up on him. Without a sound the blade returned back into a specially designed slot in his jacket.

He could feel Rei looking at him in amazement and he mentally smirked "Your first mistake was thinking I was helpless and that I needed your help. Although this can be forgiven, since most tamers simply are just that; helpless." he looked back to his pokegirl to find her watching him with a new sense of respect mixed with a little weariness "Your second mistake was not taking your whole surroundings in account." he conjured a piece of wood to put in his magically created campfire "You should have noticed immediately that I was calm and collected even when the Weepingbutt charged my location." he looked directly in Rei's eyes "That should have clued you in that everything would be alright. Even if I couldn't protect myself you should have remembered that I have other protection available." he gestured towards the two pokeballs that suddenly appeared in his hand.

He watched Rei look at the floor in shame with a sense of sadistic pride 'She will learn.' he thought, plans upon plans forming in his mind now that his third pokegirl would be here to stay.

"The third mistake…" he began again "…was perhaps the worst of them all. Your emotions clouded your judgment."

He watched his pokegirl gasp slightly and had to fight the urge to sigh 'She knows I can enter her mind. She should have immediately assumed I could read her emotions like an open book, no matter how hard she tries to hide and shield them physically.'

"Emotions…" he began again like nothing happened "…can be seen as a burst of power that can be used as a temporal energy boost. Usually it drains the user faster and makes him or her collapse after relying on it too heavily, but it is a boost nonetheless." he offhandedly threw a knife in the thigh of another approaching pokegirl, one apparently stupid enough to ignore the warning the still warm corpse of her fellow pokegirl presented. While the girl was screaming in intense pain thanks to the mind overload seals imbued into his throwing blades he threw a pokeball and caught his first Buttsprout "You have to remember, however, that you need to control the emotions and not let the emotions control you. Otherwise you are nothing but a slave to your small boost and your skill will simply disappear, which would make the extra power useless."

He stood up and walked towards the edge of the clearing, before he promptly disappeared.

He left one final message echo through Rei's head ~I'll give you a few minutes to think about it while you eat your lunch. I'm going to scout the surroundings for a bit.~

Naruto watched Rei pick up the food he left for her on the spit above the campfire before he finally disappeared to complete his self appointed task.

After lunch the two set out to further continue their journey.

Naruto let his pokegirl take point and easily followed after her. He had thought about leading her directly towards the highest concentration of Buttsprout, but quickly dismissed it.

'After all she still has to gain experience fighting many different opponents.' he thought with a very sadistic smirk.

Unluckily for Rei she missed it.

Naruto turned his head to the left 'It seems that someone has picked up our presence.' a slight mental probe entered the pokegirl's mind 'Another lone Buzzbreast. It seems these forests are infested with them.'

"Rei." he called out to gain his pokegirl's attention "A level 22 Buzzbreast coming from the left."

He watched her nod her head in understanding and prepare herself with a mental nod of approval 'She seems to have recovered from her earlier reprisal well and has already started to counteract her weaknesses.'

With a buzz that got the species their name the Buzzbreast exploded from the trees and immediately went towards what the pokegirl saw as the biggest immediate threat.

Naruto watched with pride as Rei calmly watched her approaching opponent before she reacted just as the Buzzbreast reached her location. In to what to most normal humans would be a blur of speed Rei's left arm snaked out towards the Buzzbreast's right insectoid-like wing.

Naruto looked at the downed Buzzbreast with an unreadable expression on his face for a brief moment, before he gave Rei an order "Take care of her. We have no need for one of her type."

He watched as Rei calmly executed his orders and used a Cut attack to detach the pokegirl's head from the rest of her body. He suppressed the mental signal his mental probe gave out to such a level that even masters of the art couldn't sense him and gently sensed all the emotions going through his pokegirl's head before, during and after she killed her fellow pokegirl.

A small smirk spread across his face 'No hesitation at all. No remorse, not even a slight twinge of disapproval.' he nodded mentally 'No problem whatsoever with killing others under my orders. The perfect pokegirl for my third member in my Harem.'

"Rei." the girl looked up from the rapidly cooling corpse "You did well."

With that word of praise he went back to leading the journey.

He had gotten what he wanted.

Naruto made camp later that day when night was already half way through.

The rest of the afternoon had brought him an additional four Buttsprout to accompany the one he caught himself. His Draco had fought to her fullest and increased in experience and level accordingly. With a level increase to thirty and live combat experience she made for a much more formidable opponent.

Naruto stretched a little before he released his other two pokegirls in the living room area of his moveable cabin.

"I'm going to take a bath." he could read the thoughts going through his Ka-D-Bra and Daimon's heads easily without even having to use his less mundane skills "Alone." Urd pouted "I need to relax a little. Tomorrow I'll once again go out with all three of you and we'll catch the last five Buttsprout before heading back."

"Yes Master/My Lord!" Naruto's pokegirls exclaimed while they watched him leave to the bathing area.

Jean immediately turned towards Urd with a grin on her face.

"Aren't they beautiful?" the Ka-D-Bra questioned, feeling her own breasts up for what had to be the millionth time since she got them a few days ago.

"Yeah, yeah." Urd waved her off "We get it already, you like your boobs."

Rei tried to quietly exit the room.

So quietly that Jean's newly developed senses couldn't help but notice "Ah…" Jean gave Rei a gentle smile "Master gave you 'The Talk', didn't he?"

"You got such a talk as well?" Rei couldn't help but let a feint glimmer of interest break through in her voice.

Jean was about to answer when Urd beat her to it "Of course!" Urd snorted "He just loves to put you in real live combat situations to take you down a peg or two and show that you are nowhere near good enough to get cocky." the platinum haired beauty tilted her head to the side "If you ask me he deliberately seeks out an opponent near or just outside your level to properly show you all your weaknesses."

Jean looked at her harem sister with venom in her eyes for interrupting her "As I was trying to say…" Urd just gave her an innocent look. The Ka-D-Bra scowled before turning back to Rei "…training is all good and well but it could only get you so far."

"So that's why?" Rei muttered out loud with a thoughtful look.

"Yeah!" Urd nodded in agreement "Well, that…" she paused ominously "…and he's complete sadistic bastard."

"It's true." Jean immediately nodded in agreement.

Rei watched her harem sisters with a deep sense of foreboding.

The next day Naruto and his trio of pokegirls left their cabin behind bright and early in the morning. Like he told them yesterday all three of his pokegirls were kept out of their balls as the trio made their way further into the forest.

It was the perfect opportunity for a little real live team building "Jean." the aforementioned pokegirl looked up at him while she was putting away the last of the supplies in her own personal backpack "You'll be in charge today. Set up the team however you like."

"Yes, Master." the Ka-D-Bra agreed before she turned towards her sisters "Everybody ready with packing?"

"Hmm…" Urd grinned mischievously "…yep!" she finally exclaimed maybe a little too perky.

With a tick in her brow Jean looked at Rei, who finally seemed to get the idea that a response was expected of her "Yes." the Draco finally uttered in her usual monotone.

Jean almost sighed in defeat before she remembered the purpose of her question "Alright then. Rei you take point, your enhanced strength and endurance should help as a good first line of defense." she pointed a finger towards her platinum haired harem sister "Urd will walk directly behind you with Master besides her in order to back you up with any spell work and serve as the first line of defense should Master be attacked first." she pointed towards herself "While I'll take the back and use my senses to scout for any incoming enemies, specifically any that might be sneaking up on us."

"Affirmative." Rei acknowledge.

"Your highness." Urd joked, while giving the Ka-D-Bra a stiff and mocking bow.

Jean had to valiantly restrain herself not to wipe the smug look of off Urd's face and her with it. She simply turned with a huff and walked away, her sisters following swiftly.

Naruto had to work hard to keep the amusement he felt inside himself from showing on his face.

It was a very quiet couple of hours.

'This should have been their first clue that something would go wrong very fast.' Naruto thought as he felt a literal swarm of pokegirls suddenly head into their direction. A brief look at his Alpha confirmed his suspicion 'She hasn't noticed yet. It seems even the increase in power her evolution brought her hasn't made her even close to becoming a master in the mind yet. Should I warn them?' he pondered his predicament a little longer 'No, it's time for her to walk on her own two feet.'

"Are we there yet?" Urd questioned for the millionth time in the last five minutes.

Jean rubbed her head, a headache having long since established "NO!" she shouted in annoyance "We aren't there yet! We aren't even going anywhere specific!" he speech bean to slow, taking a tone most would use when talking to a particularly slow child "We…are…looking…for…Buttsprout!"

"Well then, why aren't you looking for them instead of talking to me?" Urd questioned with a perfectly innocent expression.

"AAAAHHHHH!" Jean shouted in frustration "If you would SHUT UP for five seconds then I could…" Jean trailed off when a large group of approaching pokegirls suddenly appeared on her mental radar "SHIT! Urd, Rei!" both girls immediately turned serious by the urgency in her voice "Large incoming group of ferals. Ten, no twenty Buzzbreast lead by a…Oh God…a freaking Buzzqueen!" she quickly shook her shock off "URD!"

"I get it, I get it!" the Daimon mumbled while quickly walking towards Rei, Jean following her with a swift application of self levitation. Naruto simply let himself be dragged away by his platinum haired pokegirl.

Rei just looked mildly confused at her harem sisters' actions.

"Rei." the blue haired girl looked at her Alpha "Prepare but stay close to Urd, she's going to weaken the approaching wave with some fire magic first and then we'll fight to our last breath." a far away look seemed to enter the Ka-D-Bra's eyes before she turned to Naruto with a look filled with love and affection "Let's just hope that it's enough." her whispered words went unnoticed in the wind when she shouted her next, much louder, warning "They're here!"

Before the three pokegirls could blink they were surrounded by the buzzing forms of at least a dozen Buzzbreast, their queen nowhere in sight.

Before the insectoid pokegirls could attack Urd broke the stalemate with a loud yell "FIRE BURST!"

With the group close enough to Urd the magical fire passed over them harmlessly. The Buzzbreast weren't as lucky.

When the last of the fire disappeared the screaming began. Those lucky few close enough to the epicenter didn't feel a thing, their corpses already cooling. Those a little further away weren't as lucky. The most common injury was to the wings. Constant use of the spell made Urd's skill in using it a lot better, which increased the power of the flames. Flames that was now hot enough to totally melt away the most glaring weakness of the Buzzbreast, their wings.

Four of the Buzzbreast got away unharmed however and more began to rapidly fill the small natural forest path. With a cry of rage the five wingless Buzzbreast got off the ground, willing to fight to their death.

Weary, the Buzzbreast circled around the four hunters.

When Urd unleashed another "Fire Burst" all of the enemy pokegirls moved away at once, almost like an unspoken signal passed through them.

"The Buzzqueen is somehow communicating with them." Jean yelled from the left of Naruto "She's using some kind of clicking sound." the Ka-D-Bra read further from the connection she established with the queen's mind.

"I'm not hearing anything!" Urd hollered in frustration, while using an invisible "Burst" to make the Buzzbreast back off and give her and her harem sisters some breathing room.

Any answer she might have gotten was stopped by the approach of an additional five Buzzbreast from the sky. Three split off to attack Urd, while the other two each went to attack one of the other girls.

Jean cursed silently when she noticed that the five attacking Buzzbreast split the group up, making Urd unable to use her burst attacks lest she attack her own allies. With an almost angry thought she took her frustration out on her opponent and trapped her in the air with another four of her charging sisters following her.

The five Buzzbreast didn't stand a chance as they got squashed into the ground, bones snapping and screams dying down as the pressure on their bodies increased.

Jean released the five mangled corpses and went on to defend against her future victims.

Urd had it a little more difficult as her main weapon had been taken out. She silently thanked her Lord for the sadistic training he pulled her through as her muscles worked in overdrive to power her fast sprints and frequent use of the "Fury Swipes" attack. A trio of corpses already lay cooling at her feet and with a quick yell from Urd another two soon joined them.

Urd suddenly cried in pain when something pierced her back. She cursed her own sloppiness as she looked behind her to find one of the Buzzbreast stingers stuck in her body. Without a thought whatsoever Urd used a Scratch attack that severed the stinger from the Bruzzbreast's body. She cursed when she pulled the stinger out of her back and found the poison still leaking from it.

With a new sense of purpose Urd used "Leer" to make her opponents falter before she went back into a fighting frenzy, determent to take as many of her opponents out with her before the poison got to her.

Rei dispatched another of her opponents with a detached air surrounding her. Her superior speed and strength made all the difference, while her lethal claws used the Cut, Scratch and Slash attacks to their fullest.

With a swipe of her claws another Buzzbreast fell, blood spilling from her numerous wounds.

Rei coolly dodged a Fury Swipes attack from behind her and severed the two stingers used to attack her with. A Slash attack severed her opponents head from her body, while Rei swiftly attacked the next target coming from the left of her. She endured the Fury Swipes attack from her opponent, gaining a few feint scratches on her body, in order to come close enough to use Cut to severe the Buzzbreast horizontally in half.

The two pieces of her opponent dropped out of the sky with a wet splat.

She easily ignored it in favor of attacking her next target.

Jean huffed in exhaustion, while she reached out with her mind to bash the head of one of the seemingly limitless supply of Buzzbreast into the ground.

"Where are they coming from?" Urd yelled in despair from a while to her left "This is a lot more then twenty!" the last was obviously directed at the direction of Jean

"The Queen." Jean whispered unsteadily, taking a brief pause in fighting to catch her breath "She's calling them! The Buzzqueen is gathering them!"

"What!" the Daimon screamed in anger "That little bitch is calling al these guys?" Urd growled "Why that cheating little skank! Is she too scared to face us on her own?"

"It would seem logical." Rei answered while decapitating her latest opponent "She has seen it fit to keep her cannon fodder coming, after all."

"Well then!" Urd cried out while a vicious smirk appeared on her face "Let's smoke her out then, shall we?"

Immediately her harem sisters understood and each began to fight there way back too each other.

With a cry the last off the Buzzbreast fell and the three pokegirls finally converged back with each other.

Jean and Rei immediately crouched down, each trying to regain their lost breath. Urd in the meantime prepared for one of her biggest and strongest fire spells to date.

"Where is she?" Urd whispered quietly to Jean.

Never having let the connection with the Buzzqueen dissipate Jean quickly send a mental picture to Urd.

The Daimon gave a slight, almost unnoticeable nod, before she began to gather more and more magical energy to simulate one of the strongest fire attacks known to pokegirls everywhere.

Another dozen Buzzbreast burst from the trees and rapidly began to approach their position. Jean swiftly used her barrier to halt their advance; they last of her energy put into protecting her sisters and her Master.

The Ka-D-Bra fell to the ground in exhaustion, her barrier disappearing under the onslaught of angry attacks from the Buzzbreast.

"I failed you, Master." was Jean's last whispered words before consciousness left the Ka-D-Bra.

Urd watched her Alpha go down with a blazing fury and redoubled her efforts "Rei." she coughed, blood splattering out of her mouth "Rei, the poison's getting to me. Make sure to protect our Lord." she suddenly turned around and thrust her hands out before her "Flamethrower!"

A long trail of fire burst from her hands, burning everything in its path. A scream reached the ears of those still conscious, while a fire ball burst from the large burning trees.

Urd and Rei watched what they could only identify as the Buzzqueen drop to the ground in front of them. The Buzzbreast halted their charge in favor of trying to put out the flames on their leader's body.

Urd gave one last smirk before she too fell to the ground.

Rei watched her last sister fall with cold fury. She charged the last Buzzbreast and their queen, using her fury to give herself a brief burst of energy. A Slash attack severed the head of one of the enemy pokegirls, a Cut attack killed another.

The buzzing coming from the Buzzbreast began to increase, while the flames damaging the Buzzqueen finally went out. The six surviving Buzzbreast suddenly turned their attention back towards the last of Naruto's pokegirls standing.

With burning muscles and protesting limbs Rei continued her onslaught, her swings decreasing in precision and strength, her movements decreasing in speed. A sound behind her suddenly caught her attention.

Rei watched in a sense of detached horror as the sting of the wounded Buzzqueen neared her body, even her though skin wouldn't be able to protect her against that and she was much too tired to move out of the way in time.

Naruto watched the climax of the battle approaching with the gaze of a professional commander and veteran of many such skirmishes.

When Jean fell he was quick to act and remove her from the battle field. The illusions around his position made sure that even his own pokegirls didn't notice. He quickly cleaned Jean's wounds and used a liberal amount of potion and high potion to make sure not even a scratch remained.

Urd got the same treatment when she dropped. Antidote made quick work of the poison and other wound were healed with a few potions. He finally laid her to rest next to her sister and Alpha.

When he watched the stinger approach Rei he couldn't help but smirk.

The situation couldn't be more perfect.

"COMMANDER!" Rei cried out in horror when she watched her Tamer suddenly appear before her and take the blow meant for her. Blood sprayed over her as her Commander's life essence left his body.

Fury, concern and helplessness spread throughout the Draco's body as emotions became harder and harder to repress.

"C-commander?" the word escaped her mouth in a half sob, tears streamed from her eyes. The emotional barrier wrapped around her heart broke and shattered and a need for the man in front of her became the center piece.

He just had to be alive; she needed him to be alive.

All feelings of depression left her when she heard a familiar voice, HIS familiar voice utter something that would have led her gaping if it wasn't suppressed by the overwhelming sense of RELIEF.

"Commander." she mumbled softly as she watched a ball of black fire gather at his right hand, while his left held the stinger in his body in place.

She heard him mutter "Hell's Fireball." before the black fire impacted against the Buzzqueen. A barrier snapped in place around her and her Tamer, obscuring the outside world and protecting them from the devastation of the magic attack. The only thing noticeable was the anguished screams beyond the barrier.

When the barrier finally dissipated nothing remained of her surroundings.

The Buzzqueen, the remaining Buzzbreast and even the corpses were nothing more then piles of black ashes.

When her eyes returned to her Tamer she found him looking directly at her.

She would have gaped at the hole in his chest regenerating before her eyes if the sudden burning need to hold him didn't overwhelm any and all other sensations.

With the last of her energy she hugged him and sighed in contentment when his arms joined hers. She looked up at his face and found him looking at her with a small smile and gentle eyes, his bottomless silvery pools looking at her in such a gentle matter that she couldn't contain her next impulse.

With a small stretch of her body she closed the space between their lips and softly kissed him, her small stubby tail began to slowly swish from side to side while she lost herself in her emotions.

For some reason she felt herself blushing like crazy after the brief peck ended.

Any other words or actions would forever remain a mystery as her mind finally caught up with her damaged body and it promptly shut down.

Naruto swiftly laid Rei next to her sisters after he had addressed her wounds. All they would need is a bit of rest and all three would make a full recovery.

He gave a small sigh as he pulled out his pokedex and scanned his newest acquisition. Unnoticed to Rei he balled the Buzzqueen just before his spell detonated, it wouldn't due to kill such a rare pokegirl when she could be much more useful acquiring him some more money.

Level 50 BUZZQUEEN, the Queen Bee Pokegirl

Type: Humanoid Animorph(Insect)

Element: Bug/Poison

Frequency: Very Rare(One per hive)

Diet: herbivore

Role: breeder, manager of their hive

Libido: Average (becomes High seasonally)

Strong Vs: Bug, Dark, Fighting, Plant, Poison

Weak Vs: Fire, Flying, Rock

Attacks: Agility, Fury Attack, Mimic Poison, Poison Sting, String Shot

Enhancements: Exo and endo skeleton, high metabolism, chemical factory

Evolves: None

Evolves From: Buzzbreast (mechanism unknown, only evolves in the wild when attended by a full hive)

'No wonder she was such a pain.' Naruto thought while giving the red and white ball an intense stare, with a shrug he dropped the ball into his PSU 'Ah well, should make some descend money.' he scanned the pokedex over his three sleeping pokegirls 'Now let's check how much they increased.'

With a few buttons pushed his Tamer information appeared on the screen of his pokedex.

Name: Oniriyousha, Naruto

Age: 16

Residence: Spank Town, Hardcore

Funds: 26,250 SLC

Status: Active

Rank: 05

Licenses

Tamer Y

Master Tamer Y

Researcher N

Watcher N

Breeder N

Active Harem

Name Species Type Level

1 Jean Ka-D-Bra Psychic 43

2 Urd Daimon Dark/Magic 37

3 Rei Draco Dragon 34

4 N/A

5 N/A

6 N/A

He smirked when he looked at his pokegirls' level increase. It turned in a thoughtful look before he turned and left his harem behind.

He had lunch to catch.

Naruto reflected upon the last part of the day later that night in his own room. Lunch and dinner had come and gone and his pokegirls had started on some unsupervised late night training.

'Probably same extra team training now that their last battle brought them so close to defeat.' he thought with a quiet sigh.

Jean had taken their ultimate loss the hardest and put the blame largely on herself.

-FLASHBACK-

"I see you are finally awake." Naruto mumbled to the awakening form of his Alpha pokegirl.

"Wha?" Jean mumbled while rubbing her eyes "What happened…" she muttered in confusing, until her eyes suddenly widened "Master?" she hastily kneeled in front of him "I failed you Master!" tears spilled out of her beautiful face, her red locks splaying on the dirty ground "I f-failed your k-kindness! I don't deserve you." Jean whispered her last words quietly "I failed in my duties as Alpha!" with her face still facing the ground the Ka-D-Bra awaited her punishment "I will take any punishment you wish to give me. Loss of the Alpha position, cuts in tamings, even…" her breath noticeably hitched before she managed to catch herself "…e-even exile from the Harem all together."

Naruto watched his pokegirl's form silently. Seconds stretched into minutes and he unnoticeably to his Alpha felt her emotions, her turmoil while he let it stretch. He didn't do it to be cruel or as a punishment. He simply had to collect his own thoughts.

Her blind dedication came even to him as a complete and utter surprise.

Of course he expected some form of loyalty, some form of obedience. He makes it and cultivates it after all. Not by using mind control or other such petty tricks, but by creating situations in which he shows his own dedication. Some might have called it manipulation at its purest form.

He just saw it as a way to weed out those truly worth knowing, befriending and loving.

He blamed it on his shaky and painful childhood.

But for her to go as far as to trust in him so blindly. It boggled even his advanced and trained mind.

He finally regained his composure after five minutes of silence "You have nothing to worry about. You acted in the manner I would have expected and nothing more could be asked of you at your current level."

He let the silence stretch for a few more moments in which Jean finally gathered the courage to look in his eyes, a look of pure vulnerability in her own pools.

Without a sound he approached her, kneeled down to her level and gave her a hug. He simply let her cry on his shoulders for a few minutes, to let her have the time to let go of her self created grief.

He petted her hair softly and spoke up when she finally calmed down a little "You have nothing to worry about. You should know by now that you are and always will be my Alpha." he titled her head up and made her look in his eyes, with a soft sigh and a small smile he whipped her tears away "Training will simply have to be increased, with special attention to team building exercises to integrate your newest sister. Understood?" she gave him a nod and he gently let her go before he stood up "And try to get Rei to use her battle form every now and then. It might be too noticeable in civilization but out in the wild it would present a huge advantage." with those parting words he went back to sitting at the camp fire.

"Yes, Master." Jean agreed with him before she took a spot next to him.

A few minutes later Urd and Rei woke up and joined them.

-END FLASHBACK-

Urd and Jean had questioned him during lunch about what exactly happened and he answered each of their questions in turn.

Rei had simply gazed at him with an unreadable expression and a small permanent blush on her pale cheeks.

After lunch the quartet continued their journey and finally completed their objective, just in time for dinner, with no further complication.

'The constant repelling and attracting mental signals I broadcasted might have had something to do with it.' Naruto thought with a repressed smirk 'No sense in prolonging this little excursion anymore now that my goals have been reached, is there?'

A knock on his door brought him out of his musings "Come in." he uttered to the person standing on the opposite end of the wooden barrier.

"C-commander." the person who entered mumbled quietly and hesitantly.

"Rei." he gave her a slight nod and reclined back into his comfortable chair "What can I do for you?"

"W-w-well…" he almost raised an eyebrow at the girl's sudden unexplainable stutter "…uhm…it's…" a horrible blush spread over the girl's face as words became harder to voice, her stubby tail seemed to slowly weave behind her.

"Yes?" he questioned the flushed pokegirl with growing curiosity.

Instead of answering the blue haired albino swiftly walked towards him, before kissing him gently. The kiss increased in intensity until the blue-haired Draco simply molded herself to his body, quiet moans of lust and need growing in intensity.

Naruto slowly extracted his own lips from the girl's "You want me to tame you?"

The flush on her face increased while she shifted her eyes from his own, too embarrassed to look at him directly as she gave him a hesitant nod "I want…" she bit her lip "…I want to become one with you." she finished by finally looking him in the eyes, her need open in those soft wine red eyes of hers.

Instead of answering he gently pulled her deeper towards him before reconnecting his lips to hers, within second Rei was back to being a moaning mess.

Rei fumbled with his pants for a few moments before he calmly stopped her fiddling by placing his hands on her own "Just relax." he whispered in her ears when he caught her slightly embarrassed and unsure look "Let me do the work for now."

At her nod he picked her up and carried her to his own bed. With a gentle descend he dropped her perfectly center on the large emperor sized bed and kneeled beside her, dipping his head down to continue his earlier kiss.

Rei's hands unconsciously entered his hair and they began to gently tug and play with it. A particular deep moan was accompanied by her almost gluing his head against hers by tugging it against hers as far as possible.

With a pant she finally let his head go when her need for air apparently finally overcame her need for pleasure. As her hands once again tried to gain purchase in his hair her denied her and gently stopped her arms with his own.

The expression on her face could almost be taken for a pout, but he ignored it in favor of attacking her neck. He must have come across a particular sensitive spot, because she suddenly took a sharp intake of breath and shuddered. He quickly mapped and remembered the spot as his hot and wet tongue returned to that single piece of skin over and over again.

Finally her body couldn't take it anymore and Naruto felt it express itself in a mini orgasm. Her slightly sweating and furiously flushed face coupled with the sharp increase in her own personal scent said it all to the mage.

With a grin he returned to his ministrations and dipped further along her body, her clothes disappearing by his own magic as he reached them with his mouth and tongue. Her moans once again increased in intensity when he finally reached her perky breasts, twin peaks showing just how happy they were to see him. First the left then the right, each of the soft pink nipples got their own attention.

With a little burst of his magic his mouth and tongue suddenly become a lot hotter, while with another burst the overall room temperature decreased a few degrees. Despite the isolation her skin gave her Rei suddenly began to experience goose bumps developing all over her skin. When his hot mouth once again came in contact with her nipple it took her all not to simply instantaneously combust.

Rei's second orgasm came a lot more suddenly and a lot harder then the one before.

Naruto smirked with the nipple still in his mouth. Suddenly he let her nipple go, to loud protest of his victim, and changed the temperature in the room once again. The temperature kept increasing until Rei couldn't help but sweat like crazy, while the temperature in his mouth became near freezing.

A smirk was the only warning the tired Rei got before his mouth and tongue found her nipples once again and before anything could be done about it the appendage made contact with the tight bundle of nerves.

In no time at all, not even half a minute after he last, she screamed like a banshee. Her whole body trembled from the orgasm; even her tail twitched.

Naruto had long since continued with his ministrations by the time Rei returned to a feint sense of coherency. Her bellybutton had been thoroughly licked, cleaned and explored. Her light blue fuzz had been petted, played with and tugged until she finally came back when her legs were parted.

A large blush overcame her already red face when she looked down to find him examining her slightly opened and thoroughly lubricated folds. He pushed above the opening gently and a small nub flipped out. With a smirk he gathered a bit of light voltage lightning magic. Without pause he pushed his index finger to the nub and released his magic.

The electric signal traveled to Rei's brain in a nanosecond and the Draco's brain ordered her body to act accordingly.

The scream Rei let loose rattled even his magically constructed and created room. Her orgasm just kept increasing in intensity, reaching ever higher and higher.

Finally her body couldn't take it anymore and energy burst from it. A white light obscured it for a moment before it began to change.

When the light died down Rei's body had changed.

The only really noticeable difference her body undertook was the thinning and slight increase in the length of her tail and the small wings that sprout from the nubs on her back.

Naruto gave her a moment to adjust before he went back to his ministrations, he was far from done.

With the foreplay done he vanished his own clothes and gently positioned himself in front of his recently evolved Dracona's slick and very wet entrance. Slowly he entered her unbelievably tight entrance, inch by inch until his tool finally came across a solid barrier.

With a slight widening of his eyes Naruto finally remembered one of the tags put on the so called 'prize' of the tournament and he began to sent out calming pulses of magic. A tendril of his power quickly went towards his pokegril's pain centers and switched it temporary off.

With a swift push he broke Rei's hymen and began to slowly build up speed. All of which went unnoticed by his Dracona, except for the sudden exponential increase in pleasure.

His magic returned to him and he slowly bend over his pokegirl's body to look in her eyes. What he found was a whole lot of rapture, lust, passion and pleasure. His eyes clearly mirrored hers and with a simple thought he directly linked their minds.

Lust, pleasure, passion, need and love.

All connected and blurred as one.

Pleasure multiplied, Lust increased, passion grew, need build and love sprouted.

Time ceased to have meaning as orgasms blurred together, while his gentle silver pools stayed connected to her wine red ones for what felt to both like an eternity.

Finally he had to let go of the connection when he felt her body rapidly tire.

With one last gentle smile he slowed down and brought the both of them to one last, small explosion.

He detached from her and cleaned the both of them up with a wave of his hand. Another wave and Rei was safely tucked into his bed. He gave her one last kiss on her forehead.

"Sleep." he whispered to his Dracona at last and watched her tired eyelids stop their resistance.

Naruto watched Rei snore with a small gentle smile, which suddenly disappeared a second later.

With a brief flare of magic his clothes reappeared on his person and his pokedex appeared in his hand. He pointed it towards his recently evolved pokegirl and looked at the screen with interest.

Level 34 DRACONA

Type: Near Human

Element: Dragon/Flying

Frequency: Very Rare

Diet: Human like Diet

Role: Makes very good short ranged and long range fighter.

Libido: High, Average if acquired by trading

Strong Vs: Bug, Dragon, Fighting, Fire, Ground, Plant, Water

Weak Vs: Ice, Rock

Attacks: Gust, Whirlwind, Dragon Rage

Enhancements: Wings, improved strength, speed

Evolves: Dragoness (mechanism unknown)

Evolves From: Draco (orgasm or battle stress)

The only real difference between a Draco and Dracona are the two small reptilian wings growing from the two nubs on their backs, the wing color usually corresponds with hair and tail color, but not always. The wingspan is very small for a flying type, four feet at average, because of this Dracona cannot fly since their small wings cannot support their weight, but can be used to improve speed and use low level flying attacks.

The Dracona's temperament also changes slightly, since its Tamer has erased any doubts that he/she is not trust worthy by evolving them, only reverting back to challenging if the Dracona is traded or (very rarely) caught in the wild, until its new trainer proves itself.

He gave his pokegirl a closer look and noticed that the pokedex was mostly right. Except for the thinning and slight lengthening of her tail and the meter long wings that grew out of the nubs that used to be on her back Rei mostly looked the same.

He gave his pokegirl one last look before he turned back to doing what he was doing the few hours before the recently evolved Dracona entered his room, preparing the trip back to town for tomorrow and planning a little bit of revenge he still had to enact.

Nobody threatened him or his girls!

They made good time the next day.

With Naruto simply warding off any and all pokegirls he and his Harem made it back into Exit Point Town before lunch. When he entered he came across an old acquaintance.

"Ya still alive lil' boy?" Ol' Jimmy screamed in welcome as Naruto and his Harem past the guard station.

"Yo." Naruto lazily greeted.

The old fart actually growled "Don' 'Yo' me you lil' punk!" he pulled out a pokeball "Ya may have gott'n lucky last time, but this time Ol' Jimmy will beat ya for sure!" with a throw his pokegirl appeared "Big Ol' Bertha will kick ya ass this time for sure!" his pokegirl roared in agreement.

"Not interested." Naruto shrugged his shoulders before walking away.

The old man stood there gaping for a minute, staring at the space Naruto had occupied not even a few seconds ago, before he finally came back to his senses "Eh! What do ya think ya are doing lil' punk! Come back here immediately so Ol' Jimmy can clobber ya!"

Naruto gave one last wave before he turned around a corner and disappeared out of sight.

A minute of silence ensued until the old fart suddenly began to laugh "Yea! Ya run away you lil' bastard!" he thumped his chest "Ya know when some one is just too much for ya! Ya learned ya lesson last time, didn't ya! Ol' Jimmy and Big Bertha are just too strong for ya!"

For some reason the delusional and smelly man seemed to have conveniently forgotten who had actually won the last time.

"Commander?" the blue haired Dracona questioned the man besides her.

"Yes, Rei?" Naruto responded a little distracted with dodging all the tamers and civilians out on the streets, it seemed that they had entered the town on a busy day.

The fact that a lot of people chose to stop in the middle of the street and gape at his rare collection of pokegirls didn't help all that much either.

"Why did that man try to stop you at the gates?" Rei's usual monotone mixed in with a little curiosity, it seemed baring her soul yesterday had some positive side effects for the dragon type pokegirl.

Naruto shrugged his shoulders while he put his hands in the pockets of his unzipped jacket "He's a little bit strange. Not all there in the head."

"Oh." the blue-haired pokegirl nodded in understanding, before a barely noticeable pondering look appeared on her face "But why did he have to smell so much?"

Urd couldn't help but answer that one with a mischievous smile on her beautiful face "Some people just don't understand the concept of a bath, how it works, what it does or even why people would bother with it." she shrugged her shoulders "Most people call those types of people monks, hermits, loners or losers."

"Ah." was the only word that showed her understanding of the concept to the other people present.

"Urd!" Jean yelled angrily "Don't go spreading untrue rumors and unproven facts! Let alone your own prejudice!" the Ka-D-Bra gave her fellow harem sister a glare that went totally ignored by the recipient "Besides, how would you know? You haven't gotten much further in the world then Vinelash Forest and Exit Point Town!"

Urd gave her Alpha her patented mischievous smirk "Oh…" she mumbled innocently "…I get around."

Jean gritted her teeth in anger but seemed to finally decide it wasn't worth it and let it go.

"We're here." Naruto's voice cut into any further conversation that might have started.

"Finally!" Urd complained lightly while dropping her backpack on the ground, a slight crater was the result "Training while on a journey may be handy and useful, but it sure is murder on your back."

"Unfortunately I have to agree." Jean muttered as she dropped her own, noticeably lighter backpack in accordance with her still slightly more frail body "Ah, that's better!" she looked at the recent addition "How about you, Rei?"

Rei slung her own backpack from her shoulders "I manage. The extra weight is a useful training method."

"Baka!" Urd lightly bumped the Dracona on the back of her head "She wasn't asking about efficiency!" the Daimon sighed in dismay "She asked about your health!"

Rei looked at her two harem sisters questionably "My health is at optimal efficiency. Why do you ask?"

Urd gave it up for a lost cause "Never mind!"

"Affirmative!" Rei agreed.

Urd screamed in frustration and started walking towards the PokeRanch gate in a huff, with Jean soon joining her.

Unnoticed to either of the two pokegirls Rei sported a small mischievous smirk of her own.

"Ah, Tamer Oniriyousha!" Michael greeted his guest with his ever faithful Thundercat bodyguard following behind him.

"Mr. Turner." Naruto greeted in turn.

"To what do I owe this pleasure? Are you here to trade some more of those precious finds of yours or are perhaps…" Michael seemed to ponder something for a moment "…hmm…" he snapped his fingers "…you must be here about that little task Lady Natasha gave you, aren't you?"

"Actually…" Jean answered for him "…we are here for both."

"Ah?" the pokegirl breeder looked at Jean for a moment, most noticeably her chest area "A Ka-D-Bra already?" Michael asked with a slightly questioning tone, before he turned back to Naruto "You certainly are a rare find, aren't you? No wonder the Lady took such an interest in you."

Naruto just took it all in, in silence.

Michael quickly gave the other two pokegirls Naruto brought with him a look over "A Daimon, very rare and valuable. A great pokegirl in planning and coordinating attacks. Very good indeed." his brief look at Rei caused his eyes to widen "Is that a…" he pulled out his pokedex "…it is! A real life Dracona. You wouldn't happen to want to tra…" he suddenly trailed off and shook his head "…no that would be stupid. Dracona wouldn't listen to anyone who doesn't gain their respect. Much too hard to sell." Michael sighed "Well…at least I won't be disappointed by whatever you came up with this time, if what you brought me last time is any indication. Those Wasp where gone the day you left them in my care and I'm pleased to say that their owners are more then happy with them." he gave Naruto a pleased smile "You may have a slick tongue and good understanding of negotiations, but you also deliver what you say." he gestured towards a familiar Venuswhore standing attentively in the corner of the room.

"Would you like some tea?" the Venuswhore immediately questioned at the signal of her master.

"Yes, thank you." Jean answered politely.

"Sure." Naruto agreed with a shrug.

Urd shook her head "Nah, thanks."

"Some jasmine if you have it, please." Rei bowed politely.

"Alright, I'll be right back." the Venuswhore muttered while she left the room.

The company relaxed in a comfortable silence while they all waited for their tea to arrive.

"Here you are." the Venuswhore muttered when she sat down the last of the cups of tea.

"So…" Michael muttered while he sat his cup of tea down after taking a sip "…let's get down to business, shall we?"

"Let's." Naruto agreed.

"Alright let's take care of the job first." the pokegirl breeder picked up his pokedex "Let me see…hmm…ah yes, ten Buttsprout to be delivered at my PokeRanch. A 1000 SLC for each." he read a little further "Ah, she gave you a PSU, right?" Naruto gave him a nod "Well that makes things a little easier. Just take the device and input this code." Michael sent Naruto the code by pokedex "You should have received the PokeRanch storage code in the message section of your pokedex. Just input the code in the PSU and select the balls to be transported, the device will do the rest. My computer will automatically check the contents and when it all checks out it will automatically transfer the money."

Naruto silently entered the code and transported ten from the twelve balls in his PSU to the storage system of the PokeRanch.

"Wonderful!" Michael clapped his hands, before taking another sip from his still warm tea "Now let's talk about the newest gems you do no doubt want to show me."

"Jean." Naruto uttered while handing the last ball in his PSU to his Alpha.

Jean gently took the ball from her Tamer's hand "Yes, Master." she nodded in understanding and released a pokegirl imprisoned in one of the balls.

"My GOD!" Michael gasped in surprise, while the Thundercat behind him seemed to flex her claws just in case "First a trio of Wasp and now a Buzzqueen. You sure know how to surprise an old man." he excitedly walked towards the bug pokegirl "Just like the Wasp, totally none threatening and docile." his Thundercat let out a sigh of relief when Michael finally returned back to his own place "The Hive?" the breeder couldn't help but question.

Naruto's short reply was the only real answer the breeder needed "Terminated."

Michael picked up his pokedex and turned it towards the Buzzqueen; he couldn't help but let a whistle escape from his lips "A level 50? Are you sure you don't want to keep her?" Naruto gave a careless shrug "Well, if you're sure then I'll be more then happy to take her off your hands." he gave the Buzzqueen a very good look "She seems well fed, feralborn, healthy and an impressive level." the breeder pondered the situation a little longer "How about we say 50,000 SLC?"

A glint flashed towards Naruto's eyes as he returned back into his element, bargaining "She's much too rare, 150,000SLC."

Michael gave a hearty laugh "You're trying to rob me blind, aren't you?" he gave one last bark of laughter "80,000SLC."

"120,000SLC." Naruto countered with a quirk of his brow.

"Heh." Michael snorted "It seems we both knew where it would be headed from the start." he held out his hand "100,000SLC."

Naruto gave a small smirk of respect "100,000SLC." he took the hand of the breeder.

Michael busied himself with his pokedex for a few seconds before he leaned back into the couch he seated himself on "That's done."

Naruto quickly checked his own pokedex before nodding in agreement.

Name: Oniriyousha, Naruto

Age: 16

Residence: Spank Town, Hardcore

Funds: 136,250 SLC

Status: Active

Rank: 06

Licenses

Tamer Y

Master Tamer Y

Researcher N

Watcher N

Breeder N

"Anything else?" the breeder questioned his guest.

Naruto simply gestured towards Jean.

"A Weepingbutt?" Michael slowly circled the plant type pokegirl "She's somewhat rare, but the there has been a sudden increase in population lately." he walked around the pokegirl one last time "Still, she is a second evolution. I'll give you 10,000SLC."

Naruto would have accepted for less, so he didn't have to think about it all that long "Deal."

"Well then." Michael muttered after the latest transfer was completed "I'm sure we both have more pressing thing to do so I will have to say goodbye. I'm sure we'll be seeing more of each other."

Naruto nodded in agreement before he followed the Venuswhore back to the exit. His meeting with Michael Turner had once again proved to be very profitable.

Naruto and his party were walking through town when something rather unexpected happened; a pokeball was thrown in Rei's direction.

Jean easily stopped the ball from ever reaching the Dracona's position.

This, however, did nothing to dampen Naruto's anger 'The NERVE of someone trying to capture one of my pokegirls right in front of me! It's time to show these people what will happen with them should they try to mess with me!'

Some arrogant punk grunted in dissatisfaction while walking towards Naruto's position, a trio of what could only be described as thugs following behind him.

"You there!" the soon to be deceased idiot yelled "Hand over your pokegirl if you know what's good for you! I'm one of Boss Marcus' men." he grinned, showing of discolored and badly kept teeth "You wouldn't want the Boss angry with ya! He owns this here town."

His cronies all laughed in agreement.

"If you leave in the next five seconds…" Naruto shrugged lazily "…I might let you live."

The cronies all laughed again; while Naruto poured on illusion after illusion on the area he and the five idiots occupied. People suddenly seemed to stop noticing the commotion, while specific features of those present suddenly left them until the whole incident itself got forgotten by those who witnessed it.

The punks didn't know it yet, but they were about to meet their ends in a very open and public place in broad daylight with no one but their executioners to witness their departures to the after life.

"I think you don't understand." the leader of the gang grinned after his laughter finally subsided "We are taking your pokegirls, leave or die."

Naruto ignored the threat and calmly looked at his Alpha from the corner of his eye "Jean, restrain. Urd, Rei, finish them!"

All three jumped into action immediately.

Jean easily restrained the four thugs by lifting them a little off the ground with her telekinesis. Urd followed up by using her Fury Swipes on the two on the left, while Rei used her Slash attack on the two on the uttermost right.

A second later four head rolled unto the ground while the rest of the bodies dropped lifelessly on the ground.

Naruto systematically went through each of the thugs' possessions before walking away a good 4,000SLC richer.

"Master?" Jean couldn't help but question "What about their pokeballs?"

"Leave them; I already checked each of them." he showed the trio of girls his pokedex "Each of them had a Buttsprout, all but worthless. Some punk will probably pick them up and it'll make his day."

His three pokegirls followed his orders and a good twenty minutes brought them back into the forests. Naruto still had a little planning to do; this recent incident only affirmed his earlier conviction that something had to be done about Marcus.

Tonight would be the perfect time to strike.

"Urd!" Naruto called while entering the dining room "Do you have those plans I asked you to get?"

"My Lord?" Urd called him back from what sounded like the living room "I'll be there in a second!" a few seconds later Urd arrived in her regular skin tight silver latex suit with her dark black cape swishing behind her "Here, My Lord." she said while presenting him with a long rolled up piece of paper.

"Ah, thank you. Just what I needed; the floor plans to Marcus' mansion." he unrolled it with a flourish and started to examine it "This is pretty ancient, pre-Subeke. Must have either cost him a fortune or has been in his family for a long time, although it is much more probable that he simply stole it from the previous occupants." he looked towards his Daimon "Urd do you know how long it has been in his possession?"

"Of course, my Lord!" Urd grinned to him in accomplishment "From what information I've gotten from my sources Marcus stole the mansion a good twenty years ago from a rather ancient and well off family when he had just been appointed to the local Crime Boss position by Lady Natasha. It seems he had the family killed by setting loose a hive of Buzzbreast under his command. It's rumored that that hive still lives in the gardens of the mansion, protecting it under Marcus' orders. He has been steadily falling out of Lady Natasha's favor by undertaking more and more of that sort of eccentric actions." Urd seemed to smirk as she continued "Word on the street is that if Marcus should suddenly disappear somehow or turn up dead that Lady Natasha wouldn't work all that hard to find out who was responsible."

"Good work." Naruto complimented his servant before looking back towards the plans "Three floor mansion without a basement. First floor: relaxation area with an outside pool, kitchen, bathroom, large living room, entrance hall and stairs. Second and third floor consist of mainly bedrooms, a grant total of twenty-one, and a bathroom or six with the master bedroom on the second floor. Entry points are thus the front door, the back pool door, or any of the twenty-one balconies attached to the bedrooms."

Urd cleared her throat, snapping him out of his thoughts "If I may, my Lord." he signaled her to go ahead "We don't have any of the alarms or guard patrol routes and we don't even know if the rumor of the Buzzbreast hive still being on the grounds is true. So infiltration will very much have to be an improvisation kind of thing. Which means we might as well choose to go in by the master bedroom balcony, our quarry will probably be there and it would be a lot saver no matter how well protected it is then blindly trying to get up to the inner door of the master bedroom." she tilted her head slightly, a sign Naruto had come to interpret that something for her clicked into place. Her eyes widened dramatically "You…you aren't going to assassinate him at all are you? A massacre! You are going to massacre them, raise the mansion to the ground! It's the only thing that fits. You haven't sent Jean out to scout the place and get a reading of anyone's thoughts or their schedules for the day. You haven't asked me to provide the number of guards he usual has around himself or to search for documents describing his alarm system. You are going to simply kill and destroy EVERYTHING!"

He nodded in confirmation and gave Urd a bloodthirsty smirk "He threatened me and he threatened to kill Jean. No one does that and lives to tell the tale about it."

Urd's smirk soon became as bloodthirsty as her Lord's.

Naruto and his Harem finally arrived at Marcus' mansion later into the night.

The conversation between him and his Harem before moving out was short and to the point. It had gone over pretty well and with a short look at each of his pokegirls' faces he noticed they were more then ready.

-FLASHBACK-

"The plan is simple." he gestured towards the map "We don't know the guard rotations, we don't know the alarm system, we don't know the body count and we don't know the pokegirl types present. In short we know nothing more then that this…" he slammed his hands on the map "…is Marcus' mansion. We don't need to know anything more. I'll make any feral pokegirl flee from our presence with a little mental warding trick and I'll disable the security system by short circuiting the entire mansion with a high voltage blast of lightning. From there we simply enter by the front door and start the killing. The barrier I'll erect around the house will make sure that no one, not one person will leave that house alive." he gave them all a feral grin "It will be a massacre."

-END FLASHBACK-

He didn't even need to soften his and his pokegirls footfalls. With a quick and simple invisibility illusion he and his girls made it to the front door without a problem. The guards patrolling outside would be spared from the horrors that those inside would experience. It would do little to save their mental health, however.

When they entered the door a translucent barrier snapped around the entirety of the mansion even under it, to prevent anyone escaping by using a secret entrance underground. The barrier was accompanied by an electric surge that simply exploded every light, camera and sensor in the house. With a last application of his magic, Naruto send out a few hundred light balls to replace the damaged lights.

It would be much more fun if his victims saw their killers, after all.

Chaos erupted in the mansion. Yelling could be heard from various sources and violent cursing could be heard from every direction.

Naruto simply dropped the illusion on him and his Harem and started walking to his objective.

Guards suddenly erupted from all sides; apparently all of them trying to make sure the front door was still secure. Within a second the all dropped down, with strange knife like marks in their jugular veins. The floor quickly got slick with their blood.

At the stairs, just left and right of the entrance hall, they split up. Rei would take care of the rest of the first floor, while Naruto and Jean took the second and Urd would take the third.

As Naruto walked up the stairs he could just make out Rei going into her battle mode and he grinned in satisfaction, the dragon from already looked much more like a mature dragon then merely a dragon whelp.

After seeing Jean fly around their training room Urd had all but demanded to be thought how to fly as well and so Naruto had thought her the only none telepathic and telekinetic way he knew how, Levitation. This, in essence, is nothing more but the magical shortcut to telekinetic flying. Instead of using your mind magic to lift yourself, you use straight magic to do it.

He watched Urd lift of from the corner of his eye and his grin widened.

Finally he and Jean came to the top of their stairs and split up, each taking one side until they would come back together at the master bedroom.

A cry of pain and despair could suddenly be heard coming from the first floor; it seemed Rei had already begun her fun.

With a bang all the doors on his side of the room blew open and smashed those few standing behind them to ambush him. A wide area telepathic burst confirmed that all of them were death and he continued along the corridor.

His daggers Blood and Shadow appeared in his hands while he slowly walked forwards. The corridor seemed to suddenly narrow for no apparent reason which could mean only one thing, a chokepoint.

A perfect place for an ambush.

It seemed the guards had at least that much intelligence as Naruto felt more then twenty man waiting for him to appear accompanied by at least as much pokegirls.

A cold mask of indifference appeared on Naruto's face, when he finally passed through the chokepoint.

Immediately blasts of ice, fire and electricity impacted on his location. Grass tendrils and vines struck, while clouds of poison got spread everywhere. Finally gunshots sounds rang through the air, the pre-Subeke weapon still popular to those able to acquire them.

When the finally the poison clouds dispersed, the last thing to obscure Naruto's position, all of the forty plus people participating in the ambush took a step back.

Unharmed, unruffled and with an impassive look on his face Naruto took a step forward.

The collective guards and pokegirl took a step back.

Naruto took another step forward.

They took another step backward.

Then…

…Naruto simply disappeared…

…and the killing started.

A scream sounded to the left.

A body dropped to the right.

A pokegirl lost her head.

A male guard lost his legs.

Panic started to affect the guards and pokegirls alike.

A guard was the first to start. He lost control of his nerves and started shooting in the wild, killing two of allies and wounding even more. More gunfire and pokegirl attacks soon joined him.

People started to get electrocuted, burned, shredded, frozen and shot. All the while knife wounds appeared on those unaffected by friendly fire.

When the last one dropped Naruto still looked unruffled, not a drop of blood on him. His knives disappeared and he walked on.

Marcus' door was just in front of him.

Rei's cold demeanor didn't change one bit when the transformation took place. One second she appeared to be a beautiful pale skinned human and dragon hybrid, leaning much more towards a human then a dragon. The next she appeared a small five meter long ice blue western dragon from snout to tail. Her height easily reached two meters, while her wings elongated. Her wings still wouldn't allow her flight, but they would prove to be a powerful weapon in their own right.

She shook herself for a second to get used to the new form, before advancing forwards. With her senses enhanced by the transformation she could actually hear the heartbeat from those people in close proximity to her. It was disorientating at first, but she quickly adapted.

Her tail shot out and dismembered the fool trying to sneak up on her. The four coming from the front perished when some natural instinct urged her to open her mouth.

The Ice Beam that shot from it froze everything it touched solid, including the group lying in wait in an ambush a little further in the living room.

She finally pushed herself through the living room door, the door itself just large enough to allow her entrance. With a burst of speed, someone of her bulk just shouldn't be able to posses, she charged through the living room in one fell swoop and entered the kitchen and entertainment area. The A-bra that tried to attack her mind was quickly neutralized with a chomp of her powerful jaws.

Electric, fire and ice attacks began to suddenly impact against her powerful hide.

They didn't even scratch it.

Kunoichi and Kunimitsu jumped over her head and tried to land on her back in the hope of strike her weak point, her wings. Others were quickly dissuaded from following their example when the wings seemed to be a lot more flexible then they looked and they simply severed each of the girls that came near in half.

The guards, growing increasingly more panicked, drew their side arms and began to shoot everything they had at the dragon. All of it simply bounced from her hide.

One of the smarter ones tried to shoot Rei's eyes, only for a special transparent eyelid to come up and protect it. The bullet had about the same effect as all the others and it simply bounced off.

Before anyone could even think of running Rei finally had enough and charged up another Ice Beam. With a roar she let it loose, freezing the entire kitchen, entertainment center and even the water of the pool just outside.

The blast finally dissipated harmlessly against the transparent barrier outside, scaring those outside the barrier who could hear and see everything that happened.

Luckily they only caught a glimpse of Rei before she returned to normal and went to catch up with her Commander. She had to report the success of her mission.

Urd landed back on the ground with a grin.

The third floor was suspiciously quiet, but she just shrugged her shoulders and walked a random direction. Without the sensing abilities of her Lord, Alpha or even her last harem sister she could do nothing but wait for her Lord's enemies to come to her.

With a careless shrug and her hands clasped behind her back she walked into a random bedroom, only to find it empty. The second proved empty as well, as did the third.

She was about to pout when a scream sounded a few floors down, it seemed Rei had started off the massacre with a bang.

It got the attention of those inside the bedrooms as well.

As one the bedroom doors all flew open and guards and pokegirls flew out of them, all in various states of undress. Before those closest to her could form a coherent sentence a low level Fire Burst had already left Urd's position, reducing those closest to her to living and screaming fire balls.

Urd smirked as the heavenly screams of pain and anguish reached her ears and decided to quickly follow up with an Ice Burst, dosing the fires and killing all those touched.

Those still alive and unaffected by her attacks immediately rounded on her and started to attack her with anything they had. Pokegirl attacks and gunshots rang through the room and to Urd's position.

It was only her cape that saved her life, as she pulled it in front of her to let the bullets and attacks impact harmlessly against it.

She quickly dove behind a pillar and walked through all her options in the few seconds she allowed herself to think of a plan.

With a smirk she began to gather energy and with a jerk she once again reappeared before her opponents, before any of them could reopen fire she let the energy she gathered loose with a yell.

Any scream of pain was immediately silenced when the Flamethrower attack simply incinerated everything in its path.

With a few uses of Water Burst the fires dissipated and with the potential danger of collapse averted she made her way back.

She had a Lord to tell of her success and a prize to collect.

Jean calmly walked away from her Master, her goal clear.

Total and utter annihilation.

She sighed and stopped for a bit. She took a few moments to relax, before she put her mind to work. She ignored the screaming starting below her and concentrated on her own task.

Yelling suddenly erupted from all around her when people and pokegirls alike started to burst out of their bedroom doors, floating in mid air.

Jean grinned as knives suddenly started to float out of her back pouch and started to circle her.

The training room in the wooden shack had a rather extensive armory and her tournament matches had shown her the advantages a simply knife held when her other abilities just wouldn't work.

With a scream of displaced air the knives flew away from around her and impacted with the soon to be corpses in front of her. Screams of a different sort erupted out of those the knives impacted against, which quickly got cut off when more and more knives got retargeted to impact against necks or heads.

Within a few minutes it was over and the knives returned back towards her back pouch as clean as ever, while the corpses simply dropped to the ground.

Jean watched patiently for those unaffected or simply immune to her telekinesis to reveal themselves and try to avenge their comrades.

She was therefore sorely disappointed when she felt all of them fleeing out of the windows. Kunoichi, Kunimitsu and few other random pokegirls ran as fast as they could, some using shadow techniques to teleport away. She had trained long and hard to be able to at least sense the presence of Dark type pokegirls.

She sighed when she felt their lives snuffed out when they impacted against the barrier.

Jean calmly walked through the cooling bodies and made her way towards the room of Marcus. Her master and sisters should have been done by now as well, but they still had one last target left to take care off.

The instigator of it all still had to pay his dues after all.

"To think you would actually stay here." a pause "I would have thought you would have tried to hide by now. To at least try and flee." another pause "Or did you think money or some such would save you? That I could be bought? That is was a simple assassin?"

"Y-you! Y-you are behind t-this! The k-kid from the tournament? Y-you won't get a-away w-w-with this!" Marcus hollered in terror "Lady N-Natasha will punish you!"

"Heh. You don't get it, do you?" Naruto smirked while looking at the piece of scum quaking on his own bed "No one will come, no one will save you. Even that Lady of yours has forsaken you." he took a step towards the shaking Marcus "They won't even investigate; maybe they'll blow up your house and call it a gas leak? The might even call you out for what you are and call it an attack from a rival Crime Boss. Face it…they abandoned you!" he gave his Ka-D-Bra a signal to get ready.

"No, n-no, NO!" Marcus screamed in despair "I can give you money! Fame! Rare pokegirls!" the Crime Boss began to sob "P-please, just let me leave! I won't tell anyone, I'll just disappear!"

"Don't worry, I'll be taking your money and your so called rare pokegirls. The code to your safe and the safe's location is already known to me, I have a Ka-D-Bra after all." Naruto pointed towards his pokegirl, his expressionless face never changing "Now then, let's stop our silly talk and begin your real punishment."

Marcus was suddenly lifted into the air.

"You see, Marcus." Naruto's boots made a soft noise on the luxurious carpet "Jean here hasn't been introduced yet to the finer points of mental torture, for the simple reason that I haven't been able to acquire a suitable test subject for her. Luckily for her…" he stopped in front of the short and fat floating man "…you seemed to have volunteered." he watched the piss stain on Marcus' pants form with a feeling of disdain "Do you know what the beauty of mental torture is, Marcus?" the pig of a man shook his fat head fiercely in the negative "When combined with a small mental command to your brain to not shut down or fry itself the pain can reach unlimited heights."

Naruto backed off, while he gestured to jean to take over his position.

"You will feel pain Marcus." Naruto continued from his new position "Pain like you have never felt before, pain that will make whatever hell you are going to be send to…feel like a fresh autumn breeze." he gave Jean a signal "You can start screaming now."

And the torture began.

By the time Marcus was finally left to die six hours had already passed since Naruto and his Harem entered the mansion, a good five of which Marcus went through the experience of a life time.

The safe yielded little result, only some twenty thousand SLC and one level 35 Buzzqueen. It seemed the rumors of Marcus having a Buzzbreast hive on his lands were correct. The only problem with that was that most were feral, only the queen got regular tamings by Marcus himself.

He controlled the hive that way through their queen. Smart, but useless when all feral pokegirls simply fled from the mental field Naruto produced. It would override the loyalties of all but the smartest ferals and Buzzbreast were simply useless without their queens to guide them.

"Jean! Urd! Rei!" Naruto addressed each of his girls in turn "Let's go."

The three nodded and followed him out of the mansion. The left the same way they came.

They simply walked out of the front door.

Illusions kept them from any prying eyes and the by the time Naruto dropped the barrier surrounding the mansion he and his Harem were long since gone.

A quick early morning visit and the Buzzqueen was sold. No one knew for sure that Marcus even had a Buzzqueen so there was no risk in anyone finding out and retracing Marcus' sudden demise back to him.

Contrary to what he told Marcus he did indeed belief that Natasha would start an investigation, if only to have the information for her own use. That's just one woman that can't stand mysteries, no matter how much she loves them.

With an additional 70,000SLC the raid on the mansion brought Naruto decided to call it a day. No matter how early it was in the morning the raid had taken a lot out of his pokegirls, besides that his own weekly hour of rest had come as well.

"Hmm." Naruto muttered as he looked at his own door "Come in." the door opened "Urd? What can I do for you?"

"My Lord." Urd mumbled with a bowed head "I…need…you!" she whispered in his ear, suddenly appearing besides him naked like the day she was born save for the moon pendant he gave her "Please, my Lord." the girl moaned in need while her right hand reached for the bulge forming in his pants.

Without waiting for an answer she swiftly lowered his jeans and boxers, revealing his member to the world. Her mouth quickly covered his throbbing tool and began to work it over.

Her tongue seemed to have a will of its own as it began to wrap around his most precious possession, licking it up and down. One of her soft and dainty hands reached around the base and began to slowly pump…

…up and down…

…up and down…

…up and down.

It was all but maddening.

The cute little moans Urd kept releasing while working him over didn't help any either.

Her free hand softly trailed over his inner thigh for a few torturing seconds before it finally trailed up to cup his balls, coupled with the increased pace in her pumping and blowing almost made him go over the edge right there and then.

Naruto couldn't help but smirk at the sound of frustration his Daimon made when he simply refused to let go. She tried everything from speeding up her ministration to slowing down, but nothing seemed to get him over the precious barrier he maintained by sheer force of will.

Finally she touched a particular sensitive spot between his balls and he came like a geyser.

She enthusiastically lapped it all up, her little tongue darting every which way to lap up any that threatened to spill out of her mouth. Unfortunately for her even that enthusiasm couldn't stop the sheer amount from overflowing and sperm leaked out of her mouth, coating her mouth, face and neck where it finally dripped into the cleavage of her full and bouncy breasts.

Naruto finally stopped repressing the mental feedback loop he created between him and his pokegirl and all the pleasure he felt that had been mounting up finally reached Urd.

Without any warning Urd suddenly began to ride a massive orgasm, juices began to pour out of her and the last bit of semen captured in her mouth dribbled out to pool on her stomach.

A grin was her only warning before Urd got turned around on hands and knees and Naruto's member pressed against the smaller of her two love tunnels. She screamed in pleasure when Naruto entered her from behind at the same time that he began to abuse her breasts.

With a swipe of his hands the semen already present on her breast got spread all over, her nipples getting extra special attention. The sweat on her stomach mixed with the semen there and it slowly dripped lower on her body to finally mix with her own juices dripping out of her pussy and dropping to the floor by the sheer volume of liquid present.

Her shoddy control finally snapped when one of Naruto's hands suddenly came in contact with a very sensitive bundle of nerve clusters. Her little nub throbbed at the attention gained, while she screamed like the world was coming to an end.

By the time she rode her orgasm down her butt had already been emptied and her larger hole had gained a new occupant. A very hard and thick occupant that seemed to work the hardest to burrow in as deep as it could.

Naruto seemed to suddenly pick up speed and Urd's knees began to scrape against the harsh floor. The pain only spurred her on further as her moans turned into grunt and her pants turned into sighs. Without warning Naruto's hands seemed to sudden grab both of her nipples and squeeze. The pain and pleasure finally hit their climax when he pulled his tool back out of her pussy and shoved it harshly back in her ass.

Her mouth simply got stuck in a permanent O for the whole five minutes her orgasm lasted.

She got a few seconds to gather breath back into her lungs when her Lord's orgasm hit. The thick wads of sperm coating her insides returned her back to her peek. A peek in where her legs finally gave out from sheer exhaustion.

When the orgasm subsided she was much too tired to move, let alone stand. She was therefore delighted when her Lord picked her up, cleaned her and tucked her in his own bed.

That delight only increased when he lay down next to her and pulled her head to rest on his broad chest. Within seconds his heartbeat brought her into a deep sleep.

Her Lord followed her a few seconds later.

"What happened here?" a burly man with graying hair hollered towards a nearby OfficerJenny.

"Chief Marshal, sir!" the OfficerJenny quickly saluted "An unknown assailed apparently entered the site at around midnight. A transparent barrier surrounded the compound around about the same time, anyone that came too close was instantly incinerated." she signaled the Chief to follow her and showed him various piles of ashes "These are the remains of those who tried to cross the barrier. Screams followed shortly after the barrier got erected. No one who was inside lived to tell the tale and all recoding equipment got destroyed around the same time the barrier snapped into place, so it's anybody's guess as to what exactly happened inside." she paused and held an arm out towards a collection of body bags "We only know that it was a complete and total massacre."

The Chief cursed loudly "No witnesses at all?"

"Well…" the OfficerJenny paused, unsure if she should continue "…a few of the guards outside reported that they caught a brief glance of a gigantic blue monster shooting ice out of its mouth in the back of the mansion, the pool area. The frozen pool seems to suggest that at least an ice attack of some power was used, but nothing definite could be found about this so called blue beast. Although some unidentifiable claw marks could be found starting from the bottom of the stairs leading to the entertainment room."

The Chief sighed in annoyance "Great, another unknown pokegirl sighting. The media will probably be over it like leeches in no time." the Chief scratched his head "Anything special taken out of the house?"

The OfficerJenny quickly flipped through her notepad "Only the safe in the master bedroom. Evidence suggests that it contained nothing of real note, a few SLC but not nearly enough to instigate such extreme actions like this. "

"Alright, carry on." the Chief watched the OfficerJenny go before he quickly walked towards the nearest phone.

'Lady Natasha will want to know about this.' he thought while picking up the phone.

Naruto's Harem slept most of the day away, while Naruto himself was back to being refreshed not even a full hour after he closed his eyes.

By the time dinner time arrived all of his pokegirls finally left their rooms just in time to eat. Like always Jean looked like a literal sunshine even when just coming out of bed, while it took Urd a little longer to regain full wakefulness. Rei simply looked the same as always, the perfect picture of total absence of emotions. Only the small fugitive glances she gave Naruto showed her to be anything of the sort.

Dinner came and went with small talk exchanged between those present.

It was just as the dishes disappeared that Naruto suddenly called for attention "Quiet down." any noise died down instantly "We're going to be leaving Vinelash and Exit Point Town behind us. With Marcus dealt with we have no reason for staying and we still have a lot of exploring of Hardcore left to do."

Silence reigned for a few seconds.

"Well then…" Naruto waved his hands "…get to it."

Like a whirlwind Jean and Urd left the table, with Rei following at a much more sedate pace.

Crashes could be heard coming from all over the cabin in the next half hour.

Naruto simply sighed in exasperation and defeat.

Camp had been surprisingly close to Exit Point Town, so in no time at all Naruto and his Harem passed through the gate at the south side of the town.

The forests seemed to go on forever when it just suddenly stopped.

Even in the direst of situations Naruto could always be counted upon to be the coolest head in the area, but even he couldn't contain the raw weirdness of what lay ahead of him "The Hell?" Naruto couldn't help but let slip as he suddenly found him and his pokegirls in a much more barren landscape then the forest he just left behind him.

Jean took that as her signal to perform some of her Alpha duties as she quickly guessed what caused his reaction "These are the Quickie Plains, Master." seeing the raised eyebrow on his face she knew she had his attention "They make up about twenty percent of the whole of the Hardcore League. The forest we just left behind, Vinelash Forest is actually artificially made by a very thick concentration of Plant-type pokegirls to create a barrier between the Hardcore League and the Ruby League."

"Interesting." Naruto muttered, having read very little about the geography of the Hardcore League "And which towns are the closest from here?"

It took Jean a moment to recall it all "Uhm…Well you have Quick Town to the south, they are in about the centre of the plains. Then you have Swallow Village to the south-east; it lies just to the west of Northern Rockhard River. The last town in the Quickie Plains is directly to the east; it lies just to the north of the Northern Rockhard River and lies at the base of Rockhard Mountain to the further east." Jean went over everything in her mind once again, before nodding her head slightly "Those are the most important places in the Quickie Plains."

Urd grinned playfully "Sounds exciting!" she literally bounced "So what other kind of interesting places are there in Hardcore?"

Jean glared at Urd from the corner of her eye as she watched her little display for their Master 'Grr! That little bitch! Always showing off!' she glanced over at her own chest 'At least mine have grown as well now that I've evolved.'

"Yo! Urd to Jean!" Urd exclaimed as she snapped her fingers in front of the distracted Ka-D-Bra "Are you going to answer or what?"

"OH! Uhm…" Jean mumbled as she finally got out of her daze "Oh yes! Well to the west…" she suddenly acted as if nothing has happened "…you have the Stroke Desert, which makes up about forty percent of the League." she coughed finally getting her equilibrium back "To the west of that is the Long Shaft Coast containing only three important enough towns, namely Sunbath Town at the southern most point of the coast, which incidentally is split in the middle by the WetnWild River; S. Gulf Town to the north of the Town and N. Gulf Town to the north of that. The only towns in the Stroke Desert are Stroke Town in about the centre of the desert, North Stroke Village to the direct north of that and South Stroke Village to the direct south of Stroke Town." Jean took a moment to catch her breath "Finally we have the Foreplay Plains to the south-east of the Quickie Plains and the Go. Down Plains to the south-west. Both are the richest in population and so have the most towns overall. The only important in Foreplay are Rock Storm Village in the centre of the plains, Waterfall Village in the southern most point of the plains. To the east of the plains is Rockhard Mountain, separating the Hardcore League from the Mountain League and to the South of the Plains is the Southern Rockhard River, separating Hardcore from the Counterweight League." Jean paused a little to let the entire amount of information to sink in "Go. Down Plains have the most important towns. There is Cross Town at the northern point of the plains. It lies exactly below the crossing of the Northern and Southern Rockhard River rivers. Centerfield Village lies to the direct south of Cross Town, in the exact center of the Go. Down Plains. Spermwaste Village lies at the south-eastern point of the plains. It lies just south of Waterfall Village, over the Southern Rockhard River. Bush Bush Town lies at the south-west of Spermwaste and to the south-east of Centerfield. Busheater town is directly to the west of Bush Bush and just to the East of the end of the Southern Rockhard River."

"Alright then." Naruto muttered after the lengthy explanation finally finished "Let's go to Quickie town first. We have some time to make up."

"Yes, Master/My Lord/Commander!" the girls chorused as they followed the white-haired young man.

Not authors notes

www . angelfire . com mn3 pokegirls / main . html

It's the official pokegirl site.

Some basics:

Tamer - Guy (or girl) that travels around the world catching feral pokegirls using their Harem.

Harem - Collection of Tamer's pokegirls.

Threshold - A (until now) normal Human Female between the age of 13-19 who begins to turn into a pokegirl (heavily influenced by pokegirl ancestry).

Domesticated Pokegirl - Pokegirls born in society (as opposed to the wild) or thresholded girls.

Feral Pokegirl - Pokegirl born in the wild.

Pokegirl Characteristics - Human Males with a lot of pokegirl in their ancestry can gain some pokegirl features (although they can never gain something as extreme like a tail). Some features can amount to Blood Gifts and Blood Curses.

Blood Gift - Special pokegirl enchantment on male that is considered positive (like longetivity or increased strength)

Blood Curse - Special pokegirl enchantment on male that is considered negative (unable to form bonds, etc)

Human Females with either Blood Gifts or Blood Curses will threshold into pokegirls when they are of the age to threshold.

Anything further you'll just have to research yourself.

WARNING YAOI RANT! SCIP IF OFFENDED EASILY!

When I was checking the web for Naruto fics I once again got trapped into reading a Yaoi fic, when something started to bother me.

All Yaoi fics feature very effeminate men!

That got me thinking further.

Yaoi fangirls get aroused from reading about effeminate men!

This got me wondering if Yaoi fangirls are actually repressed lesbians.

Why else would they choose to read and write about men looking like their gender having sex?

I might be crazy pointing this out, but it makes a lot of sense to me. Otherwise you would think they would use a little more rugged looking men in their stories.

Another point for this theory is that the males are always referred to as beautiful, instead of handsome.

Maybe I'm just imagining things.

I wonder if I've actually pissed off any yaoi fangirls with my above message, but then they probably won't be reading any of my fics.

WARNING END YAOI RANT! YOU CAN CONTINUE READING!

For those who haven't guessed yet Rei is from Neon Genesis Evangelion, a very depressing Anime that has annoyed many of those calling themselves fanfic authors into creating humorous fancfiction just to counteract the sheer emoness factor.

Name: Oniriyousha, Naruto

Age: 16

Residence: Spank Town, Hardcore

Funds: 226,250 SLC

Status: Active

Rank: 06

Licenses

Tamer Y

Master Tamer Y

Researcher N

Watcher N

Breeder N

Active Harem

Name Species Type Level

1 Jean Ka-D-Bra Psychic 45

2 Urd Daimon Dark/Magic 39

3 Rei Dracona Dragon 37

4 N/A

5 N/A

6 N/A

Item List

PokeBall 14

Great Ball 4

Potion 5

High Potion 4

Antidote 4

Burn Heal 5

Paralysis Heal 5

All Heal 1

Moon Stone 1

Dark Stone 1

Angel Stone 1

Diamond Stone 1

Water Stone 1

PSU 1

TBC…

Ja Ne!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter: 5

Naruto

Part5: Quick Town

Or

The Journey through the Quickie plains

"Begin!"

Before Rei had any chance to act an invisible ripple of…something…seemed to push her to the ground.

She pushed herself up with a flap of her small draconic blue wings, a cold determination shining in her eyes. Her wings might not be strong and large enough to give her flight, but at least they gave her the ability to float for a brief duration.

It proved all for naught when another invisible ripple slammed her away from the source and made her drop from the sky, back to the unforgiving and harsh ground.

A grunt of effort was all it took for her slightly battered body to pick itself up from the ground and resume its battle.

With a small flap of her wings the invisible force dissipated before it reached her, the slight tingle in the back of her mind that she learned to associate with the use of magic warned her of its presence.

Unfortunately her senses weren't quite strong enough to sense the shapes, sizes or even quantity of invisible magic. The second blast thus came as a complete surprise and the Dracona once again ate dirt.

Her sharp nails scratched the wooden floorboards in an expression of cold anger, while she quickly flapped the wings on her back to counteract the incoming magical attack. With another flap for good measure Rei jumped back from the ground and prepared to unleash an attack of her own.

With an impassive look on her face she made the wings on her back work themselves in a frenzy, building up energy like crazy. A huge torrent suddenly broke out in the room she occupied as a five meter high whirlwind formed in front of her.

Without any indication whatsoever the Whirlwind attack suddenly blasted towards her tormentor in a scream of displaced and whirling air.

Her tormentor gave a distinctive sadistic smile before the whirlwind harmlessly dissipated into thin air.

Rei dropped to the ground in exhaustion, the slight ruffling of her short light blue hair the only indication of how her opponent managed to nullify her attack so easily.

"Alright that's enough!"

Her opponent immediately backed down. While she herself stood back up to make her look a little more presentable, the small tears in her blue and white leather clothing already mending themselves back into perfection.

"Urd." Naruto spoke up "Go back to training with Jean."

"My Lord." with a bow the Daimon left Rei and Naruto alone.

Rei had to work hard to keep the urge to fidget down to manageable level as her Commander gave her a thorough examination.

It didn't help when he walked around her and began to touch and prod her wings; they were pretty sensitive to her Tamer's touch. She couldn't help it that her tail began to waggle or that her nipples began to poke out. She especially couldn't help it when a slight and almost soundless moan escaped her lips.

The unconscious rubbing of her thighs stopped when her Tamer returned back to inspecting her from the front.

"Hmm…the match just now…" she watched him continue with trepidation "…it gave me a good overview of your current abilities." she almost sighed in relief that he wouldn't berate her for loosing so easily to her fellow harem sister "You felt it, didn't you?" her eyes shined with barely veiled confusion, which her Commander must have picked up upon "You suddenly felt the release of energy Urd's attack produced, didn't you." she hesitantly nodded her head in his direction, she definitely felt something "I thought so. You have the rare ability to naturally sense energy releases, no matter how hard someone tries to conceal it. Even I had to teach myself to sense different sort of energy sources and an energy signature could theoretically be concealed from me if the user has enough power and experience. But from you…" Rei shuffled uncomfortably under her Tamer's eyes "…nothing should go passed you with a little practice and experience."

A slight flush of embarrassment appeared on her pale cheek at her Commander's confidence in her abilities.

"Coupled with your apparent affinity for wind and ice attacks, if your full dragon form is any indication, you should make for a formable and swift scout. Especially when your wings fully grow out with your next evolution." her blush only intensified as her Commander's favorable assessment of her abilities kept growing "And I know the perfect ability to compliment those particular skills. It's an ability I don't use much myself because I find teleportation much easier and favorable, but it should be perfect for you to use. It might be a little energy consuming in the beginning, but it should help boost your reserves exponentially. Although…" nervousness broke out of the tight hold on her emotions as she watched her Commander start to pace "…it should be seen if it can even be adapted to your use. Your attacks aren't exactly magic like Jean's or Urd's are, but they also aren't Ki or Chi like an Amazonwu's no doubt is. Yours is more a combination of the two so I would say that they are chakra, but even that isn't quite right. It's almost like you have some type of…pact…with the elements themselves, something I have never before seen anywhere else but in this world." her Tamer stopped pacing "It's something distinctly pokegirl if you have to call it anything. All the energy, mental or physical, you produce gets turned into that one element when you prepare to attack. It will make it harder for you to learn the move I planned for you, but it should get easier the more control you gain in manipulating your particular element. It's actually a lot like elemental manipulation most higher ranked shinobi go through back home." she watched as a sadistic smirk covered her Tamer's face "Should be fun."

Rei shivered in dread.

Her Tamer easily ignored it as he walked closer towards her to begin his instructions "Well then, let me tell you a little something about how to create Demonic Ice Mirrors."

It would be an exhausting couple of weeks.

"Again!"

The harsh tone snapped the exhausted Dracona back to her senses. Her fanged teeth gnarled together as she picked her battered body up from the ground. Perhaps the most humiliating to her of all was that her body hadn't reached its condition because of some strong opponent, or even any opponent at all. Her body got battered because of her own repeated failures.

Despite the pain, the scratches, the wounds and the bruises she managed to get to her feet in her usual economical style. Her posture was absolute and without any sagging her pain induced mind practically begged for.

She simply couldn't allow herself to look weak in front of her Commander.

A temporary feeling of euphoria flooded her senses as she felt the power she had come to associate with her ability to manipulate the Ice element, a power her type should have never even been able to use but then again her Commander seemed to posses the ability to teach his Subordinates things that should have been impossible.

The euphoric feeling disappeared slightly from the strain of shaping, molding and downright creating what she wanted the energy to do. Her fatigue battled with her willpower until the bitter end, both trying to overpower each other in intensity. Ultimately her will won out and the euphoric feeling disappeared completely to shape itself outside of her body.

Having trained her innate energy sensing skills over the past week hadn't made mastering the technique her Commander gave her to learn any easier. Even though after the first day she could remember how he formed and shaped the mirrors with her eyes closed.

Power and control.

Those were Rei's enemies. She had both to a certain degree, but they went only so far. There was a reason pokegirls could only use their skills, moves or abilities a certain number of times before they had to rest, be healed or otherwise recharge. Using those moves simply taxed their own innate power well, as well as their physical bodies. Overreaching the number of times they could use their abilities, it simply wasn't done.

Not that it would stop her Commander.

Rei's tired eyes looked over her creation with a half lidded glare. Even her almost limitless determination no longer able to keep them fully opened.

All of that changed when the ice suddenly started to shape in a perfect, solid slab. Her eyes returned back to their fully opened state when her hand almost hesitantly touched the ice mirror in front of her, warping straight through it.

Her crimson red eyes flickered in triumph as they almost immediately searched the silver ones of her Commander, a burning need for approval and praise burning in her chest even if the stoic expression on her face never changed.

His small, barely noticeable half smile made her chest burst with a euphoric feeling that made her previous feeling feel like child's play in comparison. Her heart began to hammer and her nipples began to slowly but surely stand to attention.

It was a feeling she had started to have more often of late around him, a feeling she was more then happy to get used to.

"Good job, Rei." her Commander praised her further, making any last feeling of fatigue or pain she might have had disappear like it had never been there.

"Commander." Rei nodded in acceptance to her praise as she returned her eyes back to the slab in front of her.

Her crimson eyes roved the slab with the same precision she looked at everything, her mind cataloging all her eyes viewed. Random pieces of information like the missing reflection in the mirror and the lack of cold the mirror gave her were all but dismissed, although interesting in a certain point of view it wouldn't really help her that much in the short run. Other bits of information were a bit harder discard, like her hardened nipples and her moist pleasure hole, but they where put in the back burner as well. It was the slight, but not completely negligible, drain she felt while the mirror was up that peaked the most of her interest. That coupled with the fact that she felt a connection with the mirror in the back of her mind. Even stranger was the fact that she could actually see herself looking at the mirror.

Her eyes briefly clouded, before they lit up in understanding. She could actually see everything in front of the mirror like it was a separate but fully functioning eye.

Just as soon as her brief period of observation started it ended, her feet all but gliding the remaining distance between her and the mirror. It felt a bit strange to walk through the mirror, but it wasn't much unlike the feeling of water parting before her.

As soon as she submerged herself completely she felt a brief pull over all of her body before everything went black, everything except the connection between her and the mirror. It was a bit disorientating to be able to still feel her body but not see anything except what the mirror looked out to.

Frankly it disturbed her more then a little.

Rei endured the sensation for another few minutes before she once again stepped out of the mirror; strangely she knew precisely where the exit out of it was.

She couldn't help but shiver a little as she completely stepped out of the it and her own vision returned to her.

That shiver turned a lot warmer went she felt two warm and inviting arms press her back into a strong muscular chest she had spend exploring more then a few times.

Out of its own accord her tail began wiggle between her and her Commander, before wrapping around his leg in rather affectionate and possessive manner.

Sometimes she cursed her tail's ability to counteract the strict regime she had over the rest of her body. This time she simply let out a slight sigh as she snuggled back just that bit deeper.

Naruto looked intensely over the training and progress of his three pokegirls.

Jean had literally started to flourish after her evolution from an A-Bra to a Ka-D-Bra. Not only had her mental powers burst though the plateau she had previously hit when she was still an A-Bra but she also gained a lot more confidence in herself and her abilities, something her previous tamer had made sure to destroy completely and utterly.

Where before she had problems even lifting the simplest of objects with the use of her telekinesis abilities she was currently flinging multiple objects of various weight left and right, pressing her current sparring partner in evading time after time to avoid getting hit.

Her sparring partner Urd had progressed just as nicely in her studies. The Daimon had taking to the variations of her one magical attack like a fish through water. From there on out she had began to experiment on her own, just like he had hoped she would. Apparently she either had an affinity for Fire Magic or she simply trained on it that much harder, because she had surprised him a few weeks earlier when she suddenly blasted a stream of fire from her hands. Her variation of one of the most powerful fire attacks the pokegirls in this world were capable of, Flamethrower.

His newest pokegirl Rei had been improving nicely as well, not yet at the level of the other two the Dracona nonetheless had a few things going for her that made her able to reach up to their level in no time.

Her unexpected affinity for ice and her instinctive sensing abilities being just two of them.

The technique he had shown her would be hard for her to master, which had been proven by the fact that she had worked herself to the bone mastering it in the week he had been camping out just a day's away from Quick Town. It pleased him that her determination had proven to be so resilient.

His gaze briefly turned over Rei's position only for his eyes to widen slightly. She had actually done it.

"Good job, Rei." he acknowledged her achievement.

"Commander." he watched her nod in response.

He watched her walk into the mirror with curiosity. He himself found the ice mirrors a bit disorientating. The piece of space time magic dumped you into a private and small pocket dimension from which time outside is but a fraction of time inside. Each new mirror created by you will automatically connect to any other mirror you created making travel between mirrors seem like instantaneous to anyone else but their makers.

It took a sharp mind to not to dwell during the journey between mirrors and lose concept of what was happening, especially since the user would be all but blind in the dimension between mirrors.

Concern briefly flickered over his features as he watched his Dracona exit the mirror an instant after she entered it, shivering like a leaf.

The next instant he wrapped his arms around and pushed her back into his chest. He felt more then saw her relax and snuggle into him. Her playful tail gave him the message as to what exactly she was thinking at that moment.

He smirked into her hair as the two reappeared in his bedroom and dropped down on the bed, Rei's form with her back on top of him. Her draconian tail suddenly loosened around his left leg and started to travel upwards towards his package.

"Better?" Naruto questioned.

"Hmm…" Rei moaned noncommittal as she turned on her side on top of him and snuggled deeper, her tail never leaving its place.

Naruto smirked mischievously in response "So, shall we return to your sisters then?"

"Hnnnn!" the Dracona grunted her annoyance in reply to the idea, increasing her grip on him and turning her body fully to kiss him almost chastely on the lips.

Naruto grinned as he changed positions, turning her back on the bed and kissing her passionately.

Rei moaned in response as her tail's rubbing began to increase in pace, making the bulge there grow in size.

Naruto simply continued his kissing, lowering his lips from her wanton lips to her chin all the way down to her neck. Her initial protests turned into seductive pants and grunts, while the ministrations caused by her tail increased even further in speed and intensity.

He smirked as he found the spot on her neck he knew turned his pokegirl on like nothing else. His tongue flicked out very briefly to touch just the right spot.

Rei screamed it out as her first orgasm hit her.

Naruto grinned in satisfaction as he felt her tail go limp for a few seconds, its owner powerless from her own eruption of pleasure. His until now idle hands began to roam over the still clothed body of his pokegirl, teasing those places he knew she loved to be teased and touching those place he knew she loved to be touched. Higher and higher his hands went, along her legs, over her thighs, reaching her uncovered belly button and finally cupping her delectable breasts.

Rei gained the surprise of her life when his hands simply phased through the clothing covering her breasts and began to fondle them like it wasn't even there. The duality of her clothes raking over her throbbing peaks and her Commanders hands fondling them made her lose any thought her return from her orgasmic high might have given her. It became even worse when Naruto began to slowly wiggle against her still clothed and covered crotch.

Naruto didn't stop there as he mentally willed the girl's own tail to wedge itself between his and her crotch, sandwiching the slightly sensitive appendage between the two of them.

Rei screamed and creamed as her own tail suddenly joined the fray, somehow hitting her small nerve covered nub with unerring accuracy even through the layers of clothes. Her second orgasm beat her first easily in its intensity.

Far from done Naruto began to return his teasing of his pokegirl's neck, his lips briefly touching the blue collar around it before it traveled lower while his hands slowly slid her blue dragon leather jacket down her shoulders. He briefly stopped to let his eyes flicker over her tight white t-shirt, especially the way it formed so unbelievable nicely over her chest. The shirt disappeared next to the bed with a touch of his magic, leaving her upper half clad in but a flimsy light blue bra. His equipment twitched lightly from the exquisite view before his needs overwhelmed him to attack the target in front of him.

Rei gasped as she returned to the feeling of her bra being slid over her breasts to rest above her peaks, a moment later her nipples got pinched, prodded, turned, flipped, licked, squeezed and all but worshiped. Her pants once more increased in strength when one of the hands attacking her breasts was replaced by her Commander's wanton mouth only to disappear to play with her honey pot with total disregard for the clothing still covering it.

Naruto's fingers idly played with his current bedmate's pussy as his ministrations on her breasts continued to increase in frenzy. The moaning of his pet name by Rei only hurried him to greater speed until all he could make out were almost completely silent grunts. He smirked around Rei's right nipple as he finally touched her mostly neglected nerve bundle just above the real prize itself.

Her vision turned white as Rei felt her Commander pinch the special center directly above her snatch very lightly. Her hips buckled, her mind flushed and her body trembled as her greatest orgasm till now wracked havocs with her. Only through sheer determination did she keep from blacking out.

She still had a favor to return, after all.

Naruto was a bit surprised when the pokegirl went from all but limp to active in a heart beat. Her hands pulled his head through his hair up to her own to start a very hot and passionate French kiss. Her tail, in a move of surprising dexterity he didn't even know was possible for the thing, tugged his pants and boxers of in one stroke. While her hips started to buckle against his own. Her tail removed her own pants and panties next leaving her in only her leather jacket, fingerless gloves and socks and him in his shirt and his own jacket. Her hands released his hair for but a moment as his black jacket and crimson muscle shirt joined the rest of the clothing on the ground of his bedroom only for them to once again entangle themselves in his white locks.

Rei gasped slightly as she released the kiss, her lips still pulsing and tingling in need but her body needing air to survive. Her lips returned to her Commander a beat later while her tail once again poked out between her legs to start playing with the pulsing tool poking against her stomach. She gasped slightly as he own tail rubbed against her nether lips in rhythm with its jerking off of her Commander's cock. The passage of the tail over her own cunt made it slick enough so the small scales covering her tail didn't hurt him.

Naruto swallowed a bit as the unique sensation of his pokegirl's tail on his member started to get to him. He panted slightly before kissing his Dracona with all his power, grunting his release in her mouth.

Rei all but glowered as she felt her tail and stomach get coated with her Commander's seed, her own juices flowing harder then ever at the feel of the slightly warm liquid spreading over her.

Naruto recovered quickly and felt himself already harden by the time Rei's tail left his penis. With a pleased grin he finally went for the prize and sheathed himself deep inside of his pokegirl's love tunnel. Her loud moan was like music to his ears, music he loved to hear again and again as his member pulled in and pushed out of her with a speed born of need of satisfaction.

Rei finally couldn't take it anymore as his pace increased even more in fever. A loud draconic roar erupted from her tired lips as her body exploded in sexual pleasure, her orgasm sliding through her from top to bottom to finally settle in her center. She could just feel thick wads of cum flushing her pussy with its intensity before she lost her struggle with consciousness.

"Demonic Ice Mirrors." Rei's monotone whispered through the expanded training room inside Naruto's personal inter dimensional cabin.

A signal step brought her inside the mirror that sprang up in front of her, her vision once again obscured once inside, leaving her with only the pictures the mirrors gave her.

Fortunately she had come a long way in the three weeks since she had succeeded in the skill for the first time.

The strange detachment felt inside the mirrors had become a bit more comfortable to her and with the increased mastery of the technique creating new mirrors became almost as easy as breathing, even if the drain of maintaining them was still very noticeable on her overall strength and reserves.

Within moments Rei reached her destination and burst out from another one of her mirrors.

Her opponent turned around in a bit of a surprise only to find the Dracona's eyes glint an eerie black on her otherwise icy and expressionless face, her only warning to the attack that would be unleashed not even a moment later.

Black smoke wisped from Rei's mouth as she opened her mouth, an unnerving black beam flowing from it accompanied by an unnatural whispered roar.

"Dragon Rage!"

The black beam blasted the Ka-D-Bra full in her stomach, her own defensive barrier put up too late to provide any meaningful protection.

Rei was quick to take advantage of the provided opportunity and flexed her wings for a brief but quick flight towards her fellow subordinate. Her fingers flexed as her nails sharpened in preparation for a Slash attack.

"Enough!" Naruto commanded halting Rei's flight and Jean's half prepared counterattack.

"Commander." Rei agreed as she turned from the mat to stand in front of him.

"Master." Jean seconded as she followed her fellow Harem sister's actions, her own movements a bit painful still from taking on the full power from a Dragon Rage blast.

Naruto gave each a quick look before he nodded and turned to head out of the training room.

"W-wai…" Jean coughed a bit weakly "…wait Master."

Naruto turned back around with a bit of a questioning look on his face "Yes?"

Jean gave one last grimace and cough before she straitened her position "I'm sorry for my failure in the match." she muttered in embarrassment "But I'll make sure to not fall for it next time!" she continued in determination "Rei's new attack simply surprised me." she paused "I lost track of her once she entered her mirror. It won't happen again!"

Naruto gave his Alpha an unreadable look for a few moments, causing the Ka-D-Bra to fidget for a bit.

Finally after a minute of silence he sighed "Jean…" he paused a bit more "…accept that you won't be able to prepare for every eventuality."

He gave her a nod before he turned once again to leave the room.

Just as he reached the door he spoke a final time "We'll be leaving early tomorrow morning now that Rei has proven to be adequate with the technique I wanted her to learn."

With that he was gone, leaving Jean with more questions the answers.

"Rei, wait!" the Ka-D-Bra called out as she watched her Harem sister started to walk out of the training room as well.

Rei's turn towards her was more mechanical in its precision then graceful, an action that still weirded the Alpha out when she saw it but something that she had longs since gotten used to "Yes?" the Dracona's monotone questioned.

It took Jean's all not to fidget from the pokegirl's tone, it was far to like her Master's for the Alpha's liking. Those crimson red eyes of Rei's didn't help that much either, as they looked like they could pierce into her very soul. All in all the girl would have freaked her out altogether if it wasn't for the strange and sometimes downright weird ways she showed her affection for their Master.

She sometimes wondered how her Master managed to collect such a strange collection of pokegirls, as Urd really wasn't much better. Although the platinum haired Daimon was a lot more downright annoying then creepy like Rei.

It did all mean though that the Dracona often times had a weird type of insight in their Master that she, as Alpha, downright envied "Do you know what Master meant?"

Another one of those peculiarities of Rei showed now as the Dracona visually stopped all of her movements, except the slight fall of her chest showed that she was still actively breeding, and put her all in trying to answer the question.

"You had no way of knowing before hand that my stepping in the mirror would make you lose connection with the hold you had one my mind." Rei answered after a while "It was something, a situation, you had never encountered before so you had no way to counteract in time for me to make my move. 'Accept that you won't be able to prepare for every eventuality'." the Dracona quoted.

Rei turned back toward the exit with the same mechanical precision and resumed her way out.

Jean slumped a bit at the way the quiet pokegirl could so easily interpret their Master's words.

A snort sounded from a corner of the room Jean had forgotten all about "Accept it, princess." Urd smirked that oh-so-insufferable smirk of hers as she suddenly appeared in front of Jean "She beat up your prissy little butt."

"Urd." she gritted her teeth together "What is it this time?"

"Nothing, nothing." Urd waved off "I simply wanted to rub it in and laugh in your face that the so called Alpha has gotten her delicate little ass kicked by the itty bitty newcomer."

"You!" she growled.

"Heheheh!" Urd grinned "Later, princess. Let's just hope the shiny little newcomer doesn't bump you from your cushy position, eh?" Urd's eyes all but twinkled "It does seem that she and Master are getting a bit chummy, hmm?"

With that final comment Urd left Jean behind, alone in the training room with her own renewed insecurities.

'He wouldn't.' Jean swallowed, before shaking it off 'He promised. That little bitch's words won't get to me!'

With an air of doubt the Ka-D-Bra exited the room to head towards the bathroom, hoping to catch a shower before turning in for what promised to be a fitful night of sleep.

Breakfast the next morning was a rather silent affair.

Silent mostly because Jean hadn't slept that well, or at all really. Normally the holier-then-thou smirks Urd kept sending her might have had an effect, but she was still smarting from yesterday's defeat, the fact she had to ask Rei of all people for an explanation of her Master's words smarted and Urd's annoying rubbings had hit a little too close to home.

Urd could usually be found arguing with the Alpha around that time, but her usual actions weren't really sufficient in riling the Ka-D-Bra up that particular morning.

And well, Naruto and Rei were both rather quiet people. Both only spoke when either questioned or when the thought they had to. It did have the direct consequence that when either two spoke up people around them would always keep an ear open to listen.

It was as everybody finished that Naruto stood up, the dishes and leftovers as always disappearing like magic, that the three Harem Sisters knew that their time to leave was almost upon them.

The three pokegirls watched him leave towards his room in silence, before all leapt up as one as soon as he left the dining room. Each hurried towards their own room to get kitted in their own combat gear, as each had besides their fighting outfit a few other clothes hanging in their own closets ranging from relaxing to sleeping gear.

It wasn't that they could decline them really, as the clothes had suddenly appeared in their closets one day and none of the three had really gotten the courage yet to speak up about it, or the will in Urd's case.

Ten minutes later the three pokegirls stood in the hall leading towards the door outside, each wearing their personal combat gear.

Jean's was an all white outfit except for her light pink top. White hiking boots, white pants and an open white robe over said pink top. She had taken to carrying the robe in its activated instead of its ribbon state to combat the greater heat of the wide open plains of the Quickie Plains they currently found themselves in. It might have seemed like an extra layer of clothes would have simply made it even hotter, but the robe was inlayed with various seals to make her and a small area around her a lot cooler. A simple white band replaced the ribbon that usual made sure to hold her long red tresses in a high ponytail.

Urd's outfit, in sharp contrast to the 'light' themed gear of her Alpha, was a bit more 'dark', mostly a very from fitting dark silver latex full body suit with black low-heeled leather boots reaching just below the knees. Her hands were covered with black leather gloves. Around her neck a small silver medallion of the full moon was proudly displayed attached to a simple string. The medallion was one of the only things Urd never really took of, even during taming sessions.

Rei was clad in her usual light blue dragon leather clothes. A collar around her neck, a simple white shirt covered by a sleeveless dragon leather vest and a pair of form fitting jeans hugged her curves like a second skin. A pair of blue elbow length fingerless gloves and white colored dragon leather boots completed her outfit.

Naruto joined the three women a few seconds later in his own usual clothes and the quartet headed out.

As soon as the door closed behind them the wooden shack once again retreated back into the ground. The three pokegirl weren't even startled anymore, having gotten more or less used to it.

Once outside in the plains they were in for quite a surprise.

"My Lord?" Urd questioned as she watched the large 'pack', for lack of better word, of pokegirls turn towards them with slight unnerving hunger and lust in each of their eyes.

Naruto quirked an eyebrow as he watched the group of pokegirls look at the four of them. He easily recognized the collective pokegirls as the same group that had been following and tracking him and his Harem as soon as they had left Vinelash Forest behind a little more then a month ago.

They either had unbelievable tracking abilities and patience or incredible luck to once again find him and his pokegirls just as they left their heavily protected and all but invisible safe house.

With a flick of his wrist his pokedex appeared in his hand, opened and already scanning.

Level 35/36/38/39/40/40/42/42/43/43/44/45/45/45/48 LIONESS, the Royal Cat Pokegirl

Type: Anthromorphic Cat

Element: Ground/Fighting

Frequency: Very Common (Hardcore League; prides of 7-15 individuals); Uncommon (Crescent Moon League; prides of 3-12 individuals); Very Rare (all other leagues)

Diet: carnivorous

Role: wilderness survivalist (plains and deserts)

Libido: Average, seasonal peaks

Strong Vs: Bug, Dark, Electric, Fire, Normal, Poison, Rock, Steel, Mouse-type Pokegirls

Weak Vs: Flying, Plant, Psychic, Water, Certain Canine Pokegirls

Attacks: Pride Claw, Slash, Stomp, Growl, Call Pride (available only to Feral-born), Lioness' Roar (Lv. 30), Legendary Lioness' Roar (Lv. 70)

Enhancements: Enhanced Olfactory Sense (x3), Enhanced Strength (x10), Reinforced Claws, Enhanced Agility (x3), Nightvision (x5), Pack Hunters

Disadvantages: Arrogance, Pride Mentality, Poor Single Fighters

Evolves: None

Evolves From: Merrowl (battle stress)

Naruto narrowed his eyes slightly at the large group of fifteen Lioness slowly surrounding him and his pokegirls. The plains of the Hardcore League with its vast spaces covered in relatively high grasses were all but a breeding ground to the otherwise very rare pokegirls. Food in the wet season was often plentiful and even the dry season was rich enough to make sure that most prides survived the otherwise hard times. It made the prides the pokegirls lived in a little larger then other areas, a term pokegirl scientists termed super prides.

A correct if rather unimaginative name for the group of feral pokegirls, more commonly termed Harem Destroyers by common folk because of the fact that even veteran Tamers have had problems coming out alive from a Lioness attack.

It didn't help that even with a full Harem six against fifteen odds weren't all that good.

Unfortunately for Naruto's Harem they were outnumbered an unfavorable five to one against pokegirls roughly around or even above their level.

Naruto gave his three pokegirls a brief look over before shaking his head 'Jean's head isn't really in it, Rei is as impassive as usual and even Urd's looking a bit distracted by Jean's behavior.' his eyes narrowed as he looked over the apparent leader of the group, a rather stream lined looking Lioness covered in a various smaller and larger scars 'Their leader on the other hand looks like she knows exactly what she's doing, even though she and the rest of her pride look a little underfed.' he briefly scanned the rest of the ferals 'So they'll probably lack a bit of endurance, but have the extra ferocity only the most hungry can have.'

He cursed silently as he watched one of the more impatient looking Lioness begin its charge, followed quickly by a few more. It was made worse by the fact that Jean still seemed to be a bit absent and Urd was just snapping out whatever thoughts had been occupying her mind.

Only Rei reacted in time to prevent a very swift and early defeat.

The Dracona briefly flapped her wings to create a moderately powerful gust attack to cross the path of the three attacking from the front.

The three were blasted back a few good meters but were otherwise fine, if a bit ruffled.

The two coming from the back swiftly backed off when two blades whizzed but a few millimeters from their faces. A telekinetic attack by Jean that Naruto knew she hadn't aimed to miss.

'This is really bad. If she doesn't get her act together the superior numbers will get to them sooner rather then later.' Naruto reflected briefly.

Finally it seemed Urd had gotten herself back together "Jean! They are trying to out endure us!" the Daimon paused briefly to create a concentrated burst attack centered on just a little of her left, a place one of the Lioness had just decided would make for a good opening in the defenses of the Harem "With five against one odds they won't have to overpower us, they simply have to tire us out enough to pick us off one by one."

"I know!" Jean bit off a bit harder then either Naruto or the rest of his pokegirls were used to "If you are so smart then come up with a plan!"

Urd faltered a bit by the harsh tone from her Alpha, but was quick to get back to the situation at hand "Right." she paused a moment in thought "If you halt one of the charging Lioness with your telekinesis then I'll take them out with a Flamethrower, while Rei holds off the rest of the attackers with weak Gust attacks." the Daimon nodded "That should probably take out a few before they get smart and wizen up to the fact that trying to out endure us would be a bad idea. From there they will probably charge us on mass with the leader probably hanging back to reserve strength and give the ultimate finishing blow."

The Daimon cursed as she blasted another of the Lioness back to where she came from. It didn't help that the pride seemed to slowly but surely tighten the rough circle they had made around them.

When Urd heard more then saw Rei blast a couple of others back as well she grew more then a bit impatient "Well?"

"Wha…?" Jean mumbled as she snapped back out of her thoughts "S-sure."

Naruto winced internally, the Ka-D-Bra sounded less then sure about herself and he could see that Urd and even Rei had noticed it as well.

Still, Rei simply nodded "Affirmative." the Dracona replied to her Alpha's word as she began to blast weak Gust attacks to any of the Lioness charging.

Urd continued her own Burst attacks on those charging to her position, waiting for the moment Jean called her to unleash her most powerful attack to date.

Jean herself looked more then a little unstable; her body wobbling a bit while her eyes were looking a bit drooped.

"Jean!" Urd yelled as she blasted the twelfth Lioness to charge her position since her plan had been agreed upon "We can't hold them off much longer as we are. Start the plan!"

Jean gritted her teeth as she unleashed another telekinetic burst, only for it to miss like all its predecessors "I'm trying!" the Ka-D-Bra screamed as she unleashed another burst.

"Then try harder!" Urd responded through gritted teeth after another Burst attack managed to hit its mark "You never had this much problems with them before! They're even slower then I usually am!"

Urd's ribbing finally got the better of the Ka-D-Bra "AAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" Jean yelled as she blasted a wide area Telekinesis from her position, catching three of the Lioness charging her "Now Urd! They are rather hard to keep in place." she gasped out with sweat trailing down her face.

"On it!" Urd responded with a downright devilish smirk on her tanned face.

Her arms wide the Daimon swiftly brought them back together, stretched in front of her, to unleash her Flamethrower directly in the path of the three Lioness.

A second later only the smallest of pieces of bones remained of the three, the fires hot enough to leave only the smallest of evidence.

The effect of seeing their fellow pride members reduced to ashes had an immediate effect on the other Lioness still left. Fear and uncertainty prevailed for but a moment before a few commands from the apparent leader brought all of the feral pokegirls back to the task at hand.

Like Urd predicted it didn't take long for the entire remaining pride of Lioness to charge their position, only the leader keeping back.

Rei kept her onslaught of Gust up, just as Urd returned to her repeated uses of Burst to keep her opponents guessing and herself some breathing room. Jean faired a lot worse as she was the first to have one slip through her defenses, only a quick and decisive Scratch attack from Urd taking off the head of the interloper kept the team alive for just that little longer.

After the first crack through the defenses there was bound to be more, and with an apparent weakness available to them the Lioness began to concentrate more and more on the fumbling Alpha of Naruto's Harem.

Closer and closer the three pokegirls were pushed towards the center where Naruto had been placed early on in the fight, the only option available as Rei and Urd continued to have to compensate for their leader's less then stellar performance.

Finally it became too much for the three to hold and the first true attack from one of the Lioness reached through, the Slash attack clipping Jean's left shoulder.

In a cry Jean dropped down on her right knee, her right hand automatically holding her wounded shoulder. Her clothes had long since mended back together but the wound was nonetheless there as the Ka-D-Bra felt her own blood dripping along her back.

Jean's cry gained Rei's attention. The Dracona was quick to respond and create a circle of Ice Mirrors around the Lioness, leaving only the leader out of its confinement. Unfortunately she wasn't strong enough to make any more then a few of them, making any Lioness able to jump high enough able to escape her own trap with relative ease.

Luckily the ten trapped pokegirls didn't realize quite yet what they were dealing with.

With lightning speed Rei dashed between mirrors. Claws, tail and wings ripping up anything they came in contact with.

Three of the remaining Lioness were taken out in an instant while another four got relatively minor injuries, only a few bloody and leaking wounds here and there.

In less then a minute the pseudo massacre was over, with the seven remaining Lioness having rejoined their leader outside of the ring of mirrors. The four with wounds stumbling a bit as their hunger and still leaking wounds began to catch up to them.

Rei on the other hand wasn't much better off as she dropped next to her Harem Sisters in exhaustion, a red beam returning the Dracona back to her pokeball.

Urd and Jean weren't that much better.

Urd's repeated uses of Burst attacks and a monster Flamethrower attack had more or less tired her out. Her breathing became rather shallow and her body was barely responding to her command.

Jean was even worse off as her inability to fend of the pride even a little began to play even more havoc with her already worn and tired body and mind. Coupled with her wound still dribbling blood and she would probably be the next to fall if something didn't change, and fast.

Luckily they caught a rather lucky break as all but one of the four wounded Lioness finally succumbed to their injuries. Five to two odds were a lot better then eight to two, although not by that much.

The last wounded Lioness was the first to charge again, two of the other following right on her heals. The mad, hungry and exhausted twinkle in the injured pokegirl's eyes made it clear for all of the combatants to see that she was only out for revenge and blood, the small pieces of rational thought her feral mind could produce had been reduced to absolute nil.

Urd's Burst hardly halted the frenzied Lioness as she simply went barged on through it like it wasn't even there. With a frenzied cry the Lioness launched herself towards Jean, her nails sharpened, hardened and gleaming in the morning sun.

The Slash attack ready to rip the Ka-D-Bra in two.

Urd pushed the unmoving Jean aside, taking the attack in her own shoulder. Even her reinforced clothing and enhanced toughness couldn't handle the pure power behind the feral pokegirl's attack.

However a slight gasp was the only thing the Daimon allowed to escape her lips as her own hardened nails took the frenzied Lioness' head clean of her shoulders. Blood dripped over her silver clothes before disappearing as fast as it came.

The other two Lioness didn't even pause at the sight of their beheaded fellow pride member and simply rushed even faster towards the only pokegirl left standing.

Urd grunted slightly with the effort to remove the hand of the beheaded Lioness still buried in her now bleeding shoulder. The corpse was launched with a surprising speed towards one of the charging Lioness, tripping her and ending her sprint in a rather painful tumble.

The other Lioness faired worse as Urd took the fight to her.

Overpowered in sheer strength Urd didn't even try to block the Slash headed for her body, but simply used her superior speed to dodge and then Fury Swipe the hell out of the Lioness.

Her head pealed open the Lioness dropped lifeless to the ground, with the tripped Lioness following her a second later.

Urd heaved deep, painstaking breaths as she watched the last two of the pride of Lioness look back at her without any fear whatsoever.

At a small signal from the leader the other Lioness charged Urd with speeds far greater then the others had shown till now. It was a speed Urd's battered body was barely able to match.

In a feat of rare intelligence to any feral the Lioness used a Stomp attack on the ground just before reaching the Daimon, dazing Urd slightly and making her footing a little unstable. The follow up Slash was barely evaded, only grazing her silver latex suit in the stomach area.

Not to be outdone Urd fired a close range Burst to give herself a bit of breading room before following up with a Fury Swipe, all but the last one dodged by her surprisingly nimble opponent.

Jean watched it all with impotent rage, her body too worn and her mind too overtaxed. She was simply helpless but to watch the struggle of her fellow Harem sister taking place in front of her.

The Lioness didn't even flinch at the graze now covering her left cheek, her stance unflappable and her own attacks never ending. Slash after Slash headed to Urd's position, each coming closer and closer to actually hitting her.

Finally Urd took a deep breath before using the most powerful burst attack she had used yet, blasting the hapless Lioness to a nearby rock hard enough to instantly break her neck upon impact. It had cost the Daimon though as a power Slash attack flickered through her defenses, leaving a nice long gash horizontally over her stomach as a souvenir.

The leader and only left over Lioness growled loudly, her eerie tone weakening the Daimon even further, before charging towards the last standing of Naruto's Harem besides Naruto.

Luckily the leader proved not to be the fast type as her previously last living subordinate proved to be a lot faster. Unluckily she seemed to be the strong type, the blow Urd barely moved out of the way from leaving a rather substantial crater in the ground.

Urd didn't even waver at the sight even though such strength were only every seen by the more power orientated pokegirls like Amachop and her evolutions.

A harsh gasp did escape her lips when a same sort punch finally hit her. She literally felt a bone or two break as she was blown back; shear willpower the only thing keeping her on her feet.

It became too much for Jean to watch as she saw and heard the damage done to her Harem sister. Her self-loading reached its peak, her mind clouding in indecision and insecurity. Yet one thought blasted all others back, even if for but a moment.

She had to help!

In one last tremendous burst of adrenaline and need she felt the last of her power leave her body and reach out to capture the leader in an unmovable bind, her mental powers making sure the body of the Lioness failed to follow any of its owners commands. Jean gave a brief grin of triumph as she finally passed out from exhaustion, at least content in her final action.

Urd watched the Lioness halt with a bit of surprise but really didn't care or wonder why at that exact moment. Her own power began to come to the fore, energy started to convert in pure magical fire as her own variation of the Flamethrower began to flow from her hands.

Within seconds the leader was nothing but a crisp, an expression of fear the last thing to ever settle over her features.

With the last of her energy spend Urd was out like a light.

Naruto simply watched the intense carnage for a moment before smirking. It might not have gone completely as planned, but it was close enough.

In two beams of red light his Daimon and Ka-D-Bra returned back to their balls, prompting him to calmly walk out of the area looking to all like he was without a care in the world.

'Hmm, what's this?' Naruto wondered as he came across a rather strange scene.

Feral pokegirls as a rule don't like humans. Most chose to ignore them all together if they could; only really approaching them when hungry or searching to sate their mating thirst. That coupled with the fact that a feral pokegirl had almost zero intelligence was the only reason humans still managed to flourish in a world were pokegirls outnumbered them almost a thousand to one.

The fact that a stray Ponytaur, a very uncommon pokegirl in the Hardcore League, stood in front of him grazing and looking for the entire world to be oblivious to her surroundings could only mean one thing.

'A trap.' the white haired Mage mentally muttered 'And not a very good one.'

He could see from the corner of his eyes that another Ponytaur was already halfway making her way towards his back.

Still the fact that the two could even make such a plan even when he was still pulsing mental signals that had until now kept any feral he didn't want to approach him and his group at bay meant that the two either had a rather high intelligence, not completely repressed by their feral state, or the two were a pair of abandoned Domesticated pokegirls.

'Either way the two would prove interesting to not only me, but also any potential buyer I might find for them.' a smirk crossed his features 'I was getting rusty anyway, with letting my girls do all the fighting.'

Rarely did Naruto ever let the joy and trill of a fight get to him. When threatened he's usually as serious as he could get, his emotions repressed to such a degree that only his will could bring them out.

A picture perfect image of a cold and emotionless killing machine.

However even he liked to indulge himself every once in a while, without it his emotions could one day burst through at the wrong time causing not only his downfall but also those under his protection.

He mentally tagged each of the pokegirls, an action that gave him the ability to know their exact position at all times and an action that made the surface thoughts of the two pokegirls revealed to him with hardly any effort. Not that it would help that much in this case as the minds of the two were most definitely feral.

His second action was to create a small illusion around his pokedex, to covertly take each of the girl's 'dex information.

Level 44/47 PONYTAUR, the Four-Legged Horse Pokegirl

Type: Metamorph

Element: Normal

Frequency: Very Uncommon (Crimson League)

Diet: vegetarian

Role: Mobile Scouts

Libido: Average

Strong Vs: Ghost

Weak Vs: Fighting

Attacks: Stomp, Take Down, Tackle, Agility

Enhancements: Enhanced Speed (x8), Metamorphic ability

Evolves: Rapitaur (normal), Unicorn (Dawn Stone), Frozenare (Ice Crystal),, Clydesdame (Sun Stone+Diamond Stone).

Evolves From: None

A playful grin crossed his features 'Speed devils, one of my few weaknesses.'

Pure power, a spell library that would make others drool and familiars under his command that would make even the most powerful stutter, gasp and turn into cowering fools in fear and envy. Speed was still a factor that he hadn't quite mastered.

Shinobi from the Elemental Countries had various ways to enhance their speed, from Shunshin to pure chakra enforcement. Both something shinobi rarely used in anything but full frontal combat because both were rather chakra consuming and a clear mark for others to notice them. Shunshin was even so consuming that unless a lot faster then your opponent the move would be next to useless, as it telegraphed your actions to any decent shinobi like nothing else.

Despite the rather large faults the two techniques had they weren't the main factor in Naruto not converting them to his use. Mana, the main energy that fueled all Magic, was simply not made to augment speed or anything else for that matter. Flushing pure Mana through his body did nothing but give him a small feeling of Euphoria and a rather bad headache afterwards.

He had tried, and failed, to create any speed enhancing spells of his own, each ending in less and less positive results. The only thing he really got out of is was the ability to teleport, which while powerful in its own right wasn't quite what he was looking for.

Still that made this upcoming fight all the more fun.

His first sign that the coming battle was about to start was the fact that the Ponytaur that had finally made it towards his back unleashed a mostly silent Agility move, increasing her already enhanced speed to even greater heights.

In the blink of an eye the Ponytaur appeared at his back, her four hooves glowing in preparation of what, Naruto was sure, would be a rather nasty Take Down attack.

He was having none of it however.

His black jacket returned back to its normal robe like appearance, the cowl already pulled over his head while the small crimson rope fastened the whole thing around his neck. The fierce and proud crimson Hydra on the back of the robe flashing briefly, its multiple dark eyes locking eerily with those of the charging Ponytaur.

A spin at the last moment made it too late for the Ponytaur to stop her charge, her target barely spinning out range of her attack.

Naruto merely smiled as his robe settled back down from the flaring it made from his rather fast move. His magic might not help in increasing his speed, but Naruto made sure to train his body enough so his reflexes were top notch.

The Ponytaur whinnied loudly as a pair of deep cuts on her right flank made themselves known, blood flowing out of them rather fast and freely.

Naruto merely smirked as he watched the pokegirl go down, his blades Blood and Shadow once again disappearing to the special dimension he kept them stored in. The pokegirl's speed might have been faster then he could accomplish but that didn't make her skin much tougher then the average pokegirls or even that much higher then that of an averagely trained human.

Strangely enough the other Ponytaur kept a rather cool head even when an average pokeball managed to ball her fellow pokegirl. A sound strategy if there ever was one and one Naruto didn't know a feral was even capable of.

It certainly put a new light on the theory that all ferals are rather unintelligent and unable to do much without a recent taming.

It slightly amazed him when he watched the pokegirl start using Agility move after Agility move, increasing her speed over and over. If he remembered correctly then, depending on the type and individual pokegirl, the move would increase the speed of a pokegirl by 1.3 to 1.5 times. If he got his calculations right then by now she should be about 3.7 to 5.0 times as fast.

It thus came as little surprise when the Ponytaur disappeared to his visual senses, only the mental tag saving him from being squashed by a rather strong Take Down.

The Ponytaur came to a stop a few meters behind him, a rather large tearing of the landscape left in her wake. The high grass was trampled or out right destroyed and her stopping point had a rather large indent in the otherwise tough earth caused by taking the damage from her super charged hooves.

He had little time to admire the view as she was once again upon him, he briefly entertained the notion of taking to the air before he thought better of it.

It would be a lot more fun if he continued this duel on the ground.

With another spin he once again barely evaded and, briefly calculating mentally, he let loose a couple of his specially crafted throwing knives.

His aim and calculations proved partial true as the Ponytaur whinnied in pain from one of the flat diamond shaped blades protruding from her hind quarters, before the blade flashed back towards the specially tailored pocket in Naruto's robe along with the three that missed.

The blood seemed to only enrage the Ponytaur, however, as she briefly glowed white another time, signaling another use of her special Agility move.

Naruto winced as his attempt to fully dodge the attack proved futile, her head just clipping his left side in her use of an unbelievably rapid Tackle attack. In all honestly the speed did more damage then the attack itself, his clothing taking all of the damage and most of the force behind it.

With a huge grin on his face the white haired Mage viewed the rather flaming sky, the sun about ready to go down for the night playing havoc with the various clouds. It was rather simple but breathtaking in his opinion.

It felt good form him to let go of his tight reign on his emotions every now and again.

Even the sound of approaching hooves, no doubt seeking to trample the life out of him, didn't do anything to dampen his spirits. In all actuality it only enhanced it to new and untold heights.

"Come on, bitch!" Naruto shouted towards his opponent as he flipped back on his feet "Try and strike me down!"

Techniques, spells, and moves flashed before his eyes, all powerful and decisive in their own right but simply too boring to use at that moment. If he had wanted to do it the easy way he would have simply taken over the rather simple mind of the feral right from the start.

He grinned as he jumped up, his telekinesis boosting his jump a bit, and landed right on the Ponytaur's back. An action the suddenly ridden pokegirl didn't quite appreciate.

The horse like pokegirl began to buck like crazy, jumping and spinning around, doing anything to get the white haired tamer of her back.

Naruto only laughed in glee as he simply held her fast. His arms wrapped around her neck in such a fashion that he was almost, but not quite, choking her.

It took a good five minutes of bucking before the pokegirl finally collapsed; her rapid and multiple use of her various moves, his chocking and her wound finally getting to her.

Naruto laughed one final time before his usual airtight hold on his emotions once again slapped back in place, only a mix of two emotions taking its place 'I hate it when I take control off so completely, I always make such a fool of myself.' he sighed 'It's embarrassing.'

His analytical mind briefly surveyed the pure destruction the rampaging Ponytaur wrought before it slipped back towards more important things. A ball flashed out of his hands to capture the tired and collapsed Ponytaur, flashing and struggling briefly before settling down. The ball plus its almost forgotten counterpart floated almost lazily towards him before settling in his private storage dimension.

"Hey!" a rather loud voice suddenly brought Naruto out of his thoughts "You there!"

Naruto looked up with a bit of a surprise; his unleashing of emotions had been so bad that he hadn't even made sure to take stock of his surroundings. It was a small miracle that a brief mindscan of the man brought him nothing about witnessing his fight with the two Ponytaur. The boy, as he didn't look quite like a man yet, seemed to have simply been attracted by the sound of fighting.

"Hey you!" the young man repeated as he came to a stop a handful of meters in front of Naruto.

Naruto immediately lagged his shoulders a bit and made sure his eyes never reached higher then half lidded.

The white haired teen shrugged "Yes?"

"Have you seen a pair of Ponytaur?" the other teen questioned.

Naruto gave the guy a brief once over, finding not much to look at. Raffled shirt and jeans, a pair of worn sneakers and a rather new looking belt of pokeballs. Unkept brown hair and slight smudges on his face finished the look. It literally screamed rookie and easy prey.

In a league were only the toughest survived he didn't buy it for a second.

"Nah." Naruto shrugged, playing a bit with the hem of his jacket "Just been passing through."

The brown haired teen narrowed his slightly eyes and his hand flickered briefly towards his belt in a rather unconscious gesture. He appeared to think better of it though.

"Is that so?" the brown haired teen asked almost slyly "So what happened here then?"

Naruto shrugged lazily, putting his hands in the pockets of his black baggy pants "No idea."

"Right." the teen mumbled, unable to keep a bit of his anger leaking out in his tone "You just happened to pass by, huh?"

Naruto smiled stupidly "Yup."

This time the boy didn't stop his hand; it flashed towards a pokeball and released the pokegirl inside "Take care of this lying asshole Cheryl!"

Keeping with his act Naruto slowly produced his pokedex, still looking at the pokegirl and her tamer with a rather lazy air.

Level 62 PHOENIX, the Resurrection Pokegirl

Type: Near Human; Animorph (Avian)

Element: Fire/Flying

Frequency: Very Uncommon

Diet: pokechow, fruits, nuts

Role: Air-to-Ground fighter, Airborne combatant, fire-related tasks

Libido: High to Extreme

Strong Vs: Bug, Fighting, Fire, Plant, Steel

Weak Vs: Electric, Rock, Water

Attacks: Ember, Flamethrower, Ignite, Firespin, Fireblast

Enhancements: Fire resistant, Enhanced vision

Evolves: Fireburst (battle stress)

Evolves From: Rack (Fire Stone)

'So I was right.' Naruto mused 'He is by no means a rookie tamer.'

Cheryl cried out at her Tamer's orders, taking to the sky in apparent preparation to whatever orders her master would give.

Naruto was really having none of it. He was emotionally tired and his pokegirls were all still more or less out for the count from their earlier battle with the super pride of Lioness.

His internal Mana well shaped, shifted and simply changed to his commands. The spell he had in mind used and mastered to such a level that it happened almost without conscious thought.

Within a second the mind and consequential loyalty of Phoenix was in his hands.

It was an action that didn't bode well for the other tamer, as he was in no mind to have his abilities leak out in any other way then he wanted to.

"Cheryl." Naruto flicked his hand lazily "Take care of him."

The brown haired teen laughed heartily at, what he thought at least, the simple audacity of the white haired tamer in front of him "Hahahahahah! Fool, not even taking out a pokegirl and then thinking that you can order my pokegirl around. As if she would eve…"

Naruto merely shook his head as Cheryl had taken his mental cue and fried the taunting and laughing tamer to a crisp. Only too late did Naruto wonder if the guy's pokeballs and pokedex were even though enough to survive the fire.

Cheryl's blank eyes simply stared at what had remained of her erstwhile tamer, while Naruto swiftly looked through the half burned clothes and corpse for his pokeballs and pokedex.

His search did prove fruitful, although the 'dex could be written off. Apparently the mechanical device was caught by the brunt of the blast and had melted in so much slag. The guy's other six balls did survive though, although four of them proved to be empty and simply pokeballs.

Cheryl disappeared in a red beam of light, filling the fifth ball and leaving only the sixth ball over for inspection. A simple scan with his pokedex brought the answer.

Level 60 WILDCAT, the Frisky Kitty Pokegirl

Type: Near Human

Element: Normal

Frequency: Rare

Diet: omnivore, preference for fish, eggs, milk, and similar products

Role: Taming other pokegirls in a Harem, public sex

Libido: High

Strong Vs: Ghost, sex attacks

Weak Vs: Fighting, domination attacks

Attacks: Slash, Fury Swipes, Tackle, Earlobe Nibble, Tongue-In-Ear, Ear Blow, Spank, Sex Attack 1, 2, 3, Butt Wiggle, Sexy Hug, Go Down, Purr Vibrations

Enhancements: Enhanced Hearing (x3), Enhanced Reflexes (x4), Enhanced Sight (x3), Enhanced Strength (x5), Enhanced Speed (x2), Endurance, Night Vision

Evolves: Boobcat (normal), Warcat (battle stress), Werecat (Moon Stone)

Evolves From: Purrsian (battle stress)

Naruto quickly registered his two new pokegirls as spoils of battle before walking of in thought, giving no notice whatsoever to the burned body of the teen he left behind.

'Two high level pokegirls.' he mused with a look at both balls containing the lvl60+ pokegirls.

The balls disappeared with a flick of his wrist 'But too set in their ways by now to really change. It would take too long to train them.'

He shook his head before walking further towards Quick Town. With a bit of luck he could reach the town before nightfall.

"Finally awake, I see." was the first thing she heard when she awoke.

"M-Master?" Jean wondered shakily.

Her body felt beat up and her muscles strained at even speaking. A killer headache was running rampant in her head and even blinking seemed to hurt.

"You are the last one awake." Naruto's voice continued, cutting through her headache and fatigue in one swift stroke.

Unfortunately for her, that made her remember.

"We are a few hours hike from Quick Town." her Master's voice continued headless or simply not caring about her thoughts "Because the fight took so long and was so uncoordinated we weren't able to make it before dark."

Jean swallowed slightly, she knew exactly what her Master had left unsaid.

'I'm disappointed in you.'

It had hit her harder then anything had ever done.

"Get some more sleep." her Master's voice went further "Your body's still in no shape to keep awake for long."

Jean's thoughts were a little haywire but strangely enough one rather insignificant detail did get her attention.

"W-Why…" she coughed a bit from the dryness of her throat "…why are we camping outside?"

It took him so long to answer that she was about to think that her Master wouldn't deem it fit to answer her question at all when he suddenly spoke up "We are too close to the town. Someone could easily spot us."

'Bullshit.' Jean cursed uncharacteristically even if it only happened in her own mind.

She sighed a bit causing her battered body to spasm in pain. She struggled a bit before finding a relatively good position to be able to rest comfortably despite her injuries before closing her eyes. Despite everything she couldn't help but feel cold.

'It's punishment.'

"Hmm…" Urd moaned as she opened her eyes slightly to take in the clear morning sky.

Her body wiggled slightly as she moved closer towards her inopportune pillow of the night before.

"Morning, my Lord." Urd whispered quietly as she snuggled deeper in Naruto's form.

"Morning." her Lord answered her in his usual monotone, the slight squeeze he gave her the only sign of affection he allowed himself to give.

A feeling she had no trouble at all to bask in.

"We have to get up, I want to be in Quick town within the hour." Naruto warned her as his arm slowly left its position around her waist.

"Hnn…" she couldn't help but protest as she stopped his arm from moving for just a moment longer.

Ultimately she knew it was a losing battle, but a battle she still found worth fighting for.

She was proved correct when he easily snapped through her slightly increased hold and stood up for the sleeping bag the two had been sleeping in.

Urd couldn't help but pout and grumble, rolling just a bit longer in the warmth his body left in the otherwise cool sleeping bag. How her Lord always managed to keep the things he wanted to stay cool cool she had no idea, but quite frankly she didn't care all that much either.

"Urd…" she perked up as she heard her Lord's call "…wake your sisters."

She grunted as she stood up to follow his orders. Strangely enough Rei had a rather weird way of sleeping. The Dracona was always curled just below their collective Tamer's feet. Her curled form in the sleeping bag made for a rather strange sight; especially since the girl's draconic tail was poking out and waggling every which way in her sleep.

She found it rather ironic that the girl could keep such tight grips on her emotions, but that her tail would always betray her. Especially humorous was the way it waggled astronomically fast whenever the girl was horny and their Tamer was present.

It didn't make the girl's extreme turn from deep sleep to full wakefulness any less creepy though, the girl's red orbs snapping open before the Daimon even reached the sleeping bag.

"I am already awake." the Dracona simply informed her as she left her bag and hurried herself to a nearby stream to freshen up.

The same stream her Lord had already made his way to.

That only left the Alpha.

"Yo, princess!" Urd grunted as she reached the bag of the Ka-D-Bra, quite a ways removed from the other two bags.

Jean showed no sign of waking anytime soon.

Urd showed her displeasure by roughly kicking the bag "Wakey-wakey!"

"Wha…?" Jean grunted from the rather rough wake-up call.

"It's morning." Urd simply answered when Jean's eyes caught her own.

She became a bit annoyed when after five minutes her Alpha still hadn't answered her rough handling with her usual snappish tone.

"Well?" the Daimon questioned impatiently.

Instead of any form of sore response Jean simply meekly stood up and walked of towards the nearby stream as well.

"I'm up." was the Ka-D-Bra's whispered reply, barely able to be heard from the distance she had already crossed towards the stream.

A brief look of concern flickered of Urd's face. A second later she shook it off and followed her Alpha to the stream.

Weird actions from strange Alpha's could be dealt with later. A good old fashioned bath and some opportune groping of her Lord was much higher on her agenda.

"Finally!" Urd grumbled as the quartet passed under a rather simplistic looking gate "Quick Town!"

Rei simply looked blankly at the sign above the gate for a moment before resuming her journey.

Jean, on the other hand, had been strangely quiet during the entire four hour hike. It had been even stranger that she had been acting rather clingy towards Naruto, rubbing parts of her body on to him every few seconds and never letting go of his left side.

It was so out of character for the girl to act like that that even Rei couldn't help but raise an eyebrow in surprise.

For all intends and purposes it looked like Jean was pulling an Urd.

"Hmm…" Naruto nodded lazily, his posture slouched slightly "Let's go look for a PokeCenter first."

Urd nodded happily in confirmation and began to lead the group towards the center, looking for all to be simply a little eager to get there. Helped by the fact that she went a little too fast, putting more and more distance between her and her Tamer.

It wasn't long before Naruto lost sight of her after she had turned a corner.

Unperturbed Naruto simply walked on, following the signs towards the PokeCenter.

The town, or city really, was a refreshing contrast to Exit Point town. The aforementioned was a bit more rural and simplistic in its appearance, while Quick Town looked more like a thriving community. Instead of the filthy and dark, mostly wooden, houses of Exit Point Town Quick Town's houses were light, clean and above all rather homely and welcoming. It made it all the more ironic that Quick Town was rumored to be the home base of Lady Natasha, one of the three rumored Crime Lords of the Hardcore League. With the three Crime Lords being rumored as the real powers behind the league that made her and this town one of the most powerful in Hardcore.

Luckily or unluckily, depending on the view, he held a little of the female Crime Lord's interest for the moment. Something that could either help him greatly or come back to bite him in the ass spectacularly, especially if you count the fact that the woman was a bit of an impulsive creature prone to lose and gain interest at the drop of a hat.

"Impressive." Naruto muttered as he stopped in front of the PokeCenter.

Like every other building in the town the center was clean, bright, inviting and surprisingly large. Cat type pokegirls just outside of the center were attending to tamers and inviting them inside. The white doors stood wide open to help maintain the huge stream of leaving and entering tamers, while microphones blared to life every now and then promoting the various extra's available in the center.

It seemed the PokeCenter had an inbuilt market and even a beauty and pamper salon for those tamers who wanted to give their pokegirls a little something extra.

One announcement caught his particular interest "Don't forget all you tamers out there…" a rather cutesy and sickly sweet female voice actually purred over the speakers "…that combat in Quick Town is strictly forbidden in any place but the specially designed arenas spread all over town. Simply follow the stadium signs spread around you to go to the nearest arena situated in your area of the town. Those caught fighting outside of these special stadiums will be fined by one of our resident OfficerJenny and will have to spend at least one day jail." a giggle "Thank you! And don't forget to register at the PokeCenter before you battle."

'That's rather convenient.' Naruto thought as he walked through the large doors of the center.

Inside was as clean and sparkling as outside. Various signs displayed the various areas and things to see in the PokeCenter, there was even a museum. Right across the doors at least a dozen desks stood with lines containing about as much tamers, each waiting for a NurseJoy to get to them to heal or otherwise handle their pokegirls. A little to the left of them a few larger stations stood, each occupied with various rather officious looking pokegirls who were designed to overview trading between various tamers. While a large parted of area to the right proudly displayed itself as a PokeMarkt, all kinds of balls and other goodies displayed in the large shopping windows. Anything else there might have been was largely obscured by those three areas, although he could see a variety of escalators next to each of the previously mentioned places.

It disappointed Naruto a bit that Jean still wasn't all there, as the girl didn't even so much as look around or send out any sort of mental probe. All the girl was doing was clinging to him and rubbing against him every now and then.

He closed his eyes with a sigh, while balling his Ka-D-Bra and Dracona both. Both still weren't a hundred percent recovered yet from the rather painful battle yesterday and both needed a cycle through the healing unit.

"Can I help you?" a rather melodious sounding voice asked the slightly mentally distracted Naruto, it was a tone that seemed distinctly NurseJoy.

"Hn." Naruto shrugged and handed the pokegirl six balls.

The Ka-D-Bra, Dracona, two Ponytaur, Phoenix and Wildcat were healed within moments.

Naruto accepted the six balls bag with a lazy nod and was about to walk of when the NurseJoy stopped him.

"Do you want to register for Stadium battles." the pink haired pokegirl wondered.

Naruto shrugged with his hands in his pockets, giving the girl a laid back smile "Nah, thanks."

"Okay then." the girl nodded with a bright smile "Then could you please hand me your pokedex so I can flag you as a non-combatant."

Naruto handed the NurseJoy his pokedex before she even finished.

"Thank you!" her smile widening even more "Hmm…yes." she pushed a few buttons on her terminal "Oh my!" she loaded Naruto's pokedex a second time, seemingly looking to confirm something "Oh…I see."

It went on like that for another few minutes while Naruto leaned on the counter with a bored air, his eyes lazily looking over the PokeCenter a second time, not looking for anything in particular.

"I'm sorry, sir." the NurseJoy bowed her head slightly in apology "But it seems the administration has flagged you with an important note." her smile once again became blinding "But not to worry a representative should be here to pick you up shortly and I'm sure it's nothing to worry about."

Naruto's eyes narrowed almost unnoticeably from his still slouched position 'Has she already grown bored of me.'

"Here you are!" the NurseJoy interrupted his musings by handing his pokedex back "Please take a seat over at one of the many tables and a representative will pick you up in a moment."

"Okay." Naruto nodded as he accepted his 'dex back with a slight shrug.

He hadn't even made it to one of the few empty spaces when a voice came from his back.

"Tamer Oniriyousha?" a false polite voice asked.

"Yup." Naruto mumbled as he turned around, his probes already smashing through what little protection the pokegirl had and trying to read why she had been asked to bring him in.

As expected she was nothing more then a tool, knowing nothing besides his name, rough description and the location she had to bring him.

"This way, please." the Kunoichi gestured towards a corner just passed the Trade Center.

'Well, at least she's professional about it.' Naruto mused as he followed her without a word.

It wasn't long before the two reached a rather nondescript looking door leading to an even more nondescript looking room. Two rather uncomfortable metallic chairs and a metallic table was all the room contained, except for a small window overlooking a park located just beside the PokeCenter. The only other thing the room had was another door that was in the process of being opened just as Naruto was escorted by the Kunoichi to what was designated as his seat.

The uncomfortable feeling of the metal was quickly taken care of be a few unnoticeable spells. Another few spells caught the signature of various recoding devices spread throughout the room that he simply didn't care enough about to temper with.

"Tamer Oniriyousha." a rather contemptuous voice interrupted his sweeping.

Naruto's expression didn't change at all from its relaxed outlook, but inwardly he was snorting in slight disdain. For some strange reason Natasha apparently saw it fit to employ the ugliest and fattest fuckers out there. The guy in front of him was so obese it wasn't even funny. The black suit he seemed fit to dress himself in was all but bursting at the seams and even the previous unflappable Kunoichi seemed to slightly grimace in disgust at the sight of the man.

It was all the more disgusting as Naruto and the Kunoichi could see grease stains littering the white shirt of the man's suit.

"Thanks for coming." the man began as if Naruto even had had any choice "It seems you have caught the attention of my employer, Tamer Oniriyousha." the man's hands struggled a bit with a file in his hands before opening it "Ah yes, impressive…" the sarcasm was rather thick "…you seemed to have been able to not completely mess up an earlier assignment given to you."

Naruto answered the man's penetrating gaze with a shrug.

"She has deemed it fit to give you…" he grimaced like he had just swallowed a particularly nasty bug "…Hunter status." the man's eyes narrowed slightly "Make no mistake BOY! This is a rather privileged status that few ever gain. With this not only can you gain excess to rather special merchandise, but you can also expect to be offered a few dangerous if lucrative jobs."

"With that in mind…" the man took out a flyer from the folder in front of him with a rather grotesque and smug smirk "…here is the first job you have been deemed ready for."

Naruto took the flyer without a word, his eyes scanning over it with a detached and laid back air.

Urgent Bounty!

Wanted Dead rather then Alive

JOKETTE, the Clown Princess Of Killing PokeGirl

Type: Very Near Human

Element: Magic

Frequency: Extremely Rare (Not rare enough in some people's opinion)

Diet: Human-style, presumed also to feed on fear

Role: Killing

Libido: No one wants to know.

Strong Vs: Poison, Psychic

Weak Vs: Fighting, Dark, Ghost

Attacks: Teleport, Tackle, Wrestle, Quick Attack, Flash, Blur, Slash, Power Bolt, light spell work, Smilex Mist

Enhancements: Totally insane, almost totally fearless, intelligent

Evolves: None

Evolves From: Harlequin (Mana Crystal)

Bounty (for confirmed kill): 50,000 SLC

Bounty (for reporting sighting & getting out alive): 7,000 SLC

Recommendation if you see one: Do not try to fight a Jokette unless you have a fighting-type, ghost-type, or bat-type Pokegirl. A Celestial-type would be ideal, but the League understands that they are a very rare type. Also, if Smilex Mist is used, drop whatever you're doing and RUN, making sure not to breathe in the mist.

For any tamer that can confirm the kill an extra 10,000 SLC will be rewarded.

Location: Just east of Quick Town close to a rather important trade route.

The man continued while Naruto looked the flyer over "She has been harassing a few of the more important merchants and shipments along the route. Most of them found dead with a rather unnaturally large smile on their face. As you can see she might be a bit hard for a rookie like you to handle, so let's just say…"

"I accept." Naruto interrupted with a casual wave of his hand.

"Wha…?" the man wondered, looking up from the file only to find that Naruto had already left.

Even the Kunoichi in the corner looked a little dazed as the white haired teen seemed to have suddenly disappeared without a trace.

"Calli!" the fat man yelled as he moved from the room.

"Master?" a relatively fit looking maiden bowed her head at the call of the man.

Sweat dribbled down the man's head as he wobbled in a hurry towards the console his pokegirl, a rather rare Lupina, occupied "How did that lazy little bastard disappear like that!"

"I'm sorry, Master." the girl apologized, her wolf like tail and ears drooping down "For some reason all recording devices burned just before you came in."

The fat man growled "Damn that Carl! I told him to repair the fucking things!" he wiped his head with a napkin "I'll have his fucking balls for this, it's the second time this month!"

"Should I have someone inform Lady Natasha, Master?" the Calli wondered.

"No, no." the man sighed in disgust "I'll tell her myself. Lord knows what she'd do to any flunky. She cost me too much of them already."

The Lupina bowed "Of course, Master."

The man grunted in reply as he made his way towards Lady Natasha's office. For some reason he had a really bad feeling about this.

In five minutes his elevator stopped, opening up at the penthouse suite/office of the most powerful woman in all of the Hardcore League.

Perhaps in sharp contrast to Lady Natasha's normal playful and mischievous ways the suite was more business then pleasure. A strict sense of protocol was maintained at all times by pokegirls, staff and guests alike. Every one of the human bodyguards was dressed in sharp suits, while even the pokegirls were dressed in the best combat suits money could buy.

Tasteful yet expansive decor littered the many halls and rooms, priceless vases often times in sharp contrast yet perfect balance with expensive evolutionary stones.

All of that flickered briefly through the fat man's head as he ran as fast as his beefy little legs could, passing security protocol after security protocol with little to no pause.

A quiet knock brought him in front of one of the most protected areas in the League, Lady Natasha's private conference room.

"Enter." an amused sultry purr answered.

He needn't be told twice and opened the door with but brief hesitation, stalling would only bring more trouble over his head.

"Ah, it's you." Lady Natasha mused thoughtfully over the various stacks of paperwork littering her rather large but beautifully decorated desk "How did the little meeting go? I was really surprise to find him so close to the center of my little web…" her lips pursed in a little pout "…after being completely off the radar for a month." her eyes sharpened as the narrowed on the fat man "So?"

'Better to get the good news out first.' the man thought with a swallow.

"He accepted."

Her eyes twinkled brightly while a flirty, teasing smile touched her lips "Really?" the dusky skinned woman mused "Interesting." she smiled slyly "Who are you little fly that you would accept." her eyes flickered thoughtfully "Who are you indeed."

The fat man barely managed to keep from swallowing loudly a second time as the hardest part came up "But…"

"But…" Natasha mimicked with a perfectly manicured eyebrow raised.

The fat man all but pissed his pants "But the recordings all burned out."

He expected that to be it.

That it would be over for him now.

Oh, he knew she wouldn't kill him.

She wouldn't hunt him or execute him.

She would do far worse.

She would first ruin him financially.

His money would be gone within moments. All because of some perfectly legal bogus debts or some made up police fine that would send OfficerJenny crawling all up his ass. Those bitches really took their work too seriously.

Then she would ruin him emotionally.

His family would either 'disappear' or suddenly act like he had never existed. His pokegirls would be taken from him for one made up reason or another. Any new ones he might catch would simply be demanded from him because of some fake report of a Tamer searching for his 'stolen' pokegirl.

Finally she would watch him starve.

Her smile never leaving her face she would watch him slowly destroy himself. Were it either by drinking his troubles away, starvation or even killing himself.

He knew she would.

He had seen it.

Hell, he had even helped arrange it.

What he didn't expect was a low throaty laugh to erupt from her highly sought after lips "Hmmmm…" she turned her chair around to look outside of the large top floor window "…how…amusing. As expected of someone that catches my interest." her eyes narrowed "Who or what are you Tamer Oniriyousha."

The fat man fled like the hounds of hell were after him, going when her mood was still favorable.

Meanwhile Naruto was unaware of the thoughts of a certain Crime Lord as he walked out of the east gate of the town.

In his haste he had unleashed one power that he shouldn't have, all but forcing him to destroy all evidence of the act. It could perhaps come to bite him in the ass in the long run but he wasn't all knowing or all seeing, everything had its risks.

"Urd." he nodded at the shadowed figure hidden behind a pillar of the gate.

"My Lord." Urd returned in greeting as she quickly matched his pace to his left "I have found what you asked."

Naruto nodded as his eyes clouded for a bit "Ranch?"

"None." Urd answered "While there once was one a few decades ago it has since landed in disrepair. It seems that breeder in Exit Point Town's grandfather once maintained a PokeRanch here, but his father became a Tamer so the Ranch wilted away once his grandfather perished. His father ultimately settled down in Exit Point where the breeder was born. The guy traveled as a tamer for a few years before he followed in his grandfather's footsteps and built his own PokeRanch in his hometown of Exit Point Town."

He simply nodded "Gym?"

She shook her head, her metallic locks flying every which way "About the same story only the guy ultimately settled in Cross Town to the south."

Naruto's eyes distanced for a bit "Tournament?"

Urd smirked "Several Low and Medium level tournaments going on twenty-four seven. It's the main sport here. The various stadiums around town primarily used as practice arenas." she grinned "The entrance is on the second floor in the PokeCenter, the password 'mauve' of all things." her eyes clouded a bit as she tried to remember something "Ah, yes. There's something called an Underground Market there that is said to trade in the more 'rare' and 'hard' to gain items. But you have to get something called a Hunter's Pass or a special VIP Pass, both only given to a select few."

Naruto's eyes narrowed as he looked over at the pass he had gained not even a half an hour ago.

He hated coincidences.

"Natasha?"

"That information was a bit easy to obtain at first glance." Urd murmured "Except for the fact that it was so easy I couldn't help but get suspicious. It seems the word is that Lady Natasha's home base is somewhere in this town. No one could say precisely where but it was mostly rumored that it should be somewhere in the PokeCenter, being the biggest hub in the town and all." she smirked "But it seems it's nothing but a front. Her real central hub is somewhere in Cross Town. This town is actually run by a rather easy to spot fat man, usually dressed in a heavily stained black suit, named Mika."

Naruto's eyes only narrowed further. If his Daimon was right in her description then the same man he had just met, the man who had given him the same assignment he was on even now and the pass in his hand was the unofficial boss of the town.

It seemed that the so called 'Lady Natasha' was even more interested in him then even he had expected.

That could prove… troublesome.

"Alright, good job." he complimented his Daimon as he quickened his pace slightly.

Before he knew it the overly affectionate pokegirl had attached herself to his left side "Hmm…" the Daimon half moaned "…just how grateful are you, my Lord." she huskily blew in his ear.

Naruto ignored it as he flicked his wrist to produce two pokeballs.

A flicker of red signaled the release of his other two pokegirls and, to his great annoyance, a red blur of white and red attached herself to his right flank sandwiching him between two pair of overly affectionate and needy pokegirls.

A very small part of him couldn't wait for Jean to once again return back to normal.

"Ahhh!" the figure smiled widely, even a bit grotesquely "Nothing like smelling flowers in the morning!"

Around the figure the area could only be considered a scene of carnage.

Bodies littered the floor in the dozens. Most of them unmarked save for the large unnatural smile coating each of their faces, putting a whole new spin of going out with a smile.

The figure all but danced around, every once in a while picking one of the bodies as her dancing partner.

"Why so happy Mister?" the purple clad figure asked her dancing partner after she gave him a little twirl, her eyes shining in glee "Heard a funny today? I know you are just cracking up!" a distinct crack could be heard as she gripped the body a bit too harshly "Get it!"

She let go of the body, the corpse dropping to the ground without her there to support it.

The figure brushed off her very form fitting purple suit for a while after she let go "Wouldn't want it to get dirty." she grinned widely.

"No, I suppose you wouldn't." a slightly sultry tone interrupted the purple clad figure.

"Ooooohhhh!" the purple figure's eyes twinkled in glee "We have guests!" a hand moved to her back, conjuring a very nasty surprise "How neat! Want a treat?"

Without waiting for an answer the figure launched the thing she conjured towards the silver clad pokegirl that had interrupted her fun time, catching the girl horribly off guard.

The pie contacted solidly with the metallic haired girl's face, causing the girl to be totally overwhelmed by a rather large explosion.

The figure laughed "Wow! That went like a bang!"

"Urd!" another figure screamed.

The purple clad figure turned towards the newest arrival, her grin never leaving her face or even lessening in its intensity. If anything her glee like grin reached even greater heights as she looked at a white clad pokegirl half clinging to a dark clad male.

"More guests?" she cackled "Ah well! The more the merry!" two objects flashed from her two hands "Have some pie!"

She clapped gleefully as her two 'guests' manage to easily dodge her pies "Bravo, bravo!" she launched another two pies "Encore, encore!"

The male figure seemed to frown as he dodged another one of her pies, a small device appearing in his hands.

"Ooohhh!" the dark clad figure hollered in approval "Neat trick! Let me show you one of mine."

Before either the pokegirl or her tamer could take action she switched the red device with a banana.

"My, what do we have here?" the purple clad figure wondered while the 'banana' exploded in very fine dust "Hmm…"

Level 55 JOKETTE, the Clown Princess Of Killing PokeGirl

Type: Very Near Human

Element: Magic

Frequency: Extremely Rare (Not rare enough in some people's opinion)

Diet: Human-style, presumed also to feed on fear

Role: Killing

Libido: No one wants to know.

Strong Vs: Poison, Psychic

Weak Vs: Fighting, Dark, Ghost

Attacks: Teleport, Tackle, Wrestle, Quick Attack, Flash, Blur, Slash, Power Bolt, light spellwork, Smilex Mist

Enhancements: Totally insane, almost totally fearless, intelligent

Evolves: None

Evolves From: Harlequin (Mana Crystal)

Bounty (for confirmed kill): 50,000 SLC

Bounty (for reporting sighting & getting out alive): 7,000 SLC

Recommendation if you see one: Do not try to fight a Jokette unless you have a fighting-type, ghost-type, or bat-type Pokegirl. A Celestial-type would be ideal, but the League understands that they are a very rare type. Also, if Smilex Mist is used, drop whatever you're doing and RUN, making sure not to breathe in the mist.

Harlequins are problem enough. It's when they evolve that things get bad.

When exposed to a Mana Crystal, the first thing that happens to a Harlequin is that they suffer a massive psychic overload. They quite literally view hundreds of minds at once. This in turn makes them become bitter, viewing the entire world and everyone in it as a joke. So pathetic a joke, that all they can do is laugh, laugh, laugh, and make everyone around them die laughing as well. Then the physical changes begin. Their skin turns chalk white, their hair becomes green, and their lips become blood red in color. Their breasts become comically large, although they somehow retain their agility despite this. Their jaws enlarge slightly, making them capable of giving large, frightening grins. They gain a preference for purple clothes, either tuxedos that are modified to reveal a great deal of skin, or bikini suits.

They are not the best spellcasters (something which everyone is grateful for), and can manage only small elemental manifestations and healing spells. But they don't rely on them, preferring to manifest blades in the shape of playing cards to fight physically. They love playing lethal practical jokes, setting up elaborate schemes to kill someone, or taking someone under their wing and driving them insane for their own amusement. When they need Taming, they simply capture, rape, and kill someone (male or female) that attracts their attention.

The most dangerous attack a Jokette has is the Smilex Mist. It's a Poison-type attack. They exhale a cloud of pinkish-purple gas that, if inhaled, causes the victim to have uncontrollable fits of laughter, becoming so violent that in weaker victims, ribs are broken as the victim literally laughs themselves to death, suffocating and leaving the victim with a painful smile on their face, similar to that of a NightMare. It can be cured by normal antidotes, but it must be administered quickly, within ten minutes of inhaling the gas. Poison-type PokeGirls are completely immune to this gas.

They are completely immune to psychic probing, as they are so insane that any attempts to probe their mind results in temporary dementia and the PokeGirl who tried having nightmares for a month. Interestingly enough, a Jokette can be made to back off if confronted with a ghost element or a dark-element PokeGirl. They don't show fear, but they do seem intimidated by them enough to run away.

Oddly enough, they seem greatly amused by Bat-type or Fighting-type PokeGirls, and look forward to fighting them. This is seen as especially odd in that Jokette's have an elemental weakness to fighting-type attacks. Most researchers attribute this to their insanity.

Celestial PokeGirls, however, scare them tremendously. They will avoid churches like the plague and seem terrified of Angels and Seraphs, those being one of the only types of PokeGirl that can make a Jokette frown. No one knows why this is, but some Celestials who've had encounters with Jokettes have theorized that Jokettes fear them because of what they represent, a goodness that goes against their worldview of the world as one big joke.

But other than what is mentioned above, Jokettes are completely fearless. Power does not impress them in the slightest, and they will even laugh in the face of opponents capable of striking them dead in one blow. They consider everything a game, and love to play for keeps.

Recent Discovery: Jokettes are comedians, yes, of the most sadistic kind. However, all their jokes are artful in some way, and they put a great effort into making each murderous prank actually funny. This has led to the discovery of a severe weakness Jokette's have: they cannot stand bad jokes. They quite literally become physically ill when a bad joke is told, to the point where they are near death if the barrage of jokes is kept. This in turn causes them to become more vicious in an attempt to kill the wannabe comedian before they reach their weakest points. Scientists have no explanation for this; they're just grateful that these lunatics actually HAVE some weakness…

No cases of Thresholding directly into a Jokette have been reported, thankfully. It also seems that Jokettes die instead of going through second puberty to become a PokeWoman. Researchers have concluded that this is known to Jokettes, and also contributes to their murderous insanity

"…how interesting." the Jokette muttered, before her gleeful eyes turned towards the tamer "But please, call me The Joker!" she bowed "At your service!"

Her bow was accompanied by various sharpened plates, cups and utensils flying towards the hapless pokegirl and tamer.

"Dinner service, that is." a laugh escaped her lips as the various items exploded.

Jean's eyes narrowed as she looked across at the self proclaimed Joker, the fall of her sister firmly pushing any insecurities she might have had to the back of her mind.

The strangely shaped explosives the insane pokegirl threw her way were easily dodged. From the corner of her eyes she could just see a red beam returning Urd back to her pokeball.

A cry distracted her for a bit, her eyes widening in horror as she watched Rei fall as well, a high yield explosion having taken care of the Dracona that had been trying to sneak up behind the Joker.

The Ka-D-Bra's insecurities rushed back to the surface with the fall of her last sister, leaving only her standing between the rather insane pokegirl and her Master.

In a desperate attempt to finish the fight quickly she flared her mental abilities to their max and rushed her probes out to the bat-shit crazy pokegirl.

Jean couldn't help but let an anguished cry escape her lips when they connected "AAAAAUUUUUUGGGGGHHHHHH!"

Out of its own violation her body dropped to the ground, her body instinctively curling into a ball. Words, visions, whispers, and thoughts they all began to hound her, pound at her mind. Raping, tearing and burning.

"Fire…" Jean began to mutter "Heheheh, so pretty. Death…destruction…life." tears streaked down the suffering Ka-D-Bra's face "So pretty! So pretty!"

The Joker laughed "Naughty, naughty!" the purple clad pokegirl waggled her finger "Invading a person's mind like that." a gleeful laugh escaped the insane girl's lips "What would dear old mum say."

"Life…life…" Jean simple sobbed in response, rocking back and forth on the ground.

The Joker skipped towards Jean's prone body.

"Ah here we are!" the Joker muttered as she produced a deck of cards from nowhere, fanning them perfectly "Pick a card, any card."

Jean kept being unresponsive as the Joker bowed slightly to put the cards within the Ka-D-Bra's reach.

"No?" the Joker tilted her head "Oh well then, take them all!"

The Joker laughed insanely as she launched the very sharp playing cards towards the still weeping Jean, all of them intent on cleaving the helpless pokegirl in itty bitty pieces.

"Now then…" the joker began as she turned her back from what she presumed would be utter carnage "…time to deal with your Master."

Unnoticed to the purple clad pokegirl at the word 'Master' Jean slowly but surely began to recover.

What the Jokette simply couldn't know was that Jean was by no means an ordinary Ka-D-Bra or even an ordinary psychic pokegirl. While other psychic pokegirls might have needed a rather long recovery time from the dementia Jean had foolish introduced to herself by trying to read the chaotic and insane mind of the Joker the Ka-D-Bra had been trained by what amounted to a Grandmaster of Grandmasters in the mental arts. While the sheer insanity might have surprised and overwhelmed her, there were various shortcuts and techniques she had known and learned that could speed up recovery that ordinary pokegirls simply didn't have.

One such shortcut was activated at the word 'Master'. A word that when picked up by her ears would rapidly sharpen her mental fortitude for but a brief moment, but a brief moment was all she needed to throw of the all but self induced dementia and dodge the sharp playing cards headed her way.

The Joker staggered slightly as her very own playing cards were turned against her with a burst of telekinesis of a certain Ka-D-Bra.

Unfortunately for Jean the Jokette had a certain connection to her own conjured weapons and so any other card but the first were gone before they even hit.

The Joker scowled as her hand briefly glided over the fresh wound caused by one of the cards, sealing it up like it hadn't even been there.

"You!" for the first time Jean watched an expression on the Jokette's face other then glee, the Joker was scowling "Hadn't I taken care of you." the Joker's eyes narrowed "Your almost as annoying and irritating as a bat." the Joker's grin returned like it had never left "This'll be fun yet!"

The Joker laughed gleefully as she started to dodge the various knives Jean kept mentally flinging at her, the very same knives the Ka-D-Bra had started keeping on herself after the tournament.

The Jokette dodged the first one "Close one." the Joker hopped over the second one "Way! Way! Off!" the third one passed the insane bitch's head by a centimeter "Ooohhh! Missed me by this much."

Jean panted as she stopped flinging her knives after a good few minutes. The Joker simply kept dodging them by alternating large and narrow margins for five minutes straight.

The Ka-D-Bra's eyes narrowed 'She's toying with me!'

"My…" the Joker eyes twinkled darkly "…you are quite protective of a Master that doesn't even care for you, don't you think?"

Jean's eyes widened slightly as she staggered back at the Joker's words "W-What?"

"Sure…" the Joker answered, her grin never fading "…just think about it. He's a master of the mind, crafter of illusions."

"H-how." Jean swallowed thickly, her body unable to move from the words of her opponent.

"Easy. You should know better then trying to touch my mind." the Joker answered with a tap to her head "But it's true isn't it. Your master is a very knowledgeable mind magician." the purple clad pokegirl emphasized magician by conjuring a bunch of long stemmed roses, with a toss behind her the flowers exploded in a shower of red petals "He's touched your mind more then once. What's to say he didn't twitch it slightly?"

Jean mouth opened in horror as she looked for either confirmation or denial from her Master. None forthcoming if the impassive look he gave her was any indication.

"Yes…" the Joker hissed in a pleased tone "…you see it now don't you? The pure power he has over you. How do you even know your so called Delta bond is even real?"

Jean swallowed as she inadvertently touched on the connection that meant the world to her, her connection to her Master and the undeniable proof that he loved her.

'Or does he?' a tiny part of her wondered.

The Joker simply smirked at her as indecision kept clouding her mind "Accept it. You really are nothing more then a toy, a plaything to be dumped when she outlived her usefulness."

Jean shrank into herself from the very same words her previous master uttered to her as often as he could 'No not master.' she mentally hollered in desperation 'Master is my Master. He would never betray me like he did, never use me like he did.'

The dark glee in the Joker's eyes flared to even greater heights "Yes, my precious Ka-D-Bra. You are a freak!" a laugh erupted from the insane pokegirl "You and I really aren't so different from each other, are we? Freaks like us should stick together."

'A freak?' Jean's wounded and fatigued mind wondered 'No! Master loves me!'

-FLASHBACK-

"You are the last one awake." Naruto's voice continued, cutting through her headache and fatigue in one swift stroke.

Unfortunately for her, that made her remember.

"We are a few hours hike from Quick Town." her Master's voice continued headless or simply not caring about her thoughts "Because the fight took so long and was so uncoordinated we weren't able to make it before dark."

Jean swallowed slightly, she knew exactly what her Master had left unsaid.

'I'm disappointed in you.'

-END FLASHBACK-

'NO!' she shook her head in denial, not even sounding even that sure of herself to herself anymore 'He loves me, just like… like, like Rei!'

-FLASHBACK-

"Rei, wait!" the Ka-D-Bra called out as she watched her Harem sister start to walk out of the training room as well.

Rei's turn towards her was more mechanical in its precision then graceful, an action that still weirded the Alpha out when she saw it but something that she had gotten used to "Yes?" the Dracona's monotone questioned.

It took Jean's all not to fidget from the pokegirl's tone, it was far to like her Master's for the Alpha's liking. Those crimson red eyes of Rei's didn't help that much either, as they looked like they could pierce into her very soul. All in all the girl would have freaked her out altogether if it wasn't for the strange and sometimes downright weird ways she showed her affection for their Master.

She sometimes wondered how her Master managed to collect such a strange collection of pokegirls, as Urd really wasn't that much better. Although the platinum haired Daimon was a lot more downright annoying then creepy like Rei.

It did all mean though that the Dracona often times had a weird type of insight in their Master that she, as Alpha, downright envied "Do you know what Master meant?"

Another one of those peculiarities of Rei showed now as the Dracona visually stopped all of her movements, except the slight fall of her chest showed that she was still actively breeding, and put her all in trying to answer the question.

"You had no way of knowing before hand that my stepping in the mirror would make you lose connection with the hold you had on my mind." Rei answered after a while "It was something, a situation, you had never encountered before so you had no way to counteract in time for me to make my move. 'Accept that you won't be able to prepare for every eventuality'." the Dracona quoted.

Rei turned back toward the exit with the same mechanical precision and resumed her way out.

Jean slumped a bit at the way the quiet pokegirl could so easily interpret their Master's words.

-END FLASHBACK-

Jean's palms became sweaty as he mind began to grasps at straws, straws that seemed to become less and less in number 'Urd…'

-FLASHBACK-

A snort sounded from a corner of the room Jean had forgotten all about "Accept it, princess." Urd smirked that oh-so-insufferable smirk of hers as she suddenly appeared in front of Jean "She beat up your prissy little butt."

"Urd." she gritted her teeth together "What is it this time?"

"Nothing, nothing." Urd waved off "I simply wanted to rub it in and laugh in your face that the so called Alpha has gotten her delicate little ass kicked by the itty bitty newcomer."

"You!" she growled.

"Heheheh!" Urd grinned "Later, princess. Let's just hope the shiny little newcomer doesn't bump you from your cushy position, huh?" Urd's eyes all but twinkled "It does seem that she and Master and are getting a bit chummy, eh?"

-END FLASHBACK-

'I-I…' Jean's resolve wavered more and more as the harsh words and actions of those she considered family flashed through her mind '…no! No! No! Something has to be… a-am I just a tool? Thrown out wh-when its use is finished?'

"Heheheheh!" the Joker laughed loudly "You finally acknowledge it, don't you? You are a freak! An outcast!" the Jokette launched herself towards the unresponsive Jean "No one would want you! Let alone as an Alpha!"

Jean's eyes widened 'Alpha!'

-FLASHBACK-

"I see you are finally awake." Naruto mumbled to the awakening form of his Alpha pokegirl.

"Wha?" Jean mumbled while rubbing her eyes "What happened…" she muttered in confusing, until her eyes suddenly widened "Master?" she hastily kneeled in front of him "I failed you Master!" tears spilled out of her beautiful face, her red locks splaying on the dirty ground "I f-failed your k-kindness! I don't deserve you." Jean whispered her last words quietly "I failed in my duties as Alpha!" with her face still facing the ground the Ka-D-Bra awaited her punishment "I will take any punishment you wish to give me. Loss of the Alpha position, cuts in tamings, even…" her breath noticeably hitched before she managed to catch herself "…e-even exile from the Harem all together."

Jean kept her head bowed he entire time it took for her Master to speak up. Time seemed to stretch and stretch, it felt like an eternity before he finally spoke.

"You have nothing to worry about." Naruto finally spoke after five minutes of silence "You acted in the manner I would have expected and nothing more could be asked of you at your current level."

It took a few moments for her to gather up her courage but Jean finally managed to look in her Master's eyes, a look of pure vulnerability in her own pools.

Without a sound her Master approached her, kneeled down to her level and gave her a hug. He simply let her cry on his shoulders for a few minutes, to let her have the time to let go of her self created grief.

She came back to her senses with him petting her hair softly, only speaking up when she had calmed down a little "You have nothing to worry about. You should know by now that you are and always will be my Alpha." she felt him tilt her head up and force her to look in his eyes, with a soft sigh and a small smile he whipped her tears away "Training will simply have to be increased, with special attention to team building exercises to integrate your newest sister. Understood?" she gave him a nod and he gently let her go before standing up "And try to get Rei to use her battle form every now and then. It might be too noticeable in civilization but out in the wild it would present a huge advantage." with those parting words he went back to sitting at the camp fire.

"Yes, Master." Jean agreed with him before she took a spot next to him.

She leaned in to him slightly with a feeling of contentment.

How could she have ever doubted him?

-END FLASHBACK-

'How could I have ever doubted him?' Jean eyes spat fire as she growled at the one responsible 'No, not only her fault.' her jealousy of Rei and Urd's good natured teasing fluttered along her mind 'I have been doubting all of them, doubting my family. Doubting myself.' a feeling tranquility fell over her as reached a realization, everything slowed down as she made one promise to herself 'No more! I'll trust them like they trust me! That asshole of a piece of shit tamer I might have once had can simply go fuck himself!'

The Joker barely span away in time from the virtual barrage of knives that suddenly flew towards her position. Even then a few still managed to find their mark, nicking her slightly in various places.

Jean didn't give her opponent time to recover as she mentally threw everything available to her straight at her opponent. Stick, rocks and even some of the larger boulders crashed on the position of one very slippery Jokette.

"Keep still!" the Ka-D-Bra growled as her yellow antenna began to glow an almost blinding white, a sure sign that she was working her powers full blast.

The Joker simply laughed "What would be the fun in that." a bomb appeared in the Jokette's hands with a rather large smile painted on the front "Let me turn that frown of yours upside down."

Jean took no note of the Joker's haunting laugh as she watched the bomb descend on her with slightly wide eyes. She might not have known much about a Jokette, partially because she hadn't been quite in the right mind all day, but even she knew about the danger of the bomb in front of her.

She really didn't feel like laughing herself to death.

To that end she acted as fast as she could. A transparent Barrier snapped around and almost too late did she think about forming another one around her Master.

The bomb exploded in a cloud of poisonous smoke.

The Joker, caught in the blast, seemed to be perfectly okay once the cloud dissipated. If anything her insane laugh seemed to have only increased in pitch and volume.

"Wasn't that simply to die for." the Joker wondered with her trademark mad grin.

"Yes." Jean agreed as she used Teleport to appear exactly behind her opponent "It's to die for."

The Joker's grin disappeared slowly but surely, a frown and look of disbelief taking its place "W-Wha?" the Jokette muttered incoherently, coughing up a bit of blood "Heh." the grin returned in intensity and insanity "It seems you have the last laugh."

Jean watched the pokegirl drop with an impassive look. The blade of knife in the Jokette's back gleaming slightly in the bright sunlight.

It had pierced straight through the Joker's heart.

Jean kneeled and gripped the knife's handle with a steady hand. It jerked out with a few spurts of blood, coating her fingers slightly while almost miraculously keeping the long sleeves of her robe untouched.

The next thing Jean did was a bit of a surprise even to her.

She bowed her head in a sign of respect.

"In her own way…" she began as she felt her Master put a hand on her shoulder "…she taught me what's important." she looked up towards her Master's eyes with unshed tears in her own "She taught me to get over my own insecurities."

"Jean…" Naruto began.

She shook her head and cut him off, once again looking down at the blood leaking corpse of her erstwhile opponent "No, I understand now." she turned around and hugged the white haired with a newfound ferocity "I will follow you everywhere…" she paused to bring her lips to his in an intense and deep kiss "…my Master."

That night Naruto could be found sitting on his bed, thinking the day over in his mind.

His musings were disrupted by the sudden opening of his door.

"So it seems the plan worked then?" a sultry voice questioned from the doorway to his bedroom.

Naruto watched the lingerie clad figure silently, her moon pendant shining almost supernaturally in the moonlight streaming through his window. It complimented the beauty of tanned woman wearing it perfectly.

"Her insecurities and indecisions are finally gone." Urd muttered as she kneeled in front of him, her eyes twinkling in the moonlight in mixed desire and lust "Now she can make a proper Alpha for you, my Lord."

"Yes." Naruto agreed as he began to lightly pet the soft metallic colored locks of his personal Daimon.

"So can I get my reward now?" Urd questioned, her tone tinged with pure naked want.

Naruto's answering smirk was all the confirmation the tanned beauty needed as she slowly unzipped the fly of his pants, taking his already rapidly hardening rod out of its confinement.

Urd licked her lips hungrily as they slowly descended upon her prize, a single sentence escaping them before the two began their play. Uttered without any conscious thought on her part.

"I love it when a plan comes together."

Author Notes:

Well, that's it for chapter five in this fic.

One thing that really bothered me for a while is if I should or shouldn't put the full pokedex information about Jokette in this chapter. Personally I hate how some people pump their fics full of pokedex entries to such a point that some chapters contain but a few words besides those entries and with the average entry taking up about 800-1500 words that leaves rather little space when creating 5k or 10k words chapters. That's why I usually skip over the complete entry and simply show the most important and relative stuff except for special exceptions like Naruto's personal pokegirls and in this one case the Jokette entry.

Name: Oniriyousha, Naruto

Age: 16

Residence: Spank Town, Hardcore

Funds: 226,250 SLC

Status: Active

Rank: 10

Licenses

Tamer Y

Master Tamer Y

Researcher N

Watcher N

Breeder N

Hunter Y (unofficial license)

Active Harem

Name Species Type Level

1 Jean Ka-D-Bra Psychic 50

2 Urd Daimon Dark/Magic 43

3 Rei Dracona Dragon 40

4 N/A

5 N/A

6 N/A

Item List

PokeBall 16

Great Ball 4

Potion 5

High Potion 4

Antidote 4

Burn Heal 5

Paralysis Heal 5

All Heal 1

Moon Stone 1

Dark Stone 1

Angel Stone 1

Diamond Stone 1

Water Stone 1

PSU 1

Till the next chapter!

TBC...

Ja Ne!


	6. Chapter 6

Well sorry people I know you're disappointed that this isn't a new chapter, but I've a few things to say. First of all I'd like to say that I appreciate the record setting 3 trillion favorites of my story…. I may be exaggerating that figure.

It's also had an incredible amount of alerts that I find shocking. I'd like to say thank you for reading my story so much! I'd like to, but I can't. Truth is this story isn't mine. It belongs to the great chaos driver. An author who wrote this along with a few other stories, for some reason he disappeared as did his stories.

Now back to those that put this story on alert, I'm not going to update this story, mostly because I'm afraid that if I do I might end up making a mess out of it. So I'm putting this story up for adoption, nominally I'd ask Kenchi to do it, but his Naruto and chaos driver's Naruto differ in that CD's Naruto tends to be colder than Kenchi's Naruto, sides he's got enough on his plate as is. Now if you want to take this story you're going to have to email me first. I'm not about to claim it's my right to give permission to someone to write a story that isn't even mine, but I want to make sure I doesn't end up in the hands of someone that'll end up fucking it up. And who better to make sure that nobody fucks it up than the person who would fuck it up the most

Is there any way to un-alert something because if so I would suggest people do that with this fic.

So that's it the torch is ready to be passed, just need someone worthy to pass it to.


End file.
